Final Fantasy III: Era of Change
by Furysetzer
Summary: A FF6 sequel about Relm. Shadow is introduced in the newest chapter. I'm picking this up again after 5 years. If you want to, check out the RECAP chapter to refresh your memory. Please enjoy these 2 new chapters I wrote.
1. Prolog 5: Surviving the Apocalypse

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Prologs set up the story, telling what has happened before. It's only a brief overview, NOT to be confused as the whole story.  
  
**_Era of Change_**  
  
Author: Furysetzer  
  
Disclaimer: All existing characters and trademarks belong to SquareEnix. This is only a fanfiction story to pay tribute to my favorite video game of all time.  
  
Prolog 5-Surviving the Apocalypse  
  
On the World of Ruin, all was desolation. The dread, destructive force of magic exploded over the planet and caused destruction. Humankind was swept away and not many survived. Those that did were scattered. A few towns were spared after the Cataclysm. The time afterward was one of danger. Monsters- animals mutated from the magic-roamed the land.  
  
A group of humans that survived were the same ones who had tried to prevent the destruction. They failed, and found themselves separated across the globe. Through a series of quests and adventures, the heroes came together again. They found that the one responsible for the condition of the world was alive. He had barricaded himself within a gigantic tower. He had also stolen most of the magic of the world and captured it therein. Their way became clear. They had to gather the remaining magic and assault the tower. To do nothing would sentence the world to a decline and slow death.  
  
After overcoming many obstacles, they confronted Kefka. Gone mad with power, he attempted to resurrect the God of Chaos. To do so, he nearly destroyed the planet. Though through much sacrifice, they managed to banish him to Abaddon, realm of the dead. Triumphant, they left to lead their lives in peace.  
  
Many years have passed. Mankind has picked up the pieces and begun to rebuild. Peace between monster and human bred intolerance in time. Technology regained used resource, and that, in turn, required expansion. Prosperity for the humans meant a plundering and taking over of wilderness.  
  
Those responsible for the expansion are at odds with monsterkind. Seeds of war are coming to fruition. Ancient powers are about to unleashed. And as if that weren't enough, a new menace is about to threaten the land...


	2. Ch 1 Leaving Home

An unofficial sequel to the Final Fantasy 6 video game. Twelve years later, Relm Arrowny travels back to Thamasa to attend a certain funeral…

**_Era of Change_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters. It's all copyrighted by Squaresoft. I'm only trying to create something to read for pleasure. Hope you enjoy.=)

Ch. 1-"Leaving Home"

Relm Arrowny sat apon the grass, staring to the woods. Her expression was pained, her mind far away. The day was clear, sunshine radiating warmth. Even though the scenic countryside was beautiful, it was a day of mourning. Her grandfather had passed away.

A man walked up to her. He was middle-aged, with long, dark brown hair slicked back. He was dressed as a mercenary. He wore brown leather clothing with chain mail armor. At his side was strapped a weapon, little more than a long piece of Mithril metal blade. He said softly in a deep voice, "Hello."

She turned her head and smiled. At the same time, a tear streaked down her cheek. "Hi, Vernash."

He stared at her a moment, unsure of what to do next. What he saw was a beautiful young lady trying to hold it all in. Quite a change from when he last saw her as a ten-year-old girl. Now, she was a young woman. Her curly blond hair came down to her shoulders. She had a fair face, with clear green eyes and a light smattering of freckles. She wore a long dark green velvet dress, with a matching bright yellow blouse. Vernash tried a jestive approach. "Hey c'mon, don't be sad. Whatever happened to that spunky girl that never took flak from anybody?"

Relm chuckled, catching it in her lungs. She leaned over, coughing a bit. Afterward, she inhaled deeply and let it out in a shuddery breath. "Sorry, I'm not myself today, I'm afraid!"

"I know…" he said sympathetically. "I just hate seeing you like this."

Relm stood up, dusting off her clothes. Resolutely, she studied the tree line. "In those woods… is the old cemetery of Thamasa. My mother is buried there, as well as my honored ancestors, the Mage Warriors. But now… no one will rest there anymore. Not since the Era of Change…"

"It's not so bad," Vernash said. "Ever since then, the town has grown. Many more people have moved here, to start a new life. It's only natural for them to expand and change some things."

Relm smiled melancholy. "I know. And after all those times I bickered at them for trying to hide from the world. Now they have all sorts of people living there. It's a well-known town. Still… sometimes I yearn for the days when it was quiet."

Vernash looked at her. He laughed. "What are you, twenty two?! Goodness, girl! You're talking as if you're an old maid!"

Relm laughed at herself. "That's pretty silly, huh!?"

He squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure Strago will be at peace, no matter where we lay him."

She looked down self-consciously. "You're right. I just want to hear that he would be proud of me. Even though I left…"

"Absolutely," Vernash reassured. "Now let's go. It's time for the ceremony."

"Of course." Relm whistled sharply. "Interceptor! Shush-KAtah!"

From the woods, a large dog sprinted toward her. It was well-muscled, covered in short black fur. The doberman reached her. Looking up, it sat on its haunches. Relm smiled and petted him. He wagged his tail in appreciation.

Relm took her beret from her pocket. It was the oldest thing she owned, her most favorite possession. She had never parted with it. She put it on. Nodding to Vernash, they started heading back to Thamasa.

* * *

Today, the town of Thamasa was quiet. Despite the multitude of people outside, the atmosphere was subdued. They talked in soft tones, their mood somber. More so, when Relm and Vernash appeared from the main road. 

It had been a long time since Relm was here last. Before, there weren't nearly so many buildings. The mansion that burned down so long ago had been rebuilt. The stone walkways had been replaced by cobble streets. Though the thing that had changed the most was the town square. In the past, a huge pine tree once stood. After it had been struck down when Kefka invaded, a plan was made to construct a plaza. It was built about five years ago, one of Strago's last projects. Thanks to dwarven architecture, a fountain was structured where the stump used to be. It was a popular place for people to have their portrait done.

They walked up to it, ignoring the stares and awkward silence. They looked into the pool for a few moments. Relm leaned over, sighing. "Why'd he build a fountain over the Evertree, huh?!"

"Maybe he wanted to turn what the Empire did here into something positive," Vernash offered.

She shook her head. "I don't _want _to listen to logic. He used to always take naps here under the branches. Now it's gone. _He's _gone…"

His voice suddenly sounding cold, Vernash said, "You're only thinking of yourself. What about what he meant to others? He obviously wanted to give something to the townspeople. You would deny them his goodwill?"

Relm turned around and shot back, "That's not the point! I was his granddaughter long before he was mayor. Don't I deserve _something _to remember him by?" Noticing everyone in the square looking at her, she raised her voice louder. "And just because he helped save the world didn't mean that _you _people had to leech onto him! I helped, too, but did **_I_** get any recognition?! No! I was just a kid!" In frustration, she kicked the ridge of the fountain. "This isn't what he wanted!" Fuming, Relm marched out of the plaza.

Vernash watched her go. Interceptor followed close behind. He didn't follow her. She needed time to cool off. Besides, nothing would happen to her here.

The voice suddenly by his side commented, "She's a feisty one, eh? Still upset about the past."

Vernash looked down, seeing a dwarf to the side of him. Dwarves, as a race, were a short, humanoid species. Of all the creatures in the world, they most closely resembled man. They were intelligent, spoke common and had a rich culture. They lived underground in isolation, shunning outsiders. As such, no one knew too much about them. This one was about four feet tall. Like all of them, he had a thick mustache and beard. "Hello, mayor," Vernash said.

The dwarf scoffed, "Don't start that 'mayor' stuff with me! I didn't even _want_ the job. Name's Teros Ironhide.

Vernash nodded. "I don't suppose, Teros, that we can just forget about the eulogy?"

Teros shook his head somberly. "I'm afraid not. He was a great man, and I have big shoes to fill. The people demand a proper burial. Why does it concern you, anyway? Is she your woman?"

Vernash covered his mouth with his hand to conceal the smile. "Hardly. I'm just her bodyguard."

The dwarf shrugged.

Vernash walked away. "I'll go get her now. The sooner we finish, the better. Don't worry, we'll be at the cemetery in time."

* * *

During the ceremony, Relm was in a state of numbness. Emotionally, she could not feel anything at all. Here she was at the cemetery, one in the crowd of a thousand. Many people stood in front of the casket. Each in turn, they made speeches about him. She would be forced to speak last. 

Currently, the priest was talking. He spoke of the Fates, of how he had been chosen, and to celebrate, instead of mourn his passing. When he mentioned her name, Relm knew she was next. Suddenly in a panic, she broke from the crowd. She made her way to the rear, practically shoving people out of the way.

Relm broke through. Breathing heavyily, she started to run. Although she hit someone, knocking them backward.

She stopped, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. She had pushed down a holy man. Studying him, she saw that he wore simple white clothes. The only accessories besides simple shoes were a black sash and a plain golden ring on his finger. Like all monks, his head was shaved. Although his most predominant feature was his scar. It was large, and covered half of the left side of his face. The skin was gnarled from the top of his forehead down to the jaw. His left eye and ear were spared. They looked normal. Relm looked to the ground, her face flush. She stammered, "I-I'm sorry, master…"

His face expressionless, he got up. Without any aggression, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It is alright, Relm. Eventually, all things are forgiven."

Startled, she looked up. He was a couple inches taller than her. His eyes were a soft gray, compassionate. Familiar, yet… Of course, everyone knew her here. Relm dismissed the notion. "Th-Thank you master."

A hand tapped her back. Turning, she saw Vernash. He and everybody else were staring at her. Gulping down her fear, she made her way back through the crowd with stiff legs. Slowly, she walked up to the raised platform in the front of the audience. She gripped her papers tightly.

Relm climbed the short steps and reached the tabernacle, on which the casket rested. Mercifully, it was closed. She suddenly had a flashback of General Leo's burial. Of Celes clutching her paper, tears falling freely. Grimacing, she determined not to show weakness. With a stiff upper lip, she turned to the crowd.

She spoke clearly, rapidly. "Stragus Magus was my grandfather. Not by blood, but by every other sense of the word. He was a great man. He was kind, brave, empathetic, moralistic, sacrificing, wise and giving. Though despite all these righteous things, he did have one fault. He never knew how to say no. You see, when someone takes advantage of another person's generousity, you not only dishonor them, you dishonor yourself. You disrespect yourself! You shame everything he worked so hard for, and when it came time to give back, all that came from your mouths was 'I'm sorry, I can't,' or 'I have something else that needs to be done'." Mark my words. All of your deeds will be paid back tenfold one day. If you don't start treating each other as equals, better than yourselves even-"

A fierce wind gusted out from nowhere. It was so strong; Relm's beret was blown off. She knelt to steady her balance. The bright sun blackened as a dark shadow moved over the land. People looked up, pointing and crying out. Protectively by her side, Interceptor ferociously barked at the sky. Arm shielding her face, Relm looked up also. What she saw was beyond amazing.

Something metal and gigantic was in the sky. It was almost as large as the town.

Looking straight at it, its shape was completely flat. The perimeter was a perfect circle. Relm felt a deep chill down to her bones. It passed slowly overhead, causing strong winds.

After several agonizing minutes, it passed them. The winds stopped. They could see the sun again. As if nothing had happened, it shone silently. The black flying metal thing was a half-mile away now, so they could see more of its structure. It's top half looked like some sort of huge tower. Three-sloped sides extended to a top, triangular spire.

It was nearly a speck in the distance now. Still, they all stared at it speechlessly.

Vernash was protectively by her side as well. He exclaimed, "What _was _that thing!?"

Breathless and shaking, Relm said, "I… don't know. I've never seen anything like it." She then noticed the gathering. They were all staring at her in fear.

* * *

Sometime later… 

Relm sat in her grandfather's room. She was on the floor, rummaging through his old possessions. He didn't have many. Besides his multitude of books, he lived a rather simple life. He was truly a Blue Mage, fascinated by monsters. Most of the things he owned were pieces of them. A claw here, a bone there. Not only could he work magic used by monsters, he studied them. Their habits and behavior, species and social structure. He would often argue that most were intelligent, more than simply animals. Relm had a similar power, too, once. Although it was relatively weak, she managed to increase her abilities to control the actions of them as well. But that was gone now…

Relm found a small chest among his things. It was wooden and plain looking. The lock on it was flimsy. She opened it to find two things inside.

One of them was his cape. It was five feet long, made of red velvet. She used to laugh at him, because it was an inch too long. He would often trip on it. Still, he loved it like nothing else. He told her that her deceased mother had made it long ago, before Strago shrunk in his old age.

The other was a piece of folded paper. She picked it up, and something fell out of it. It was a small golden ring. Opening the paper, she saw writing. It was from Strago. Her heart running like a crazed chocobo, she began to read it.

__

_My Dearest Granddaughter;_

How I have missed you so! I wish to write this letter because I have something to tell you. I feel I have very little time left. I have lived a full and rich life. I have no regrets except for one - losing you.

Relm stopped reading. She buried her face in her hands. Tears flowed hot and bitter. He never lost her. She was the one who abandoned him. It was an old and tired argument. He always gave all of himself to others, whereas they just used him. Finally disgusted with him for not sticking up for himself, she left. Relm took a few moments to compose herself.

__

_Though please don't blame yourself. I understand all too well the fervor of youth. I also know that it is unlikely I'll see your beautiful face again before I pass on. I only want to tell you more of your father._

As I told you before, your mother was killed by Hidon. Although, your father was not. I know this is hard to believe, but he is alive. When you were still an infant, he left you in my care. He knew the path he walked was a dark one. He did not want you to share his curse. I did not see him again for a long time.

When I did, he was Shadow, the ninja. I do not know what happened to him during that time. Although I can guess whatever happened has stained him deeply. I want you to find him again. Perhaps you can soothe his troubled soul.

He wears a ring exactly as the one in this chest. They were marriage bands they both shared. The whole left side of his face is scarred. He barely survived the battle that took your mother's life.

I see so much of him in you, Relm. Despite whatever your feelings for him may be, I implore you. Do not let negative things prevent you from experiencing the love you deserve. Please tell him I apologize, and that I only ask him one last thing. Please don't reject your daughter. She has turned into a lovely young woman.

Forever yours,

Stragus Magus

Relm stared at the paper after reading it all. Her eyes were far away. She felt as if she had been drained. She couldn't think, couldn't move. Her mind drifted…

* * *

Vernash Kimbau sat at a table. Leaning back in the chair in a perfunctory manner, he stared across at an old man. He awaited his reply silently. 

The old man was small with shoulders stooped. His round face was weathered and wrinkled. He had a flat nose, slanted slits for eyes. Once, he was a strong adventurer in his youth. Although he was decrepit now, his unwavering voice still commanded a certain amount of strength. He slowly said, "Let me get this straight. You think I have information that will allow you to contact the ninja Shadow?"

Vernash nodded patiently.

The old man exhaled sharply. "You're wasting your time. I barely remember the individual. The only time I have ever seen him was when he was recovering here after the Cataclysm."

Vernash smiled slowly and pleasantly. "Please pardon my dishonor, though I believe you are not telling me the truth."

The old man did not move or even blink.

Vernash continued. "Let me explain. You see, these things I know for a fact. You grew up with Strago. You were best friends. You left when you were young, and he stayed. Your cousin, Sabrina, married and had a daughter, named Silvia. She married, too, to an outsider named Clyde Arrowny. You came back after this. All of you became close. After awhile, mysterious diseases came into town. Many people died, including Sabrina along with her husband. Eventually, it was discovered that they came from Hidon, a diseased, undead monster you and Strago used to hunt as children. One night, it attacked the town. It killed Silvia, almost killed Clyde, too. You, along with the townspeople, managed to seal it up underneath Ebot's Rock, but by then…" Vernash trailed off. With a tilt of his head, he shook it sadly.

The old man said, "That still doesn't explain why you think I'm lying."

"But I haven't gotten to the best part, yet. Clyde was an emotional wreck after that. He left town, but not before leaving his baby in your care. You didn't want it, so you gave it to innocent, guileless Strago. Soon after, you left."

The old man slammed his fist on the table, rising up. "I had no choice! I was penniless. I didn't know how to raise a child. He did. I had to leave because-" He stopped abruptly, widening his eyes.

Vernash narrowed his eyes, challenging. The situation had been realized.

Horrorstricken, the old man sat back down. He spoke simply, with defeat. "Kill me if you wish. I have nothing more to say."

Vernash rose. He walked over to him and leaned close. He flinched as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Gungho. We're not interested in you. Your time was long ago. We don't want to hurt anybody. We need what he took."

He looked up at him. "I don't believe you."

Vernash took a step back, scratching his head. "I don't get you. We're only working for the better good. Been around hundreds of years. But you quit. Why?"

He said simply, "Truthfully, he has not contacted me in many years. I have no idea where he is."

He shrugged in return, starting to walk away. "Oh well, I tried. It really doesn't matter to me, anyway. I have a great lead as it is. She'll guide me right to him…"

The old man's hand whipped out, grabbing him by the sleeve. Vernash looked him straight in the eye. "Don't you _dare_ hurt her."

With disdain, he jerked his arm away. Reaching for the door, he said across his back, "What are you going to do about it, old man?"

* * *

There was a loud pounding on the front door of the house. It continued for several minutes, getting louder every second. 

As the whole house started to shake, the front door opened. Relm appeared, her cheeks red and flush. She looked down, snuffling. "Can I… help you?"

The small boy held up an envelope. "Dis came fuh yoo fwom duh postht offith," he said.

"Oh?" Relm dug in her pockets. She held out a few gold pieces. "Thank you."

He snatched the money from her hand. He took off after slapping the letter into her hand. She heard him call over his shoulder, "Yoo wewcome!"

The small boy passed Vernash, who was walking to Strago's old house. He joined Relm, who was already reading the letter. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's from the king of Figaro," she replied.

"You mean King Sabin?" asked Vernash. Relm nodded. "What does he say?"

She sighed, "He's… sorry he couldn't come to the funeral." Relm gasped at what she read next. "Oh my…"

Vernash asked, "What's wrong?"

Relm showed it to him. "See for yourself."

He skimmed over it briefly. He read the last paragraph. Twice. "So," he said at last, "that flying triangle was there, too. But what does he mean by trying to contact it?"

"I don't know…" she answered. "But I can tell you this. I felt magic from that thing. It was intense and powerful."

"After all these years…" Vernash mumbled. "You sure you're not mistaken?"

Relm quietly said, "Yeah. We have to leave to go to Figaro Castle. Today if possible."

He shrugged. "It's fine by me. But we'll have to hurry. The airship leaves in a couple hours. And the next transport won't be back for a few weeks."

Relm went back in the house. "I'll meet you at the airstrip in a little while."

Vernash nodded in acknowledgement. The door to the house closed. With a look of complete business, he left to gather his things.

* * *

The house was boarded up. The chimney and windows were nailed shut, the doors locked. Relm gave the key to the broker, instructing him to sell it to a poor family. She promised a large bonus if he kept his word. He agreed with a vow of his own. 

Strago's possessions were donated to Thamasa's Historic Museum. It was a small building without much support. Although she didn't know what else to do with them. They received everything that was his, except for the contents of a certain chest.

Before leaving town, she looked to the town plaza. She wanted to burn one last image of this town in her mind. Back when she was a painter, she always used to do portraits of this place. But it wasn't home now.

Despite the warmth of the sun, Relm wrapped herself up in Strago's cape. It smelled of wood and spice. His smell. She supposed a lot of people would be happy to see her leave again. No matter. She had her happy memories; that was enough.

As she walked to the airstrip to join Vernash and Interceptor, Relm was overcome by two emotions. One was the sense of finally leaving her childhood place behind. The other was the feeling that somehow she knew she would never come back to Thamasa again.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this is an overall better work than my previous effort. Vernash is my first original character. He's modeled after Beowulf from Final Fantasy Tactics. Think of him and you're right on the money. He actually had a small role in my novelization of the game. He was a mercenary that was at the Fanatics Tower, trying to get the Gem Box relic. He helped them fight Strago when he was brainwashed. Also, he is closely related to one of the heroes from the game. I'll let you figure out who it is. ;-) 

Revision1: I didn't really have to change much in this chapter. The point that needed the most work was when Relm was giving her little speech to the townspeople. Plus I had to give a better description of the flying ship. Other than that, this chappy is good as is.


	3. Ch 2 Unknown Threats

An unofficial sequel to the Final Fantasy 6 video game. Ch.2-Relm and Vernash head to Figaro to visit King Sabin. What they find there is only more questions and unsettling events…

****

Era of Change

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters. It's all copyrighted by Squaresoft. I'm only trying to create something to read for pleasure. Hope you enjoy =)

Ch. 2-"Unknown Threats"

King Sabin Rene Figaro stood on the castle tower. He stared down at the desert far below. He had been like this all day, standing with his hands behind his back. His countenance was that of deep and troubled thought. He hardly ever smiled anymore. Not since that time…

Sabin's eyes snapped into focus. In the distance he saw the dark outline of three travelers. He grabbed his sight scope, peering into it. He recognized them. In a flurry of robes, Sabin descended the stairs.

He sprinted down the halls, rushing past civilians and servants. He accidentally tripped in his haste, though he was up a second later. By the time the king had reached the front gates, he was winded.

"Hey!" he breathlessly called.

The guard on the turret turned and looked down. His surprised face belayed his thoughts. The _king _hardly ever associated with his subjects these days. "Y-Yes, your majesty!?" he stammered out.

"Open the gates!" he returned.

Again, the incredulous look. "A-Are you sure, your highness?! The castle is on combat alert status!"

As if he didn't know. His infuriation at the obvious caused him to glare upward. King Sabin barked out, "Do it! Now!!"

The guard immediately fumbled for the switch. He flipped it. There was a creaking sound as the chain wheel lifted the security bar off the gates. Half a dozen men pushed on them. They swung outward with the king running out.

The travelers were only about 100 meters away now. Sabin shouted out, "Hey!" and ran out to greet them. They stopped dead in their tracks. He laughed, picking the woman up. "Relm! It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed.

She gave a hearty, "Whoah!" as she was spun around. Her companion gave a rueful smile, lowering his weapon. The dog studied this silently. He made no action against the two.

After hugging her fiercely for a few moments, the king set her down. On shaky legs, she swooned over slightly, exclaiming, "Holy Hemophyt! Vernash, did you get the number of that Tyrannosaurus?!"

Grinning, Sabin noticed the dog. He held out his hand. "Hello again, Interceptor. How have you been?"

Interceptor sniffed his hand. He snorted and sat in the sand.

At about that same time, three members of the royal guard came running up. Swords drawn, they placed themselves in front of the king. Relm's companion, Vernash, grabbed her. Raising his Hawkeye blade, they backed up a few paces. Interceptor growled loudly, taking a defensive stance.

While keeping them at bay, one of the guards said, "Sire, whatever _possessed _you to leave the castle!?"

The king placed his hand on the person's shoulder. "It's alright, Derek," he said calmly as if talking to a child. "These are old friends. You remember Relm, don't you?"

The guard lifted his visor to his helmet. He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the girl. An air of intake upon remembrance, and he took off the Crystal Helm.

Relm saw an attractive guy around the same age as her. He had long brown hair with handsome dark eyes. The name Derek seemed familiar… She widened her eyes. "Of course! You're Sabin's son! Er… King Sabin's son," she corrected, glancing at him.

Derek gave a quick, quaint smile. "Yes, well, forgive my rudeness, but my father hasn't quite been himself lately…"

The king interjected, "Hold on a minute now! I'm still the same I ever was. Don't make excuses, Derek."

While slipping behind the crowd, Derek muttered, "As you wish, father…"

In a cheery tone of voice, Sabin turned his attention back to Relm. "I'm very glad you came to visit! It's been too long…"

"Yes, well…"

"Though I must say you've come at an inopportune time. You know about the war, correct? Good, because it hasn't been going too well for us. In fact-"

"Father!!" came Derek's voice. The king stopped. "I can't _believe _you're giving them classified information-"

"Now listen, son, Relm has been my friend since before she became a woman. I think she has a right to-"

Derek interjected, "That's not the point! We are at _war_, father, and it is not in the best interest to tell our plans to strangers, let alone-" Sabin stopped him with an outburst of his own, which caused his son to shoot back a reproachful retort.

As they argued, Vernash observed them. He was the type of person who watched things happen around him from a distance. Doing so had saved his life many times. While others talked, he listened.

Appearance-wise, King Sabin was one hundred percent royalty. He wore gold armor with a cloak, Figaro's emblem being affixed to them. He was a very tall man, once physically huge. While still large, he lacked the powerful muscles he had when he was younger. His straight blond hair fell to his shoulders. His beard was thick and well groomed. He also had icy blue eyes that shone wisdom, if sadness.

"Don't you think it would be a wonderful idea if we stayed here for a couple days, Vernash!?"

Relm's voice pulled his mind from distraction. She was standing between the two that were arguing. All three were looking at him. "Absolutely," he replied, pretending to be aware on what was going on.

"Wonderful," the king said warmly before anyone could interject. "Let's all return to the castle." Turning on his heel, he marched past the group, full of vigor and regal bearing. The others fell into step behind him, some wonderingly and others sullenly.

* * *

Later that evening, Relm and Vernash were having dinner with the king. Upon seeing the trays heaped with succulent food, Relm protested, saying she couldn't possibly eat as much as that. Vernash joked about her eating habits as of late. Relm then hit him with a chicken leg. Sabin laughed, assuring her that whatever they did not eat would go to others in the castle.

The topic turned serious when Sabin mentioned Strago. "I'm very sorry about your grandfather, Relm. I wish I could've been there."

"Don't be," she gruffly said. "Nobody else came either. I sure as hell wasn't-"

Underneath the table, Vernash's hand grabbed Relm's wrist. She gasped at the pain, and glared into his eyes. _Let it go_, he silently commanded. _Your anger will turn away those that still care about you._

As if reading his thoughts, Relm looked away suddenly; sharp tears sprung to her eyes. She clamped her mouth shut and swallowed the lump in her throat. Vernash released her.

Sabin blinked in confusion. Obviously, something had occurred between them. Trying to change the subject, he asked, "So, Relm, how are your paintings coming along?"

"I'm… not actually doing that anymore," she said after a moment of chewing.

"Really," Sabin stated. "I thought… you loved to do it."

"I did-I mean, I do. It's just that…" She finished with a loud sigh. "I haven't been really inspired at all lately."

"So… what are you doing now?"

"She's been performing," Vernash said unexpectedly.

Sabin quirked an eyebrow.

Relm smiled sheepishly. "It's nothing, really. Just a hobby."

He returned, "What kind of performing?"

Vernash told him, "Singing. Relm is really good. I had the pleasure of catching her practicing by herself."

She pinched his side under the table, but Vernash just sat there eating his food, placidly ignoring her. Irritated, Relm instead upended his plate into his lap.

The king laughed. "You two make quite a pair! Tell me, how did you both meet up again?"

Relm looked to Vernash and vice versa. They did not say anything. Sabin could tell they were talking with their eyes. His brother and he used to do that trick. Were they closer than they let on? "Boring story, huh? Don't worry. There's a lot more to be concerned about in the present."

"Do you mean about the flying ship?" Relm asked.

A silent pall descended upon the room. Sabin stood up without saying anything. He walked away from the table, staring out the window. "I've been meaning to take Derek to the countryside for awhile now," he said abstractly.

Relm and Vernash looked to each other. "What… do you mean?"

"It's strange… how much time you think you have for those close to you. But when they're gone… You realize how little spent."

After a moment, Relm got up. She went to him. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I never should have let him go."

She touched his shoulder. "Who? What are you talking about?"

Sabin sighed deeply. After several seconds, he said quickly, "Setzer is dead."

Stunned, Relm took a step back. "H-How…?"

Without taking his eyes away from the window, he recounted in a monotone voice, "He... took an airship to investigate it. Claimed he was having nightmares about it. He pilots near, and the airship explodes."

Relm's face went deathly pale.

Vernash was suddenly there, holding her hand. She gripped it tightly.

"I wish I could go back and change it," the king said. "A lot of things…"

"When was this?" Vernash asked.

"Two weeks ago," he replied. "It was when the giants nearly broke through the front lines. There were so many things happening at once that I-I... was distracted…"

Relm looked away. She folded her arms, walking away. Setzer… dead? It couldn't be. The free spirited, eccentric adventurer she knew and loved? No way that could happen. Tears came to her eyes. How was she supposed to accept that another was gone, when hearing about it like some stranger?

Vernash watched Relm leave. King Sabin just stood there, either not seeing or lost in his own thoughts. He then wondered if there was some way to avoid reporting this.

* * *

Atop the castle tower, the huge blue moon shone brightly. Even in the darkness, the desert could be seen well into the distance. Something flew closer and closer. A small white bird descended. It landed on the person's arm.

They untied the paper from the carrier pigeon's leg. It read: "_Continue the mission. Go to Narshe. The magic has reappeared_."

They tied a note of their own to the bird. They commanded the bird, "Hekate."

Immediately, the pigeon took off. In a flutter of white feathers, it flew to the south. Eventually, it was lost in the distance among the stars.

* * *

That night, Relm lay in bed crying her eyes out. She wept for Strago, Setzer, and Edgar. Why did they all die? Her dear friends… Why did it all have to change so much? She remembered when she was still a kid. Traveling all over the world with them, spending time and joking around. Those days were gone forever. They all had other lives now. What did she have to look forward to? It seemed that there was nothing to look forward to in her future. She cried harder.

The door to the room cracked. Relm heard, and was immediately silent. Vernash peered through. Seeing her lying silent, he went in.

He said softly, "Relm, I heard you crying." Her head was covered under the blanket. She didn't move.

He sat on the bed, touched her shoulder. "Please… you don't need to hide from me." Vernash reached for the blanket, slowly pulling it down.

Relm lay there on her side, staring at nothing. Her eyes were red, and she breathed shallowly. He tenderly touched her curly hair. "I admire you so much," he quietly said. "This is so hard for you, yet you keep going. You really are strong."

She closed her eyes tight and shook her head. "I feel… really weak inside."

"You know better than that," he replied. "You're the girl who helped destroy Kefka, and saved that city from goblins, remember? So I know you can handle anything."

Relm sat up. "But I-I feel… this is too much for me. I feel so alone! We've all grown apart…" Her composure broke. She started to cry again.

Vernash shook his head vigorously, bringing his face close to hers. "No, you hear? You're not alone. Don't you ever think you are."

"But, Vernash, I have nobody there for me. Someone to share myself with. My thoughts and feelings… They don't mean anything to anybody."

"They do to me. I'm here for you, and I'm-"

She kissed him. She leaned to him quick, eyes closed and pressing her lips together with his tightly. Her inexperience held her there, immobilized.

Vernash blinked in confusion. He hadn't meant this. She was many years younger than him. Though seeing her innocence and beauty, he was filled with desire. Easing his lips, he worked hers with gentle rhythm. Her eyes were closed. He brought his hands up, to touch her face.

She responded, a low sound at the back of her throat. She became excited, moving her hands over him.

He did the same. They began to undress…

* * *

The old dog roamed the castle. Around the outer wall, through the halls, he patrolled the entire palace. Never content until not a sound could be heard anywhere. Even the creepy things were silent.

As usual, he was in a disheartened mood. If his numerous years taught him anything, protecting his master and getting fed were the main priorities in life. However, with age came awareness. He was no longer a young pup anymore, controlled by hormones and the thrill of the hunt. Want of home and hearth weighed heavy upon him.

He wandered into the throne room. King Sabin was inside, sitting on his throne.

He had a glass of wine in one hand, a scowl on the other. Upon seeing the dog, he sat up. Sabin's clear blue eyes shone, a warm smile. "Hey, Interceptor…"

The doberman cautiously approached him, his ears pricking upward. "It's good to see you again, puppy," he continued soothingly. "You look like I feel…" Interceptor stopped a few feet from the throne.

Sabin rose in a dispirited manner. He knelt in front of the dog. "You've had an extraordinary life, you know that, buddy? _sigh_ You've always been around. Gosh, you must be a senior now, huh? It was so long ago... Not many dogs get to do what we did." He continued to scrutinize the doberman as he sat. Interceptor had a calm expression, yet his head was tilted to the side. "Remember when we first met? You nearly bit my arm off. But when you met Relm, I'm told you played together right away."

After a moment of silent study, he said, "Is that because you didn't like me, or was Shadow correct? I was a stranger then, but now…" Sabin reached to pet the him. "Do you trust me, Interceptor?" He placed his hand on his head. The dog didn't move in a threatening manner, rather, he tipped his muzzle upward. Interceptor's cold nose went up into the sleeve of his robe. The king was forced to pet him. He laughed, "I'm so glad, Interceptor! You've just made my night."

"From what you used to tell me, father, that dog was so ferocious no one could ever get near it."

Sabin stood up to face his son, any trace of joy gone. "True, though I suppose you can trust anyone given enough time, Derek."

He leaned against the door frame with his arms folded, boot raised against the other side of it. Derek still had his crystal armor on, as always. A gift from his mother, before she had died. "Pah! Trust should not be for people, father. They cheat, steal and lie all the time. _Especially _lie."

Sabin sighed. "I've never lied to you, Derek."

"On the contrary, father, you have a really bad habit. You like to betray people."

Angrily, he shot back, "Watch your tongue, Derek! I am still your father, not to mention your king."

Derek was silent a moment, brooding.

Trying to change the subject, Sabin asked, "Why weren't you at dinner tonight, Derek? I asked you to come. Relm is a dear friend to me."

He returned with a shrug. "I just did not feel like eating with that scrupulous girl and her riff-raff mercenary friend that she had obviously hired. Who knows where they've been? Something about them just irritates me."

Sabin forced himself to calm down. With obvious effort, he asked through clenched teeth. "And I suppose you just couldn't have done it for me, your own father?"

Derek then calmly said, "I suppose you are my _father_. Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate all you've done for me. But I just do not get it. I am not your _real _son. Do you keep me around just because of guilt?"

He shook his head vehemously. "Never-"

"You have always made me feel like excess baggage. Now that my mother is gone-"

"Enough, Derek! What happened to your mother is not my fault! I loved her with all my heart. And you as well. It doesn't matter that you are my adopted son. We only have each other now, so if you'd only _think_--"

"No, father, you've been alone for a long time…" He walked away then, leaving Sabin alone with Interceptor again.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer, Relm?"

Relm returned King Sabin's steady gaze. "Yeah. We want to head to Narshe. It's been a long time since I've been there. I have some strange feeling that something is happening there." She glanced to Vernash and Interceptor by her side. "Besides, we won't learn anything about the flying ship by staying here."

Sabin nodded. "Well, I wish you all luck. It's been really good having you visit. Come by again, soon, alright? I miss having you-" A loud _harumph _interrupted him.

Derek had cleared his throat pointedly. He must have come into the courtyard just a moment ago. They looked at him. "Er… father, you have a very full schedule today. We need to get to work."

"Yes, of course…" he trailed off. "A couple more minutes." He turned to Relm.

"May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Uh… sure." They walked off together a few meters.

Left alone with Derek, Vernash crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. Interceptor sat there, his expression always unfriendly. The boy shifted uncomfortably.

Relm's voice rose to a shrill proportion. "You want me to _what_!?"

Everyone turned their heads toward them. Relm saw them. She gave a queer expression. "Heh heh."

Sabin continued intensely. "Please, Relm, take him with you. He's not happy here. You remember why I left Figaro when I was young, right?" She nodded yes. "It's the same thing. He feels trapped. Being here is not going to help him. He needs to find himself. I can't teach him anything more."

She sighed. "I suppose it's okay. Just make sure he doesn't try to take charge. I don't like his attitude at all."

He nodded. Turning around, he walked over to the others. Relm followed behind uneasily. King Sabin clasped his hands behind his back and announced, "It's decided! Derek Piette Figaro, I am officially promoting you as Tertiary Ambassador in charge of investigating the U. F. O. Phenomenon. Your job description is to assist Relm Arrowny and Vernash Kimbau any way you can. You are to travel with them, and find out why it is here, whatever it may be."

Derek was speechless. He didn't move at all.

Vernash said to Sabin, "You _know _we're about to leave, right?"

"Of course!" the king said with gusto. "Derek, go over to the chocobo stable and bring three of them around. If you have anything you want to take with you, you have ten minutes to get it. Just remember to pack light."

Silence filled the courtyard. Derek did not say anything, could only stare at his father in open abashedness. Relm looked about apprehensively. Vernash frowned. With a smile of satisfaction on his face, King Sabin called for an attendant. With Derek at an utter loss, he had to be led away.

* * *

Author's Note: Sort of a talky chapter I know. Although I hope I did a good job at character interaction=). Looks like Setzer's missing… heheh. Don't worry. I have something planned on that. You don't think I'd let my namesake get destroyed, wouldja? Yeah, Relm and Vernash kinda get it on… What do you think about it? And I know Derek's an a-hole. I made him that way on purpose. He's the knight of the group. Kind of a cross between Steiner and Sabin. He's the kid that Celes had to save in the World of Ruin in order to recruit Sabin. And as for what happened to King Edgar, it's all revealed later in the story…

Revision1: This chapter needed a lot of work. Reading this again, the whole shortness of it bothered me. I had to add in a lot more in the way of sentences & dialog. I'm still not sure if I should change Relm's current occupation into a singer or adventurer. I may just leave it as is, unless it interferes with the story. Also, at the suggestion of another reader I dropped most of the King Sabin stuff. It flows a lot better I think.


	4. Ch 3 Confrontation with the Gastrans

An unofficial sequel to the Final Fantasy 6 video game. Ch.3-Relm and the group are captured by monsters and have to deal with the menace of the revived Gastra?!

**_Era of Change_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters. It's all copyrighted by Squaresoft. I'm only trying to create something to read for pleasure. Hope you enjoy=)

Ch.3-"Confrontation with the Gastrans"

"You _seriously _love to fish for rizopas?" Derek asked. Relm nodded. "I find that hard to believe," he replied, challenging her. "They're practically inedible."

"On the contrary!" she returned. "In the Tacpunon Province, it's a delicacy there. They sauté it in a delicate raspberry sauce, then cook it covered in the juice of the dragon-posey flower. It is… the most delicious fish I ever had!"

Surprisingly, Derek laughed. "Truly, I have never heard of such a thing. Really now, that _is_a good one!"

Because they were riding chocobos, Relm had to use her staff to hit him. "Hey now, that story _is _true this time! The last one was only half true because I couldn't think of what they call those bug monsters."

"You mean Crasshoppers?" he smugly asked.

Relm made a face. "Yeah, well… it does surprise me that a prince like you knows about the wilderness."

Derek once again turned sully. "I don't need to be reminded about my background, thank you very much." He slowed his chocobo to the back of the group.

Relm looked toward Vernash, quirking her eyebrow. He just shrugged.

The rest of the day was spent riding eastward. The day was clear and warm. After they left Figaro Desert, the land had turned into grassland. Interceptor jumped off Relm's chocobo then, to run alongside them. They didn't talk much the rest of the trip, which sort of upset Relm. She wanted to learn more about Derek, but he was being a jerk. She also couldn't talk to Vernash right now because of what happened between them… Her emotions were still reeling. What exactly happened? Were things different now? What was he thinking? That was all she could think about as she occasionally glanced at his expressionless handsome face.

They made camp around sundown, near a clearing just inside the forest. They gathered wood for the fire, and hitched tents. It was a quiet night, nobody really saying anything significant. They eventually settled into their sleeping bags with Interceptor standing silent vigil over them.

Later that night…

Derek lay in the sleeping bag, staring up at the moon. He had his hands behind his head. He had trouble sleeping. It was his first time outside of the castle in a couple years… He was so mad at his father. How could he have put him in a situation like this? He didn't even want to be here… Let alone forced to search for something that didn't even seem real. Relm… what was going through her head, trying to chase after UFO's…? He didn't understand it. But she… makes him nervous… He didn't know why. Their conversation today… He didn't mean to be so rude to her, but she made him mad. So he was a prince now. So what? It didn't mean much to him… He still remembered being a kid, feeling that way sometimes… That was _before _his father had married a commoner…

He started to drift off to sleep with these thoughts on his mind. He dozed for several minutes until he heard a sound. Sharp and abrupt, like a twig snapping. Then a high-pitched whining sound. Wide-awake, he slowly reached for his sword…

Something fell atop him. He cried out. The tent collapsed down on him with the object on top. He was trapped within and began struggling. At the same time, he cried out, "Relm! Vernash! We're being attacked!!" The heavy thing on top of him pinned Derek, trapping his limbs.

There were other shouts too, a man and woman's. They were abruptly cut off as they were trapped as well. With nothing else to be helped, Derek tried to listen for some sort of sounds from their captors. He heard noises from monsters. A lot of them. His heart sank.

After a couple moments of nothing happening, Derek's ears stopped pounding enough to hear something else as well. The voice sounded… human.

"Hey you! Baskervor! Be careful! I don't want them squished! That's it. Get up off him. Rhinox! Wrap him up. I want him rolled up tight!"

Derek felt himself lifted off the ground. It was a strange sensation, to be held like a baby. The remains of the tent were wrapped around his body by several hands. Being trapped inside of it made it hard to get air. He cried out, "I can't breath!"

The fabric of the tent covering Derek's face was ripped off suddenly. He shook his head to clear it. He then saw himself surrounded by monsters. He started to scream.

A clawed hand clamped over his mouth, silencing him before he could make a sound. He was lowered to the ground. A figure came into view. It was small and short. It stood over him, placing hands upon hips. It said in a high-pitched girlish voice, "Well I finally caughtcha! Thought you could get away."

Derek lowered his eyebrows. "EXCUSE me!?"

"Stupid humans!" she spat. "I hate your deceit! All you do is lie."

Derek shook his head vigorously. "I've never done anything to you! I have never even seen you before in my entire life."

"Of course not!" she said. "You _humans _**never** do anything to someone's face. It's always behind their backs! Well, you'll see how we do things soon enough." She gestured behind him. Derek blacked out then, as something heavy hit him in the head.

* * *

Sometime later, Derek awoke to a haze of pain. His head was sore and throbbing. His eyes focused upon a dimly lit place. He felt the rocking of some sort of wheeled vehicle under him. Moaning as he lifted his head, he looked about.

His body was still wrapped up in the tent. It was so tight that he could barely move. There were other bodies next to him also in cloth cocoons. They weren't moving. Surrounding them all were iron bars.

One of the other bodies began to stir. They started thrashing about. Derek hissed, "Shhhhhh!"

They stopped abruptly, searching for the sound of the noise. They turned their head toward Derek. It was Vernash. He whispered harshly, "What happened?"

He returned, "We were captured by monsters. I think we're being transported in a cart…"

"Monsters?! They aren't intelligent enough to do something like that… Why?"

A growled deep voice replied, "Because of your crimes, _human_. Now be silent. I have no qualms over breaking your neck…"

Derek and Vernash stiffened, not having seen the being hidden in the shadows. They fell still. The rocking of the cart continued for a long time. Eventually, it did stop. The covering to the back opened up, spilling blinding sunlight into the cart.

Many beings flooded toward them. The cage was opened, with the three bodies pulled out. They were carried into a clearing. Surrounded by monsters of all types, whooping and hollering, Relm started to wake up. She saw them all around. Widening her eyes, and a scream came from her.

A claw hooked over her mouth. Yet she still managed to bite down hard. The beast cried out in pain. An explosion of laughter erupted from those around. Relm was dropped hard, the wind knocked from her.

The other two were dropped as well. The monsters circled around them. Some looked at the group curiously. Others laughed at them, or scrutinized them threateningly. The three prisoners stared back, afraid but defiant.

The crowd became silent, splitting on one side. A massive figure entered the area. It was another monster, an animal mutated by magic. This one stood on four legs, its bulky tail trailing behind. Its hairless skin was a dark purple. The head resembled a lions, though it had huge fangs and horns. There were ornamentations in its pointed ears, which stood out like a bat's. "A Catoplebus…" Vernash whispered. "I thought those were extinct."

"**_I am Marull_**," he boomed. "**_Are these the _****humans****_that have laid waste to our homeland_**!?"

A pinkish monster hopped onto the monster's back. It was small, standing on two legs. Looking like a furry rabbit or cat, it had red bat-like wings on its back. A bonbon atop its head bobbed back and forth. "We sure did, general!" she said in her high-pitched voice. "We found them near our forest!"

Relm gasped. "A moogle?! Where are we?!"

"**_Silence_**!" Marull said. "**_We are the ones that are questioning you_**.**_ Do you wish to be eaten so soon_**?"

"Noooo," she returned carefully. "It's just that we are heading to Narshe. We're not laying waste to anything. We wanted to see Locke and Celes."

"Hey!" the moogle said. "How do you know my aunt and uncle?"

Relm, Derek and Vernash all looked to each other. It had been a long time since Relm last saw them. How could they have had a niece that was a moogle? A thought struck her. "Are you… Mog's daughter?"

The moogle nearly fell off Marull. "What?! How the-?! That's my dad!!"

Relm quickly blathered, "I'm one of his best friends! We all fought Kefka together to save the world. It's me, Relm."

She was too shocked to move. Her eyes were very large disks. Marull asked them, "**_You are the infamous Relm_**? **_Release them at once_**!"

Hurriedly, the crowd of monsters closed in. They tore off the remains of the tents binding them. The group stood on wobbly legs.

Mog's daughter protested, "But I--! I mean, you can't! I'll bet she's lying!!"

Marull commanded, "Be silent. I sense no treachery from them."

She jumped off his broad back. "I don't trust them!" She punched Relm in the leg. "You better get out of here! Or else we're gonna eat you all!"

Relm responded from being poked in the leg, "Well I'm sorry… I didn't mean to."

Marull said, "**_Now_**, **_now_**, **_small one_**. **_Be nice to them_**. **_They are our guests now_**."

Her expression was mortifying. "Marull!!! How can you do this to me!?"

"**_Because_**," he replied, "**_I am the general_**. **_Your father would kill me if anything happened to them_**."

A slow smile came over Mog's daughter. "**Really**…?"

Marull nodded. "**_Now introduce yourself properly young lady_**."

At this point, she was positively fuming. "Don't you _ever _call me 'young lady'!"

The beast's lips spread back, showing his large sharp teeth. "**_Please forgive Mokga_**. **_Her temperament gets the better of her_**."

In a huff, Mokga pushed her way through the throng of monsters. She disappeared.

"**_Come_**," Marull told them. "**_I would like to get to know each of you better_**." With that, he slowly turned around. The group followed him warily, the gaggle of monsters trailing behind them.

* * *

Relm, Derek and Vernash were treated well in the encampment that night. They were nervously on edge being the guests of monsters, however. By nature, they were aggressive beasts, nearly always ready to fight humans as well as each other. What had organized them so? They carefully asked Marull what they were doing together.

He told them that they were fighting the Gastrans. Mokga then promptly got into an argument with him over spilling their secrets. Seeing as how they had never heard of them before, the humans weren't able to tell what the fighting was about. It was difficult to ask because Mokga was especially high strung, yelling and complaining about everything she could think of.

Marull was very kind to her, with the patience of a father. He told her he was taking the humans back with him. Needless to say, this set her off.

Although they were grateful for the hospitality, Relm and the others explained that they needed to be going. Marull was very persistent, saying that their puny forms could not survive in this region without "protection" from them.

With little in the way of persuasion, they had to agree.

* * *

The next few days of traveling weren't very easy. Indeed, Marull was correct. The barren, rocky terrain left little sustenance. They would have starved if not for the dried animal meat that the monsters had given them. Despite traveling with a pack of over two-dozen monsters, the travel was rough and exhausting.

Near the beginning of the last day of traveling, Marull halted them all. Cautiously scouting ahead, he disappeared beyond the trail. Returning several minutes later, he ordered the humans to leave the cart and follow him. They did so, with Mokga bouncing along behind.

He led them up a small grassy hill, telling them to keep their heads low. They climbed the steep incline, slowly peering over the ridge. They gazed into open sky, the beginning of a sheer cliff. In the valley far below, there was an expansive forest of green.

There was something else there also. Off in the distance was some type of movement. Relm took out her sight scope given by King Sabin.

She focused on it. There were strange machines. There were also many men at the edge of the forest. They seemed to be cutting down trees. Huge machines were all over. Some carried the trees upon them. Others had giant teeth that mashed the trees into tiny pieces. There were also machines with intense fires within them that were fed the trees. The operation churned out black smoke. The whole area was littered with waste from the crews.

Relm passed the sight scope to Derek. He stared with his mouth hanging open. Passing it to Vernash, he muttered with contained rage, "I don't believe it… Disgusting."

Vernash looked, but didn't comment. His jaw was clenched shut.

Relm asked Marull, "Who are they? What are they doing?"

Mokga answered, "Filthy _humans_ who are destroying our homes. They've been doing it for years now…"

"**_Indeed_**," Marull stated. "**_We fight back_**,**_ but they are much more powerful than us_**.**_ We can do nothing but flee for our lives_**…"

"That was so awful…" Relm said, looking downward.

Marull and Mokga went back down the hill wordlessly. The others followed, not saying anything.

* * *

The small town was crowded as usual near sunset. Little monsters played with each other in the streets, even though many of them weren't of the same species. Young Wheelies got along with Triliums, while Delta Bugs and Gigan Toads played in harmony. The town had only a few buildings; those that were standing appeared strange. They were mostly wood, put together in such a way as to suggest the builder had no clue on how to make one. They stood lopsided, some missing doors or roofs.

When the travelers returned, all eyes are turned toward them. They saw their hero, the beast known as Marull, and started to cheer. The adults looked while the young monsters all rushed over to them. "General!" they said. "Didja get 'em? You get the bad men?"

Marull's expression was tender with them. "**_Yes little ones_**… **_We chased them away again_**. **_We're safe_**…" He raised his brow. "**_For now_**."

The little monsters all squealed at this. Their excited voices carried far.

A door to one of the houses opened. A short white creature emerged. It was four feet tall, standing on two legs. It said in a gravely voice, "Welcome back, everybody! I trust you all were lucky?"

Mokga bounced off Marull's back, running toward him. "Daddy!"

Relm and the rest stepped out of the group. "In more ways than one," she said.

Mog's eyes and mouth widened. He sprinted forward, arms wide open.

Mokga's face brightened. She opened her arms wide. "Daddy! You _did_ miss me!" The next thing she knew as she reached her father was being spun around. She swooned over, nearly doing a face plant. When she recovered, she saw his arms wrapped around _Relm's _leg. Her expression was dumbstruck. "_Daddy_!!" she shrieked. Her face was beet red. "How _could _you!"

Mog was interrupted from his bliss by his hysterical offspring. "Er… so great to see you too, Mokga. Welcome home."

Relm had a bewildered expression. "Um, _Mog_… don't you think you should let go of me now?"

He replied as if the question had no meaning. "So what brings you here, huh? Gosh, it's been so long! Been doing well?"

She had to kick her leg to free herself. "Oh, I've been _ugh_! great! It's great to see you _eargh_ again. You have a _ehhgh_ wonderful town here!"

After picking himself up, Mog said, "Kupo-hoho! Why thank you."

Relm quirked an eyebrow. Mog had aged. His white fur appeared dull; his squinted eyes had wrinkles around the edges. "I don't know about the pipe, though…"

Before he could respond, Marull said, "**_Elder, we must talk_**… **_We have much to discuss_**."

Mog's attention turned to the serious. "Right. I'm sorry. We don't have much, but make yourselves at home, ok?"

Relm nodded. "Alright."

Mog and Marull walked off together. The others were left with a very angry and very, very infuriated Mokga.

* * *

"I really can't believe it," Mog said. "There's some kind of strange flying triangle roaming the skies?"

Relm nodded. "Yes. It killed Setzer… while he was flying close to it. I felt… magic from that thing."

Mog shook his head. "I've felt magic begin to stir again… I thought it had disappeared. Maybe it never left?"

Derek smirked. "Lying dormant, maybe?"

"But if that were true, then we would be able to use it again, wouldn't we? No. It has to come from it… but how?"

Marull replied, "**_Elder, there is no need to think of such things_**… **_We need to act against the invaders_**."

"I'm not so sure," Vernash said. "Are you positive that the Gastrans are purposefully trying to fight your people? Drive them from their homes ruthlessly?"

The door to the Mog's house opened. Mokga stormed in purposefully. "You just don't get it, do you, _human_?" Obviously, she must have been eavesdropping. "They slaughtered us like stupid animals. Captured some of us to perform _experiments_. Just because some of us could use magic in the past…"

"Well have you tried talking to them?" he returned. "Humans aren't inherently cruel or malicious. Maybe they have a reason…"

Marull practically seethed with anger. "**_Watch your tongue, human_**. **_Mind where you are_**. **_If not for Mokga and I, your lot would've been killed upon our first meeting_**…"

With violence of action, Vernash sprung up. He drew his sword. "ExCUSE me?! _Noone _threatens me. If you wish to lose **your** life right now, be my guest."

Marull bared his huge fangs in rage.

Mog jumped up in between them. "Please! All of you, calm down!!"

The two warriors regarded each other with hard eyes, neither of them moving. After several moments, Marull snorted derisively. He walked out of the house. "**_We should have let the humans die_**… **_Then at least a few more of them would be gone_**…"

Mokga gave them a troubled look. She followed him out the door.

* * *

Later that evening, Relm stood on a hilltop past the edge of town. The sun was just dipping below the horizon. It was a fiery red ball, which lit up the sky. That was the one thing that was never healed after the cataclysm… the burning sky at sunset.

She was alone, reflecting on her life… How little she had done! However, she felt as if there was nothing left for her to do. Ever since becoming an adult, things were constantly different. How was she supposed to conduct herself? What did it mean to be an adult? Relm also felt as if she were still a child at times… struggling to find out what she was supposed to do with her life. Become married? Settle down? How was she even sure she was an adult? These insecurities occupied her mind.

"Listen… I'm, uh… sorry about Marull tonight…"

Relm turned around to the small voice. She looked down, saw Mokga. "Um… thanks."

She nodded. "It's okay… It's just that… We're so… angry. We're forced to hide here. I don't really want you killed…"

Relm knelt down. "I really appreciate that… I'm really trying to understand, you know? My home is pretty much dead to me… I don't have much of a family left."

"Yeah."

Relm turned around and sat down, overlooking the mountains. She continued, "You know, I really admire your dad. He has so much. He saved my life once."

"Really?" Mokga asked, sitting next to her.

"Yup. We were on the snowfield in Narshe… That was after the Floating Continent was destroyed. We were trying to wake up the Esper Tritoch. We hoped that she could help us in beating Kefka…"

Eagerly, Mokga asked, "What happened?"

"We woke her up. But then Doom Gaze found us. He destroyed her and absorbed her. Then it came for us."

She gasped, "Then what?"

Relm smiled. "Mog showed up. He and Umaro fought him. We all tried to get away, but we ran into the Ice Dragon. We thought we were done for sure! We were really weak from Tritoch draining our magic to wake up."

"You had to fight him, too?!"

She laughed. "No. We were completely surprised. He started attacking Doom Gaze, too. We couldn't believe it. After we all got away, he joined us. But anyway, we beat Doom Gaze later after we recovered. Mog protected me from a spell that would've killed me."

Stars were practically in Mokga's eyes. "He did all that?"

"I never really paid him back, either. I wanted to… Maybe I can help now…"

"That's cool… you really want to help us?"

She nodded. "If you want me to…"

"Yeah! That would be great." Mokga jumped up. "I'm going to tell my dad right now!" The moogle ran back toward the town. "Come on!"

Feeling amazing, Relm laughed self-consciously. She followed her trail back.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

A tree branch smacked her in the face, stinging her eyes. She skidded to a halt, entering the scene. A large group of men had Mokga. They were dressed as soldiers, carrying weapons. They brought them up as Relm sprinted into the clearing.

"What's going on?!" Relm exclaimed.

They said nothing. They started to advance on her.

"Run!!" Mokga yelled. "It's the Gastrans!"

Relm gasped, backing up. She turned around and started to run.

Some kind of beam struck her in the back. Relm was thrown off her feet. She went down hard, slamming into the ground with force. She turned over, her back feeling as it were burning. The group closed in.

A sword split the air in front of Relm. The nearest soldier's weapon was cleaved in half. The person knelt between them. Derek barked out, "BACK AWAY!"

They all took a step back. Relm got up, wincing. Enraged, she demanded, "Let the moogle go!"

They didn't respond with words. Instead, they all rushed forward, yelling a battle cry.

Derek deftly avoided the throng, spinning between them. He maimed them, chopping off sword arms and stabbing. Weapons struck him, but they were deflected off his crystal armor like toys. Their attention focused solely on him, Relm dashed over to Mokga. She told her to run back to town.

More of the enemy showed up. They burst out of the wood line in a wave. Relm called, "Look out!"

Another beam flew into the battle. It came from some kind of highly advanced metal tube. Derek leapt out of the way as it blasted someone behind him. It exploded, blowing Derek further into the air. He rolled away several feet, covered in blackness.

He rose. "I can't see!" he exclaimed.

"They're coming!!" Relm shouted.

Derek cursed, "Dammit!" He gripped his crystal sword tightly. An aura came from the sword. It was a transparent white light, flickering around the sword. A glint in Derek's eye flashed.

The aura burst forth, covering the enemy in white film. The soldiers were halted in their tracts, frozen and unmoving.

Derek continuously rubbed his eyes. "Did I get them?!"

"What did you do?" Relm asked in awe.

Shaking his head to clear it, Derek blinked furiously. "Okay… it's coming back."

"Was that magic," she gasped. "Tell me!"

Breathlessly, he explained, "No, no. Something father taught me… It drains you, though." He stood up. "I'll explain later. I think we better go now. I have a feeling we're not done."

Just before she followed him, Relm examined her cloak. A hole was scorched through. She said dejectedly, "Grandpa's cloak…"

* * *

Vernash rans through the woods. He was presently being chased by a huge Chimera. This one was different. Not like the other monsters who lived in Monstro Town. It was enormous, half covered in machinery. Strong, too. He was forced to flee instead of fight. The wood line cleared. He barreled ahead.

Emerging at the edge of town, Vernash saw utter chaos. An invasion of an army. There were hundreds of men with armor and weapons fighting monsters in the streets. Most of the shanties were blazing on fire. In the middle of it all was a giant tank covered in metal. There were other technological war machines as well. Flying aircraft hovered above, shooting into the town with beams.

He dashed over to Mokga. She was standing there, spellbound at the destruction. Tears were streaming down her furry cheeks. He almost reached her, calling, "Watch out!!"

Her terrified face didn't recognize him. She turned around, her eyes becoming very large.

Vernash dove, scooping her up in his arms. They rolled out of the way as a lightening bolt smashed the ground where Mokga was standing. He recovered, running away from the three-headed monster. It chased them.

Marull entered the fray. He leapt over a building covered in flames, landing in front of the Chimera. He roared, making the air vibrate. The Chimera reared back.

A top hatch to the tank opened. A tall man emerged. He had blond hair, wearing a long and thick black coat. "There he is!!" he screamed. "We've flushed you out now, monster! Get him!"

Suddenly, the fight turned to Marull. The foot soldiers converged to him, and the flying machines started to fire in his direction.

A sword split the air in back of the blond haired man. With blinding speed the form bent in the direction of the attack. The sword slashed into it, getting ripped away. He tumbled to the ground. "Thought you could best me, boy!?"

Derek moaned. He felt himself, his hand coming away sticky. Somehow, he had managed to strike him in between the armor plates…

The man stood upon the tank and laughed, his own sword in hand. He jumped off.

"Who are you?" Relm demanded, running up. "What have you brought on this town?"

Seeing the woman, he halted. He said, "I am General Harlen of the Gastra Empire. We have business here."

"Does that include killing!?" Relm shot back.

He shrugged, bringing his arms up high. "They're just monsters."

"No! They're just like us! We will stop you!"

The general laughed heartily. "Really now, that _is _a good one! I admire you, young lady, to have such tenaciousness at your station. However, this is no game. We require that animal." He gestured to the battle. Marull was fighting valiantly, although he was getting overrun by enemies.

Relm started to run over, but she was at a loss. The general wiggled his finger. "You have no hope. Surrender to us and we will not harm you."

Something touched Relm's leg. She jerked in response, but only saw Mog. He had a defeated look on his face. "Step aside, Relm. Get out of here…"

"What an interesting animal!" the general remarked. "Moogles are nearly extinct."

Derek was helped up by Vernash. He said, "DON'T, General Harlen. They are under my protection…"

"More interesting…" he muttered. "You're not stopping us."

It began.

The general dashed forward, scattering the group. Vernash took a swing, but his sword was wrenched away by the parry. At the same time, Mog leapt up with his spear. Weaponless, Derek hobbled to his sword several meters away.

Relm was knocked down. The general kicked Vernash firmly in the ribs. He sprawled backward. Mog came down, his spear poised. His sword was brought up at the right moment, slicing the metal spear in half. Off balance, Mog was struck by the general in midair. He flew away from them.

With satisfaction on his face, he looked down at the defenseless Relm.

There was a blur of dark. General Harlen was hit. He went down in a frenzy.

Relm exclaimed, "Interceptor! You found me!"

The dog ferociously attacked the enemy. The general tried punching him to get away. There was a yelp, with Interceptor jumping away. In a rage, he sprung up with deadly intent.

A small pink form stood between them.

The general halted. He smirked, reaching for her.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

There was some kind of sonic boom. The general was literally picked off his feet. The shock wave carried him into the woods.

Some of those still in battle stared in shock.

Mokga was frozen. She did not move. Her expression was disbelief. Interceptor barked ferociously.

Relm jumped up, grabbing the moogle. She called for the others amidst all the noise of the battle. Marull was still embattled with most of the enemy soldiers. Vernash ran over, as well as Mog. Derek rushed to them, wincing. "What… was that?!" he blurted out.

"Never mind that!" Mog yelled. "We can't hold this place! You're wounded, most of my people have been defeated, and I see reinforcements coming!"

A contingent of metal monsters smashed through the tree line. They were unwieldy, terrifying looking monsters. They belched black smoke out of their pipes, steam vents spewed loud air from them. They had numerous weapons mounted upon them, such as large claws and drills. Exploding devices were launched from tubes. Metal barrels fired small pieces of metal at incredible speeds. Other barrels had multi-colored beams blasted out of them.

From the other side of the town, General Harlen appeared clutching his gut. He wheezed loudly, "Get them! Release the Sasquatch!!"

A hatch in the back of one of the mobile machines opened. A horrible, deafening sound came from it. The bestial cry echoed throughout the town, stopping everyone in their tracks. Footsteps pounded the ground that could be felt by everyone. Something emerged.

Relm murmured, "Oh, Goddesses…"

The beast was taller than seven foot. Covered completely in shaggy white hair. Its frame was that somewhat of a humans, although larger than what could ever be. Pieces of metal and machinery covered much of it. Its head was fitted with some kind of helmet, a technological mesh mash of circuitry parts.

Mokga tried to break from Relm's grasp. "Umarrrroooooo!"

The war beast dashed toward them.

Despite being swamped by the enemy, Marull was still able to spring away from them. He took a mighty leap, landing in the sasquatches path. It slammed to a halt. "**_Get out of here_**!!!!" Marull screamed.

With their heads swimming, the group fled into the night. Mokga struggled to get away, but she was held fast. They fled the burning village along with the army that night. Although it would be much later when Relm would realize that the Gastrans were using Magitek.

* * *

Author's Note: In case you didn't know, the Empire was called Gastra in the original Japanese version. Some interesting plot developments here I think. Are they the real enemy or not? I'll leave that for you to find out. ;-)

Revision1: Most of this chapter didn't really need revising. But Marull's dialog sure was a pain! I had trouble expressing his deep voice the 1st time around. Hopefully it isn't too straining on the eyes. Interesting fact: Marull is a Catoplebus, a monster found in other FF games. But so was the Esper Shoat. So does that mean that Marull is an Esper? Heh, I'm not sure if I'll go anywhere with that, but it's an interesting fact nontheless.


	5. Ch 4 The Return of Magic

An unofficial sequel to the Final Fantasy 6 video game. Ch.4-The group makes it to Narshe, but what happens when a small boy holds the key to the mystery?

**_Era of Change_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters. It's all copyrighted by Squaresoft. I'm only trying to create something to read for pleasure. Hope you enjoy =)

Ch. 4-"The Return of Magic"

The human and monster beings ran through the darkness. One, a young adult woman carried a small pink moogle who struggled to get away. Another, a large man, supporting a twenty one-year-old male in crystal armor who clutched his side. The other moogle rode atop a ferocious looking dog.

They ran for hours, not stopping until their lungs burned. Even then, they could not pause. They could still hear the distant noises of General Harlen's flying machines.

Derek tripped. He went down. Vernash nearly did as well. He cried out to the others. They wearily came to a halt, turning around.

Relm knelt down to the ground. Mog climbed off Interceptor's back.

Derek lay on his back in great pain. He could barely move. He breathed heavily, sweat pouring down his face. His side was covered in blood.

Mog ordered, "Take his armor off… let me see what I can do." He examined him, seeing a deep wound caused by a sword. Just below the ribs, it didn't _look _like it cut into any organs. He dug deep in his pouch and pulled out a vile filled with brown goop. Mog rubbed it all over the surface. "This'll hold the wound closed…" he muttered.

He grabbed Relm's cloak, tearing off a large chunk of the bottom. "Hey!" she said. "That was my grandpa's!"

She looked to Vernash. He just shrugged. Mog ordered, "Help me stand him up."

Barely conscious, Derek was helped to his feet arduously. They propped him against a large rock. Vernash held him while Relm wrapped the torn cloak around his torso.

"Where are you going, Mog?" Relm asked.

He said over his shoulder, "To find a place to rest. We need water, and to hide." Mog snapped his fingers. Interceptor sprang up and followed him.

"But what about… Mokga…?"

Mog's daughter lay huddled against the tree. She had her arms wrapped around her legs protectively. She didn't talk, only stare blankly ahead.

"Th-thank you…" Derek weakly said.

Relm shook her head. "Don't talk. We're lucky we got away…"

His eyes narrowed, staring directly at Vernash. "Indeed…"

Vernash appeared to not hear him. He simply cleaned off his sword.

"Tell me, Relm…" he went on. "That general… seems like Vernash knew him."

Relm's eyes widened. Obviously, it hadn't occurred to her. Vernash gazed at them both, his face hard. "I would rather not discuss it."

"Seems awfully convenient." Derek went on. "Under my '_protection_'? What exactly are you _protecting _us from?"

"I _don't _need to discuss it with you."

"Where did you meet this man, Relm? Is he trustworthy? It seems to me that he's had dealings with them before. Do you know what his agenda is?"

Vernash moved and stood directly in front of him. "Watch what you say. You are wounded, and don't know what you are talking about."

Derek gripped the handle of his sword in its sheath. "I can take you even in my current state. The way you fought back there… it was clumsy and repugnant. Mercenary trash… You didn't even _try _to battle him."

"Hey!" Relm snapped. "Keep your mouth shut, Derek. I trust him, and that's that."

Without another word, Vernash turned his back to him.

Derek slumped against the rock, eyes closed. Relm concentrated on the bandaging. Although she couldn't keep her mind off what Derek had said.

* * *

"_Hey dad!" the little boy shouted. "See me smash that tree with my 'chi'?" The boy's father appeared behind him, smiling. "Of course, son. That was really impressive. Pretty soon you'll be a martial artist like me." The boy jumped up happily. He had always loved it when his father praised him. Because when he was younger, he wasn't in very good health. But now he was getting so strong… It was all because of his new father._

Rough hands… Pulling at him. Pulling down. Hurried, frantic voices filled the ears of those near death…

"Oh my goddess-what happened to him!?"

"There was a battle-"

"Where did you come from? The Gastrans? It can't be. --King Sabin's son?!"

"This isn't good… so much blood lost. Internal bleeding?"

"Only one person can help-"

_"Celes!!!"_

_. . ._

_Tears filled the boy's face. "Please, dad! Don't make me go away!" The father's face was dark… "I have no choice. You're mother…" Terror covered him. "What happened! Where is she?!" "I told you. I am forced to be king, now… You will be safer where I'm sending you. You can become a knight…" He clutched onto him. "No! You can't-" Rough, yet kind hands grabbed hold of him, pulling him away. Looking back, his face was an unrecognizable mask of grief. Absolute despair washed over the child._

_. . ._

Despair… The darkness was oppressive, the dying unable to draw breath. They couldn't save him… The journey was too rough, the wounds deceptively mortal… Elusive consciousness was lost yet again to oblivion…

. . .

_Rage consumed him. Everyday. Constant training with his mentor. His days were spent learning the secret techniques of the sword. Combined with the channeling of Life-force, untapped potential was slowly unlocked in the willing student. He had nothing but his training. Everything in his former life was as if it never existed. Save for one thing. His mother… He would never accept this. It was his father who kept him from her. Making him go away… he would return to claim back his family._

_. . ._

There were only a few moments of life left… His sad existence was played out in his dreams, where the final scenes would free his spirit from this body. Wherever it would go… would be less painful than this…

There was a touch… Heat filled him. White light filled his being. An euphoric energy covered every inch…

. . .

__

_He burst through the castle chambers. No longer a boy, the young adult had returned. He sought only one thing. His mother… He ignored the guards. They tried to stop him, but they were no match for his skill. To her bedchamber he went. Sleeping there, was only his father. Where was she? He was so confused… Striking his sword against the wall, the King was roused. He sprung up, exclaiming his name. Demands. Answers. His mother was long dead… A broken and sobbing man dropped to the ground…_

_. . ._

Derek sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. Seeing not the darkness of the room, the dreadful dream covered his eyes. A silent moment passed, in which his breathing slowed down to normal. He noticed his lack of clothing, the bandage covering his torso, as well as the sweaty sheets of the bed. He clutched his head. Mumbling to himself, he asked, "What happened…?"

"I stopped you from going away…" the tiny voice said.

With wide eyes, Derek turned his head all about. Out of instinct, he tried to reach for his sword, only to find out it is nowhere to be found. "Who said that?"

When his eyes adjusted, he saw a small boy standing to the side of the bed looking at him. He raised his eyebrows. "Who… are you?"

The small boy didn't answer. He said instead, "I saw your dream…"

Perturbed, Derek got out of the bed. He found his clothes and sword on a chair in the corner. Putting them on as quickly as he could, he left the dark room. With a final backwards glance, he stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

Walking into the hallway, Derek shakily looked around. He assumed he was in a spacious house. The corridor stretched a long way, with many doors on each side. He went down the set of stairs. 

He halted upon hearing voices around the corner. They were somber, grief filled sounds. Derek could make them out barely.

"He only has a few hours left at best…" said a female voice.

He recognized Relm's voice. "I can't accept this! He… tried to save us. I can't believe I treated him so badly…"

"We tried everything we could," the female voice said. "If only my husband were here… He is immensely better than I am…"

"But, Celes… the wounds didn't look that bad," the gravely voice of Mog tried to explain.

"I know… that's what puzzles me… It's as if the wound caused more damage after the initial strike. Something like continuing to tear him up inside…" She sighed heavily. "What are we going to tell King Sabin? My goddess, his whole family…"

"Don't tell him anything," Derek suggested, coming down the last set of stairs. "He doesn't need to know I am well as I've ever been…"

Relm gasped, as well as everyone else in the room. She ran over to him. She nearly embraced him. "What happened? Are you…"

"I am fine," Derek shrugged. He walked over to Celes. "It's so good to see you, auntie…" he said, hugging her.

Almost paralyzed, Celes stiffly hugged him back. "How… have you been, Derek?"

He let her go, taking a long look at her. Ever since he had known her, Celes always seemed as if she had never aged a day. Her face was fair skinned, unmarred by any kind of blemish. Soulful brown eyes looked dark, inviting. Her silky blond hair came down to her hips. Her figure was shapely, yet slim at the same time. He suddenly realized she was probably one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen, and nearly blushed.

Relm stared at his back, with a frown.

Mog saw this, and piped up. "Derek… do you know how your wounds suddenly disappeared? You were on your deathbed."

He shrugged again. "I don't know," he emphasized, a little irritated. "I just woke up, that's all." He turned back to Celes. "So are you well? Where's my uncle?"

She looked off to the side. "Well, he's… been away the past week, and…" Celes saw something, saying, "Detrick!"

She held out her arms. A small boy with silver colored hair ran into them. Celes picked him up, and he held onto her tightly.

"Your… son?" Relm asked.

Celes nodded. "He's extremely shy, I'm afraid… We think he's mute."

Relm gasped, "That's horrible…" She approached her. Smiling sweetly, Relm craned her head close to him. "Hi there, Detrick…" she said.

He looked at her, scrunching his face in thought. His silver colored eyes looked past, into her being. Detrick turned away from her, burying his face in his mother's blouse.

After a moment, Celes set him down. Detrick stayed close to his mother, holding onto her pants leg. His expression was somber, eyes focused on the ground.

Mog commented, "Interesting hair and eyes for a human… I don't think I've ever seen one like that before." Realizing nobody was listening, he announced, "Well, everybody! We made it to Narshe, but I guess we still need to figure out what to do now about what we're going to do! Might I say, it's great to see you all again, but now is the time for action! I'm sure that if we band together again-not unlike what we once did during the tyranny of Kefka, then…"

He realized Derek had disappeared a few minutes before with a strange expression on his face. Relm was gone as well, seemingly angry for some reason. As for Celes and her son, they were currently in the kitchen. With nobody around, he threw up his hands. "Nice of everybody to pay attention to me!"

Celes called over the boiling water, "What did you say, Mog?!"

He fell down. "Said I was taking a walk!" he huffed, opening the door.

* * *

_This was so confusing_, Relm thought as she walked throughout the town. Thinking over the past several days was starting to give her a headache. Obviously, the Gastrans were using some kind of Magitek weapons. But how? She thought they all ceased functioning after magic disappeared. As far as Umaro was concerned, she had no idea how he was turned into what he was. She asked Mog, though he said that as far as he knew, the Sasquatch had chosen to return to the mountains of Narshe a long time ago. And why did they want Marull anyway? For the same reason? Just who were the Gastrans, anyway? She had never heard of them until recently, even though Relm had been all over the world. 

And now Derek mysteriously is healed… What did it mean? Weren't they supposed to be tracking down the reason the flying pyramid was here? Relm had an uneasy feeling about missing out on something important that could clarify everything… but she didn't know what it was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by something hitting her square in the face. The spherical object bounced off her head, making her lose her balance. Relm sprawled backward, smacking her head on the concrete. She lay there for several seconds, stunned.

A woman came running over. She exclaimed, "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She knelt down.

Dazed, Relm went, "Hhhaaaaaagghhhhh…..???"

The woman chuckled. "I'm really sorry…" She grabbed her hand, helping her up. "My son threw the ball. He's full of energy, but I'm terrible at catching, I'm afraid!"

Her son came running up. "What happened, mom?"

She answered, "Well, Lucius, you managed to bean someone _again_."

Relm shook her head to clear it. Lucius said with a grin, "I'm real sorry!"

"Been through worse…" she muttered. Noticing the woman for the first time, Relm saw an attractive brunette in her thirties. She asked, "You seem familiar… What's your name, ma'am?"

Her eyes picked up. "My apologies! I'm Sarah Termaine."

Relm thought for a minute. Her face brightened. "Of course! Guess what? It's me, Relm."

"Little Relm?" she asked. She held her hand to her cheek. "Oh my! How long has it been? Years."

Relm grinned. "Yeah. So how's Arvis? Lonewolf?"

Sarah's face became somber. "My father is enjoying retirement. He's doing alright… As for my husband…"

"What's wrong?" Relm asked.

Lucius pulled on his mother's skirt. "Hey mom, don't worry. Dad said he would come back as soon as he was ready, remember?"

If possible, her deep blue eyes became softer. "That's right. We'll just have to wait until then."

Relm was confused. Last she heard, Sarah and the werewolf were living happily. Did something happen?

She saw the confusion on her face. She explained awkwardly, "My husband… went away. He left a letter saying that he had to train. Wouldn't say why… but I suspect it has to do with his lycanthrope…"

Frowning, Relm said, "I'm sorry… Have you been getting along alright?"

"I have my son," she reassured.

Relm giggled, her arms behind her back. With a smile, she said, "I'm glad."

"So what have you been doing, Relm?"

She answered Sarah with, "Nothing too drastic. Right now my friends and I are trying to find out about this flying triangle we saw… I'm pretty sure I felt magic from it."

Her face became shocked. "Oh my…" She thought deeply for a moment. "Have you… seen Celes' son?"

"Huh?" Relm asked. "Well, yes…"

"There's something about him…"

Lucius clarified, "He's weird. He never talks, but sometimes when I'm around him, I feel something. It's just… hard to say with words."

Relm raised her eyebrows. "At any rate," Sarah said, "I hate to speak ill of anyone…"

"I… understand."

"I'm sorry, but we really have to be going," Sarah uneasily said.

"Umn, alright…"

Lucius picked up his ball. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Relm!" he called as they walk away.

Relm half-waved, "You… too."

* * *

The crowd of children was gathered around something in the street. There was silence in the crisp day, except for the sound of someone singing. It was a beautiful, haunting melody. Without words, yet conveying deep emotion. 

Relm was attracted there. She found herself wandering closer and closer to the location of the voice. She saw the children there, huddled close. Now at the back of the group, she saw who it is.

The small, furry creature was swaying from side to side, her eyes closed. Her pink fur and bon bon were stirred gently in the breeze. Her small, bat-like red wings stretched slowly back and forth. Mokga looked so serene, so at peace…

After the minstrelsy stopped, the group was spellbound. The children didn't say anything, but stared with wide eyes.

Mokga sighed audibly. She held her paw to her heart, opening her eyes dreamily.

She looked around. Noticing her audience, she smiled.

They went wild then, exclaiming with excited voices. "That was so awesome! How did you do that? Amazing-"

They crowd so close that Mokga disappeared. She reappeared a moment later through their legs crawling on her paws and knees.

Laughing, Relm picked up the flustered moogle, and ran down the street.

Panting now, she set her down. "Hey, uh… thanks," Mokga said.

Relm smiled. "No problem. What was that performance all about?"

She looked to the sky, her paws interlocked behind her head. Mokga said, "I'm… not sure, really. It just suddenly came over me."

"I'm so jealous," she grinned in returned. "You have a wonderful talent."

Surprised, Mokga asked, "You? Jealous? …Of me?"

Relm laughed. "Don't think TOO much of it now. You'd probably be jealous if I said I could make portraits that have made people cry."

"He he."

Relm smiled again. "I'm so glad you're feeling better now. I was worried about you. Did something happen?"

She winked back. "Sure did!" Mokga then whispered, "But I promised not to tell."

"What?" Relm asked.

Now Mokga laughed. "Now's not the time to be bewildered! We have a job to do!" She clenched her paw in determination.

She asked, "We?"

Mokga nodded. "We gotta go save Locke!"

Relm was at a loss. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell ya on the way there!" she returned, dashing off.

"Huh? What??? Wait!!" Relm ran after Mokga.

* * *

Mokga and Relm ran for a long time. They ran into the mines, going through tunnels that Relm didn't even know existed. They looked old; so decayed and dusty that she couldn't even guess where they came from or who built them. But one thing was certain. Nobody had been here for dozens of years. Maybe even centuries. Relm repeatedly asked Mokga what was going on. 

All she said was the Locke had been captured and needed their help.

After a time, the never-ending tunnels started to really bother Relm. The torch was starting to go out; she needed to rest. They did so, but only long enough for her to catch her wind. Mokga was very forceful about hurrying.

They eventually came to a tunnel that was warmer than the rest. Mokga stomped out the torch then, saying, "We're very close…"

"To what?" Relm whispered back.

The closer they got to the dimly burning light, the more distinct the chanting became. It was creepy, low and ominous noise. Relm got so nervous that she stepped on Mokga's foot. She nearly cried out, but managed to hold it in thanks to Relm with a hand clamped over her snout.

Peering behind the wall, they saw many green robed men. They were in a large chamber, surrounding some sort of altar. There were candles situated all over the chamber, as well as something large near the altar under a thick cover. The altar was on a raised, concrete platform. Unconscious upon it, Locke's body lay.

Relm almost gasped. She would have, if Mokga hadn't put her paw over her mouth.

A man's voice came from the front of the people. The chanting suddenly ceased. "Master Kefka, you have shown us a sign! For years we have been forgotten by the outside world. But now these strange visions you send us have led us here!"

The man stepped away from them, to the platform. He grabbed the blanket, ripping it down. "We have at last found your statue!!"

Relm and Mokga's eyes bugged out. Jaws dropped.

It was a perfect likeness. The frazzled hair, the cold, hawk-like face. It was even sculpted with clothing made of stone. The clownish appearance was enhanced by its positioning. It stood on one foot, cape billowed about, arm horizontal over the chin.

"What's that?" Derek whispered.

"Eeeek!" they both screamed at the same time, grasping onto each other. The girls fell back together.

There was dead silence. The two girls looked up with wide eyes, slack jawed at Derek and the green robed men.

"Get them!" the man on the platform screamed.

There was panic as the assailants dashed to the entrance of the cavern. Derek took a mighty leap over them, brandishing his sword. They were taken aback, not expecting this knight. They scattered.

Despite his attempt, the cultists managed to surround the three of them. They pulled a chain hanging from the ceiling. A metal gate slammed down just outside the cavern. They grabbed whatever they could find: shovels, pickaxes and torches.

Derek dodged a shovel from the side, only to encounter flame to the front. Another shovel smashed into his sword hand, nearly causing the weapon to be knocked away.

Relm and Mokga tried to help, but they were not warriors. Mokga jumped on someone's back, trying to hit their head. Gripping her staff, Relm plunged in. All around, she was surrounded by enemies. They easily bullied her 115 pound frame, pushing her down and away.

She found herself somehow barreling toward Derek, who was swinging madly. She almost crashed into him. His sword nearly sliced into her. He managed to grab onto her waist, however, and held her close while parrying their weapons.

Being protected in his arms, even under these circumstances, made Relm red in the face. She looked up at him, handsome face set in grim determination… He was fighting them, fighting for _her_. Relm felt an overwhelming sense of embarrassment.

Mokga was thrown at them. The moogle yelled in surprise as she hit Derek in the head with her body. Derek was damaged, his head swimming. He dropped to a knee.

Dizzied, they were pounced upon by the cultists.

Derek's sword was wrenched away, as well as Relm's staff. They were punched and beat into submission. The green robed men roughly stood the boy and girl up, locking their arms. They held the moogle to the ground by her neck.

The man that was standing on the podium walked up to them. He pulled his hood back and smiled smugly. He was bald with a stone hard face. His eyes were a feverish brown. "You're a fine wench," he commented, grabbing her breast roughly.

Relm kicked him in the leg with force. "You bastard!!" she screamed.

The men holding her grabbed her head, pushing her to the ground. "Prostrate yourself in front of master Kierke!" they shouted.

Derek snarled with rage, attempting to break free. "Damn you!" He nearly succeeded when they punched him in the gut. He doubled over.

"Such impudent children," Kierke commented. He gestured to the altar and the statue. "You have no idea what is transpiring…"

"Why don't you tell us then!" Mokga said. "What's with the statue? Why is Locke laying there like he's dead?!"

Kierke chuckled. "We found that man along with the master's statue. He had discovered it mere hours before us. I saw within him a great power… I believe he is one of those responsible for our master's defeat…"

He turned back to them. "Apparently, our master did as well. He must have put him in a deep sleep. He fell before our very eyes, magic overcoming him."

"Impossible…" Derek muttered.

The ones holding Relm's forehead to the ground pulled her up. She gasped in frustration. Kierke walked up to her again. He grimaced, "I see it now. So are you…"

"Father!" cried a small boy's voice.

Everyone turned toward the tunnel. Detrick was there, pulling on the gate.

"Get him!" Kierke cried.

"No! Run, Detrick!" Relm yelled.

Seemingly before their very eyes, something amazing happened.

Time seemed to… slow down.

They all could feel it. The cultists could feel themselves running slowly, their feet touching the ground several seconds after a step. The air felt thick, barely breathable.

At the gate, the small boy's silver eyes glowed. Some sort of silver aura enveloped him. The air around him turned murky and wavy. He started to walk forward.

The metal bars of the gate disintegrate as they touched the aura. As he passed, a small hole was left where he walked through.

The trio found themselves unaffected by this occurrence. They managed to break free, jumping out of the mob's grasp.

There was a sound of rushing wind…

The cultists found themselves going incredibly faster than previously. Time had accelerated back to normal speed. Disoriented, they stumbled.

Derek, Relm and Mokga dashed toward Detrick, intent on grabbing him. Relm reached him, but was knocked back by an invisible force. The boy stood with a blank expression, staring at the green robed men, who were running toward them.

Derek grabbed his sword from the ground, rushing forward to meet them head on.

Charging with sword raised above his head, he leaped up to slam into the invisible barrier. The cultists also hit the barrier, injuring themselves.

"What the hell?!" Derek cursed.

"It's magic!!" Mokga hysterically said.

Relm cautiously touched Detrick. His skin was hot to the touch. The aura began to surround her. Her expression was of wonderment, then ecstasy. She turned to the others. "Hurry! Get Locke-we have to escape!"

The cultists were pounding on the barrier. Kierke was yelling at the top of his lungs, but they couldn't hear any sound from that side.

Derek ran to the altar. In the candlelight, Locke's prone form glowed eerily. Carefully avoiding the statue of Kefka, he picked him up. He was surprisingly light as a feather. Reaching them, he said, "What now!?"

Relm gently touched Detrick's hand. "We have him… We've got to go now."

Like a puppet, Detrick dropped to the ground. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head. He passed out.

Relm quickly picked him up. "Let's go-"

They ran through the hole in the gate. Looking back, Mokga saw the green robed men still pounding the air, shouting silently.

A few moments later, the invisible barrier shattered like glass. "Hurry!" Kierke shouted. "They haven't gone too far ahead-"

"Halt."

The cultists stopped in their tracks. The voice was low, yet deep and commanding. "Good and faithful servants… leave them."

They saw what appeared to be a man, covered in white robes. Although his body was darkness. It… had no color. No tone, nor dimension could be seen. The featureless body was made entirely of energy.

Kierke shuddered to the core of his being.

* * *

Author's Note: Storywise, the statue idea & the cultists were ideas from other fanfictions, so mucho props to them. The white robed guy is a secret, but I can tell you that he's not entirely human… There's more going on here than you could possibly think. 

Revision1: There really weren't any fixes on this chapter. Just a few words choices here and there. I _was_ going to change the description of the white robed person to that of Sol, but once I thought of it, it will fit-pretty well I might add. :)


	6. Ch 5 Search for the Sorceress

An unofficial sequel to the Final Fantasy 6 video game. Ch.4-After escaping the cultists, Relm returns to find Celes with an important message…

**_Era of Change_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters. It's all copyrighted by Squaresoft. I'm only trying to create something to read for pleasure. Hope you enjoy=)

Ch. 5-"Search For the Sorceress"

Of the thousand humans and forty-six monsters living in Narshe, only perhaps a dozen or so of them saw the aircraft in the sky. It was a metal machine with wings on each side. It had cylindrical nose, with a menacing face painted on it. The wording engraved on the side said "Airforce". It came over the mountains, speeding directly overhead. It disappeared over the ridge.

Vernash looked at it with narrowed eyes. He muttered, "Must be the Gastrans…"

For the past several days he had been wandering all about Narshe. Trying to find the key to the magic… What did they mean? There was nothing in this town except for peaceful citizens. However, one thing kept nagging at his mind…

The woman with his daughter's name… Surely, it was coincidence. After all, it was fairly common to have that name in the part of the world he used to live in. The spelling of it was different, but the pronunciation of it was so similar--she still had the core name… Shaking that pointless thought, he looked around again.

Having never been in this town before, Vernash had listened closely to Relm of her memories of this place. Before the cataclysm, this had been a coal mining town. In a newly opened mines shaft, they found a legendary Esper frozen in ice. The Empire learned of it and had tried to steal it. But they failed twice. The then-king of Figaro, King Edgar Roni Figaro, allied with the city, in the hopes of preventing them from invading.

With Figaro and Narshe's army, they invaded the southern continent together. With defeat upon them, the Empire used the Goddess Statues in a last ditch effort. In the resulting cataclysm, the whole planet was ravaged. That was twelve years ago.

Afterward, a terrifying demon was released. That was Doom Gaze. It came to Narshe, almost hunted the citizens to extinction. The town became cold and barren. Relm and the others that were with her had managed to defeat it, and also found the survivors who had been captured by the demon.

The city was a lot more peaceful and friendly since that time, Relm had told him. People were a lot more appreciative of what they had, since they came so close to losing it all. The population also grew, much like Thamasa's had. People flocked here to be a part of a community in safety. So therefore, they were friendlier to outsiders.

A light snow covered the streets on which he walked. A few people strolled the avenue. Most were assumingly inside. The mountains were indeed a beautiful sight to see.

An explosion in the distance could be heard. It came from the north. With haste, Vernash headed toward that direction. At the edge of town, there was already a large crowd of people. They were facing a cliff with a black hole blasted into it. There was a large mouth; familiar faces were in front of it.

The five individuals were a mess. Their dirty clothes and blackened faces showed that they had come from the explosion. They coughed vehemously, except for an individual that was unconscious…

"Oh my goodness! It's Locke!" one of them said.

"Hurry, get Celes!"

Vernash dashed forward to help Relm. She doubled over, hacking. He gave her his handkerchief, and she coughed into that. Others were on the ground as well: Mokga, a strange silver-haired boy, and Derek. He gave him a dirty glance, but ignored him. Vernash asked Relm, "What happened to you all?"

Mokga answered, "We found what you couldn't."

He quirked an eyebrow in return, not saying anything. Not hearing them, Relm recovered, saying, "We found… another statue. Kefka's."

Hearing this, Vernash widened his eyes. Before he had a chance to respond, a high-pitched voice cried out beyond them. The crowd gathered split, letting them past.

Celes Chere-Cole spotted them, exclaiming, "Locke!" She knelt down and cradled his still head. "What happened to you?" she said, grief-stricken.

"He was put in a magical sleep," Mokga said. "We really need to go back to your place."

Looking toward her, Celes saw Detrick gazing with soulful eyes. He couldn't talk-couldn't tell her how he felt, but she knew. He was pleading.

* * *

Mog the moogle opened the door to the house. Going inside, he saw the living part empty. From a side room, Celes appeared, distraught. She wrung her hands in a dishtowel. Her troubled, soft brown eyes were red from having been crying.

He said, "I just heard," going straight to her.

She looked downward, her face hardening. "It's not like… I haven't ever experienced loss. Besides, I'm sure we'll find a way to cure him," she tried to say confidently.

He took her hand, squeezing it affectionately. Mog's furry paw was warm to her cold hands. "Right. It's just a matter of time."

Celes couldn't look him in the eyes. "I… had a feeling this would happen."

Mog was confused by her saying this. "You… had a premonition?"

She shook her head aggressively. "Not since magic disappeared after Kefka was destroyed… I… it's hard to describe…" Celes led him to her bedroom. "Come see Locke… Tell me if you can see a way to help him."

He followed her through the hallway. They reached the door, which was open. They walked in on three people. Derek was on his knees, talking to Detrick. He had his hand on his shoulder. He was speaking to him intensely. When Celes and Mog enter the room, they looked toward them. With a small smile, Derek said to the small boy, "Remember what I told you, ok?"

Detrick nodded slightly, his earnest face filled with agreement.

Derek stood up, greeted them. "So, you're… here to see him."

Wordlessly, Celes walked to the bed. He lay on his back, arms at his side. She tenderly touched her husband's cheek. Usually, his weathered face had a healthy tan. Though now, Locke's ashen skin was clammy to the touch. The forty year old man's grayed hair was smoothed down by her loving hand. It was prematured long ago, due to numerous hardships. Although his features were handsome when animated, he looked wasted away now.

"I've been thinking…" she started. "Back when we saved the world... afterward… Things were so peaceful. We were so happy, helping to rebuild the town. But when something like this happens… it destroys everything you hold so dear." She closed her eyes painfully, holding his limp hand fiercely. Her golden long hair fell over her face, obscuring her tears. "Something is happening, threatening everything we helped save. Many of us are gone now… I don't know what is happening to us, or why. But maybe…"

Celes turned to them. "_Maybe_… you can find these answers."

Derek didn't know what to say. "Auntie…?"

She didn't know what to answer. She didn't know how to say.

Mog asked, "What do you need to ask us, dear?"

Detrick in front of her, Celes put her arms around him. "Take my son with you, wherever you are going. There is a strong magical power in him. He doesn't understand it, nor can he control it. I feel it with every fiber of my being. He needs to get out of here. He isn't safe."

Detrick looked up at his mother, troubled.

Mog and Derek were totally flabbergasted. They looked to each other. Each of their faces were at an utter loss.

* * *

"It's started, you know."

"That's true, Mokga. Do you believe me now?"

She nodded her head. "It's just as you said. We found him in that condition. But I don't understand. Why not just take care of the problem instead of being so secretive?"

The individual talking to her didn't answer right away. There was silence. Deciding. "I… have slept for over a decade. I am very weak right now, still healing."

"I… guess that's true. Considering what you are. But what do we do now? How are we going to find the spaceship? Even then, what are we supposed to do when-"

A rough hand shook the small moogle's shoulder. Instantly roused from her sleep, she looked up.

Vernash looked at her curiously. She had been sitting against the wall, sleeping. He knelt on the floor next to her. With a mask of undistinguishable emotion, he said to her, "We have to talk…"

* * *

Upon the snowfield, the view of the Narsis Mountains was beautiful. Huge rocky peaks jutted out, blocking the rest of the world. The air was crisp and cold out here in silent serenity. Dark twilight gave way to the bright silvery disk far above. As always, a blanket of pure white snow covered the mountain. Despite the midsummer night, this place would always be pristine highland, frozen against time.

A woman stood on one of the cliffs. She gazed out at the landscape. She was dressed in white as usual, her favorite color. The thick fur coat disguised the form. Only her head was exposed. A thick mane of cornflower yellow hair was stirred slightly in the wind. Her countenance was wistful, sadness and longing for something out of her reach.

Relm always thought her face seemed cold, distant. She had assumed that her nobility could offer her nothing less. In the light, her pale skin looked like marble. Although... perhaps she was mistaken. When Celes turned in her direction, she saw such compassion.

"Am I… interrupting?" Relm asked.

She looked for a moment at her path in the snow. A small smile, slight shake of her head. Celes returned to watching the mountains.

Relm walked up to her the rest of the way. She didn't know what to say, so she stood silent.

"This is the spot," Celes said softly.

"Here?"

"Yes," she said simply. "My whole world was changed here…"

"I don't understand."

"Tritoch," Celes said wonderingly. "He unlocked Terra's Esper side, and…" She trailed off.

Relm had heard of it before. Terra's powers had gone berserk. She wasn't able to control the magic, and she had turned into a monster form. This was long before Relm and her grandfather joined the Celes and the others. "Why do you say it changed your life?"

Celes shifted, stomping her boots on the ground. After a deep breath, she said, "Because… that's when I decided to not let the Empire control me anymore. After seeing what they had done to her, controlling her with the slave crown, and… something else…"

"What do you mean, 'something else'?"

Still looking up at the stars, she thought about it. "It's sort of… hard to explain. Let's see… when that happened, four minds became one. For a brief moment, when the electricity crackled, mine, Terra's, Tritoch's and Ramuh's spirits were connected by powerful magic. It… bonded our souls to each other."

"I don't understand," Relm said. "You mean to say that you're all the same person now?"

Celes smiled. "Of course not. Don't be silly. It just gave us all a link to each other. It let us sense each other. Ramuh summoned Terra to his tower in Zozo, and I was able to lead everybody to them. You see, a powerful bond like that can only be formed once in a generation of Espers. It's called the Generation Link."

"But you weren't an Esper. You were human."

She returned, "Yes, but I was infused with an Esper's spirit as a Magitek Rune Knight."

Relm said, "But I don't see what you're getting at. What are you trying to say?"

Celes turned to her. Her face was like rock, piercing mahogony brown eyes staring into her grassy greens. "I feel the Generation Link again. When balance was restored, it went away. But now I feel that something has happened to her."

"You mean Terra?"

Celes nodded. "You have to find her. I don't know where she is, but she is in danger, too. Just like my son…"

"I'll… try," Relm apprehensively said.

"Thank you," she said simply. She did not say anything further, knew deep inside that this was out of her hands. But with a small smile that belayed her sadness, she returned again to watching the mountains wistfully.

* * *

Here they were, the group that could save the world. Six adventurers stood at the gates of Narshe. Young and old, from all different backgrounds, they had one thing in common. A desire to find the source of the evil intent.

Relm, the parties unofficial leader, was currently busy checking their course. She had a large map in hand, studying it. Her dog, Interceptor, lay at her feet. As the first to see the flying triangle in the sky, she took it upon herself to investigate, as she felt a strong, ominous power flowing from it. A delicate looking, twenty-two year old woman, she had a thin, 5' 7'' frame. She wore her hair shoulder length, the blonde mass of curls swept under her beret. Her clothing was loose and layered, a common traveling outfit. Her red velvet cape, recently repaired, billowed about her. She carried a long staff, her weapon of choice.

Vernash, Relm's bodyguard, was a mercenary. He was usually always by her side. He never talked about his past, and seemed like he had something to hide. However, he was a trustworthy companion, with superb analytical intelligence and a critical mind. He was a muscular man, around 5' 11''. At forty-six years old, his face was weathered by battles and the outdoors. Dressed in a light chain mail, he wore his weapon, the Hawk Eye, strapped to his side. It was little more than a thick and heavy piece of Mithril blade tempered to a razor sharp edge, a custom weapon that only he could use. He was currently knelt down, inspecting their gear.

Derek tended the chocobos, strapping supplies to their backs. The same age as Relm, he was heir to the throne of Figaro. Despite his nobility, his heart lied with the order. He was a knight, always carrying his crystal sword and armor. Even though only 5' 9'' with a lean frame, he moved about with light feet. He traveled with the group because of his father, who wanted him to experience more of the world. While he usually kept to himself, he secretly enjoyed their company.

Mog and Mokga, the moogles. They were short, teddy bear like creatures. They stood upright on two stubby legs. Their main features were small, red bat-like leathery wings on their backs(they were unable to fly), and a round bon bon atop their heads, which stood upright by a small strand of hair. Whereas Mog had white fur, his daughter Mokga had pink. Once magical, their species was now nearly extinct. They lived in a town with other monsters in the highland of the Giovino province until recently. An industrial country, the Gastrans, burned it to the ground. They were able to escape thanks to the others. As for the rest of the monsters… They were either killed or taken into captivity. Despite these hardships, they fight with them to free their kin.

While the moogles were playing cards, Celes was busy fussing over her son Detrick. She checked over his traveling outfit, making sure he had everything for the trip. A silent child of eight years, he rarely spoke at all. Although there was a strong power within him. He was with them because his mother wanted him to travel for his own protection. While he couldn't fight, there was something about him that was very dangerous.

"There," Relm said cheerfully. "I plotted our course. Everybody else ready?"

"I'm finished," said Vernash.

"I've been ready," Derek told.

Mokga and Mog jumped up from the table. "You betcha." "It's about time!'

Celes squeezed Detrick's shoulders. She gave one last smile to him. His expression was brave, yet uncertain. "Now you listen to Derek and Relm, okay? They'll take care of you…"

Derek took Detrick's hand. "Don't worry, auntie. I'll protect him."

Still knelt down, Celes nodded awkwardly.

Relm said, "You… want to go, too, don't you?"

Interceptor got up, walking over to her. Celes pet him while he licked her hand. She stood up. "I can't… Besides, my adventuring days are over. You'll all do fine. I'm sure that once this is taken care of, we'll all have a big supper to celebrate."

Derek furrowed his brow. "I… hope you're not cooking auntie. I don't want to have to unchoke my uncle again."

She feigned shock. "Hey now! My cooking is a whole lot better than it used to be. Only… two people have choked last month…"

Relm giggled along with everybody else. Even Vernash cracked a smile. "Well at least that's two more people with stronger stomachs."

"Something bothers me though…" Mog said. "Some guards and I went to where you said those cultists were. We didn't find anything. We even searched that area for hours."

"Oh, I'll bet they're gone," said Mokga. "Especially since the security of the town has doubled."

Mog quirked a furry brow. "How do you know about that?" No answer for that from her, so he said, "Ok, spill! Where did they go then?"

Mokga shrugged. "I dunno. What do I look like, a psychic?"

Mog promptly went for the throat, while Relm held him back. Though he was quick, slipping out of her grasp. Derek jumped in front, only to get knocked over with a mallet to the head(where did that come from?). All four fell over Mokga. They sat up, dazed, and then started to laugh. All the while, Mokga cried out, trying to crawl out from the bodies. Interceptor barked, Detrick's eyes were wide. Vernash just shook his head.

Celes studied him strangely for a few moments. She said at last, "Vernash… that name sounds familiar… have we ever met before?"

Dusting herself off, Relm replied, "Remember? He was the guy who helped us rescue my grandpa from the Fanatic's Tower."

"I see… it must be nothing, then," shrugged Celes.

"We really should be going…" he said to Relm.

"You're right, Vernash," said Relm. "It's getting pretty late in the morning. We'll probably only make it to East Figaro today…"

Everyone mounted their chocobos. Before Detrick got into Derek's saddle, Celes hugged him fiercely one last time. She whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. Derek placed him in front between the reins.

Mog and Mokga shared a mount. Mog said to Celes, "Don't worry, dear. We'll find a way to bring back Locke and Detrick safely very soon.

Celes looked to them all with pride in her eyes. Headstrong Relm… tenacious Mokga… noble hearted Derek… cunning Vernash… caustic Mog… and precious Detrick. Just like the group of companions that had saved the world before, she knew they would succeed. They had teamwork and righteousness on their side. This she told them. Bidding their farewell, they began to ride southward.

As the last to leave, Vernash hesitated. Turning his chocobo back around, he asked her, "Did you… by chance, ever know of someone named Cid del Norte Marguez?"

An uneasy feeling went over Celes. "He's… deceased. I buried him."

"I see…" He looked downward. He turned his mount around.

"Wait," Celes commanded. Her heart was jumping, body already numb. "How do you know of my granddad?"

Tilting his head downward, he said over his shoulder, "He was… a family friend. A long time ago." Spurring the chocobo forward, it sprinted ahead to catch up with the others. He did not look back.

* * *

Author's Note: We've all gotten here sooner or later. Where the heck do I want to go with this story? This chapter is pretty straight forward, in the sense of putting the plot down a clear path. Obviously, the Gastrans are going to be back in a major way. Kefka's statue and the cultists will be back in as well, but not until _much_ later. More foreshadowing in here as well.

Revision1: The 1st part seems a little dry... It's missing something, but I can't really say what. I'll have to go back sometime later & find out exactly what's wrong.


	7. Ch 6 The Shadow Conspiracy

An unofficial sequel to the Final Fantasy 6 video game. Ch.6-In East Figaro, the group enjoy a night on the town, only to find danger awaiting them…  
  
**_Era of Change_**  
  
Author: Furysetzer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy characters. It's all copyrighted by Squaresoft. I'm only trying to create something to read for pleasure. Hope you enjoy=)  
  
Ch. 6-"The Shadow Conspiracy"  
  
The town of East Figaro was bustling near sunset. Stores were shutting down, and the large streets were filled with the townspeople. Ships were closing up in the port. Once called South Figaro, it was renamed several years ago. The reason for this being moved by magical forces. While technically not south of the country's capitol, Castle Figaro, anymore, it was now located near the eastern shore of the Damcyan continent.

It had once been known as a city of thieves. This was still mostly true. Although, in the years immediately following the cataclysm, numerous guilds had sprung up. They established stability in the city. The three most powerful were the Merchant's Guild, Mercenaries Guild and Treasure Hunter's Guild. Each had some power over the other two.

The Merchant's Guild was formed by a group of wealthy businessman. They combined their resources into a monopoly. As a result, goods and supplies from ships and traders were taxed a fair share. They regulated what was imported and exported. Therefore, they had a good amount of influence over the Treasure Hunter's Guild. Despite this power, it was dependent upon the Mercenaries guild for protection of cargo.

The Mercenaries Guild was the most scrupulous. The most dangerous of the lot, they were founded by men for hire. Thugs had been known to be employed in their ranks. It was even rumored that assassins had come from there. On the whole, people belonging to the guild took any and all jobs; even those normal men would not. Because of this, they were not completely trusted by the other guilds. It was held in check by the other two.

Adventurers mostly belonged to the Treasure Hunter's Guild. It also had the highest percentage of thieves. They sought out anything valuable. From monster hides to archeological artifacts, they were good at acquiring things from great distances. This guild was the most influenced by the other guilds. They depended on mercenaries and merchants to make money. However, without them, merchants would have to rely solely on the Mercenaries Guild for jobs. Frequently, teams of treasure hunters and mercenaries would work together.

Belonging to a guild meant status. Who you were affiliated with determined your path in life. To be high up in the organization meant a comfortable life. While everyone sought to be rich, not all sought power.

Seven travelers on chocobo appeared at the outskirts of town. They went to the chocobo stable. Paying the proprietor, they left the mounts there to eat and rest. They went to the inn next. Relm and Mokga got their own room, while the men shared a larger room. They all got together in the larger room to talk after settling in.

"So what do you all want to do tonight?" Relm asked them.

Mog asked, "Whatcha mean?"

"Well we just can't stay in our rooms all night," Relm told him. "East Figaro is filled with stuff to do."

"That's right," Derek chimed. "A park was built a few years ago, as I recall. A museum and theater too."

Mokga plopped down on the bed. "Count me out," she said. "Ya seen one human city, ya seen 'em all."

"I… wouldn't mind seeing the sites again," Derek conceded. He sat forward in his chair. "Would you like to see the park, Detrick? They have some swings and a sandbox there. I'm sure some other kids will be there, too."

He had been sitting on the floor, listening to the adults talk. Even though they were looking at him now, he didn't appear shy. Detrick nodded eagerly.

"Vernash?" Relm prompted.

He looked up from his pack. "Pardon? Oh… Sorry, not tonight."

"Why not? C'mon, let's all do something together."

He slung his pack over his shoulder. "I have some business I need to take care of," he replied. He gave a small smile to her. "Have fun out there." Without another word, he opened the door and walked out.

"Well I'm game," said Mog.

Relm sighed. "Okay. Sure you don't want to go out with us, Mokga?"

The pink moogle was already sleeping. Flat on her back, her soft snores sounded like little mumbles. Relm shrugged, "Oh well."

Mog, Relm, Detrick and Derek left the inn and headed outside. Interceptor went with them, and then disappeared down the street. Although she wasn't overly concerned. He frequently went out on his own.

It was a hot summer night. The stars in the cloudless sky shown bright. The streetlights, a relatively new invention, made light shine down on the paved streets. The bulbs atop the poles chased the darkness away, giving an illusion of security and safety. Derek reminded them to stay away from the alleys and dark places.

Despite that, families were walking around freely. Relm suddenly felt somewhat self-conscious. They were just walking together not saying a whole lot, when she was struck by a thought. It almost seemed as if Detrick was her child, holding his father's hand. Derek was talking to him, telling about the town and buildings. His real child would probably be just as handsome as his father…

"Earth to Relm," Mog said.

She looked to him, feeling flush all of a sudden. Was she staring? "Um, what did you say?"

Walking to her side, he cocked a furry brow. "I was asking where you wanted to go first."

Relm laughed at herself self-consciously. "Oh! Heheh! Any place is fine! Doesn't the theater have a matinee tonight!?"

Hearing her talking a little too excitedly, Derek asked, "Is something wrong? Your face looks a little red…"

His concern made her blush harder. "Oh! Well, um, it's nothing."

"Sure you're not coming down with a cold or something?" he asked, reaching a palm to her head.

She backed up a little too quickly. "Of course--I'm fine!" Nearly tripping over Mog, she stumbled right into somebody. Clutching onto them, she looked up, saying, "I'm so sorry!"

The elderly woman said, "It's alright, my dear." Her husband helped Relm to her feet. "Are you alright young lady?"

Derek chuckled a little, saying, "She's clumsy sometimes. C'mon, Relm, we're not done seeing the sites yet."

All smiles, the elderly woman asked, "Spending the night out? Ohoho! What a lovely family you have."

"You must get a lot of compliments," her husband commented.

With a grimace and strange expression, Relm dashed off. Derek and Detrick were at a loss of what to say. Mog chased her for a few steps. "Hey, where are you going!?" he called.

"I'll meet you there!" they heard her yell in the distance.

* * *

Awhile later, they found Relm at the theater. She was walking away from the ticket box.

"There you are!" Mog exclaimed.

Relm smiled as they all walked up. "Hi guys! Got the tickets!" she said brightly, holding them up.

"What the heck was that about?" Derek demanded. "I had to apologize for your behavior back there."

Uncomfortably, she explained, "Well, I um, had to run back to the room for something.

"What was that?" he returned.

She said with hands on her hips, "Don't you know better than to ask a lady her personal business? It's rude!"

Seeing Derek's glare, Mog quickly dismissed, "Oh, she probably just forgot her money."

He grumbled, "Let's just… find our seats." Taking Detrick's hand, they left the lobby.

With a, "Hmph!" Relm followed him.

Mog trailed behind, wonderingly.

* * *

  
  
"What are they doing?" Relm asked.

"See that guy there? He's about to kill his brother. He betrayed the family to the Countess. That's her in the flashy dress surrounded by guards."

She nodded in the dark, even though nobody saw it. "What are they doing now?"

He pointed, "That guy that just jumped in… he's about to save him. He was the enemy before."

"I see… How come they don't say anything?"

"It's all interpretive," he explained. "See them dancing around? Instead of talking, there's music."

A sudden loud boom, and Relm jumped. She clutched onto Derek's arm. Everybody on stage scattered. She let go of him. "Uh… pardon me," she muttered.

He smiled, leaning over to her in the next seat. "That gets everybody the first time."

* * *

  
  
Later still, Relm found herself sitting on a bench in the park. Detrick was on the swings, being pushed by Derek. Mog sat next to her.

"And then," Mog said, "after I was thrown into the treasure pile, I saw this statue…" he trailed off, seeing her staring over there. "So then I ate a banana and let them get ate by the Blue Dragon," he finished with.

Relm nodded to him, without taking her eyes off them. With a sly smile, Mog got up. He went over to Derek, saying something to him. He nodded, stopping the swing. Detrick got off and followed Mog. Derek headed toward Relm.

Her eyes snapping back, she sat straight up. Swiping a few blond curls out of her eyes, she looked at some of the other children playing with their parents.

Derek sat heavily on the bench. He looked to her expectantly, then frowned. She wasn't paying the least bit of attention to him. Shrugging, he looked toward what she was fixated on. After a moment, he finally said, "So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

Relm was like, "Talk to you about!?"

"Well, yeah. Said you had something on your mind."

She sighed. Typical Mog. "Oh. Well, I have nothing to say," she shrugged.

Well that shut him down. Confused, he just watched alongside her. "Do you want kids?" he asked.

Startled, she asked, "What the heck does that mean!?"

"Nothing…" he returned. After a minute, he said, "I want a family of my own."

Relm couldn't believe he told her something like that. Unfriendly, anti social, rude Derek? Why would… he share that…? "Well… yeah. Someday…" She asked him, "But have you ever been in love?"

It was his turn to be surprised. "Well, I've… uh…"

Earnestly, she said, "You can tell me…"

"Nobody's… ever wanted me before. How can you… miss something you've never had?"

"You have to at least like somebody," she assured.

Derek defensively said, "I like a lot of people."

"In that… special way?"

He was silent.

Relm continued, "I think I do… in that special way. But how can you know if they like you? It can be so humiliating to expose yourself like that."

Derek didn't know the answer. She finally looked at him. She smiled. "Guess I'll just have to make the next move, huh?"

He found her smile to be desirable. Derek felt somewhat uncomfortable. "Maybe that's… what he's waiting for."

Relm giggled, standing up. "Now where did those two go…" She scanned the park, then spotted them. With a spring in her step, she bounced over. "You guys ready?" she asked with a smile.

Derek appeared next to her, looking at what they had done. Mog and Detrick were in the sandbox. There was a three-foot high sculpture. A ferocious dragon was baring its fangs at a regal looking moogle in battle armor atop a pile of treasure. While nodding, Derek said, "Interesting."

"Mog!" Relm authoritively said. "Have you been putting weird thoughts into Detrick's brain?"

Mog laughed in his grainy voice. Derek said, "I think some danger is just what a young kid needs."

She threw up her hands. "I'm surrounded by such… _men_."

* * *

After the park, they decided to eat something at the pub before going back to the inn. Since it was getting somewhat late in the evening, they had to be careful about taking Detrick to such an establishment. Mog vowed to stay by his side while they were in there.

Opening the doors, they were greeted by an atmosphere that was harsh to the senses. Big, burly men drank alcohol in large glasses. They talked loudly and belligerently. There was a heavy smoke permeating the air. The pipe smoke made their eyes water. The smell of sweat and grease from the kitchens was overpowering, making it hard to breath.

"Maybe we should… find some other place." Relm turned back around to be greeted by a dozen people trying to get in. They pushed and cajoled, laughing in harsh voices. She and her companions were carried along in the wave.

When they were able to gather themselves, the pub was a lot more crowded. Standing in the center, they saw an empty dancing stage, a bar, and tables filled with people and liquor.

"Where should we sit!" Derek said.

Relm wasn't able to hear him, even though he practically yelled. "What did you say!? Come on, let's sit down first!"

They found a small table in the corner that wasn't being used. It was less noisy away from the middle of the room. After situating themselves, Relm and Derek went to the bar to order some food. They tried several times to grab the barmaid to no avail. While looking, they saw Vernash at the counter talking to a large man. They went over.

Relm tapped his arm. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

At first leaning over the counter, he turned his head. Surprised to see them, he said, "Having a drink! I thought you two were going to tour the town."

"We did, but now we're trying to get some food."

He nodded. Grabbing the arm of the barman, he told him, "Get their order."

He stopped what he was doing and hurriedly crossed the bar. Derek spent the next several minutes arguing over the menu.

Seeing the large man staring at Relm, Vernash said, "Hey Relm, this is Jurnam Geraminas. He's one of the men who owns the Mercenaries Guild."

Towering above Vernash by at least a foot, he bent down to shake her hand. His grip was surprisingly gentle, as was his voice. Even though he didn't yell, his deep voice carried far. "Nice to meet you."

She watched her small hand being engulfed in his. "Are you… part giant?"

He nodded. "I heard about your employment of one of my best men. I hope he has served you well so far?"

Relm was surprised. She didn't know he was one of their members. "Oh… sure!" Remembering that the sign above the door said Mercenary Tavern, she asked, "You… own this place?!" He nodded, and she asked, "How come it's so crowded?"

"We are having a Shadow contest tonight," Jurnam said.

Jaw wide open, she returned, "Shadow contest!?"

"Yes. We are trying to decide who will win the title."

Relm was confused, as well as uneasy. "But why? Where's the original Shadow? Is he here!?"

Jurnam shook his head. "No. It is said he was killed years ago. Many people want his name recognized as theirs in our guild. The title of Shadow is our highest recognition."

The lights of the pub dimmed, and everybody quieted. Three dozen men appeared on stage, dressed completely in black. They wore cowls to obscure their faces.

A man walked on stage. A thin, sickly looking man with a mustache, he announced, "Tonight, the contestants competing for the title of Shadow will perform three tasks. Whichever of you can survive and complete them before dawn tomorrow will be recognized. While I remind you there is nothing in the rules that says you can't hinder other contestants, the tasks must be accomplished. I will now hand out the cards…"

As he did this, a voice sounded from nowhere they could see. "Foolsss… don't you realize there's only one true Shadow?"

From the rafters, a ninja dropped to the floor in front of the stage. The man slowly stood up from the crouch. He was dressed all in black, his cowl uniquely ornamented. It had a metal plate on the forehead. His presence was powerful and menacing. All eyes were on him.

Relm gasped. The uniform looked the same as it did all those years ago. She said with awe, "It's… it's really him."

Vernash grinned, stepping forward.

The Shadow that had suddenly appeared yelled, "I am Shadow of the Ninja Guild! The Mercenaries Guild is finished! Kill them all!!"

Over twenty of the men on stage pulled out weapons. They started fighting, jumping from the stage. The mustached man tried to run, but suddenly found a dagger through his back.

Pandemonium erupted as the patrons of the bar realized the danger. Everybody tried to pull out their weapons. Those closest to the stage were cut down. A waiter carrying food from the kitchens was hit by throwing stars. Some tried to run out of the tavern. An explosion at the entrance blew the doors inward. More ninjas poured forth.

Vernash had leaped toward the center of the pub. Now he realized he was severely outmatched. The ninjas were so fast that seasoned mercenaries were getting sliced as easily as rookies. He decided that a retreat was in order. Pushing people out of the way, he tried to get back to the bar.

A throwing star flew through the air, sticking to the wall. Detrick's head was inches from it. Mog leaped upon him just as two more shuriken hit the spot they were sitting in.

Derek shielded Relm as they were getting attacked. Shuriken that were killing others simply stuck to his crystal armor. He was able to knock others away with his broadsword. Backing up, Relm tripped on something and landed on her butt. She saw Detrick and Mog crawling past. She pulled Derek down, pointing. Crawling after them, they made it behind the bar.

"What now!?" she asked.

"You tell me!" Mog exclaimed. "We were just getting out of the way!"

"You don't know where you're going!?" they both said at once.

They heard a sharp whistle from the corner. Vernash was knelt down in front of a door. They rushed over, following him through it.

There was nobody in the kitchens. Hopefully, it would be a few minutes before the enemy reached the back of the pub.

Vernash opened one of the large stoves. "Crawl inside." he ordered.

"But that doesn't go anywhere," Derek protested. "Out the back instead-"

"This whole place was a trap!" Vernash snapped. "They're swarming outside. Think! How did the people in the kitchens escape?"

Without another word, Relm crawled inside. Mog and Detrick followed. Derek tried to go through, but his armor wouldn't fit inside. Vernash told him to take it off. He hesitated. "Just stay here then!" Vernash said, crawling inside.

With disgust, Derek threw it off. He wouldn't give up his sword, however. He squeezed through with it just before the kitchen door was kicked in.

* * *

They emerged from the tunnel fifteen minutes later. There were people in the underground room who greeted them. "Vernash!" one man said. "We just heard. There's fighting in the streets. They're hunting down everybody that looks like a mercenary. That whole block is on fire."

He nodded. "It was some people called the Ninja Guild. The guy in charge said he was Shadow."

His eyes widened. "Unbelievable! He's back after all this time? We had no idea."

"Well you need to close that passage," Vernash indicated. "The pub and most likely the people in it are gone. And we'll need a small ship. I think we'll have to leave the city tonight…"

He saluted, "Right away, sir!"

If Derek had any suspicions, he didn't voice them. He was still too upset over losing his breastplate. Although he did ask one of the attendants if they could retrieve it after the riot was over. He promised to look.

As the five of them rode on the ship from East Figaro that night, Relm's head spun. Was that really her father? He seemed… totally different. And then there was the stranger from Thamasa… Her promise to Celes was the only reason she didn't stay. If they were captured, what would happen to Detrick? They had to get to Doma. Terra and Cyan lived there. They had to know something about what was going on. One thing that did keep nagging at the back of her mind was the feeling of leaving something behind.

* * *

  
  
From the window, bright morning sunshine covered the room of the inn. The rays were very warm, to which the moogle soaked them in. The small pink creature was still asleep, in total comfort. Slowly, she found her eye opening.

She saw the room empty, to which she closed it again. Lazily, she rolled over on her side, stretching languorously. "Mmm… thanks Gogo… That makes so much sense now… Don't worry, I'll tell them when they get back," she mumbled.

After a moment, Mokga sat bolt upright. Startled, she looked over the room. None of the other beds had even been slept in. "Hey, where did everybody go?"

* * *

  
  
Extra: In the next exciting chapter of FF: Era of Change. Gok-er, Derek finally masters the secret technique of the sword. While Relm searches for the 1 who can uncover the secret of the evil intent. Can a love of pie reveal the mighty sword of Excalibur? Plus! Inklings of allegiance manifest themselves. More postulating than action occurs. What's this?! It looks like Mokga & her canine companion begin an adventure well in hand! All this & more in the next exciting chapter of FFVI: Era of Change!  
_Things Most Dear_  
  
Author's Note: I wasn't planning on this chapter to go as far as it did… At first, I only wanted for the group to go straight to Doma. I guess this 1 kinda got away from me. ;; The guild idea came up from replaying Breath of Fire II. And I wouldn't say that Relm & Derek go out on a _date_, per se. Although their relationship will go somewhere… In the park, Mog's referring to the Ancient Castle event in the game where they found Odin's magicite. I plan on having something special happen there again, as well. Lastly, Mokga kinda got the shaft. lol. But I think this is a _good_thing. Trust me;-)

Revision1: not much needed fixing. Just a few words choices.


	8. Ch 7 Things Most Dear

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.7- Mokga gets left behind. Also, Relm & the others reach Doma & hear some disturbing news.  
  
**_Era of Change_**  
  
Author: Furysetzer  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Final Fantasy characters, I would be the proudest man alive. As such, everything in the entire world is owned by EnixSquareDisney. =(  
  
Warning: This chapter has an erotic scene at the end with two main characters. Please don't read it if you are a flamer, can't handle it, or are immature.  
  
Ch. 7-"Things Most Dear"  
  
The centuries old castle stood as a monolith to the serene countryside. It was the only manmade object on the plains. Its tall battlements seemed to stand silent vigil. The rock structuring was thus: one main building along with several others dotted the courtyard. The outer wall formed a protective square nearly a quarter mile across. A stream flowed through the center, bringing fresh water and fish to its inhabitants.

The land of Doma, upon which the castle rested, was mostly flat with little grass. It had once been an island, until the sea drained away. The world worked to heal from the cataclysm, pushing the sea to where it belonged. As it stood, Doma castle was once again on a main continent. Part of the Serpent Trench land bridge was attached. The port of Nikeah was a journey three days away by chocobo.

The five riders dismounted their birds, and stood at the castle gates. The heavy, iron cast set of doors was partially open. After riding hard and fast with little rest, it was good to see a sign of civilization again.

They heard the rustling of armor just beyond the doors, and a couple seconds later, someone stepped out.

The person was a girl of no more than twelve years. Despite her shortness, she wore Mithril Armor and carried a long spear. Upon seeing them, she halted her march, assuming a battle stance. With her spear pointed straight at them, she demanded, "Who are you? Bandits?"

Taken back, Relm put up her hands. "Uh, no! Really. We're Terra and Cyan's friends."

With a suspicious expression, she lowered her weapon. She slowly set the butt end on the ground. With a hand on her hip, she said, "I'm sure you are. Everybody and their grandma knows about the heroes that saved the world. You're aaall friends."

Mog began, "Really, we are-"

Her bored face turned impatient. "I don't know who you are! Gowaan! Scram! We don't need anything that you're selling!"

Scratching their heads, they stood there in a line.

With a, "Hmph!" the kid went back through the doors and had them closed.

For the next half hour, they spent the time trying to convince her that they were, indeed, their friends. They tried shouting over, sneaking over, and bribery. All met with little success. Until Vernash had the bright idea to say, "I'm sure they'll be very interested to hear about the magic coming back!!"

The gate swung open an inch. She poked her head out. "What did you just say?"

Vernash countered with, "You saw the flying pyramid, right? So did we."

"What do you want with us?" she asked.

"Well, Celes sent us here to check up on them. Can you cut us a little slack here?"

"Welllll. . ."

"I promise we'll leave the instant they want us to go."

Her eyebrows crinkled; she pushed on the gate. It swung open halfway. "If you're lying, you'll get it," she warned.

They walked into the courtyard to see many buildings, along with people laughing and playing. Some were fishing in the stream. Others carried bales of wheat to a barn. Some were just walking around. There were adults and children. All of them seemed as if they didn't have a care in the world.

The girl glared, saying, "Don't get any ideas. You won't be staying."

She led them to the main building, which was made of stone. It was larger than the others, which were made of brick and wood. It was obviously the oldest, judging by the way it looked worn. Inside, there was a long hall with plenty of side rooms. It was ornamented with a royal looking velvet rug.

Walking down the hall, Derek asked, "What's your name?"

She looked his way with abject ridicule. "What do you care?"

"I was one of Cyan's pupils a long time ago. -That was before he retired," he hastily added.

"Oh." She looked the other way. "Well I'm Erika. . ." She then said with pride, "I'm the guardswoman."

Derek nodded, impressed. "I think I know an Erika around your age. . . Is your mother's name Katarin?"

Surprised, Erika said, "How'd you know?"

With a wink, he said, "Tell ya later."

Relm stopped. "Wait a tick." With her arms folded, she said, "Derek, if you used to live here, why didn't you say anything before!!"

Looking up in thought, he said, "Well, Erika said she didn't know me." Relm's mouth hung open. "Besides," he added with a shrug, "I wanted to see if you could do it." He turned back around, started walking away.

Fuming, Relm didn't say anything. She simply followed behind.

They reached the set of doors at the end of the hall. Before Erika opened the door, she said, "You treat our grandpa with utmost respect."

Relm, Vernash and Mog promised. Detrick nodded solemnly. Derek said, "Of course."

Erika opened it, and they slowly stepped inside.

The room was spacious. Sets of chain mail armors sat against the left and right walls. There was a short step of stairs in the center. At the far wall, there was an antique, royal throne. A person sat there.

He was an athletic man in his early sixties. Wearing a soft brown tunic with trousers, they could see his muscles past his shoulders. Sporting long hair, there was an equally long and thin mustache above his lip. Both were half gray and black. He had a weathered face, yet youthful gray eyes. With a noble posture, he appeared as a regal man. Trying to write something on a parchment, he frowned while doing so.

Erika cleared her throat. "Um. grandpa? You have visitors. . ."

Without looking up, he said in a rich accent, "Thank you Erika. Although, I am very busy, I'm afraid. Could they come back some other time?"

Relm blurted out, "But I thought-"

With a, "Quiet, you!" Erika nearly had her out the door, chasing with the sharp end of her spear.

With an upward glance, Cyan did a double take. Shock on his face, he rose up. At a loss of words, he walked over. He hugged Relm like a father, picking her up off her feet. With pure delight, he emotionally said, "Little Relm?! 'Tis so good to see thee again, lass!"

Indignified, Mog protested, "What am I? Leftover Geckorex meat?"

Setting Relm down to swoon over, he smiled broadly. He knelt down with arms outstretched. With a, "Kupo!" Mog jumped into them.

After they were done, Derek bowed deeply. "Master Cyan. . . I have come back."

He studied his former student with a critical eye. Cyan's expression then softened. He embraced him, saying, "Welcome home, Derek. . ."

Erika spoke up. "Well I'm glad they're not bandits. Or worse. . . salesmen," she said with a shudder.

Cyan laughed. "I know the castle shall always remain safe, so long as thou'rt on duty."

Beaming, she saluted. "I'll leave them with you then." Erika walked out, with pride in her step.

"Quite a lady," Vernash commented.

"And thou, good sir?" Cyan queried. "I've never had the pleasure."

He shook his hand. "Vernash. I'm Relm's bodyguard."

"Ah, I see," he returned. Looking them over, he noticed Detrick. Kneeling down, he said gently, "Hello."

Avoiding his smiling gaze, he gravitated closer to Derek. He slipped his hand inside Derek's.

With a surprised look, Cyan asked, "Your son?"

Somewhat red in the face, he quickly explained, "My aunt's, actually. Ur. . . Celes' son. -O-on a journey. To find you."

With a troubled look, Cyan got up. "I was. . . wondering why you all came. . ."

"Celes said something about Terra being in danger. Where is she now?" Relm asked.

If possible, his troubled face looked even more disheartened. Looking downward, he said, "She disappeared."

Everybody gasped. "What?!"

"A fortnight ago. . . during a thunderstorm. I woke up in the middle of the night to find her missing. We all heard. . . a terrible screeching." Cyan sighed heavily, trying to remember. "The only sound I hadst ever heard like it... wast that of an Esper."

"This is bad," said Mog. "With Terra missing, that means we have no hope of finding out how the magic returned."

"But what about the flying triangle?" asked Relm. "There's still Kefka's statue, not to mention the Gastrans. How did they get their hands on Magitek?"

With wide eyes, Cyan said, "Seems thee hast a complicated tale to tell."

Sighing herself, Relm agreed. "Maybe we should start from the beginning. . ."

* * *

  
  
Two days ago in East Figaro, Mokga the moogle cursed her former fellow travelers. Not only did they leave her stranded, she had not a GP to her name. They sold the chocobos, and didn't even pay for the room yet! Luckily, she escaped the inn before the owner found her. As she wandered the streets, she got the distinct impression that some kind of battle had taken place.

As she got closer to the southwestern section of the city, she saw buildings damaged. Some were burned as if in a fire, others had broken doors and windows. Further along the strip, she found a horrible sight. Nearly a hundred bodies littered the street. They stretched a block down.

Mokga was dumbstruck. They were all dead, stabbed to death. There were humans standing around all along the road, but they did nothing. They just stood there, shaking their heads or clenching their fists.

"What in Hades!?" Mokga exclaimed. With anger, she shouted at them. "What happened here? Why are you all not doing anything!"

The people looked her way. But they did not say anything. Most looked away somberly. Some started walking away, trying to look busy. Nobody said a word.

"It's that damn Ninja Guild," the boy said angrily. "They killed everybody that was a mercenary."

Mokga turned to see a human kid with flaming red hair. He was the same height as her, and he wore street clothes that did not match. His face was freckled, and he had a sour look on it. He munched on a green apple. From what he said, Vernash came to Mokga's mind. "But why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But they killed my dad. Some guy named Shadow did it."

She sorrowfully said, "I'm sorry. . . "

With a sniffle, he said gruffly, "Forget it."

"But how come nobody is picking up the bodies?" she asked.

He explained, "They won't let 'em. They said that they had to stay untouched for two days as a warning. They'll kill anybody that tries."

Mokga gasped, "That's horrible! But aren't the authorities going to do anything?"

The kid told her, "They don't have any real power. . . The Merchant's Guild paid them off a long time ago. They don't want to do anything that will make them lose money."

Making a fist, she angrily said, "This is disgusting." Mokga looked around. "I have to find my friends. . . Know anybody named Vernash?" she asked off-handedly.

"Of course. He's a powerful guy in the guild." A thought struck him. "He's your friend!?"

"Kinda. . . I was traveling with him. Do you know where he was last night?"

He pointed to a gutted building. It was more damaged than the rest. The front wall was knocked over. The roof was also caved halfway in. They could see the place piled with dead bodies. "A lot of people were at the bar last night. There was some kind of big meeting."

Mokga gravitated over there. The kid followed her.

Trying not to step over any of them, the moogle dreadfully inspected each of the bodies. After twenty minutes of searching, she was done. Mokga thankfully did not find any of them. Sighing in frustration, she said heavily, "They're not here."

Leaning against the broken doorframe, the kid watched her, saying, "Hmmm. . ." Looking back toward the street, he saw something. With a jump, he grabbed Mokga. Pushing open a door in the corner, they ran inside.

"What the heck was that for!" Mokga yelled.

He shushed her. "Shhh! We gotta hide here for a few minutes."

Looking over the room, Mokga saw many stoves and a boiler. There were remains of food being prepared from last night. Garbage cans and sinks were filled with plates and trash. Strangely, there were no corpses in here. However, there was something out of place.

She went over and studied the piece of armor. She touched the crystal breastplate. It had an elegant insignia on the front of a white raven and black dove. "This is Derek's. . . So they were here."

The door to the kitchen slammed open. A portly man barged through. Seeing them, he exclaimed, "Aha! Gotcha, you little thief!"

The red haired kid yelped, jumping back. The man ran forward, but he dodged. "Too slow fat man!" He grabbed Mokga's hand, and they dashed out.

Jumping over the bodies, they found themselves in the street. "Who was that!?" Mokga quickly demanded.

"Just some vendor," he shrugged. "I was hungry, so I took an apple. It was only a couple times this week."

Kicking open the door of the kitchen, the fat man stormed out. He tripped over the bodies, going down. They boy laughed at him.

Another man yelled at them from a block down the street. Mokga gasped, saying, "It's the innkeeper!"

The tall man started chasing them. Mokga and the red headed boy took off. By this time, the fat merchant had recovered, joining the innkeeper.

They all ran down the street, trying to avoid the dead bodies.

The chasees skirted around someone wearing armor. They grabbed the moogle by the scruff of the neck, and the boy by the collar. Hoisting them up in the air, they said, "Whoa!"

Kicking and flailing, they tried to get away. But the man held them tight.

The innkeeper and the merchant caught up to them. They immediately started with the accusations.

"That little bastard's been stealing my apples all week!"

"Not true!" the kid said.

"And this little monster and her friends tried to run out without paying, officer! I'm out two thousand Twins!"

The knight held them in front. Critically, he asked, "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

The boy was quick to say, "Please have mercy, officer! I'm really poor. I was sooo hungry! I only took two, I swear!"

With a, "Hmm. . ." the knight asked Mokga, "And I suppose that being a monster, you're also poor. You were too tired to sleep outside?"

"Watch it, human dog eater!" she shot out. "I didn't even wanna come to this crummy human city. Everything smells like human stink!"

"See? They're both quite hostile," the innkeeper said.

The officer said, "I should take the both of you in. . . but I think these gentlemen would be better be compensated if you worked off your debt."

The merchant said with a glint in his eye, "Absolutely perfect. I have no problem with that." The innkeeper agreed with him.

He turned them over, glad to be rid of them. The merchant grabbed the redheaded kid by the arm, leading him away. Mokga was held by the scruff of the neck by the innkeeper. Quite indignified, she started hurling all sorts of colorful curses at him.

* * *

  
  
In Doma, Derek had a reunion with his surrogate parents. Dwaine and Katarin were ecstatic to see him again. During his stay he had lived with them. They invited him and his companions to dinner. Relm, Detrick, Mog, Cyan and Vernash had a great time. In particular, Erika listened with rapt attention to their tale.

Afterward, Relm was helping Katarin in the kitchen. Katarin washed the dishes. Relm cleaned off the plates. They had an interesting conversation while doing so.

"But I don't understand why he acts like such a jerk sometimes," Relm said.

Drying a plate with a towel, Katarin replied, "I'm not sure what you mean."

Relm pressed, "Surely you've noticed. He acts so unfriendly. Like he's angry with everybody."

Katarin was thoughtful for a moment. Physically, she was an attractive brunette. Even though twenty nine, she looked like she was around Relm's age. "Maybe. . ."

She shrugged when Relm asked maybe what. "Maybe he's still hurt by his mother's death."

Relm hadn't heard the official story. She only knew that eight years ago, Tisha and Edgar, Sabin's wife and twin brother, were killed. There was a funeral, but Relm couldn't attend. Come to think of it, she didn't even know he lived here. "How did. . . he take it?"

Katarin reflected, "I. . . don't really know. He didn't know about it until long after."

"Why?"

"King Sabin didn't tell him when it happened. He sent him away. . . to live with us."

Relm was flabbergasted. "What!? Why did he do that?"

"He didn't know how to cope with it, I guess." She sighed sadly. "Poor Derek. . . he trained ceaselessly to become a knight. After four years, he couldn't stand it anymore. He left by himself back home. He found out after that."

What a horrible thing, Relm thought. Maybe she understood him now. All the resentment and regret becomes a ball of bitterness. It was that way with her grandpa. Every day, she wished she could change the past. Maybe he just dealt with it a different way.

"What's his favorite food?" Relm asked, jumping onto the counter next to her.

Her hands in the sink, Katarin laughed. "Why do you want to know that?"

She shrugged while sitting. "No big reason. Maybe I can do something nice for him, you know?"

While looking at her, she smiled. "It's brandomin pie. I used to make it all the time for him."

"Could you. . . teach me how to make it?"

Katarin nodded. She was wise not to say anything. A young girl's heart needed to figure certain things out for herself.

* * *

  
  
The fluttering wings of the bird signaled its entrance. Onto the windowsill it landed. In the dark night air, it cooed softly.

The black-cloaked man rose from his desk. He walked over, crossing the room with cautious, deliberate steps. His form was impossibly thin, as if it could collapse at any moment. Completely covered in the cloak, the only thing he showed was his face. It was covered by a white mask, which was faceless. It had no slits for eyes or mouth, only a slight depression on the mask hinting at them.

He touched the carrier pigeon with ashen, bony hands, and it fell over as if dead. A plume of smoke, its essence, was absorbed into the mask. From its carcass, he untied the note attached to its leg. It read, _East Figaro. We have found him. My current mission prevents me from tracking further. Investigate. Orders?_

To the author of the note, he wrote, _Keep control of the girl. I will investigate personally. We may come for the boy soon. . .

* * *

_  
  
Their lovemaking that night brought them closer than they had ever been before. Their bodies were as one under the cover of darkness. Mind and heart joined to each other as they experienced intense pleasure.

It started in the kitchen. She was there over the counter. He came to her. A delicate touch. Unsure of herself, she didn't respond. He stayed there, then came closer. He wanted to thank her for her company that night.

He stood behind her, held her in his gentle embrace.

His hand was on her belly. It was light, like an uncertain warm touch. An askance.

She responded. Clasped his in hers. She guided him, yet he knew. She was getting so warm. An aching. . . He touched her underneath her shirt. She was so sensitive there.

He held her breast. The soft flesh made them both excited. The firmness of it stimulated them both. Her pink nipples became hard.

He wanted her again. She was undeniably attracted to him. He had not been this bold ever since he had first taken her virginity.

His lips upon her neck made her moan softly. She was getting so hot because of him. She couldn't help it. She turned to him and kissed him with such passion. With their breaths taken away, they hurried to find somewhere safe.

In the bed, their nude bodies tightly held one another. Whereas the first time had been confusing, this time gave them immense pleasure. They moved against each other, exploring each other's bodies. She climaxed several times. When he came inside her, she had her first orgasm. She shivered with intense pleasure against him. It lasted several long heartbeats.

As she lay with him under the covers, she heard his soft, rhythmic breathing. Her body felt so warm. She felt content and relaxed. Her last thought before sleep claimed her seemed like an odd thing to think at the time.  
__

_Does he love me. . .?

* * *

__  
_  
  
Author's Note: Ya know, as a character, I don't think Cyan gets nearly enough credit. Most people hate him, but I don't. In fact, I have something really cool planned for him in the next couple chapters. After that, the next story arc begins. I figure I'm about 1/3rd the way through my story so far, at least as far as my notes are concerned. But then again, I kinda get sidetracked easily;.

Revision1: complete. Not many changes here, just a few words choices.


	9. Ch 8 Knight's Valor

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.8-Derek & Cyan have a duel between each other as to who shall control the Excalibur. Can they survive for 3 straight days?  
  
**_Era of Change_**  
  
Author: Furysetzer  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Final Fantasy characters, I would be the proudest man alive. As such, everything in the entire world is owned by EnixSquareDisney. =(  
  
Ch. 8-"Knight's Valor"  
  
Three days after the Mercenaries Guild was decimated in East Figaro, Mokga was out in the streets again. After getting hair all over the dishes, she was forced to clean rooms. That proved disastrous after catching a bed on fire. At the register, she insulted every customer that came through the door. And she was too short to carry trash out. The innkeeper got so fed up with her that he kicked her out. It seemed that the more incompetent you were, the less responsibility, aka: work you had to do. Mokga would have to keep that in mind for the future.

As such, she found herself wandering the streets again. Eventually, she gravitated to the docks. There were ships and boats here. From small personal craft to black smoke belching vessels that carried cargo, all were tied to the pier. Seagulls were all over the place, hoping to find scraps of food. They circled the air and swarmed on the ground. The seawater was choppy, tinged red by the heavy concentrations of copper. The salty sea air made her gag at first, until she started breathing through her mouth. Standing at the edge of the pier, she saw somebody there.

Mokga walked over to Interceptor. Finding him staring into the distance like this, she wondered what was wrong. "Did they. . . ditch you, too, 'Cepty?"

The dog looked over his shoulder toward her direction. She saw the age and tiredness on his face. How old was he in dog years? Whatever it was, he was a senior. For a doberman, he had aged well. His eyes still held a great deal of intelligence, and his sleek muscles were strong beneath his thick black coat. Still, she saw him when he thought nobody noticed him. His walk was strained at times. Plus, he had to take frequent naps to regain his strength.

By the way he sat, she guessed that he was somehow waiting for them to return. It made her mad to think that they left them without any remorse. She could see the hurt on his canine face. How many times had Relm abandoned him, fully expecting him to return to her without a second thought? "Don't worry," she assured. "When we track them down, I'll give her a strong talking to."

Interceptor chuffed, returning his attention to the sea. Mokga guessed that it didn't matter to him. She wondered if it was just blind obedience. Kneeling next to him, she asked, "Why don't you just find a nice place to settle down, 'Cepty? You don't have to stay with her forever, you know."

He told her flat out that was out of the question.

When dogs talked, they did so not with words. Most weren't as smart as he was. They communicated by small gestures mostly. Although he had picked up some of their habits, being with humans all his life. He curled his lip slightly, letting her know that Relm was his master. He would stay with her for as long as he lived.

Mokga sighed. "Well, I suppose we should start looking for them. So they took a boat, you say?"

He swished his tail along the board, letting her know that she was right.

"Alrighty!" she said, standing up. "First thing we gotta do is sneak on a ship!" Looking left. Then looking right. "This way." Mokga tippy-toed along the dock, shifty eyes moving all the while. Interceptor trailed behind, blatantly looking as if she were leading him somewhere.

The moogle shuffled along the shipboard of the boat. She reached the bow, carefully craning her head over the edge. Seeing no one, a grin appeared on her face. Mokga jumped for the rail, latching on with her paws. She attempted to pull herself up, taking several moments to lift her stubby leg over the side. Her canine companion gracefully leapt over the rail after she got up.

They dashed to one of the smoke stacks, behind some crates. "Okay, 'Cepty. All's we gotta do is get below deck, and we're home free," she whispered to him. "Gee, I didn't know sneaking on a ship was so easy! These humans must be dumber than I thought."

"Of course, it's impolite to insult someone who's going to kick your ass," the ninja atop the crates said.

Mokga jumped in surprise. Interceptor immediately growled loudly. He crouched down, waiting to attack. It was very rare that an enemy snuck up on him. He must have been waiting there.

The human was dressed in black, crouched down. He rose. "Tough luck," he smirked. "You're on board a boat that belongs to the Ninja Guild." He front flipped, jumping forward over them. He landed between the crates, barring their escape.

"Oooh!" she mocked. "Am I supposed to be _impressed_?"

Turning back to them, he said, "Should I capture you by force? Doesn't seem like I need to take too much effort."

"Uh. that's okay," she rescinded. "We'll just find another boat."

"I don't think you understand. I saw you with Vernash. Most likely. . . you'll be interrogated," he explained.

Despite hearing this, Mokga smiled. With an aw-shucks expression, she said, "Oh, gee! Well in _that_ case. . . --attaaaaack!"

This was his cure he had been waiting on. Interceptor sprinted forward, baring his fangs. At the same time, Mokga grabbed a dagger and threw it at him.

Caught off guard for an instant, the ninja took a step back. However, he withdrew his skean. He raised it just in time to greet the projectile. The knife was deflected away harmlessly by the small blade. As for the dog, he had another trick. Simultaneously, he reached in his coat, pulling out a small bag. With calm collectedness, he withdrew a fistful of powder. At the same time Interceptor jumped, he blew it directly in his snout. He yelped, dropping in front of him like a rock.

With Interceptor immobilized, he was on Mokga in an instant. He slammed into her, connecting his elbow to her chest. She flew backward into a crate. Her head banged into it. Dropping to her knees, she then fell forward. Her body hit the deck, out cold.

The enemy smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Sitting on the log in front of the campfire, Derek thought over many things. So far, everything in his life had seemed to wither away. Possessions. . . friends. . . family. It wasn't that he was miserable, like his father had always seemed. Maybe. . . he was unsatisfied with the way things had turned out? But what did he have that was so lacking? He was a prince, set to inherit a kingdom that was both prosperous and free. And yet. . . the only thing had had ever taken pride in was his swordsmanship. 

Eight years ago, he had been forced to live here. Then he met master Cyan. . . Father had been teaching him martial arts, but it did not capture his attention like the sword. He marveled at how he taught his pupils during classes. The sword seemed to have a will of its own, and dance in his hands. There was an elegance in it, which took hold of his imagination.

He asked nicely at first. But his constant refusal sparked his anger. Determined to prove he was mature enough, he foolishly attacked him with one of his own swords. After he was thoroughly trounced, he pleaded with the master. How could he defend himself if he had no skill? He was all alone and scared. Despite his reluctance, the master accepted him.

The first six months, he did nothing but hard labor. The master said the first step was to become stronger. He then showed him basic techniques with a wooden sword. He picked those up rather quickly. As he advanced under his personal tutelage, the master remarked that he had never seen a student as talented as he was. With Derek's basic understanding of "chi", the life force of all living things, he began to realize the two were strikingly similar. He grasped sword techniques using chi with the master's guidance. He exceeded what his master thought possible in just under four years.

And now, nearly five years later, he was back in this home. Everything was relatively unchanged. . . The cool, star-filled night was comforting to him.

The master approached from his backside. He carried two cups, one of which he gave to Derek. He then sat down beside him. As he did so, his knees popped loudly. Derek softly chuckled. Cyan gave a small smile, trying not to make it into a big deal. He didn't want to draw attention to the fact he was in his mid sixties.

Derek drank the bitter tea carefully. It was made from the pasldurry leaf, which typically grew in caves where giants dwelled. It was the masters favorite. He usually never took it out, as it was very hard to come by.

They enjoyed the night together in silence for a while. Until Derek asked, "Master, what. . . should I do now?"

He didn't answer him right away. He savored the last of the tea thoughtfully. Only after setting down the cup, he said, "I dost not know what thou wants to do with thy life. 'Tis not my place to tell thee."

Derek cast his gaze into the fire once more. He said with a far away look, "Since I... found out what really happened, I have... lost all my direction. I wanted so desperately to. . . live in my past again. Now I find myself actually depended on by people. . ."

"And thou'rt not sure what to do about it," Cyan guessed.

Derek shrugged. "I suppose. . . When I was here training with you, I was so happy. I actually had a purpose. Something to strive for. You. . . knighted me. I don't have anything to focus on now."

"I canst. . . give thee some advice, if it's thy wish." Derek said that he would.

Cyan took a deep breath, wanting to say it clearly. "Back when. . . I first traveled with thy father, I lost mine home, too. My people who lived here were poisoned. . . and died. I, too, didst not know what to do with myself, beyond getting my revenge. As I traveled with Relm and the rest, I realized something. The greatest purpose we can ever find, is to be with others. After we defeated Kefka, I stayed with Terra. We fell in love, and have a beautiful home now. As humans, alone, we are never content. However, we can always find our happiness in others."

"I think. . . I understand, master. I, too, desire to find happiness. I also want to help others when they need to be protected." When Derek saw Mog's village being ravaged, he had felt such anger. He wanted to be able to stop that sort of thing at any cost.

Cyan nodded, pleased with his pupil. It had been what he wanted to hear. A sign. He gathered the cups, heading back inside a door to the castle. He returned several minutes later, carrying something.

At first not realizing what it was, Derek stared dully at it when the master had brought it out. He rose quickly when he recognized it. The sword was as long as Derek's arm from his shoulder. The blade was seven inches wide throughout, and radiated a faint aura. The hilt was crafted from leather which would never dull or fray. Its regal look and presence gave it an otherworldly glow. This was the sword of kings, only able to be formed once in a millennia. It lived as long as its true owner, then disappeared back to the spirit world when their life force gave out. The name of this weapon was passed down through the ages upon fine lettering engraved on the adamantium. It was Excalibur.

"M-master. . ." Derek choked. He bowed his head deeply. "I. . . cannot take this from you."

"Lift up thy head," master Cyan commanded sternly. When he did so, he told him, "I canst think of no other to whom I would rather entrust this. Thee hast an important mission."

He bowed again. "Yes, master. . ."

"There ist also a condition on which the sword will accept thee. Thou must train with me without fail, with no rest for three days. Only then can thou grasp the power contained within."

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat. Three grueling days with master Cyan nonstop... He wasn't sure if he could do it. "I... accept," he said, the words tasting like ashes in his mouth.

Cyan's expression softened. "I knew thou would. . . I hath faith in thee. We start tomorrow. Now take thy sword and rest."

With shaking hands, Derek took hold of the weapon. He felt an unmistakable energy from it. It filled him with vigor and confidence. It was as if... it chose him even before he was born. . . Bowing deeply one last time, Derek hastily left his master.

Cyan smiled, watching him go.

Derek did not head straight to his foster parent's home. His guestroom could wait, as he went to find Relm. Despite nervousness about tomorrow, he was filled with excitement and elation at the moment. What a boon this was! She would be so happy to hear about it. He couldn't wait to tell her.

He went to the inn. A modest structure, it was made as a temporary shelter when Terra and the children of Mobliz moved her a long time ago. The innkeeper was an old man who lived there, having so much space left over to make a profit from it. Even so, hardly anyone ever traveled this land. Especially with people like Erika guarding the gate.

He was up the stairs in a flash, knocking on Relm's door. Derek was very irritated by the time he knocked and called to her for several minutes. He peeked under the door(something which someone like him would never generally do), but only saw a part of the darkened room. Assuming she wasn't there, he went outside with a disappointment.

He sullenly started walking back, going around to the backside of the building. He heard a noise in the night, which made him freeze. It sounded like. . . a soft giggle.

Curious, he gravitated closer toward the building. As he reached the window that was cracked open a few inches, the sound stopped. He then heard the sounds of kissing. He should have stopped then and there, was ready to leave the lovers to their own business, except. . . he heard something familiar. . . Relm's voice.

He heard breathing, becoming slightly noisier and harder each heartbeat. Her soft murmurs he could not make out. Why was she not in her room? Please. . . please. . . this had to be. . . someone else. It. . . couldn't be. . .

Unbidden, he lifted his head to that window. His right eye carefully just peering through the crack. Against his will, he saw. Two nude bodies, in the darkened shadows. . . A female. . . her back, her round breasts. Another moving against her. A man, lying atop. . . _between her legs_... their hands groping one another.

Derek breathed shallowly. He almost choked. He was aware of his legs giving away, lowered himself on hands and knees. He almost dropped the sword, so shaking as he was. It was not fury, but weakness. He couldn't draw breath, couldn't move.

His mind could barely grasp. Didn't. . . she like him? What was wrong with him? Why didn't. . . she want him? How did this happen? As the couple in the room continued, he heard distinctly her voice, as sweet sounding and hushed as it was. "That feels. . . so good. Oh, Vernash. . ."

A scramble from the dog to get away. Kicking of legs and push of arm. A hunch, barely kept erect, too forward leaned. He cut himself, his arm falling against the blade. Up a second later, soundlessly, he got away.

Blood covered the ground. His face was wet, the tears unable to be stopped.

* * *

Mokga woke with the most aching head she ever had in her entire life. There was a large lump in back, just above the spine. She felt it there under the fur. Not only that, but she coughed when she tried to take a deep breath. Her muscles and bones were also sore. 

She remembered now. The ninja. Looking around the empty room, she saw nobody. The only thing in the cramped concrete space was a pair of long shackles, which extended from halfway up to the ceiling, to three feet above the ground. Although, little did Mokga know that this was the exact same room in which Celes Chere-Cole had escaped over thirteen years ago.

The moogle tried the heavy wooden door, but found it locked. She then saw a square hole with vertical iron bars in it looking up. Grinning, she took a mighty leap, but fell short. After picking herself up from the ground and cursing, she tried again. This time, Mokga grabbed a hold of the bars, latching on.

With an, "Aha!" she hoisted herself up and between the bars. She got through halfway, when she halted in mid leap. Looking downward, Mokga saw her belly stuck. Two of the bars were wedged tight on either side of her portly frame.

Wiggled as she might, she couldn't free herself. Her round little belly wouldn't flatten either. Mokga briefly considered trying to go on another diet. . . Nah, she liked her space of cute furry girth. At a loss of what to do, she hung there, on her side, waiting for someone to come, which she knew they eventually must.

Ten minutes later, Mokga heard the sound of clicking on concrete. With her imagination running terrified, she once more flailed about. It got closer, but she couldn't see what it was because of the fact she was looking dead at the wall.

It stopped. Suddenly, there was a small bark. Mokga screeched in spite of herself.

The dog barked heartily while the moogle screamed wildly.

Mokga stopped, realizing that the sound wasn't ferocious at all. Straining her head and eyes, she saw Interceptor on the floor with his tongue hanging out. "Whelll!" she huffed. "It certainly took you long enough. My neck was starting to cramp up!"

Interceptor took the object from the ground with his maw. With a hearty, "Woof!" he snapped his head up, flinging it upwards. Mokga snatched the ring of keys with her paw.

"Good job!" she said, looking them over. "With these I can unlock-" She looked at the knob far below. ". . . the, uh. Hummmm. . ." Mokga tossed the keys away absentmindedly. "Oh well!" she brightly said. "There's always another way." She added while struggling again, "Probably!"

Chuffing, Interceptor gripped the doorknob with his teeth. With amazing determination, he turned it by twisting his head to the side. He slowly pulled it open. The heavy wood actually opened apart from the frame. It must have been one of the newer locks, which could be opened from one side without a key.

"All right!" cried Mokga enthusiastically. "Now if I can only _hngh _ get _hurgh_ through the _eeagh_ door!

Hearing something, Interceptor's ears pricked up. He then bolted, sprinting down the hall. He turned behind a stack of crates, and was gone.

"Hey!" cried Mokga. "Don't abandon me like this! Why are you running away?! Come back! What-did-I-ever-do-to-you?! I-was-always-nice-before-and-nowyoudosomethinglikethis!?"

A hand atop her head made her freeze. With a mortified expression, she strained her eyes and neck to see. The familiar voice of the ninja said, "_Sigh_, whatever have you been doing? I heard your voice all the way from the second floor."

"Er, nothing," she yelped squeakily.

"Anyway, I guess it's time I took you to him." He gripped her harshly by her pom pom and pulled. Mokga popped out quite easily.

She exclaimed while being held up, "My hair! It hurts! Let me down this insta-"

The moogle fell hard after he dropped her. Normally they bounced, but not when landing on their head.

He said in an agitated voice, "You can walk."

Mokga sighed, picking herself up. Normally, she would have been ready with an insult. But lately, things had been going downhill. She was out of her element and alone. Instead, she dejectedly asked, "So who am I going to see?"

"Shadow," he said impatiently. The ninja poked her in the back with his sandal. "Now hurry up. I don't want to-"

Mokga had started walking in front of him when he stopped talking. "Don't want to what?" She heard a thud behind her and jumped in surprise. Turning, she first saw the ninja face down on the floor. Then she glimpsed something against the wall to the right of him. It looked like a piece of triangular black cloth, except. . . it was transparent, and being sucked into the wall!

She took a step back. "Whoa!" It disappeared totally into the concrete. There was now nothing to show it had ever existed.

Interceptor must have been watching, because he ran over to her as she inspected him. Rolling him over, Mokga saw that his skin was a yellow color, and his eyes were rolled up in the back of his head. His face was frozen in instantaneous pain, with mouth wide open in a silent scream. She jumped away. "Ew!"

Interceptor sniffed the body. Suddenly, he recoiled with a yelp. _Death!_ he told her. _An unmistakable corrupt smell._

Mokga sniffed the corpse with her large red oval nose. She didn't pick up much like he did. She could only tell that something was very wrong and unnatural. "This is our chance," she told him quickly. "Let's get out of here!"

She picked a direction and ran down the hall. Interceptor followed. It led to an intersection leading in three other paths. Taking the left one, she ran into three more. The right path led back around to another three. The left path further up was a dead end. They tried to backtrack, but only confused themselves even further.

Finally, Mokga threw her hands up in the air and wailed. "We're lost!"

* * *

Relm wandered through the wheat field with trepidation. All she saw everywhere was rows and rows of stalks. She looked all around, expecting danger from any direction. Her heart raced. With wide eyes and bare feet, she hurried along. Alarmingly and without warning, she was picked up from the side and into the arms of the man. 

Laughing, they fell to the side together. They landed in the cushion of the grass. Relm giggled as they rolled around, each fighting for the top position.

She won, holding down his wrists. Relm sat atop him, straddling his waist. She laughed again, grinning. Her curly blond hair hung over her fair face.

He grinned as well, totally allowing her to control him.

She bit her lower lip, leaning down further. "Oh, Vernash. . ." she said sweetly. Both smiling, they kissed.

They stayed that way for awhile, each pleasing the other with their mouth and tongue.

Toward late afternoon, they headed back to the castle. Inside the gate, there was hardly anyone around. That was strange, as usually the townspeople enjoyed being outdoors. Wandering around trying to find somebody, they saw Mog. He was dashing away with two pitchers of water.

"Hey Mog!" Relm called.

He stopped, waving to them. The pitcher in that hand sloshed back and forth, spilling a third of its contents.

They went over to him, asking where everyone was. The moogle asked, "Kupo? I thought you were already over there!"

"Where at?" they asked.

"In back of the old castle," he replied. "I was just getting refreshments. Let's go," he urged. "It's all very interesting!"

Bewildered, Relm and Vernash followed him. They went several hundred yards around the structure. In the rear courtyard, most of the people were here. The group was huge, completely obscuring whatever it was that they had their fronts to. Amid the talking, the sounds of striking metal could be heard.

Mog disappeared under their legs, hurrying with whatever he was doing. They tried to follow him, but lost him in the bodies. Near the front, Relm instead saw the Valentine family. Katarin and Dwaine were with their daughter Erika, watching the front.

She tapped Dwaine's arm. "Hello again, sir! What's going on?" Derek's foster father was a large man, meaty in the arms. He wasn't fat, although his belly stuck out somewhat. He was tall, with short brown hair. He pointed, "My boy and master Cyan. It's a duel."

Looking through the front of the gathering was a pain. So instead she pushed the people out of the way. They moved to the side. She saw them, and unthinkingly raised her hand to exclaim, "Derek!"

He shifted his head in her direction as she said it. Also caught in mid step, his downswing was horribly mistimed. Cyan's sword found its way past, slashing across his chest. The crowd all gasped as one. The attack knocked him backward off balance. He fell hard, his own weapon wrenched from his hand. Defenseless, he could do nothing but expect the end.

Cyan saw Mog and immediately called, "Break!" He took the pitcher with the lesser amount of water and drank greedily. His brow was sweaty with exertion.

Detrick took the other one from Mog. He gave the it to Derek, who was trying to recuperate. He got up, stretching his sore muscles. He made it a point to ignore everybody, mostly Relm.

Relm watched the two of them on the small grassy field. It was surrounded by tall hedges on three sides. Cyan and Derek both wore Doma training uniforms, light blue attire which was sleeveless and loose. Cyan's weapon was a thin samurai blade from the east. Derek's weapon was totally different. In place of his crystal long sword, he held a large broadsword. She had never remembered seeing anything like it. "Why. . . are they fighting?" Relm asked.

Dwaine told her, "Master Cyan is training him one last time. . . They both must fight for three sunsets and sunrises."

Shocked, Relm didn't know what to say. Listening to them, Vernash raised his eyebrows. He was impressed.

Katarin held her handkerchief over her nose. "My poor son. . . he's already hurt. I hope he doesn't get seriously injured."

When Derek turned around to the left, Relm saw that his left bicep had a deep gash across it. He made circles with his arm, trying to relax it. He did so with obvious pain.

Erika said with a fist, "There's no way he'll lose! I have faith in him. Even if it is... against grandpa..."

As they all watched, the five minute break expired. They picked up their weapons again. Cyan's calm gaze was also determined. He looked into Derek's eyes, focusing and scrutinizing his opponent.

Breathing deeply and evenly, Derek did the same. He could not show weakness. While his muscles were heated by now, his left shoulder ached him terribly. He was just lucky the wound wasn't in his sword arm.

Glancing sideways, he caught another glimpse of _her_ again. Damn her. . . Because of her, he did not sleep, instead tormented by what he had seen her do. He was such a fool to think anything could have happened between them. He was not mentally prepared to begin this morning. That was a fatal flaw, which would seriously hinder him.

They both made their move at the same time. Rushing forward, their swords reflected the blinding yellow white orange of the sun.

* * *

Relm strode back into the kitchen purposefully. Everything was in order. Everything was all set. The fruit, ingredients, bowls, utensils and every little thing she would need to slice, mince, pour, kneed and measure were all here. The table was filled with all she would need. 

She had chased Vernash out. His distraction would only hinder her progress. She needed complete concentration. Nothing would keep her from _this_ mission.

After seeing Derek put all of his effort and heart into his fight, Relm was inspired. His tireless struggle was in no sight of reprieve, yet he did not give up. Who cared if her only concoction from so long ago when she was a child gave her grandpa cramps, heartburn and bouts of hiccups for more than a week? This time was different. Nothing would come between her word to Katarin to do something nice for him for once. She was sure he would be grateful, maybe even endearing herself to him.

Relm had stayed longer than most, watching them fight each other. It was very late at night when Dwaine roused her. Most of the other townspeople had turned in. Even after she left, they both continued to face off, totally absorbed into each other.

It was now the next day, and Relm set her mind to this task. And even though Katarin was away, she had to start this. The recipe she had scribbled down two nights ago. She hoped she had gotten it all down.

Standing over the table, she inspected everything one last time. Relm then spread her legs more than shoulder length apart. With a self-motivating slap, she smacked her palms against her hips. "Hai!" She then brought them up, crossing arms and hitting fists against chest. "_Hai_!!" In the next fluid motion, cheeks were slapped forcefully to the fullest extent with a hard, "_HAI_!!!" Then an immediate, "Ow. . ." as her face became sour.

The brandomin fruit was roundish, brown and ugly looking. It was the size of a grapefruit, but most of it was unedible. The rind surrounding the pulp was typically five to seven inches, taking up eighty-five percent of its mass. The core was only the size of a small apple. You had to take care while cutting the rind off, as the pulp was only covered by a thin membrane. If that was cut into, then most of its flavor was lost. It spoiled easily if this happened, even if cooked, usually within a few hours.

Relm chose a knife too big, as she found out halfway into a fruit. Her hand slipped, and she cut into a finger. She recoiled suddenly, feeling the sharp burn right away. The knife was flung far away. She inspected it. It wasn't deep, although blood trickled out. Relm had to press the skin tightly under cold running water for it to stop. Undaunted, she resumed, cutting fingers again twice.

She got most of the rind off the first one over an hour later. Relm carefully whittled away at it. And despite taking utmost care, the thin membrane seemed to offer no resistance at all, as she found out when juice squirted out. With a groan, she tried again.

Only half the way through the rind on the next one, the pulp was cut into. The next one, the pulp was not in the center, and she accidentally cut into it near the skin. The next one didn't even have a center as far as she saw. Only a dried prune-type seed was located after cutting away most of it. The next five were total failures, as shown by many more cuts on her hands.

It seemed the pulp was hardly ever in the middle, she realized as several hours had already passed. Relm ended up trying to whittle away the tough rind bit by bit. So halfway through the pile of fruit, there were only two unblemished pulps.

She should have started in the morning as it was already the evening. The crust needed to be taken care of next. The ingredients mixed easily enough, except for then she bumped the bowl with her elbow. The contents ended up all over the table.

Relm cleaned it as best she could, but the stains and stickiness stayed. The bottom of the bag of flour fell soon after. Its entire contents exploded all over the table and her. In frustration and rage, Relm then slammed her fist into the table. Her arm came away sticky and covered in the raw eggs she had smashed.

With a sob, her lip quivered, and she had a compulsion to run out screaming, never to ever return.

It was late at night as she continued to put everything together. Despite the constant failures and hopeless situation, she did not give up.

The early morning sun shown brightly through the curtains. The townspeople were just starting their day. Katarin walked in and gasped. Relm lay hunched over the table in a chair. The table was covered in fruit, flour, and most of her cooking utensils.

Hearing the noise, Relm roused. She sat up dazed. The girl was covered in flour, hair and clothes a mess. Her hands were red and swollen. They were also covered in many cuts. She saw Katarin standing in the doorway in shock. Looking around the room, Relm had the suspicion that things were not, _not_ well. "Goo-good. . . morning," she said thickly, trying to appear as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

The clashing of metal resounded nonstop for over two days. The two opponents went at each other, swinging and retreating tirelessly. All the while, Derek and Cyan fought each other in the small grassy area. They both were covered in sweat now, with small slashes all over their bodies. Their uniforms were almost falling apart, strips of cloth hanging off. 

There was still a crowd, but not so as before. Only one person stayed the entire time, not moving away at night, nor leaving for any length of time, except to relieve himself. He would be back quickly even then. Katarin brought his meals up to him, staying for awhile. Although he ate in silence, not saying anything, studying his foster son with arms folded and fierceness in his eyes.

At night on the last day, the combatants labored strenuously. They breathed hard and heavy, handling their swords with obvious strained effort. Most of their energy was gone, expended. They were deprived of sleep or rest, unable to hardly concentrate or even _think_. The only thing that kept them going now was instinctive sword techniques, deeply imbedded in the two.

Throughout the night, both of them faltered many times. Taking a knee for moments at a time did not expunge either. The other would simply stand on guard, also trying to recuperate.

The night waned on. Eventually, the indigo of the sky started to turn lighter. Light blue began to show amidst the faded darkness slowly. The sun did not show yet, but would in minutes. That would be the end of their trial. They both knew that.

Time was short. If they did not complete the training, then it would all have been in vain. Cyan once again backed away. He huffed out, "Come again! How many times hath I told thee? The sword ist not just a weapon, but an extension of thy body."

Derek stood his ground, even though his legs shook. One of his eyes had been cut, which was stuck shut by congealed blood. He nodded knowingly. Almost too tired to form the words, they came out exasperated and slurred. "I can feel it at the edge of my being. The most powerful sword tech. . . in my grasp."

His master returned with words equally exhausted. "Use it then. Seige hold and bring it forth. Every soul ist different, so must thy technique."

They gathered themselves for one last chance.

Cyan shifted, spreading his legs. One a little forward of the other, with knees bent slightly. His katana he raised high with both hands, the blade pointed at the ground close to his body. One elbow, up in the air, the other downward, supported the handle. It was a _cariachini_ stance, highly defensive, in which invited an opponent to attack first.

Derek followed with a _siritulpst_ technique, an advanced move meant to test an opponent's reaction. Dashing forward, he spun halfway to his side. The broadsword slashed sideways toward Cyan hilt first.

He broke away, his body flexing as the attack hit his katana with little force. A dash sideways, past the swing.

It was too late to change direction. Putting his weight on one heel, he swung around fully, just in time. The katana and broadsword met. A spark from them flashed. The clash jarred their arms; weapons nearly dropped.

They swung again, any technique suddenly lost to them. Again and again, brute force pushed them against each other, escalating. The sounds were lost on deaf ears. The pounding drowned out all else, except for the animalistic grunts and snarls. They were on the verge of collapsing.

In one sudden burst of energy, Derek felt his entire being burn up as if in a blaze. His chi exploded around them. Something encircled them in an instant. They felt intense pain as if they were both slashed into pieces. Energy was cut downward into them from all around. They screamed out.

As suddenly as it came, it was gone. As it disappeared, a violent energy slammed into them, driving them apart. Derek and Cyan were flung away from each other. The swords flew away from their owners, falling on the ground several yards away.

The blazing orange sun peered over the horizon. They could see it enflaming the sky with its brilliance. The new morning rays touched everything, bathing every surface.

The two combatants lay there on their backs, motionless. To the knights' surprise, they found themselves still whole.

Dwaine was suddenly by Derek's side. He held his head up as gently as a baby's. Katarin and Erika were there, too. Erika went to Cyan, inspecting him. "Are. . . you all right, grandpa. . .?" she asked, to which he could only faintly smile.

* * *

Author's Note: I had to tone down the end of the second part, or else I would have felt like I had to put another warning at the beginning. I'm _trying_ to keep it clean. This chapter was fun to write for me. I hope I got down their duel right. It was exciting for me to do it. I thought the 3rd part was hilarious, & I hope you did too. ;-) Also, I know that Cyan doesn't use the Excalibur in the game, but the sword is integral to the story. None of Cyan's weapons were _legendary_, if you know what I mean. Besides, he could use it if you had the Merit Award! 

Revision1: completed.


	10. Ch 9 Those Who Betray

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.9-Betrayals abound, as Mokga finds out the _real _ reason Shadow killed all those mercenaries in East Figaro…

**_Era of Change_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: If I owned the Final Fantasy characters, I would be the proudest man alive. As such, everything in the entire world is owned by EnixSquareDisney. =(

Ch. 9-"Those Who Betray"

Mokga and Interceptor wandered lost underneath the streets of East Figaro. They had been doing this for the past several hours. For them, the hardest part was seeing the exact same four-way intersection. Mokga did not know what time it was, or how much time had passed since Relm had skipped town. Dogs didn't measure hours. They had no concept of time.

Eventually, they walked to a section that was not like the others. The concrete walls gave away to brick. Whether that indicated a newer or older construction, they could not tell. All paths led to this corridor. There were many doors on both sides.

They heard somebody scream, "Augh!" Startled, they rushed toward the sound anyway.

One of the doors was opened slightly. They peeked in, seeing many crates within the large room. Against the far wall, Mokga saw that redheaded kid from earlier! He was lying atop a square wooden table. Shackles held his wrists and ankles tightly. Two men were also in the room. One was a very large man dressed in mercenaries clothing. She also could tell he was a half-giant, half-human. An ugly breed. The other was dressed exactly like that ninja from earlier, except for his cowl. The mask had a square metal faceplate across the forehead. Under it, a simple slit across the cloth for the eyes.

Mokga turned and held her furry claw to her lips. They slipped inside behind the crates that were next to the door.

The ninja turned a crank attached to the table another couple of inches. The redheaded kid screamed again. "Augh! Stop it! It hurts too much!"

"Then tell us!" the ninja sneered. "What happened to Vernash?"

"I told you everything I knew!" he gasped.

The half-giant leaned close to his ear. "I don't think you can take much more of this," he said sadly. "Your arms are about to rip out of their sockets."

"Stuff it!" he gasped. "I can't _believe_ you betrayed the guild, Jurnam. My father…" Tears started to come out. "He died because of you!"

He shrugged, "I had many enemies. I had to get rid of them somehow. It was all too easy to stage the whole thing."

"One more chance!" the ninja snapped. "Another quarter turn, and you'll be torn apart. Now I know Vernash was working for somebody else. I want to know who! And even if you don't tell us, we'll do the same thing to your pink friend the other day."

"I don't know!" he sobbed. "You leave… her alone."

Mokga had heard enough. She was about to jump in there when…

Something came out of the wall. It was humanoid shape, tall and lanky. It wore a long cloak that covered its whole body. Even the head was covered by a hood. It was bent over in a hunch, only his face was exposed. That was also covered, but in a strange white mask. At first he appeared transparent, then materialized into solid matter once through the wall.

Jurnam and the ninja stepped back. The "man" said in a raspy voice, "I am who you seek… His employer."

With wide eyes, they all couldn't believe it.

He stared at the ninja. "Shadow… correct?"

The ninja narrowed his eyes. "Yes… who are you?"

He returned, "Have you forgotten already?" He took a step forward. "I won't be deceived by tricks."

He took a step back, withdrawing a dagger. "What do you want," he demanded.

"You know that as well," he said, advancing. "Tell me where you hid it."

Feeling threatened despite this frail looking man, Shadow commanded, "Stay back."

He did not. Jurnam angrily said, "Hey, knock it off!" He foolishly tried grabbing the black cloaked man.

With a wave of his hand, the half-giant was violently thrown backward. He hit the wall hard, having the wind knocked from him.

Paralyzed, Shadow could not move. The man walked right up to him. With face to face, he took his ash gray bony hand and clenched him around the throat. He lifted his bulk into the air. "One last chance, old friend," he rasped. "Return it or you die."

Shadow could do nothing but choke. Although he did get out, "Go to… Hades…"

A faint smoke rose from Shadow's body. The witnesses could only watch in horror the macabre dance of death. His struggles turned to pathetic twitches. The smoke was pulled toward the man's face by an invisible force. All of it was absorbed by the white mask.

He dropped him. The corpse fell to the floor with a dull thud. "Imposter," he said with revile.

The black cloaked man turned to the kid on the rack. He was about ready to scream when Mokga and Interceptor jumped in between them. The doberman barked and growled. Mokga held out her paws to her side. "Don't come any closer!"

The man did stop. He did not say a word.

She continued, babbling, "Thanks for the help earlier and also right now! However, we're here now and have the situation completely in hand. The other bad guy even ran away!" He tilted his head to the spot, and he was indeed gone. "And I'm not sure it would be intentional or not, but you sure do have a weird power. We may or may not get inadvertently killed! So thanks just the same, and here's to hoping we can go out drinking sometime!"

A long and awkward silence passed.

The black cloaked man turned. He started walking toward the wall. "Tell Gogo… Hekate." With that, he once again turned transparent and disappeared through the wall.

Mokga unshackled the redheaded kid. Interceptor inspected his so-called former master. He sniffed him all over, only smelling the same odor on the other ninja. He remembered Shadow specifically smelled like animal musk. He smelled nothing like so long ago. He was suspicious earlier, but now he knew.

He turned away, not interested any longer. After being unshackled, the kid hugged the moogle with great relief. "Thank you so much, Mokga!" he cried. They jumped down. "You were a lifesaver," he told her.

She shrugged, "Yeah, but Jurnam got away…"

He shook his head. "Don't worry. Now that I know the truth, he's finished." He added with a sneer, "Once I tell the Adventurer's Guild, he'll be a dead man. They lost a lot of friends and family, too."

"So what… will you do now?" Mokga asked, concerned.

He looked down and shrugged. "I dunno… I guess I could try seeing if my uncle can take me in.

She smiled. "Good luck with that. By the way… I never caught your name."

"Oh! Well my real name is Aluitius. But I hate that. Everybody just calls me Lute."

They shook hands. "Well good luck!" Mokga said. "You're the first human I've ever really liked. Let's meet up again sometime, hm?" Lute wholeheartedly agreed to that.

Taking their leave, Mokga told him she still had to find her ingrate traveling companions. Not to mention one very idiotic father. Lute suggested they try a place called Nikeah. It was a port, the largest in the north Galapos. Interceptor and she started to leave. After they were gone, they came back again. Mokga asked with an uneasy laugh, "Er, you wouldn't happen to know the way outta here, wouldja?"

* * *

The group spent another week at Doma castle. During most of the time, Derek recovered from his injuries.

Both he and Cyan slept afterwards for nearly two days. They could not be roused during that time, understandable, considering what they went through. Afterwards, they could only drink more water, and sometimes, little bits of fruit as they were made of mostly juice anyway. Another three, and they could climb out of bed with a little strength by themselves. Although they had to be watched closely by attendants, for they were very sore, and had lost some of their muscle mass. Their limbs they could barely be moved at all, as stiff and limp they felt.

So five days later, Cyan and Derek saw each other again. Cyan limped into his room, one arm bound up in a sling. He explained that he could not even move it at all. They said that the paralysis would probably never go away. Derek apologized profusely, unsure of even how his power was triggered and used. Dwaine talked about what he saw. There were some kinds of duplicates, almost like ghosts. There were five of them, all gray-white and transparent. Cyan gave his insight as well. His martial arts' training was unique because Derek had somehow enhanced that along with his sword technique because of the Excalibur. The doppelgangers were an extension of his spirit made physical. His first experience with it he had not been able to control, although the sword recognized him now as a dominant force. It served him now.

Derek looked over to the chair beside the bed. The Excalibur was leaned against it, looking lifeless as an inanimate object. He slowly reached out to it, as if afraid. The blade felt cool against his fingertips. The adamantium started to glow a faint blue then. As he let go, it faded.

Cyan told him he was not bitter. He had finally passed along the secret heritage of the Doma peoples, the sword techniques of the samurai. He remarked that Derek had accomplished in nine years what Cyan had spent most of his adult life mastering. With time, his skill would surpass his further than Cyan's had ever been. An insignificant thing such as movement of an arm was a small price to pay for him.

The next morning, Derek lay by himself. In his head spun daydreams of perfection in the sword. Each subtle swing and bodily movement was his breath, and time stood still on the flawless state of motion. It brought him more peace of mind than anything or anybody else ever had or could. He found the small knock at the door intrusive. He irritably snapped, "Come in."

Relm was not sure what to expect as she heard him harshly call to her. She stood there, package in hand. For a moment, she wondered if this was a good time. After all, she had not really seen him nor spoke together for almost a week now. Maybe he was still too hurt for visitors.

The same thing said, only it was a bark this time. "Come in!" She hastily set it down next to the door. A turn of the knob and crack of the door--her head popped in. With concern apparent on her freckled face, she saw him covered in bandages. "Are you… alright?"

Derek saw her, and his eyes widened. He hadn't thought of her in a long time. It was a struggle for him to sit up in the cushioned bed. "Y-yes," he said without tone. "Come in."

Relm opened the door the rest of the way. Derek saw her enter, her seemingly perfect figure shown as if on a stage in front of her red cloak. She looked at him trepedatiously, unsure of what to say. She walked closer, standing to the side of his bed.

With a look at each other, their gaze met for an instant. They tore it away immediately. Derek looked downward at his blistered hands. Relm averted her eyes to the side, saying awkwardly, "I came to… check up on you."

Derek could not say anything. The memories came flooding back to him. He had felt so betrayed… They were poison, and he didn't know how to deal with them. "A-alright…" he said inaudibly.

"I… um, I saw you. Your duel. You won?"

Derek's heart was starting to race. He clenched his fist tightly. "Yes, but… where were you…?"

Relm raised her eyebrows. "Pardon?"

Her feigned ignorance cut him worse than any blade. His hand started to shake.

Concerned with seeing this, she thought that the training must have been too difficult to talk about. With an idea, Relm went to the door wordlessly. She came back with the package. He saw her hold it out with a small smile. Her eyes bore right through him, making him feel small. With stiff fingers, he started to open it.

The small box opened easily enough. The ribbons that held the top and bottom of the plain box came loose with little effort. With confusion, he pried the top off. He saw the contents, and was more confused than ever.

It contained a small pie. He stared at it at an utter loss. It looked exactly like one of Katarin's, down to the pattern of crust. Why would she give him one of her pies?

Relm said eagerly, "I made it for you."

It suddenly clicked in his head. She was trying to smooth everything over. All of his emotions, just an insignificant thing to play with. She must have just taken it without her permission. He couldn't stop himself. Derek burst out, "I can't believe you!"

Relm was taken aback. "What!?"

Once opened, the words flew out. "First you come into my life and turn my dad against me! Then every chance you get, you remind me that I'm royalty! I should have higher standards! Someone like me shouldn't be interfering in your affairs! How do you think that makes me feel!?"

With a violent swing, he threw the small box into the wall past Relm. She jerked away as it was thrown past her. With shock, she could not move.

He jumped to his knees, despite his wounds. Derek's face was a mask of rage. "You are the worst self-absorbed person I've ever met! You're nice to people who can help you, but you don't really care! It's always about you--what you want! You don't even know about how other people feel because you don't even bother to ask them!!"

With tears pouring out of her eyes, Relm ran backward, scooping up the broken remains of the box. She ran out of the room, crying uncontrollably.

After shouting in her face, Derek clutched his side. His expression in agony, he put his head against the sheets, doubling over. He thought he might have hurt her very badly. But he didn't care; his hurt was many times more painful than hers.

* * *

Outside the confines of Doma, beyond the outer wall, there was a small river. It ran under the castle and town to a lake a mile away. The underground tunnel started from the east side and ran all the way across, entering and exiting two large grates that had been erected to keep the fresh water free from debris. Because of the pressure, two medium sized pools had bubbled up inside the perimeter. On the west wall, beside the bank and gate, a young woman sat.

Her bare feet dangled over the bank into the water. With eyes severely red, she stared into the water morosely. She didn't move for a long time, even when the sunset came, its blazing orangeness waning.

A small white moogle four feet tall came up beside her. He wordlessly sat down. Taking out his pipe, he packed the leaves and lit them with a matchstick. He smoked the pipe in her company, and she smelled the sweet smoke from it.

Her composure started to break, her sad eyes anguished once again. A small sob escaped her down turned mouth. "Mog… why does he hate me so…?"

He knew that Derek didn't hate her. He was just going through a lot right now. Mog told this to Relm.

She didn't understand this at all. Just when they had decided to be friends, something like this always happened. She told him all about slaving for days in the kitchen, Katarin's constant help and supervision, and those horrible brandomin fruits. Relm showed Mog her cut up hands. Also, the beat up box and smashed dessert inside was inspected. All of these had been claimed as selfish, and she didn't know how it turned out like this.

Mog did not reassure her. He was blunt, and told her why he thought Derek was angry. He thought that Derek had seen her inside Vernash's room that night before the training. Mog had talked to Cyan after he and Derek had decided on the duel. And later, he found him crying silently in the guestroom of the house.

Relm's heart dropped. He knew? Her relationship with Vernash… she didn't know how it could have upset him so. Though, some part of her knew. It happened all so sudden that she just found herself with him. She was so shy about such things. Besides, maybe he knew all along from back in Figaro Castle. She subconsciously kept it secret from him, so that there wouldn't have been a confrontation. But looking back, was it the wrong thing to do?

Somehow, she felt this was all her fault. Guilt rose like brackish pond scum to the surface. Dare she confront him? Relm dreaded that with all her being. Maybe the best thing to do was to part company with him. It would be a clean break for them both. With his swordskill, he could go anywhere, do anything.

Her mind was made up. Tomorrow morning then. The sun was down now. The sunset was dipping past the skyline by the time she and Mog were done talking. It was the color of her spirits by the time she got back to her room. Gray.

* * *

The next morning, the small group gathered before sunrise. It consisted of a young woman, older man, small boy, and a moogle. They prepared the group of chocobos outside the outer wall of the castle and town.

At first, Relm had a hard time rousing Detrick. He was still a small child, and not used to the road. Harder still, when she tried to explain that Derek wasn't coming with them. No matter how much they wanted to, they couldn't stay in Doma and wait for him to heal. She eventually gave up, as he refused to go, telling him a fib about Derek meeting them later.

They were just about ready to leave, when they saw two people come around a turret to their front. One was Erika, the twelve year old guardswoman. She walked beside a taller person, a man of medium height. Relm's heart lept, because she saw Derek approaching.

He was changed from before. For one, he wore attire of a knight of Doma. Ancient armor bearing the insignia of Doma he wore atop a long sleeve shirt. Relm recognized it as the exact same armor worn by Cyan years ago in his travels with them. It was mended like new, polished to an azure dark blue. He must have given it to him. His new broadsword was strapped to his back in a scabbard, it being too long to fit at his side in a belt. Also, in place of trousers, he had on jeans that were close fitting on his legs. Rugged brown leather boots completed the ensemble. He wore his hair different, as well. Instead of loose, it was tied back in a ponytail close to his neck. The only visible scar shown was the diagonal one on his eyelid. Although it left the skin red for a time, the eye was undamaged. His expression was calmed and in control, although he did walk with stiff legs. In all, he looked like… a younger version of Cyan.

Detrick ran over to him. Derek held out his arms, and they embraced. Hand in hand, they closed the distance.

Erika was right by their side. She had a rueful grin on her face. "It's a good thing I spotted you guys," she commented. "Otherwise you coulda forgot some stuff."

Derek took his pack from her, not saying a word to any of them. With Detrick in hand, he helped him up onto the chocobo bird. He began tying the pack to the saddle.

"Derek…" Relm began. She didn't know how to say it. "You should… stay here. We're only going to Nikeah for a day or so." Another white lie. How she hated herself.

He replied without turning around in a loud clear voice to no one, "I am Tertiary Ambassador of Figaro Kingdom, sworn to assist Relm Arrowny in her investigation of the U.F.O. phenomena. I _know_ my duty."

Relm could not protest. Yet, Erika glowered at her back, infuriated by what she tried to do. Oblivious, Vernash mounted his chocobo, ready to be off.

With an audible, defeated sigh, Relm climbed onto her mount as well. Mog rode with her instead of his own bird with Detrick, not saying anything. His teddy bear-like face told volumes, but he simply followed the group. After a few minutes, Derek and Detrick were set to go.

They spurred their mounts forward. The chocobo birds' feet tore up the grass, starting them forward.

Erika called after them, "Good luck!! Please find grandma and bring her back home!"

From a tower, Cyan watched them leave. He looked at his useless arm, and had a premonition just then that Derek would have a long and hard road ahead of him. He would need all of his skill just to survive. Cyan hoped that he and Relm could forgive and draw strength from each other in the time that awaited them.

* * *

They rode the trail in silence. Relm didn't talk to Derek or Vernash. Derek did not so much as look at either of them. Mog was quiet as well, watching them for some sign of reconciliation. Detrick never said anything. He mostly dozed in the saddle, snuggling close to Derek. Vernash was last in the group, sullied by the fact that no one would talk to him.

The times they stopped to eat weren't any better. Relm and Derek were too afraid to say anything. Vernash could tell something was wrong. The few times he tried to make conversation, they did not participate, too absorbed in their own thoughts. He ended up having to resign himself to the moogle.

Surprised, Mog was all too happy to give him information about his travels (of which he was always willing to do, even with strangers). Vernash learned a great deal from him, swapping stories. They got along surprisingly well, and ended up talking the rest of the trip. Once or twice, the other two would look their direction with interest. But then they would see each other, and turn away.

They could tell they arrived at Nikeah when they saw a wooden sign with the wording: Nikeah-Welcome to the world's largest port/trading post anywhere.

Sabin had once told Relm all about the city. It was his favorite town in all his travels. He explained the waterfront market-nowhere else could be found exotic, rare things from all over the globe in one place. There were an uncountable number of merchant's stalls scattered all over the wharf. If you had the money, anything could be bought, including supplies, hired hands, and luxuries exclusively for the rich.

The eastern part of the town from which they entered was the residential district. Even in a commercial town such as this, there were those who made the town a home, some renting rooms. Others worked in the market. The architecture was fairly modern, the buildings made of brick and insulated plaster, their roofs made of shingles. There weren't many people in this section outside.

Relm decided that they should split up for awhile. Each could have some personal time to themselves. They agreed, and decided to meet at the inn that evening.

In another part of town, two short beings, each under four feet tall, wandered the waterfront. One was a pink moogle, a species of intelligent monster that resembled a squat bear. Generally, monsters were reviled in the human cities, although Nikeah was the kind of place where so many people came and went, so she went mostly unnoticed. Besides, any of those that paid attention to her were instantly struck by how cute she was, as well as harmless looking. The other, and quite the opposite, was an impressive looking black doberman. This species of canine was aggressive, having been known to attack humans in packs in the wild. This particular animal seemed to have been her pet, judging by how he walked closely by her side. No one messed with them.

The moogle was especially put off by _this_ human city. The many human smells in one place she was not used to, as well as the salty sea. The sounds that shouted everywhere were especially intolerable, as well as the crowds of bodies. In all, she couldn't breath any clean air, her sensitive ears couldn't hear anything, and every place they tried to walk had humans in the way. Having just arrived themselves, it was especially depressing. A short pair like them would never be able to find a small group amidst the multitude.

Meanwhile, Mog toured the town himself. The moogle took a few moments look at the waterfront, then quickly turned away. Over there was not the place for him, as the moogle loved open spaces and the wilderness. He decided to see if there was anything else interesting here.

An hour later, Mog was done exploring. Besides the market, port and homes, there was not much else to see. He decided to head back to north. He had seen a small forest past the edge of town earlier. He wanted to see if there were any animal friends to chat with.

He went past the wooden fence line, and was about to go out of the gate. About one hundred meter's ahead, he saw Vernash. He stood near a tree, facing away from him. Mog was about to say hi, when he suddenly felt an evil presence. Out of instinct, he crouched low and took cover.

It came closer. From the woods. It was a dark energy, full of malice. He was protected by the fence and house, but still, the panic rose in his throat. It was powerful, ready to seize upon any prey. Despite the hot sun beating down, Mog shivered.

It came as close as the edge of the woods… then stopped. A relief swelled in his chest. Then it was replaced by foreboding. He remembered Vernash, and despite the overwhelming fear, found a peephole to see.

Strangely, he found him standing in the same place as before. This time, Vernash talked heatedly, half-obscured by the tree. Mog couldn't make out what he was saying. Through the branches, he saw someone else…

The shadows seemed to obscure him. The branches in that spot were mysteriously brown and withered. The low hanging branches seemed to cast an unusually dark shade. It was if the sun dared not touch him. And despite this, Mog could make out the individual when he squinted. The person was covered by a dark cloak. He was impossibly thin for a human… Then he saw the white mask, the featureless face underneath the hood. A cry of startlement was stuck in his throat.

Only one person looked that way. Only one living being could suck the life-force from humans and nature. And as he watched, the large oak tree turned sickly. Sap oozed from its bark; its limbs drooped. It turned black as if in a fire, and the tree was dead. _Solsznesczius_…

With stealth he never knew he had, Mog slunk away.

He did not see the floating eyeball observing in the sky several meters overhead…

* * *

Relm went to the wharf. Having only passed through the town briefly a week ago, she was anxious to find out why this was Sabin's favorite town. She found the shops most interesting. She used her money to buy a small bottle of musk perfume-it smelled much like her grandpa. Also a sewing kit, her cape having been through a lot lately.

Thinking over their current situation, Relm really had no idea what to do now. She had visited all of her friends that she could think of. Terra was missing, Gau was supposedly somewhere living on the Veldt, Locke was stuck in some kind of magical coma, Setzer, Edgar, and her grandfather Strago were all dead, Umaro was captured by the Gastrans, and Shadow was in East Figaro, supposedly slaughtering mercenaries. None of her former companions seemed to know much about the magic returning more than she did.

It seemed simple enough. Find out what that flying ship was and what it was doing here. But then she got side-tracked, getting captured by Mokga. They escaped to Narshe, but found more evidence of magic--a statue of Kefka. Not to mention the strange mystic power deep within Detrick. They also stayed in Doma longer than they should have. She felt that the trail was growing cold. If something didn't happen, and quickly, any chance of them finding out what was really going on would be lost.

Preoccupied with these things, Relm half browsed a table. Little more than a barrel, it had all sorts of metal jewelry on top. Maybe a new pair of earrings, a small vanity, would raise her spirits. She reached for them, not paying much attention. A strong, calloused hand touched hers at the same time.

She looked up, and saw Derek raise his head. Their eyes met. Relm saw his face, the usually guarded expression saddened. For a moment, they did not tear away, could not, as if something held them there. Then it was gone; he jerked his hand away.

He looked away as well. Relm did the same, suddenly self-conscious. She saw Detrick there, too. He looked at her with strange violet eyes. That's when a voice called out to them.

They turned and saw Mog. The moogle broke through the people on the south side of the market. He ran up to them, his white fur on end. In a winded voice, he tried to say, "Big… trouble! Gotta… leave… right away! Vernash--"

A gloved hand rested itself on Mog's head. Vernash stood next to him, smiling pleasantly. "What's wrong, Mog?"

The monster's usually squinted eyeballs bugged out. "N-Nothing!" he squeaked out.

Relm raised an eyebrow. "Out with it. I don't like people who keep things from me."

"C-can we… t-talk in private, Relm?" Mog stuttered.

Confused, Relm hesitated. What was with him? She studied both of them. Vernash looked at ease as always, but this time he seemed slightly… out of place. Mog was visibly sweating.

They heard a familiar-sounding cry from somewhere in the market. "Eeek! Run!! It's the Gastrans!"

Suddenly alarmed, the group turned around. Out of nowhere, a very large group of men wearing uniforms blocked their way. They tried another direction, but there were soldiers there, too. They found themselves surrounded all at once.

Relm and her group drew their weapons. "We'll have to fight our way out," she told them.

"I don't _think _ so," came the arrogant voice from behind. The circle split to reveal a high ranking man. His greenish colored armor had the Gastra insignia across the breastplate, a thick red letter G with gold trimming around the outside. He was tall with short blond hair. With a smirk across his smooth, almost boyish face, he said, "Good job, Vernash. You brought them right to us."

"General Harlen!?" Relm exclaimed. She then looked to Vernash with horror. "Vernash…?"

With a shake of his head, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Relm…" Vernash moved to stand beside the general. He avoided their gaze.

Derek saw Relm's eyes pleading with him, yet could do nothing. He put the Excalibur back in its sheath. He sadly told her, "I'm still too weak…"

Mog sat down. Defeated, he shook visibly. Utterly confused, Detrick just stood there.

The general barked out orders to his men. They closed in around them, roughly taking ahold. The group was secured and led away. Vernash glanced to Relm. Shock and betrayal he saw in her eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the positive reviews. It really inspires me to write better & more creatively. To anybody who enjoys this, please keep them coming! I need motivation. You know, it amazes me that so many people are liking this. Storywise, I think that I'm doing well at introducing new elements and expanding on the original game so far. I hope you stick with me for this work in progress (just clickey-clickey on the author alerts list… hehe). Some characters will make cameos, some will fundamentally change the direction of the plot, some will leave, others will die… However, I handle each of them as if they were my own children, as near & dear as they all are. I've been working on this plot for over 2 years, & now that I'm actually writing it, I'm extremely proud. It's a labor of love for me. So if you've made it this far with me, then I say "forever live FFIII"!

Revision1 completed.


	11. Ch 10 Prisoners, A Dark Intrigue

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.10-Relm's actions have repercussions, as the party is captured by the Gastrans & taken to their fortress…

****

**_Era of Change_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: FFIII is an awesome game, & Square is my favorite RPG developer. They created the game, so all existing characters & trademarks belong to them.

Ch.10-"Prisoners/ A Dark Intrigue"

To Mokga, it seemed as if the port town of Nikeah suddenly went crazy around them. She and Interceptor were walking in the markets when they spotted a rough patch in the crowds, where people were getting shoved and pushed. Someone from over there exclaimed, "You can't just come to East Figaro and pick fights!"

Gravitating closer to the scuffle, the moogle's eyes became large. A large group in gray uniforms was searching through the people, seemingly looking for someone. She instantly recognized who they were, and fearing for herself, she backed away.

The soldiers were fanned out, systematically sweeping from one end to the other.

Just then, something rushed past her. From the corner of her eye, it looked furry and white. Interceptor saw as well, and instantly started following. Rushing to catch up, Mokga was lost among the crowds of tall humans.

A moment seemed like forever, and she nearly ran into another group of soldiers. She stopped herself just in time, at the same time seeing her companions.

Relm, Derek, Vernash, Detrick and her father were talking together, oblivious to the fact that the enemy had spotted them. They were already between her and her friends, sneaking up all around them. Mokga did the only thing she could think of to warn them. She screamed out, "Eeek! Run!! It's the Gastrans!"

Their reactions weren't fast enough. They had already surrounded them. The soldiers formed a circle, and her friends drew their weapons.

Mokga's eyes became wider when she saw General Harlen. Just over six feet tall, he had short cropped hair. His face was youthful for a human's, yet infinitely cold and cruel. Unlike the grunts, he wore full protective armor, the same as that night… he had burned her village to the ground, killed and captured everyone, and used her uncle Umaro to do it. She felt such fury that she could barely contain herself.

The general entered the circle, and unbelievably enough, Vernash went to stand by his side! Mokga was shocked. Why would he betray them? She was somewhat aware of his need for Detrick, but how did their enemy figure into this?

After this, they seemed to just give up. The soldiers took ahold of them and bound their wrists together. Now that they had found what they were looking for, they were finished with this town. They roughly marched their prisoners out of Nikeah.

Mokga followed them out of town. Less than a mile away, she saw their airship.

She had never seen one before, only heard of it in the stories her father used to tell. He used to say they were big, but this one was huge! It seemed to tower above everything else as far as the eye could see. Looking up at it, she saw a large steel boat attached by cables to a gigantic balloon that covered most of the blue sky. There was also some kind of cannon mounted atop the front.

The Gastrans had already mounted up into the boat. The side ramp was already raised. Mokga knew she didn't have much time if she wanted to sneak onboard. Running to it, she saw that there was landing gear extruding from the sides. The wheels were still down, so she still had a chance. She was halfway up the wheel when she looked up and saw Interceptor! With a short shriek, she fell off.

Mokga stood back up, dusting herself off. Looking up at the trap door, she saw him leaning over, staring at her. "Nice one, 'Cepty! Why didn't you tell me where you were going!?"

He barked at her playfully, then turned away.

The engines to the airship started up. The sudden loud roar made the moogle jump. Knowing she had only a moment or so, she tried again. Climbing up, she was halfway up the strut when the wheels started to rise. After a short shriek, she jumped off the wheel into the fuselage of the ship. A split second later, the wheels locked into place with the trap door shutting. Any slower, and she would have been a moogle pancake between the wheel and the ceiling.

Mokga leaned over on her hands and knees, panting. Seeing Interceptor looking at her with lopsided grin and tongue lolled out, she made a disgusted face. She sat down, saying, "Thanks for enjoying that, ya mutt."

They were in the fuselage of the boat, where cargo was kept. There were crates and dust down here without any light. Her eyesight adapted pretty well after a few minutes though. All the while, they waited, feeling the airship ascending in the sky.

"I wonder where we're going…" Mokga mused.

Interceptor didn't have any clue either. However, he did tell her that they needed to find the others. Mokga agreed, but suggested they lie low for awhile first. Most likely, they still had tight security running around. She relaxed against a crate, soon dozing off. Interceptor lay by her side, standing guard. The gentle rocking of the boat carried them to an unknown place…

* * *

As he stood in the wheelhouse of the airship, General Harlen oversaw the crewmen. His face was set into permanent grimness. To anyone who glanced his way, they saw him stern and stoic, arms folded and expression hard.

To General Harlen, it seemed as if things were coming along surprisingly smooth. Finally getting his hands on the boy and the moogle was a great boon. It felt like no one could stop him. His plans were starting to come to fruition.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the door opening. In walked Vernash, his cocky little face showing absolute disregard for his station. With a scathing glance, he returned to over watching the bridge.

He stood by General Harlen, simply letting his presence do the talking. Vernash said not a word, which infuriated him. This bastard had no right to stand by his side. He gritted his teeth in angst. "Is there something you want, mercenary," Harlen said, clearly without question.

"No," he said simply. He offered nothing else. His face told not a trace of what he meant by that. Harlen saw out of the corner of his eye maybe a hint of weariness. He decided to press that further.

"Was it hard to betray your companions, old friend? How did it feel to be a traitor once again?"

"You know why I do this, General," he returned without malice.

With a rueful grin, he pressed, "Why don't you enlighten me then? I'd love to hear your explanation again."

"You know who I serve," Vernash said cryptically. With a disdainful expression, he stepped away, heading for the door.

After he opened it, Harlen turned to him and said, "It had better be the Emperor. I'll not hesitate to hunt those down who have no loyalty."

After he left, the General smiled inwardly. How easy that was, to put him in his place. Despite having known him for years, he liked the mercenary not at all. He had the suspicion that he worked not alone, and that bothered him immensely.

* * *

During the time that Mokga and Interceptor hid in the belly of the airship, they had tried to scout around, hoping to find their friends. Several times they had almost gotten discovered by guards, however, so they had to go slowly and be wary. Although the layout was very confusing to them, so they did not go far. The rest of the time was spent sleeping and eating fruit and cheese from the barrels. They could not find them, and days later, they seemed to reach their destination.

The airship slowed, and descended. They could feel the gravity changing. Eventually, it landed on solid ground. Knowing that at any time the bay doors could open, they acted fast. Reaching the landing gear, they saw the trap door open, wheels down.

Mokga poked her head outside, instantly being blinded by the harsh sunshine. With her gut pressed against the side, she let out a disgusting belch. After a moment, she saw the landscape, soldiers already out. They were too close. If they got out, they would be seen instantly.

She got back inside. With another burp, she searched for an escape, but saw none. The bay doors started opening from the far wall. Sunlight poured into the bay. Panicked, Mokga grabbed Interceptor and jumped into a crate. She slammed the lid closed.

They heard many voices talking and footsteps clanging against the floor. As they started to unload the cargo, the stowaways held their breath, although Mokga accidentally farted. Interceptor gave her a strange look. After a long while, their crate was picked up, almost being flung into the air.

"Whoa!" a soldier said. "This one is freaking light!"

"Who cares!?" another said. "Makes our job easier. Hehe."

"But this isn't right… I wonder what's inside…" The lid started to lift up an inch. Hidden, the two of them backed into the corner of the crate tensely.

"Knock it off!" the other one said. "Do you want to be the one to open up the Emperor's imported cheese!?"

He dropped it immediately. "No way! He would have my head."

Mokga surveyed the empty crate. No cheese here…

As they carried the crate off, she was thankful for the fact that they were saved by the cheese. With her belly enlarged, she held it and tried not to belch.

* * *

The four prisoners were escorted off the airship by guard. There were two young adults, a man and woman the same age, a young boy, and a white haired moogle. They were prodded along in chains around their necks and wrists, defenseless because their weapons had been taken away. General Harlen accompanied them personally. The mercenary, Vernash, stayed well behind them all, following out of sight.

They left the grassy air strip, following the path to a castle wall. All were visibly sweating already. The air was moist with sweltering heat, the sun an oven to the humidity. The gates swung open slowly. They went through the castle wall.

There were many other soldiers either guarding or patrolling the inside of the fortress. As far as the architecture of the base, it was a simple square layout. There were a series of barracks on the south side along with a training studio. To the north against the wall, there were some kinds of factories and large hangars. They crossed the half-mile long field to the main structure. Easily the biggest, it looked almost like a palace, with steps leading to the portico. Two spiral towers on each side flew Gastra's flag.

They were led into the palace down a long hall. The whole inside was made of bronze metal which made it seem dirty. It ended in a set of double doors, which they went through.

A lean man sat on a throne in the main chamber. Upon seeing them, he rose up in anticipation. His hard brown eyes lit up, granite face expressing merriment. He wore red velvet robes, sporting a ruffled mass of medium-length black hair.

After they were presented in front of him, the tall man stepped forward. With a charming smile, he greeted them. "Welcome. I'm very glad you came for a visit. What are your names?"

"That's a funny way to greet _prisoners_," Derek said. "Why don't you tell us who the hell you are?"

"Impudent scum!" General Harlen shot out. He acted as if to strike him when the Emperor raised his hand calmly.

"There's no need for unpleasantries, my good General," he said smoothly. His attention shifted back to the group. He smiled. "My apologies. It's rude of me to not first introduce myself. I am Emperor Markhiem Gestahl."

Relm gasped. "You can't be _the_ Emperor Gestahl! Kefka killed him!"

"Yes," he said sadly. "I heard of his untimely demise. I was sent away for schooling at a young age. I was lost when the world came undone. Fortunately, the bulk of my inheritance was left to my caretakers."

Trouble, Relm looked to the floor. For Emperor Markhiem to be Gestahl's son, he had to be older than this. Yet, he did not look more than twenty five. Markhiem gently lifted her chin with his finger. "Please do not be sad. I have no intention of harming you." Looking into his gently confident eyes, she could almost believe him, but…

"Then why did you attack my town," Mog said sternly.

He turned to the moogle. "What… do you mean?"

Mog's face burned with contempt. "Don't pretend to be ignorant. We monsters have been fighting off you attacks for years. The invading and the killing… the _experiments_."

"We have simply been expanding our country," he innocently said. "How do you expect us to prosper without new resources? I know not of such random violence."

Outraged, Mog said, "So you justify what you are doing? You arrogant fool!"

Starting to get angry, the Emperor said, "There are monsters the world over. Too many. Are we supposed to live in the wilderness with sticks and rocks for weapons?! _Humans_, the dominant species, are destined to civilize the world."

Mog was about to say something more when General Harlen signaled a guard. He pulled on Mog's neck chain, jerking him back. He fell on his knees, choking.

"So you won't harm us, will you?" Derek asked. "You sure have a funny way of showing it."

Emperor Markhiem sighed. "Take them to their quarters, General. You know where to…"

He bowed slightly. Ordering his men, the group was split up. Derek and Relm were escorted in one direction. Mog and the mute boy were led in another. When Detrick realized they were being separated, he almost panicked. It was only when he saw Derek put his finger over his lips in a shush did he calm down.

* * *

Vernash accompanied Markhiem and Harlen to the research facility. There, they met a sickly man in a white lab coat. His hands were cold and clammy, and he had a feverish look in his eyes. He showed them around his laboratory. He also introduced them to his new experiment.

Behind thick glass lay a prone body on a raised platform. There were many wires attached to the small naked frame. They were attached to large, boxy machines. The room was completely sterilized, made of metal and glass.

The scientist explained that the psychic energies to be released would be extremely powerful. Even sedated, they could not tell how much energy could be absorbed into physical substance. He predicted that his cells held the only form of pure magic left, so they had no idea how well they could harness it. If they made a mistake, they could easily kill the patient.

While he prepared, Markhiem stood next to Vernash. In an off-handed way, he remarked, "The woman is lovely, is she not? Is the girl yours?"

Slightly surprised, the mercenary replied, "No, not anymore…" From the corner of his eye, he could see the General listening in, judging, waiting for him to inadvertently slip.

The Emperor smiled to himself. No doubt he was already scheming in his mind.

The experiment began, and what Vernash saw made him ill. The electricity, the thrashing about and expression of unconscious agony… He had to turn away.

The mad doctor's eyes widened in glee. He exclaimed that he had never seen such energy before. Not even in artifacts that had somehow retained their magic after Kefka's demise. It was a veritable fountain of magic.

Nevertheless, how little the three of them actually knew. They would learn soon enough. When they used the statue…

* * *

With protest, Derek and Relm were thrown in the cell. Hardly the accommodations they were expecting. It was little more than a dingy square room with bars on the one wall. There wasn't even a small window for fresh air.

The guards locked the door, and laughing, they walked off.

Derek sat down against the left wall wearily. He realized that he needed to get his energy back up. The past several days they had fed them sparsely. He wouldn't be able to fight his way out of here unless he ate something. He closed his eyes, trying to rest.

Several minutes later, he opened his eyelids partially. He saw Relm still standing near the door, looking lost. Her hands she clenched together, head cast downward. Her pain was in her eyes, as if trying to wrestle with something. Relm saw him looking at her. With a strained self-conscious walk, she went past him.

Relm sat with her back wedged in the opposite corner. She took her cloak, wrapping it around herself. Her hands shook, and it was labor trying to maneuver with the shackles. She drew her knees up. Again, she started staring at the floor.

Derek opened his eyes awhile later. He saw her still in that same position. Only this time, Relm had her head underneath the cloak. He could see her shaking slightly.

He woke up from dozing a third time. He was starting to have a dream about a moment of tenderness with Relm. Confused, Derek got up. He sat near her, trying to understand.

She heard his chains against his armor. Relm stuck her head out, not bothering to wipe away her tears. Her face was wet and eyes red. "I am so sorry, Derek…" she said softly, not looking at him.

He didn't say anything. Although he did look at her with concern.

Relm continued, lost in her thoughts. "I left my home five years ago… I was so full of myself and invincible back then. But when I got out on my own, I realized how insignificant I was. I was dirt poor and living in the streets. I was too weak to fight monsters for money. I didn't have anyone to turn to. I was too ashamed to ask for help. Then I ran into Vernash again about a year ago…"

Derek listened to her silently. He knew she had to let this out her own way.

"I was so happy when he let me travel with him again. He was so kind, and he took care of me, never asking anything of me. We got into a few adventures together. Interceptor didn't even mind his company. He praised me, and helped me realize that I was worthwhile as a person…"

Her voice became softer, eyes seeing beyond the wall. "We made love in Figaro Castle… It was my first time. I really didn't know what I was doing. When he came into my room that night to comfort me, I realized that I loved him. He came onto me in Doma, and we became lovers. He was everything I wanted. But this…" Relm shook her head. "I had no idea."

Derek couldn't bear to look at her anymore. He looked away, feeling his face suddenly hot. He had no clue what was going on with her. He didn't know what to do, any words that could be said just a jumble in his mind…

Tired, Relm lay down. She faced the wall. Curled up, wrapped in her cloak, the girl looked small and fragile.

A couple minutes later, Derek heard her start to silently cry to herself. An immense sorrow started to well up in his heart. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he moved. He lay against her, and wrapped his arm around her protectively. "We'll get out of here together…" he promised with a whisper.

Her shivers ceased after a moment. They stayed like that, slowly falling asleep…

* * *

Author's Note: This chappy took a long time to write. My main problem was that I didn't know what I exactly wanted to happen in this & the next 2 chapters. After I wrote it out in note form, I still had trouble. I just couldn't think of a good characterization for Markhiem. But now that I have a bio & an as unyet disclosed past for him, he's definitely good to go. Man, it's so hard not to reveal my secrets so soon! Then I have something "different" planned for the next chapter, which should definitely give you all a chuckle. So I'm not sure if it's going to take a long time or not… Heh heh, can you say "Solid Moogle"?

Revision1 done!


	12. Ch 11 Choose Your Own Adventure

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.11-With the party now prisoners, can a small moogle rescue them all?

****

**_Era of Change_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: FFIII is an awesome game, & Square is my favorite RPG developer. They created the game, so all existing characters & trademarks belong to them.

Ch.11-"Choose Your Own Adventure"

Mokga the ninja glided silently along the outer wall. With the utmost stealth, it was child's play to slip past the guards, sneak through the shadows, and generally do what ninja's do-and that's infiltrate. Her cause was noble, the mission almost suicidal. But it had to be done. The dangerous life of a ninja was never an easy one. To rise from the darkness and die unforgotten, those were the ethics on which the entire clan was based, never to be unbound from the sworn oath…

She stopped, ripping off the mask. The moogle stood there, panting. Running around without being seen sure was a lot of work! Although she decided to keep the shinobi shozoku she made out of fabric from the supply. It just looked too cute. It clung to her body snuggly; the only part showing were her small red wings on her back. Even the bon bon atop her head was covered in black cloth.

Mokga checked her escape route again. The three foot large hole was well hidden behind some shrubbery. Since they snuck in two days ago, Interceptor and she decided to split up. He went to go get help, while it was her job to locate the others and free them. A big task to say the least, hence, the ninja gear. Nobody could see her with the dark hood, and if they did, they would only catch a faint afterimage of her passing by.

The time had come for her to break into the palace. There were two ducts, one on the ground, another on the second story catwalk. The bottom was easily seen. However, a guard stood watch in front of it, dozing. If she was to get in that way, she would need a distraction. The upper route was more out of the way, although that path would take longer and most likely be filled with booby traps.

Mokga thought long and hard before deciding. Each had its advantage and disadvantage. She had a feeling that each path led into separate directions. After one final check of her gear, the ninja/moogle made her decision…

1) If the lower, parodying path is chosen, please go to Chapter 11a.

2) If the upper (more serious) path is chosen, please go to Chapter 11b.

Note: Your decision will not affect the next chapter. Which adventure will you choose?


	13. Ch 11a Mithril Gear Solid: Solid Moogle

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.11a-Parodies abound, as Solid Moogle tries to infiltrate Gastra's base, only to find danger awaiting her… Special guest included!

****

_**Era of Change**_

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: FFIII is an awesome game, & Square is my favorite RPG developer. They created the game, so all existing characters & trademarks belong to them.

Ch.11a-"Mithril Gear Solid: Solid Moogle"

__

_Bzzzzzap!_

Mokga jumped from the touch of the laser beam. She swooned, her body becoming disoriented. She could've sworn that something swam in front of her vision. For a moment, everywhere she looked was all polygonal and tinted green. After shaking her head vigorously, her vision cleared.

But what she saw was the exact same. Everywhere she looked was grainy. The walls were all messed up and… ugly looking. Mokga looked at her paws. She shockingly saw that they were all polygonal! Her digits were blocky looking. Her body was not even the same anymore.

Huffing to herself, she realized that this was very strange. How was she going to sneak in all… uncute?! This was too much. Seriously mad, she scooped up a spherical looking device that was spinning oddly atop some crates. It was strange looking as well. The ball device was many sided, clearly a ball, but with many tiny surfaces. Stuffing it in her pockets, she checked her inventory.

There were the rations she had acquired just when she entered the room. Also, a pack of cigarettes. What the heck?! She had never picked those up. Cigarettes were for weak people with vices to make them feel better. Tossing them over her shoulder, Mokga muttered, "What a worthless piece of equipment."

She stepped outside of the small room on the side of the building, carefully avoiding that strange red beam that had shot her from the wall. Everything out here was ugly looking as well. Totally blocky looking and dull colored. Even the guards that patrolled seemed to suffer from bad graphics. Oh well, back to that air duct she was looking at earlier.

The guard was still dozing. With a smirk, she tossed the spherical object at him. It landed near his feet. After a moment, the thing went off! A piercing white light suddenly flashed across the whole screen. Grinning, Mokga ran for the air duct. She slid head first between his legs, disappearing underneath. She cackled fiercely.

Another soldier came running up. He exclaimed, "I saw it! Something in the air duct!" Another ball was tossed to where Mokga was.

With an, "Oh, crap!" she picked the thing up and tossed it back. It rolled out and went off.

This thing exploded. They were instantly engulfed in a ball of fire, preceded by a loud boom.

Laughing all the way, Mokga continued her infiltration of the palace.

Awhile later, she had emerged into a hangar. Avoiding guards again, she took the elevator down to the second floor basement.

It was a long hall, although it had a large side room. In order to get in there, she would have to crawl through some more air ducts. These were affixed to the ceiling. So climbing the ladder, she got in. She made it to the other side, jumping out of the small grate into a cell.

Derek was there, and he acted very surprised to see her. He exclaimed, "Mokga! What are you doing here?!"

She grinned. "Saving your arses. Where is everybody else?"

He shook his head. "Everybody's… gone. They were taken away. I don't know where they are."

Mokga nodded. "Well, let's get out of here."

They were about to open the door when it suddenly swung open of its own volition. With frowns on their faces, they looked to each other. Nodding knowingly, they bolted.

Running out of the cell, they saw two guards readying themselves to ambush them. Although caught completely off guard, it was easy for Derek to punch them out.

Mokga got mad. "Hey! You coulda let me pick one off!"

Derek said with obvious disbelief, "You aren't a fighter. You're still green on the battlefield."

Huffing, Mokga picked up one of their weapons. It was a small handheld device with a trigger and barrel. Pulling it, the weapon shot off. A laser beam blasted out, hitting the wall inches from Derek's head. Chunks of plaster fell to the floor loudly.

"Hey!" Derek said. "Do you want to set of an alarm!?"

Mokga grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Derek pointed and exclaimed, "Look out!"

She spun around, pulling the trigger. There was a guard there about ready to pounce. It hit him, and he fell down dead. After a few seconds, his body started to disappear.

Derek scratched his head. Mokga turned back around, sticking out her tongue playfully. "Who's green now?"

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Let's go." He started walking off.

"Not that way," Mokga told him. "Follow me."

"We're better going this way," he said.

She put her hands on her hips. "Hey now! Follow me! This is _my_ chapter!"

"Whatever!" he said, running off. "I'm going to find them. You play espionage hero if you want."

"That's heroine!" she shot back. But he was already gone.

Ignoring him, Mokga continued her mission.

On another floor, she found an interesting piece of equipment. A box. It fit easily into her pockets, yet was large enough for her to hide under. She thought it was pretty cool. She found an opportunity to try it out later, when she needed to sneak down the hall.

There was a guard, so she tried hiding under the box and sneaking past. She got halfway down when he saw it. Mokga waited silently for him to stupidly think it was just part of the scenery and continue his patrol. That's when she let out a small sneeze.

A question mark appeared above his head, and he said, "Did this box just sneeze?"

Mokga cursed herself. She should have stolen a uniform instead. The enemy lifted up the box with his foot, flipping it over. Mokga sprung up and pulled the trigger to the weapon. It did nothing but click.

The guard pulled his weapon up, aiming it at Mokga. She immediately flew up her hands, exclaiming, "Don't shoot! I'm a human!" That made the guard hesitate for a second, which was all she needed. She sprung up, latching onto him. She wiggled behind his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing with all her might. With barely a whisper, the guard slowly slunk to the floor. He was out cold, little Z's floating upward from his prone body.

Congratulating herself, she kicked the box. "Stupid box. Only weirdos hide in boxes." Abandoning it, she continued her mission.

She eventually found herself in a strange room. In here, the walls and floor were all shiny. There was also classy furniture all over the place: statues on pedestals, a desk in the center, and chairs next to little couches. It looked like a study of somebody important.

An odd music came from this room. A trippy, high-inducing melody did not stop, just kept repeating. It seemed like it came from nowhere. Mokga said, "Alright! Come on out! I can sense you. Stop bein' a freak."

The music stopped, and a man materialized in front of her. He was floating in the air, wearing a tight fitting battle suit underneath a lab coat. He was impossibly skinny. He hissed out from under his gas mask in a raspy voice, "Welllllcome… I've seen you around here using my sychoo powerssss. I musst say I'm imprrrrressed."

"Whoa! Aren't you more special than the others? Who are ya, dimbulb?"

He gestured outward with his long arms elaborately. "IIIIII… am Sycho Scientist. A pleasure to meet you."

Mokga folded her arms. "I suppose you're my next opponent."

"I ssuppoose."

She sighed. "Let's brawl then."

Sycho Scientist disappeared again, but Mokga knew he was floating around. She jumped up to where she thought he would be. She went crashing into the stacked bookshelf against the wall. The whole thing crashed down over and around her. Coughing laughter came from five meters away.

After digging herself out, she brushed herself off. Then a chair crashed into her, knocking her backward into the wall. More furniture rose up. They danced around each other in a haphazard random pattern. She dodged and rolled, got knocked down and tried to lie on the floor. Nothing worked! Mokga was getting beat up. Her life bar was almost down to nothing.

A loud voice came from a book case. "I got it! Put the controller into Slot B! He won't be able to use his sycho power!"

Mokga exclaimed, "What are you talking about?! I have no Slot B!"

"Stop using emulation then!" it returned.

"Gak!" she said in disgust. "I'll just use my skill!" Clearing her throat with all her strength, she screeched out, "YOU WILL PAY!"

The power of her Voice echoed across the room. There was a loud boom; the sound waves from her voice made the walls and all objects vibrate.

The furniture crashed to the floor, shaking visibly. There was also a crackle of electricity in the air. Many sparks burst forth from an object. The scientist's stealth camouflage broke, sending shockwaves throughout his body. He was partially electrocuted, showering sparks all over. His body flashed invisible and visible all over. It stopped, and he dropped.

Mokga did her victory pose, spreading her legs shoulder length apart. She made a fist in front of her, then brought her arm down forcefully with vigor. "Yes!!"

A bookcase in the corner slid to the side. It revealed a hole filled with darkness. "Good job," the male voice said. "I beginning to think you never finish. I getting bored."

The ninja spun around. She said, "Who are you! Show yourself."

A person exited from the shadows. It was a man she had never seen before. He had long, greenish hair, messy yet held back in a pony tail. His face was strong and body lean. His golden eyes shown intelligence, yet he talked roughly. He wore little, except for baggy pants and light monster hide tunic. "My name's Gau. I been watching you."

"Who the heck are you?" Mokga asked, confused.

The body on the floor raised its hand and said, "Um, help… I'm dying."

Flustered, Mokga stomped over to him. "What do YOU want? I beat you and get to go to the next level. You're useless now."

"But I have to tell you my life's story and reveal what made me a psychopath…"

She looked back to the stranger named Gau with a confused expression. He simply shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows. Mokga sighed.

"In my lifetime, I have experimented with the presents and futures of dozens upon dozens of men and women…"

"Gross, you perv!"

"And each life that I peered into… was stuffed with the same single object of obsession… that selfish and superior minded desire to be better than everyone else! It was enough to make me sick."

"Eh, it happens."

"But you… you are different… You're the same as me. We live for the moment. That's our only purpose. The first person I experimented on was my father..."

Utterly disgusted, Mokga said, "Yah… that's cool. I don't wanna hear anymore. I'm getting nauseas. Just enjoy your last few moments and leave me out."

Sycho Scientist died then. He had an especially frustrated look on his face.

She turned to the newcomer. "Who are you, and how did you get here? Why are you helping me?"

Gau said, "I slip in through a hole in the castle wall. Behind some bushes." Mokga cringed. "I fighting Gastrans. The Monster Army waiting for command from me to attack."

Her eyes bugged out. "Seriously?! I'm fighting them too! You have an army?"

He nodded. "But we see airship come in earlier. I come to check it out."

"Hey, we could join forces! Beat them, even! Why, I'll bet we could rescue Relm and my dad-"

Gau stopped her. "Relm!?"

Mokga stopped. "Yeah. Um… you know her?"

The shock on his face faded. A strange look in his eye preceded the flash of pain on his face. "She's… here?"

With a nod, Mokga said, "We were traveling together along with four others. But they're all captured now. Well, except for Derek but he's an idiot anyway-"

"We've got to find her," he told her.

With a hesitation, she said, "That's… what I was saying. I'm going to the factories next. I have a feeling my father is there. Do you want to tag along?"

"I… kinda want to check out this place some more. You going to be okay?"

She nodded. "Sure. Well be careful then. There's guards all over the place."

Gau said thanks and shook her paw. "Take it easy, Solid Moogle."

She watched him go. Then shouted after him, "And tell Relm not to leave me behind again!"

Mulling over the nickname approvingly in her mind, Mokga continued her journey. She went through the passageway that Gau came through. The tunnel was very narrow. She had to crawl much of the way. It led to the outside, much to her dismay. Although the back door to a factory was only a hundred yards off. So she ran to that and went inside.

Here was a square room with crates stacked all over the place. There was a staircase leading upward against the wall. Mokga looked up to find a ceiling. Holy cow, this thing went up further than the eye could see! She groaned. Determined, however, she realized this was the only route it would let her go to advance the story. She took the steps two at a time, then slowed down four stories up. By the time she reached the top, she crawled on her hands and knees. That was so monotonous!

Someone walked into view. They stood in front of her. "Well it's about time. I've been following you for some time now!"

Mokga looked up to see another moogle. She had dark red hair and looked exactly like her! Her mouth gaped open. "Who are you?"

"I'm your twin, Liquid Moogle!"

Mokga rolled her eyes. "Great! Another boss."

"Don't just stand there, fight me!"

She got up, sighing heavily. Mokga stood up, bracing at the ready. Then she pointed across the room and exclaimed, "Holy Hermaphrodite, now who is that?!"

Liquid Moogle spun around, trying to see. Mokga leapt in the air, doing her ninja flip. She landed well behind her and took off. "Ha! Ha! Catch me if you can!"

With a, "Grrr!" Liquid ran after her.

After losing her double, Solid Moogle found herself atop the roof. It was quiet here. The square building was connected to another building that looked the same by a walkway. She guessed that she needed to get across the walkway in order to get to the next level.

A harsh loud chopping noise made her jump. The sound effect seemed to come from everywhere at once. Something rose up in the sky from behind the building. It was a large metal machine with a rotor atop it. In the cockpit there was a familiar sight-Liquid Moogle!

The moogle cackled. "So do you like my new toy?! Made especially for killing you!"

Solid dodged out of the way as several missiles came straight for her. They blew up the bridge in between the buildings in an explosive display of fireworks. The buildings lurched, and the scrap metal blew apart to fall in the air.

Afterward, Mokga calmly got up and said, "Aren't WE a little perturbed today!?"

They fought atop the buildings in a fast paced menagerie of action and special effects. It was a legendary battle taking place. For a creature by herself to fight a chopper that can destroy buildings was truly daunting. Although it was a good thing Solid had found a portable rocket launcher. After using that a few times to decimate the machine's life bar, it started smoking from the motor very badly. It eventually started exploding part by part.

Mokga took a mighty leap. She landed on top of the cockpit. The glass was busted by her fist. The two of them struggled as it went down.

The machine crashed into the side of the building. The wall caved in, sending both of them inside with the chopper as it fell through. They plummeted down a long way. The chopper landed on a floor in a big heap.

After a moment of unconsciousness, Mokga woke up all bruised and sore. It was a miracle she hadn't been smooshed. She looked to find Liquid, but saw nobody in the seat. But assuming she was not dead, Mokga checked around the whole area. She was gone.

They had crashed into a hanger of some type. It room was very large. There was some type of machine in here. It was made of metal and looked like a tyrannosaur. It was huge, with ladders and scaffolding attached to the sides.

"So this is Mithril Gear?" she asked herself, reading the lettering emblazed on the sides. The Gastrans current most powerful weapon was a walking battle tank? She considered doing some damage to it, but shook her head. She wouldn't even know where to begin. Moving on, Mokga found herself in another strange part of the factory.

Half the room was full of molten lava. It bubbled and boiled and was very hot. The other half of the room had large glass tubes lined up against the wall. Inside of them were many monsters frozen in stasis. They were all "enhanced", with metal and machinery connecting to their bodies. Inside one of them was a familiar sight.

She rushed over to one of the tubes. With tears in her eyes, she pounded on the glass. "Umaro……"

The large humanoid had his eyes closed. It was a Sasquatch, covered in white fur. Only his face showed skin, which was dark brown and covered by the elements. Half his head was covered in a metal helmet. He stood in stasis, not moving.

While Mokga searched for some type of weapon to break the tube, something happened. A platform in the elevator shaft in the wall started to rise. It stopped, the grated doors opening. Liquid Moogle stepped out.

"So!" she said. "My dear twin has made it this far. I'm glad to see you didn't die, considering I want to do it myself!"

"Release these monsters!" Mokga demanded.

"You don't wanna do that," she told her.

"Do it or I'll break your face!" she shot back.

Liquid Moogle laughed. She jumped up and pushed a large red button on the wall. "You asked for it!"

Alarms started going off. The room was awash in flashing yellow light. A loud noise sounding like a horn went off. Umaro woke up, his red eyes flaring. He ripped off his tubes. With a mighty punch, he shattered the glass tube. He stomped out, cold fog pouring onto the floor.

"Experiment S-213, destroy her!" Liquid yelled.

He roared mightily. Mokga took a step back, unsure of what to do. Her uncle was brainwashed, and about to kick her ass!

Umaro leapt up. He came crashing down inches in front of Mokga. She was thrown back. He grabbed her leg in mid air, then spun around. He let her go.

Mokga slammed into the wall. She bounced off, right back at her opponent.

With a loud yell, she tried punching him as she flew past. Umaro dodged, then caught her. He gripped her legs and arms, and slammed her downward into his knee. Mokga screamed.

Several minutes later, Mokga was a bloody heap on the floor. She was bruised all over, her uniform in tatters. She weakly lifted her face from the floor to see Umaro advancing upon her once again. "Uncle…" she said, defeated. "Please… don't let them control you anymore…"

He stopped, as if to remember something. His expression softened, and it no longer held the bloodlust from before. Then the helmet crackled with electricity, causing him pain. He crouched low to the ground, holding his head. Then he rose up and roared.

Something went flying across the room. The blur of motion hit Umaro in the head. He was knocked off balance. The helmet went flying off of his head. Umaro staggered in a daze.

The person knelt beside Mokga. He turned her over. She saw that it was Gau. He gave her a ration. "You really brave. You Mog's daughter?"

She nodded her head. Gau smiled.

Liquid Moogle raged. "How can this be?! You cheater!"

Gau stood up to confront her. "You next! Nobody hurt my friends and get away with it!"

"I'll show you! You're nothing but show!"

Mokga stood up, fully recovered. "I'll handle this, Gau." Nodding to her, he stepped back.

Mokga stepped forward. "So, you like to control other people, do you? How about a duel!"

Liquid grinned evilly. "Bring it."

She dashed forward, socking Liquid in the jaw. She gave as good as she received, hitting Solid with a left, right, kick combo. Rolling out of the way of the second attack, Solid followed up with a quick jab. It went on like this for several moments, until Liquid charged. Solid jumped out of the way.

It just so happened that Mokga had been standing next to the edge of the lava pool. Liquid skidded to a halt, nearly falling in. Only her heels were still on the ground. Mokga landed behind her. She gave her twin a gentle push.

She fell into the pool of lava, vanishing in a hiss.

Gau, who had been talking to Umaro in monster speak this whole time, approached. He commented, "It look like she really liquid now."

The air turned wavy once again. The dull colors of the room started to brighten. The graininess of the room turned smooth again. Mokga looked at herself. Her pixilation was vanishing. So was Gau and Umaro's.

Mokga thanked the Goddesses. It was finally over. She ran over to Umaro, hugging him fiercely. "I'm so happy I found you!" she squealed.

He held her protectively. "Me… too…" he told her.

Their reunion was short lived. They heard an explosion outside the building. "What was that?!" she exclaimed.

Gau said, "Oh no. Time's up!"

"What?!"

He returned. "Told Marull, wait for five hours. Then start attacking."

"The monster army?" Mokga asked.

Gau nodded. "We have to hurry. Sound like they already at the gates."

Mokga, Gau, and Umaro dashed off. Gau led them away from the factory. They didn't know where they were going, but they knew they were short on time.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a 2 part chapter. A sort of experiment. The 1st part is this parody, & the next is the official, more serious part of it. I loved Metal Gear Solid when it came out, & I hope I did a pretty good job at getting more of the quirky moments from the game into this parody. With the new remake released for Gamecube, I thought that this was a perfect time to pay homage to the original. What did you think of it? Any more MGS fans out there?

Revision1 done.


	14. Ch 11b Skulking Inside Gastra's Fortress

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.11b-With the party now prisoners, can a small moogle rescue them all? Maybe with help from an old friend…

****

_**Era of Change**_

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: FFIII is an awesome game, & Square is my favorite RPG developer. They created the game, so all existing characters & trademarks belong to them.

Ch.11b-"Skulking Inside Gastra's Fortress"

Mokga decided that the upper path would be a better choice. She didn't want to mess with guards. There was a good chance that she could be spotted from being so close to them.

Gathering her composure, she snuck to the side of the palace. She ran up the stairs to the catwalk. Before anybody had a clue to be suspicious, Mokga crawled into the vent.

She emerged shortly afterward. Mokga found herself inside of a large hallway. There was something wrong with this place. It looked… warped. The corridor appeared normal for a few meters, then twisted in on itself. The walls, floor and ceiling were bent out of shape, Mithril girders pulled like taffy. The lighting fixtures hung about like twisted pretzels.

At a loss of what to think, Mokga cautiously proceeded forward.

The air was different here. Something… not normal still lingered. She had never felt anything like it before, yet it seemed… familiar. Some sort of energy clung to every surface and the residue permeated the air.

She recognized this, an awakening embedded in her genes. It burst forth, just like before… Mokga shouted in surprise, "What is this!?"

An aura surrounded her. She felt her body radiating mysticism, every pore tingling with unspeakable energy. She knew what this was now. Magic…

It faded after a moment. Mokga felt… different. Changed. Something had awakened in her, and she knew she would never be the same. With confidence, she stepped forward.

Continuing to explore the castle, she went past the warped hallway. It led to some sort of cathedral hall. Many pillars extended from floor to ceiling, a large organ situated against one of the walls. It was unusually quiet here, with hardly any lighting at all.

A door from the other end opened. Three people walked through. Taking cover, Mokga looked to see Vernash accompanied by two others.

_That scumbag!_ she thought. First he manipulates Relm, then betrays them to the Gastrans. She knew he was bad news ever since she met him. He seemed too slick for comfort. It was a good thing he didn't get the statue. She was never told what it was for, only that it must never fall into their hands.

Whatever Vernash was doing, she had to stay out of sight. He was an enemy now, and she didn't want to have to fight him face to face. She was sure she would lose.

The trio went past her to the exit she had just come through. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mokga went through the door they had just come out of.

The hallway branched out in many different directions. Her sixth sense told her to take the pathway with the stairs downward.

The next area she went to was some sort of prison. Many jail cells lined the walls, most of which were empty. Spotting what she was looking for, Mokga went over to one of the occupied cells.

"Hey, wake up!" she half whispered.

The two bodies lying on the floor together didn't stir. So she threw a KefKola can at them. It hit the guy in the armor right in the head. "Get up, stupid!"

He sat up, an angry look on his face. Upon recognizing her, he exclaimed, "I don't believe it-Mokga!?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Well it ain't Kefka, that's for sure! And keep your voice down Derek--I went through a lot of trouble getting in here."

Relm stirred, looking around confused. She saw Mokga and immediately got up. She went over with a look of shock. She reached through the bars and hesitantly touched her shoulder, making sure she was real. "Thank the Goddesses… I thought we lost you in East Figaro…"

Her composure momentarily broken, the moogle stopped. Regaining it, she said, "Yeah, well thanks for that. Not only did I get captured by Shadow, but almost ran into the Gastrans in East Figaro thanks to you guys."

"I…"

Derek interrupted Relm, asking, "The ninja from the bar? What happened?"

She explained, "Nothing really… He was killed by some kind of strange sorcerer."

They both said together, "What!?"

"It was like he sucked the life force from them. Shadow and Jurnam set up the whole thing at the bar. When it was over, he told me, 'Tell Gogo… Hekate…'" Mokga said in her creepiest voice.

"What does this mean…?" Derek mused.

Relm asked, "You said… Shadow was killed?"

Mokga nodded, "Good I say. He was trying to find out who Vernash worked for-" She stopped when she saw Relm's face. The girl was about ready to cry. "What's… wrong?"

She turned away from them. Derek went to stand in front of her, to find out. Relm pushed him away and buried her face in her hands. "He was… my father," she choked out.

They were stunned. "How… can this be?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," she said brokenly. "My grandpa left me a letter after he died, told me to find him."

Taking charge, Mokga said, "Well we don't have time for this right now. Is there anyway to break this lock?"

Derek said, "No. I tried earlier. The only way is to find the keys. I don't know who has them."

Mokga frowned. "Hm. This ain't good. Where's the other two?"

He shook his head. "Don't know. They split us up."

"Well THAT'S a big help," the moogle huffed. "Let's see… if I know the Gastrans at all, they would have taken my dad to be experimented on at least. I think I saw some factories outside near the palace."

"If you're able, see if you can find our weapons," Derek said. "Maybe I can try breaking out of here."

She nodded. "Don't worry, I'll come back." Pulling her cowl back over her head, she started to leave.

"Mokga?" Relm asked.

She stopped. "Yes?"

"Is… Interceptor here? Did anything happen to him?"

With a chuckle, she returned, "He's fine. Sent him to run an errand."

"I'm… sorry we left you behind. There were so many things happening at once… that we didn't have time to go back…"

"Um… alright. Don't worry about it. We'll bust outta here and then see about what's really going on around here." With that, Mokga dashed off.

Derek and Relm were left in the cell, unable to do anything, frustrated, unsure about trusting their fate to a small moogle.

They did not see the boot half sticking out of one of the corners to an adjacent hall. It disappeared a second later, quiet footsteps unheard.

* * *

In another part of the fortress, two figures emerged from behind a row of bushes. One was a dog, a doberman, covered in black fur. The other was a man nearly six feet tall. He had long, greenish hair, messy yet held back in a pony tail. His face was strong and body lean. He wore little except for baggy pants and light monster hide tunic. His golden eyes shown intelligence, yet he talked roughly. "Where to now, Interceptor? Where Relm and rest?"

Interceptor looked at him, chuffing. Starting to sniff the ground, he walked off, the man following. "I got it," he said. "Pick up Mokga's scent, find her first."

They snuck further into the compound, staying unseen and avoiding the guards.

* * *

In the laboratory, there was a man in a white labcoat. He worked diligently, sorting through pages of notes, all the while monitoring the guages at the work station.

He had lost track of the time. In the hours and hours upon working in the lab, he had relieved himself perhaps once, eaten and slept even less. It did not matter to him. Only this. The wonderous experiments here captivated his mind, refused to allow him reprieve. Not that he would have wanted it to, anyway. His life's work, his precious study of magic and machine, was all that mattered to him.

He was a scholar and scientist, even at an early age studying the principles of these two great forces. Before the cataclysm, he had been employed by the former Emperor Gestahl. How he had loved those days! The magical beasts brought to him and his colleagues made excellent ginuea pigs, allowing them to further develop Magitek. How he had loved those days... He reminisced over them as a grandfather might his children.

Allowing himself only a few moments of nostalgia, he returned to his work. Everything was advancing pleasantly smooth. No abnormalities in the child showed up on the monitors. Even while sedated and comatose, he showed excellent signs of stabilization. Before this subject, his work had been limited to relatively weak relics and monsters that had the gene within them, but didn't respond to any form of treatment. Now that had changed... and he couldn't have been happier.

The scientist took a sample of the plasma like substance from the beaker. Using techniques pioneered by his mentor Cid, they had turned the vapor like energy into usable form. He now was ready to try another experiment, this time, one that required him to be elsewhere.

Gathering his supplies, he left the lab, his lovely secluded home where his dreams and ambitions gave him motivation in life.

Walking the corridors, soldiers and guards tried to nod or smile at him, but he paid them no mind. They were simple creatures, their small brain unable to comprehend the greatness about to take place. They only knew of menial work and taking orders from their superiors. If they were like moths fluttering blindly in the night, then he was the spider, watching from the shadows and busy constructing his cunning, complex web.

He came to the "reconditioning lab", as he liked to call it. After walking through the doors, he proceeded past the stasis tubes lined up against both walls. The glass chambers each housed a monster, chosen specifically for their attributes. From Ice Mongers and Dirt Dragons to Magic Pots and Bolt Lickers, it was hoped they still had the inactive gene in their bodies. They only needed to find a way to bring it forth.

He stopped at one particular station. Activating the control panel, he raised the heavy tube by the cable on top which it was attached to. Plumes of cold vapor escaped, falling to the ground and sweeping outward. His second most impressive invention was revealed.

The Sasquatch was almost seven feet tall. It stood as a man would, although twice the size. Huge muscles covered him, making him look almost like a giant. Shaggy white hair covered his entire body, except for his face, palms and soles of his hands and feet. His skin was a dark colored, bluish from the elements, face as a neanderthals--squat and round, low brow, balbous nose. Atop his head was mounted a control device. It covered his eye extending down to his jaw line on the left side. They had implanted it to turn the gentle giant into a weapon of destruction. Made of wires and circuitry, technology no one else on this planet had, it was truly a wonder.

They had acquired the beast in the great forst to the west many months ago. It attacked them with several other monsters while on a resource expedition. They had done considerable damage. A strike force was sent out to capture it upon his request. They returned wounded and many dead, but with the monster.

It had its eye closed now, in a state of rest. He took hold of its massive hand and it did not awaken. Preparing the syringes, he wondered if this would produce a noticeable result. He intended to saturate the beast's cells with the plasma, in the hopes that it would trigger some sort of chain reaction. If he could get these monsters to produce magical energy again, then they would have no trouble using them as another power source. In this case, the weapon would become more formidable, perhaps unstoppable.

With no immediate reaction on the monitor from the beast, he had nothing to do now but wait. Putting the equipment away, he heard the door open from the entrance.

A short creature cautiously stepped in. It walked on two legs, the antenna and ball on its head identifying it as a moogle. It wore human clothing, covered from head to foot in black.

The scientist smiled sickeningly, clearly amused by this comical sight. "And who might you be?" he asked. "Not one of my specimens, for sure."

Upon seeing the Sasquatch, the moogle stiffened. "What have you done to my uncle?"

He looked from her to the large beast, then back again. His confused expression turned again to queer amusement.

She said, "Don't take me lightly! Free him, now!"

"Hn hn heh heh heh ha!" he laughed.

"That's it!" Mokga said. "You're going down!"

Grinning crazily, the scientist took a small black box from the table. Pushing its buttons, something happened. The helmet the Sasquatch wore switched on, lights and circuitry coming to life. He came to life as well, opening his clouded eye and moving forward. He roared, a brain vibrating sound filling the room.

Mokga skidded to a halt from her sprint. In a state of shock, she did not move. She saw the huge body advance, gigantic hand reach straight for her head. Too late she tried to move. He grabbed her arm tightly, wrenching it. She was picked up, hanging in midair. Mokga ripped her mask off to reveal a horrified face. "Please uncle..." she pleaded. "Don't hurt me!"

Totally oblivious to her words, he threw her to the side. Mokga was tossed into an empty glass cylinder. It shattered, and she went through. Pieces of glass exploded all over the room.

The Sasquatch advanced, footsteps pounding the floor.

Mokga lay in a heap, glass covering her, cuts all over. She heard the man laughing insanely from the table. Her uncle stood over her, waiting for the next command.

Mokga saw the kick coming. Frantic, she screamed out, "Help me!"

She felt some sort of aura surrounding her body. It felt... warm. There was no time to reflect on this, because she was struck by his foot. Mokga was kicked in the air, hitting the wall, then bouncing off it.

She landed behind him on her stomach. She lay still, unable to move anymore. From the way her head was twisted to the side, she could see him turn around. Mokga had not the strength to get up, nor the voice to speak loudly. Her body refused to obey her anymore.

With her tears falling freely, she sobbed. "Please Umaro... uncle... Don't let them control you anymore..."

From the corner of her eye, Mokga saw a dark blur.

* * *

Vernashh Kimbau walked the halls of the palace hurriedly. He carried another persons sword with him. Ahead of him lay a decision that would forever cut him off from the Gastrans, perhaps the Hekate as well, and make him a wanted man once again. Behind him lay the bloody, massacred bodies of several guards. Although he supposed that by freeing the moogle, he had already made that choice.

After being on the move for awhile, afraid of running into more guards, and after a state of tension what felt like forever, he reached the jail. Thankfully, it was unguarded. How lucky of Emperor Markhiem to be so conceited as to believe in his invulnerability to not secure his prisoners. It made his act of traitorism all the more easier.

He went to the cell he sought. Inside was one person, a young man, who was sitting on the floor with his head cast down. Vernash said, "Hey Derek, wake up."

He immediately looked up, clearly not sleeping. Upon seeing Vernash, he slowly rose. His expression was granite, not so much as twitching a muscle. He never took his eyes off him. Derek walked over to the bars stiffly.

"Now listen, Derek..." Vernash began.

With lightening quickness, his arm shot out. He grabbed him by the collar, pulling, slamming him against the bars. His grip was like a vise, strong, and filled with fury. Vernash did not resist, however, and let himself be at his mercy. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," he hissed.

"Because we're escaping," he said calmly. The boy could hide his shock, but not his eyes. They flashed with emotions of surprise, distrust and suspicion all at once. "I brought your sword," he continued. "We need to get out of here."

Derek's eyes cautiously drifted downward. Vernash held it between the bars. He stated, "Why."

"No time to explain. Believe it or not, I am still on your side. I had no choice but to go along with this." After Derek released him and took it from his grasp, Vernash reached for his keys. "After we get you out, we'll find Relm..."

A loud crash of metal. Sparks flew; the cell door was kicked open. Before the ruined lock fell to the floor, Vernash was pushed backward. Derek rushed him, pinning him against the wall with his forearm. His sword glowed with a bluish aura, which he held to his belly.

"Explain, now!" he commanded. "Or I'll cut you open where you stand."

Wincing from the blow to the back of his head, he calmly said, "I worked for the Gastrans. They wanted Detrick because of his magic powers. But now I'm turning against them because of what they did to him."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "What did they do?"

"We don't have the time. Once they find the dead bodies, they'll raise the alarm. Now do you want to get out of her and find Relm or not?"

Something briefly flashed across Derek's face. He slowly lowered his weapon and backed away. "Don't think for a moment that I won't still kill you," he said. "If I even suspect for a second that you will turn on us, one wrong move or look."

Vernash nodded. "I understand." He tossed him his keys. "These should unlock your chains. After he freed himself, Vernash said, "Now I'm not sure where they took Relm, but--"

Just then, they heard a siren in the distance. It was a piercing, whooping sound that carried all over the base.

"It looks like they found you out," Derek stated.

"No..." muttered Vernash. "This one is different... Not for intruders, but..." It occured to him, and he widened his eyes. "It's an attack. For battlestations. They're being attacked!"

Derek was just as surprised as Vernash appeared to be. "But who?"

"I don't know. But this could be the cover we need. Let's find out what's going on." With that, Vernash headed for the exit. Derek followed him out of the jail.

* * *

Laying defeated and broken on the floor, Mokga was prepared for the end. Umaro was advancing upon her, her own _uncle_, controlled by the mad scientist standing on the far side of the lab. He had an insane expression of glee on his stupid ugly face, obviously enjoying this very much. Just the way she wanted to end her short, beautiful life--at the mercy of the hated enemy...

From the corner of her eye, Mokga saw a dark blur.

This was immediately followed by a human slamming into Umaro. He was pushed to the side, losing his balance. The newcomer pressed his attack, sending punch after punch against his adversary.

Next, she heard the doctor cry out. He wrestled with his assailant, a canine, judging by the snarls and barks. It quickly turned into a gurgling noise.

The human dodged the beast's punch, then lept over him. With amazing quickness, he sprinted out of her sight.

Mokga struggled to see, pushing herself and shifting to the side. She was just in time to see the man smashing the control device with his fist. It shattered, sending pieces of wires and circuitry falling to the floor.

The helmet Umaro wore started shorting out. Crackling white sparks, popping black smoke and snapping wires nearly set his head aflame. He dropped to his knees, clutching his skull and roaring in pain. After a moment, he dropped to the floor face first.

With that, the fight was over in a heartbeat. Interceptor came up to Mokga. He nudged her with his snout and tenderly licked her face. She giggled, but that hurt her ribs too much. With her one good arm, she hugged him around his neck and he helped her up on her feet.

The man walked over to them, smiling, a twinkle of genuine warmth in his eyes. He asked, "You okay? We come just in time."

Mokga looked at him for a moment, then said, "Yes, thank you. I take it that you're the one that Interceptor wanted to find?"

He nodded. "My name's Gau. Me and Interceptor fought Kefka with your dad. We good friends."

Mokga exclaimed, "What?!" She turned to the dog. "You never told me that!"

He gazed at her as if to say,_What does it matter?_

"But how did you know where he was, 'Cepty?"

Gau answered for him, "Fort Breen on the Veldt, my home. Been fighting Gastrans, same as Mokga. Want to build lots of smelly factories, take powers of earth, take my monster friends. But that change soon... so close, very soon..."

He kneeled and started inspecting her wounds. "You hurt. Can move arm?"

"A little..." She winced. "Ow! I think it's broken."

Gau took something out of his tunic. It was a small ring set with a gemstone stop. "Here. Take this. It's a Cure Ring."

Dubiously, Mokga took it from him. "What... does it do?"

"A Relic. An item that has magical power. Will heal wounds if you wear it. Living magic gone... Goddesses power. But unliving things still retained."

Curious, she slipped it on her pinky claw. Mokga immediately felt a tingling in her arm. It numbed a little bit; after a moment she could move it slightly, without pain. "Wow... awesome stuff."

Gau chuckled, rising up. Looking over to their unconscious friend, he said, "Umaro okay? Hope I not hurt him."

Bringing her mind back to the present, Mokga looked around. Umaro was still in the center of the lab, lying face down. In the far corner, the dead body of the scientist was covered in blood. His throat was gouged open, his sightless eyes staring upward in a silent scream.

Gau rolled the Sasquatch over. His eyes were closed, and he breathed shallowly. Mokga and Interceptor came over. "You sure beat him up! I didn't think anybody could do that."

He smiled sadly. "Not mean to. Was controlled by that technology..."

"Can we get that ugly metal off his head?"

The helmet was scorched over, pieces of wires and circuits blackened. Gau tried to pry the edges off, but it wouldn't budge. "No good. Must have cut skull open to melt on there..."

Mokga bowed her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She clenched her fist, and when she raised her head, her lips she pulled tight, furry face hard. "They'll pay for this... Can we wake him up?"

He shook his shoulder, but he didn't wake up. He tried shaking his chest, but that didn't work either. A few face slaps with escalating force did not even have any effect. Gau shook his head in response.

Fearing the worst, Mokga shook him, pleading, "Uncle, you gotta wake up! You just have to! I couldn't stand it if you never held me in your arms again. We can't carry you out of here back home!" She ended up with her head upon his chest, arms spread over him and sobbing.

Gau looked away, pangs of sorrow choking him. Umaro didn't deserve this, to be forever mutilated and stuck in a neverending sleep, no, not gentle Umaro, who always cared for the small creatures and protected them out of love. If he never got up again, never laughed and played with that childlike innocence again, their world would lose another light that did not deserve him.

Interceptor got on top of him. He stood on Umaro's chest and looked at him quizzically, cocking his head. He sniffed his face close with his wet nose. Realizing something, he reared back, then forcefully barked an inch from him with an ear splitting, "_WOOF!!_"

Umaro immediately sprang up, instantly in a sitting position. Interceptor went flying backward.

Incredulous, Mokga got in front of him with jaw wide open. "Umaro!?"

His eye was cloudy, but face clearly animated. He squinted, moved his jaw, and wiggled his nose all at once, which made him seem to be some kind of circus performer. "Mmawk... gaa...?" he asked.

She lept at him, tears of joy already coming out. "Whee!" Umaro caught her, and Mokga clung tight to his neck, spouting, "You stupid silly! Don't you ever do that to me again! How could you let them do that to you! I went through so much to find you, from fighting cultists to getting ditched and stuck all alone! Are you okay--they didn't hurt-you-too-badly-did-they?!--Cause-if-they-did--"

Gau and Interceptor stood next to each other, watching their reunion with joy and amusement in their eyes. Gau put his hand on the canine's head in congratulations. "Great job, 'Cepty." Interceptor lolled out his tongue, panting with a lopsided grin as if to say, _Yeah, no reason to worry when I'm around_.

They went over, checking them out.

Umaro seemed pleased and happy to recieve so much attention from them. They looked him over, asking if he felt alright. He told them that other than a slight headache, he felt normal. While not able to speak all that well in a sentence, more like slowly and akwardly in few words, he understood them in the human language. He did not remember what he did while under their unfluence, which was probably better for him. He felt the foreign plate grafted onto his head, and though disturbed by this, he understood that he could do nothing about it, even if he couldn't comprehend such a thing. He could still see clearly out of his one good eye.

Mokga said, "We need to free the rest of the monsters, too."

Gau nodded, "After that, we join Marull and Monster Army. Find others and crush this place."

"What?! Marull's here?! What's this about a Monster Army!?"

He grinned in return. "Rescue Marull before taken here. We organize Veldt beasts to rescue other monsters. Take Gastrans down for good!"

Mokga excitedly said, "That's a great idea! We'll cripple them with one strike!"

Happy to oblidge, Umaro smashed open every stasis tube, even those that had nothing inside. The monsters all came out groggy and sore. Some had mechanical enhancements. All counted, there were about seven of them total.

Gau explained their situation to them in the monster language. Mokga's knowledge of it was limited, but she understood most everything said. They were eager to fight, angered by what the Gastrans had done to them. They wanted justice, and by the time he was done talking to them, they were in a frenzy to avenge their fallen comrads.

Gau told Mokga, "We all ready to fight! Gastrans don't stand a chance!"

Swelling with pride and eagerness, Mokga led them all out of the lab. Their shouts and hollers carried far, as if to dare the enemy to challenge the Invincible, as she liked to call it, Mog Squad.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the second half of the dual chapter. Technically they cover the same story, but 11a & 11b follow a different sequence of events. It was an experiment on my part, so hopefully nobody's confused.; I'm done writing chapter 12, & let me tell you, it has so much action that you'll probly wet yourselves! It sort of reminds me of FF6, where they were fighting off Kefka on the snow field. There's a huge battle where everything comes together then shatters like glass. And that's all I'll say for now. Ciao.

Revision1 complete.


	15. Ch 12 The Attack on Fort Breen

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.12-As the Gastran's main fortress is invaded by the monster army led by Gau, the party is caught in between 3 sides...

****

Era of Change

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Square owns Final Fantasy & all the trademarks to the games. This is a fanfiction story of my own imaginings & not to be sold, stolen or otherwise. Although I don't mind if you "borrow" some elements.;

Ch.12-"The Attack on Fort Breen"

Relm sat in the most luxurious, beautiful place in the palace, Markhiem's private quarters. Beautiful paintings hung from the walls with priceless statues upon pedestals. The room was carpeted in thick silken tonberrian rugthread. A hand crafted brick fireplace, casting an orange glow on the sofa and far wall. There was a modest bed in a portico with light blue sheets.

She had been sitting here the past several hours. Ever since guards had taken her out of the cell with Derek. She wondered why they did that. What use could they have for her now that she was a captive? Why would the Gastrans even bother with someone as insignificant as her, anyway? They already had Mog and Detrick, so there was really nothing else they could want.

In fact, they were actually courteous to her on the way here. They took her shackles off with care to allow her to move freely. They did not push or insult her, and were even polite, calling her Lady Relm. They had escorted her here and left no one else in the room. They even told her that she could eat the food on the table, fruits and fresh pastries. Although her stomach was growling, she didn't touch anything. The guards' kindness worried her, and she still felt too much like a prisoner.

Awhile later, the door opened. Emperor Markhiem walked through, his presence commanding full attention normally. Relm was no exception, jumping up.

His expression upon seeing her did not seem malicious or cruel at all. He looked like he was actually pleased to see her. Putting up his hand slightly, he said, "There's no need to get up on my account, Miss Relm."

Getting right to the point, she said, "Why did you bring me here? And where are Detrick and Mog? Where did you take them?"

Markhiem smiled slightly, what seemed to Relm to be an earnest and pleasant one. "Your companions are safe. I brought you here because... I wanted to see you."

Caught off guard, she hesitated. Blinking, she asked, "Why?"

Instead of answering her right away, he gestured to the table. "Would you like something to drink?"

Relm shook her head. "No... thank you."

Going over to the table, Markhiem poured himself a glass of wine as well as another. He carried himself graciously and deliberately, taking the drinks over to the fireplace. He stood by the sofa. "Please sit with me."

Deciding that the best course of action would be to comply with him, Relm walked over. She tensely took a seat.

Only after she did, he sat down. He gave her a glass and leaned back against the cushions, placing one leg over the other. Relm sat forward, holding the wine out of courtesy.

"I truly apologize for the way General Harlen treated you," he began. "I did not expect him to put you in the brig."

Relm wanted to mention the fact that they were being held here against their will. But she thought it would be wiser to watch what she said. "It's... alright. I don't blame you for what he did."

He smiled again, in an apologetic way. "You are so understanding. I suppose that is why I am so drawn to you..."

Not saying anything, Relm looked to the floor. So this is what he wanted...

"Where do you come from, Miss Relm?" Markhiem asked.

"Nowhere special..." she replied, then added, "A small town. I was happy there until I was ten."

"What happened to make you unhappy?"

"The Empire came. Because of Gestahl's thirst for power. He sent Kefka there to capture the Espers. He ended up almost destroying my town."

Markhiem's face turned from surprise to sorrow. It appeared as if this news cut him an unseen wound. "I... never knew." He rose up. "Please come," he softly said.

Relm put the wine down, following him to his bed. He stood on the far side, gazing at the wall. When she reached him, she saw that he was looking at a painting. It was a beach at sunset. In the center was a woman on her knees. The flaxen haired beauty was dressed in a sheer white nightgown. She was reaching up with her hands toward a pinpoint brilliant white light just at the edge of her fingertips.

"It is beautiful..." Markhiem murmured.

"It's... one of mine," Relm said.

"I know," he returned with equal solemnity. "I saw this at an art gallery ages ago. The artist's name has stuck in my mind for so long. This is my favorite, and it makes all the others here seem like child's scrawl."

His words made her blush unintentionally. She didn't know what to say, and she turned her head self-consciously.

Markhiem asked, "May I ask what your inspiration was?"

"Well, uh... my friend Celes told me what happened to her after the Cataclysm. How after she fell of a cliff, a bird came and gave its life to heal her. The Esper told her that her mission was to find us scattered all over the world and stop Kefka."

After she said this, he looked at it again for several long minutes. At last he said, "That is the most meaningful thing I have heard in a long while. Do you still enjoy painting?"

"I did... but not as much as I used to. Ever since I walked out on my granddad. The last fight we ever had. The last time we talked..."

The sorrow of her face she could not hide. Markhiem saw this in her and said, "I would do anything for you to make your beautiful paintings again."

Relm looked at him, seeing him again for the second time. He looked into her eyes emphatically. "If you wanted to, you could stay with me. I would make you a queen, and lay the world at your feet. I am not like Gestahl. I value life, and treasure those things which bring us happiness."

He held her hands tenderly in his. Focused on them. Relm could hardly think. Seeing him now, she was more confused than ever. Wasn't he... the enemy? But he didn't seem deceiving or false at all. Could his feelings be genuine?

_Don't let them manipulate you._ They suddenly came back to her. Derek's words just before they took her out of the cell with him. Was he right? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding... Markhiem did not seem wrong at all, just... passionate.

"Why do you have scars on your hands?" he asked.

Her attention shifted to her long and delicate hands resting in his. Her granddad used to tell her that they were the signature of an artist... They hadn't healed well, due to her travels. "Cut them..." Relm mumbled.

Markhiem did a strange thing. He placed a hand over one of hers. A small white light shone from between them. Shocked, Relm saw his face, eyes closed in concentration. She felt a tingling sensation, almost a burning. The light faded, and he took his hand away.

Amazed, Relm took her hand away. She saw that the scars were gone. Markhiem had a little bit of sweat on his brow. He smiled, saying, "My gift. I gave some of my magic to you. I don't know if you will be able to call it forth like I can, but I want you to be able to."

"But... why?"

Before he could answer her, some sort of siren started going off, a piercing shrill sound. It was close, because they could barely hear what they were saying.

"What is that!?"

"I'm not sure! Please stay here, I'll be back!" He strode to the door and opened it. He went through, closing it.

Relm ran over to it and tried the knob. It was locked. Unnerved by what was happening, she realized that she had to get out of there.

* * *

Derek followed the mercenary Vernash down the deserted halls of the palace. The whooping sound of the alarm hurried their footsteps.

Their uneasy truce was compounded by Vernash's perplexing change of heart. Since he had approached Derek to help escape, he doubted his sincerity every second. However, the necessity of the situation belated his mistrust. As such, Derek decided to follow him for now.

They ran to a set of stairs. Vernash told him that these extended all the way to the topmost part of the palace. They would have to go up if they wanted to see who was attacking without being spotted.

After twenty minutes of an arduous climb, they reached a maintenance door leading to the outside. Opening it, they stepped out into a small balcony which overlooked the entire compound. They were situated just below a domed roof, with the sides sloping downward onto other rooftops. It was late afternoon, the sun still bright and humidity high.

Spotting something to the south, Derek exclaimed, "By the Goddesses, I don't believe it--!"

Vernash looked his way and was truly astounded.

Past the wall, there were monsters as far as the eye could see. It looked like every kind of Veldt beast was there attacking the gate. From Nastidons and Movers to Toe Cutters and Malboros, they flung themselves against the wall, a virtual swarm of creatures from all over the world.

The heavy metal gates held the assault, but as they watched, monsters climbed over each other in an effort to scale the wall. There were so many of them that they looked like a sea of ants.

The first one over was a familiar sight. A purple-skinned Catoplebus landed in the center of those soldiers holding the gate. They were unprepared as the large beast tore into those closest. More monsters jumped over, a pack of Lobos and Sprinters.

"That looks like Marull," Vernash observed. He turned to Derek. "You don't think that--"

Derek was gone, having already jumped off the balcony. Peering over the side, he saw him sliding down the sloping wall. He was headed straight for a smaller rooftop six stories down. Past him were two individuals. One with blonde hair, the other with... green hair. Both he recognized. Vernash immediately jumped as well, certain that the sight below was going to end messy.

* * *

Markhiem entered the command center of the palace, the whooping sound of the alarm trailing him. He saw General Harlen in front of the control station, yelling into a hand mike. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Upon hearing his voice, he stopped and turned, saluting, "Emperor, we're being sieged!"

"What?! Who is it?" he asked.

He pointed to the large window. "Monsters. See for yourself."

Markhiem walked over to the control station, looking out the window beyond. He saw a large number of monsters starting to amass at the southern wall. "So..." he murmured to himself, "they've finally decided to meet us head on." He smiled. "This just makes it easier than to hunt them down." He turned to the General. "How many of them are there?"

"So far we count about five thousand, my liege. They came from beyond the horizon."

He widened his eyes. "Are you sure? We only have about two thousand troops here."

Harlen nodded. "Yes, my liege. I've already started to mobilize them, but I'm afraid that even with the tanks it probably won't be enough."

The Emperor closed his eyes, palms against the control station. His mind made up, he said, "Release the Mithril Gear."

"But sir--! Dr. Luga said it wasn't--"

"I know it's not finished yet! But it's the best offense we have. Fetch the doctor, I want it ready to go as soon as possible."

General Harlen saluted. "Yes, your highness. He then left the room.

Emperor Markhiem continued to watch the assault below with growing uneasiness, previous thoughts of the day gone.

* * *

After Markhiem left, Relm decide to escape. There was no way she was going to sit there uselessly while the others were most likely in danger. Besides, she doubted his sincerity about him ever letting them go. She had no aspirations of ruling over anyone, nor getting caught up in war. In their own ways, both Mokga and Gau had taught her that most monsters were simply trying to live their lives like any other creature.

Her mind made up, she searched the room. She wasn't concerned about making too much noise due to the incessant alarm going off. Relm looked under the couches, in the corners and along the walls, yet nothing. There were no windows to speak of, yet fresh air had to be coming into the room from somewhere. A check under the bed revealed what she was looking for--a vent. Smiling to herself, she remembered that Locke once said they were the most exploitable escape routes. Though you had to be careful because they were easy to get lost in. Always take a right.

Relm moved the bed and got down. She tightened her beret and then squeezed through. A couple feet inside she heard a loud ripping sound. She lowered her head and sighed. Her cape. It must have snagged on a nail or something. Relm shifted and pulled, wincing as it ripped the rest of the way. It was freed, but now had a large gash running down. In between getting it singed by laser fire, bandaging Derek with it, having it cut during the fight with the cultists, and now this, it was going to be more mended than any other thing she ever owned. An image of Strago sighing disappointedly came to her mind.

Infuriated, Relm followed the small passageway, getting snagged a couple more times. Several hundred more yards and a few turns later, she came to a grate. That she kicked out with her feet. Sunlight poured in, and she eagerly stuck her head out.

She found herself a couple meters above a rooftop. There was no sign of anybody around, so she climbed out. The ground was about four stories down, the carnage a half mile away.

The main gate was swarming with monsters. They fought against the Gastrans in a huge battle. It looked like the soldiers were starting to get outnumbered as they kept pouring over the wall. The humans were decimating the monsters, however, with Magitek weapons, using their laser rifles and tanks that fired magic bullets.

Relm started running to the edge of the rooftop, toward the battle. She stopped in her tracks when someone emerged from a small door to her front.

The woman was the same height as her, and wore a simple red tunic with shorts and sheer salmon colored long scarf. She had a thin frame and pale complexion, almost an ethereal presence. Her emerald eyes and light green hair was shockingly familiar. "My Goddess... Is that you? Terra...?"

She must have been expecting her, as she did not show any surprise. She stared at Relm with hard, foreign eyes. "I can't allow you to leave, Relm. Master Sol still needs what your father took."

The shock that this was indeed Terra was replaced by what she said. "What... do you mean? Shadow--he's dead."

Terra shook her head. "You will lead us to him. Don't resist and I won't harm you."

Relm denied, "You're not making any sense. What are you doing here, Terra? Don't you realize Cyan is worried about you? He sent us to find you--"

"Enough!" she said. "Once Kefka is resurrected, we will control the ultimate power again!" Terra then clasped her hands together. A white aura surrounded them, and as she spread them apart, a sword appeared from the ether. The hilt was encrusted in jewels, adamantium blade broad and razor sharp, a green glow surrounding it. Terra grasped it from the air and held it in a fighters stance.

Relm exclaimed, "That's the Ragnarok! How did you get Edgar's sword!?"

Terra smiled, her ruby red lips spread thin and long. "You can ask Sabin about that... or I could just tell you if you stand down."

"Never!" Relm shouted. "I don't know what they did to you, but I will never be manipulated again! Wake up! Open your eyes and realize that you're being used!"

Her words did not seem to have any effect. Terra rushed forward with surprising aggression. The large broadsword looked too heavy to be carried by her, yet she wielded it as easily as a willow branch. Her face was set in a snarl.

With no weapon handy, Relm tried to dodge the swing. She dropped down to trip her as she ran. Terra wasn't fooled by this, and brought her sword down early. Relm summoned as much speed as she could and sprang forward. Blood sprayed in the air as the sword cut into her arm. At the same time, the wind was knocked out of Terra with a punch to the abdomen.

Cut and bleeding freely, Relm backed away. Terra staggered backward, clutching her stomach.

Just then they heard someone call, "Relm, get out of the way!"

She turned in time to see a man throw a dagger. He was running toward them down a sloping wall. Relm stiffened and ducked her head as the weapon went past.

Terra cried out as the dagger struck her in the shoulder. "Curse you, Vernash! What are you doing here!?"

The mercenary closed the distance and stood between them. "You're not getting past me," he said.

Without a flinch, Terra grabbed the dagger and pulled it out with a quick jerk. Specks of blood fell from the wound. "So, the traitor has turned again," she said, throwing it down. "You scum. You're throwing away everything!"

Derek reached them, winded and out of breath. He asked Relm, "Are you alright?"

"What's going on?" she asked bewilderedly. He told her quickly that Vernash was helping them escape. "But I don't understand. Vernash, why are you doing this?"

"No time," he quickly said. "Both of you, get out of here. I'll take care of her."

Without protest, Relm and Derek ran to the edge.

Enraged, Terra screamed, casting a spell. Magical lightening shot from her fingertips toward them.

Vernash used his special skill to absorb the arcane power, calling upon the rune. The magic veered in mid air, striking his body. He took the full brunt of it and was unaffected. His hand covered in a yellowish aura, he smiled, clenching his fist. "Thanks for the recharge." Vernash released the power into his Hawk Eye, turning it into an elemental weapon capable of paralyzing his foes with electricity.

Wide eyed, Terra backed up. "Damn... that ability must run in the family."

"You can't match my swordsmanship, even with the Esper-sword."

"Do you really think the Hekate will let you get away?" She smirked. "They'll hunt you down... and even make your daughter pay."

Vernash stiffened. How did she know? A quick glance backward told him the others had gotten away. "My loyalty is none of your concern. I simple don't agree with this course of action."

"You'll pay for doing it your own way," Terra swore. "I'll make sure of that." With that, she began to prepare another spell.

Vernash readied himself for the battle, his face set in grim determination.

* * *

Derek and Relm found another part of the rooftop that overlooked a series of other roofs going down all the way to the ground. Derek hung from the ledges while Relm climbed down on his back. On the second floor, Relm was eager to get off the rooftop a short way down, so she jumped.

She saw the small white creature just as she landed on top of it. She managed to kick her legs out from under her.

The moogle squealed, suddenly finding himself squished underneath the girl's backside. "Kuponoshomookafook! Relm! Eeeaagh! Get off me!!"

She sprang up. "Mog?! I'm so sorry!"

Derek landed a couple meters away. "Mog and Detrick? How did you get away?"

"Vernash rescued me a while ago. The plan was for me to find Detrick while he found you guys," Mog said, dusting himself off.

Derek went to the small boy who was backed up protectively against the wall. He looked the same as before, and he looked downward as Derek kneeled. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm sorry they took you away. I tried to get back to you as soon as I could."

Detrick looked up shyly. He met his eyes and immediately put his back down. He then nodded slightly. Derek frowned, because he saw something fearful in his strange violet eyes for an instant. He hugged the child for good measure. "Don't worry. It will be a little dangerous for a little while until we get out of here. Just stick close to me, kiddo." Detrick let out a small giggle and nodded with more emphasis.

"Come on, guys," Relm said. "Marull is over there fighting all alone."

Mog nodded. "I saw them come over the wall. I don't know how he did it, but it looks like a raid to wipe this base out."

Eager to fight, the group of four ran toward the gates. They spotted Marull in the front lines, fighting ferociously. They cut their way through the back, using sword and spear to dispatch the enemy while their backs were turned. Getting through with little resistance, they caught up with the large monster just as he finished with a group of soldiers.

"Marull!" Relm shouted. "We're here to help!"

Seeing them, he said, "**_Relm, good to see you! Try getting that gate open so we can bring in the full force!_**"

"We're on it!" Derek said. He ran over with Detrick close behind. Relm followed while Mog stayed behind to fight alongside Marull.

The monsters let them through without resistance, recognizing them as allies. Halfway there, Derek went sprawling with a cry. Relm saw a white laser beam shot through the ranks a second before, striking him in the back. Running low, she reached them, kneeling down and inspecting him.

It hit his armor, thankfully. Relm helped him sit up, wincing and holding his head. "Aaah, what hit me...?"

She explained, adding, "I think your armor took most of the impact. There's a nasty scorch mark."

He nodded. "Just give me a second." He did a quick search of himself and exclaimed, "My sword! I must have let go of it..." He looked around himself but didn't see it.

After a moment, Relm said with a fluster, "Dang it, we don't have time! We have to move!"

"Go on ahead then!" he shot back. "Take Detrick with you--I have to find it!"

Enraged, Relm grabbed Detrick's hand. "Hurry up! We can't wait for you, anyway! _Goodbye_!" The two of them left while Derek furiously searched the ground.

By this time, the Gastrans had circled around the flank. They cut through with their tanks, squads of soldiers dismounted on the sides.

Relm and Detrick reached the gate. It was secured in place with an enormous log mounted with brackets. "Great!" she yelled. "It'll take ten guys to lift this thing off!"

A lasFer beam struck the gate a foot from her. "Gah! Damn!" Relm twirled around to see several soldiers fighting their way toward her.

"Need a hand?" the person next to her asked.

"Gaah!" she shouted in startlement. Relm threw a punch, seeing him in mid swing. He deftly dodged it and she lost her balance, almost falling. He caught her just before she hit the ground.

Relm stared up at him with an open mouth. "Gau?! Why are you always doing that!?!"

He grinned, lifting her on her feet. "Funny, that's why. Let's get this gate opened."

"But the soldiers--!" Relm then saw Umaro fighting them alongside Interceptor. Mokga rode on the Sasquatch's shoulders, laughing and taunting them.

Gau was already busy lifting the log up. "Come on, Relm!" he strained to say. "This pretty heavy!"

What she wouldn't have given for Sabin's strength right about now. With just the two of them, they hefted the log arduously. By the time they threw it to the ground, they were both covered in sweat and panting. The enemy was almost upon them. Immediately, the gates swung open. Gau grabbed Detrick and Relm, jumping out of the way.

A flood of monsters came pouring out. Headhunters and Fidors alongside Nightshades and Creepers ran forth eagerly. So many of them that they pushed each other forward, reckless of the danger. With the reinforcements, the Gastrans fighting inside the army were slaughtered left and right.

"The tide is turning!" Relm said excitedly.

From the hangar near the palace, a terrible rumbling came. It shook the ground, causing everyone to lose their balance, monster and human alike. The bay door exploded outward, and from the smoke something emerged.

The mechanical giant was over thirty feet tall. It stood on two legs, made of metal and wires. Its shape resembled a Tyrannosaurus, and at the head, an encased cockpit held a single pilot: General Harlen.

Each step shook the ground, its great bulk causing tremors. It strode forward, supported by a tail that tore up the ground as it walked. The joints screeched protest, a fearsome sound almost like a beast's roar. Those on the battlefield heard a booming voice resound from the man made creature. "HAHAHAHA! DIE MONSTERS! FEEL THE MIGHT OF THE MITHRIL GEAR MAGITEK EX!"

A stream of missiles were launched from it. They flew into the army, exploding and killing many caught in the blasts. An enormous laser beam cut into the ground, tearing the earth, sending showers of soil and grass into the air. The Mithril Gear advanced, crushing enemy and ally alike.

Marull roared, yelling, "**_Press forward! Destroy the abomination!!_**"

The monster army organized a bold offensive, pushing past the missiles and lasers. Many were destroyed, yet by sheer numbers they penetrated the Gastran's defense. They threw themselves against the metal giant.

"It's not working..." Relm said. "It's too well balanced..."

The Mithril Gear stood erect, unaffected and undamaged by their forces. It obliterated enemy by the dozens with its weapons.

The sky grew dark. The sun disappeared in blackness, a terrible wind picking up suddenly. Relm felt an overwhelming sense of power -magical power- emanate from above. Filled with dread and foreboding, she looked up, and saw the nightmare that haunted her since the day of her grandfather's funeral.

The flying pyramid shaped ship had reappeared.

The bottom of the onyx colored ship opened up into blackness. A swarm descended. They were like locusts, bursting forth. The sky was filled with them, black machinations with wings, resembling wasps.

Those on the ground looked up in horror, for nothing such as this had ever been seen in this world. The swarm fell upon them, and from that point forward, everything turned to hell.

Magic spewed from their mouths, filling the battlefield with fire and spires of ice. Without discretion, poison water covered many, eating away at their skin like acid. No matter how many tried to get away, they could not hide, and many were killed in the first few minutes. Those that tried to fight them found that the machinations were impervious to laser and claw--the attackers were destroyed with magic or impaled with their stingers.

Covered in wounds, Marull cried, "**_Retreat! We cannot hold--!_**" His voice was drowned out by the swarm as they covered him.

Without direction, the monster army fell into panic and confusion. The battle against their enemy turned into a fight to stay alive. The Gastrans themselves found no salvation from the hoard, dying in multitudes against this foe. Relm said, "We have to do something, Gau! This is turning into a bloodbath!"

"Have to escape," he told her. "Don't worry, I'll--Detrick, no! Come back!"

The child was walking away from them. He was two hundred yards away, and looked as if he moved forward in a daze. They started to run toward them, but were cut off. The swarm blocked them, attacking. Relm and Gau dodged, but could not get past.

She saw Interceptor beyond, and yelled, pointing to Detrick. "Interceptor! Komo-Kata!"

He saw her gesture, and immediately understood. _Go. Protect._ He broke away from his attackers and sprinted to him.

Everything slowed. Her perception. Events happening at once turned to a snail's pace. The thick air, so hard to move. Couldn't react fast enough. Her eyes, too fast to see, her body, too slow to follow. Interceptor, dodging, heedless of safety. A machination descended. Grabbed him. He resisted, kicking, biting. It tore into him, legs puncturing his ribcage. A loud whine, Interceptor going limp. The wasp creature dropped him several feet in the air. He fell. Hit the ground and lay still.

"Interceptor! NO!!!"

In a haze, Relm rushed her attackers, not realizing what was happening until she was free of them and running to him.

She was shaking, kneeling. Hope rose in her, denying reality. He was alive, his chest rising and falling quickly, slightly. Interceptor lay on his side, three puncture wounds on the side she could see. A part of his ribs was exposed, and when she touched him, he weakly whined.

Relm held his head and sobbed, oblivious to the magic pounding the battlefield, cries of the dying.

Detrick continued to walk, not seeing them or anything around him. A wasp creature tried grabbing him, but disintegrated upon touching him. Magic spells hit him, and were dispelled. They did not affect him.

Gau tried to reach Relm, but could not get past the wall of mechanical wasps. He was able to dodge most of the magic that spewed from their mouths, but was covered in wounds. He was tiring quickly, unable to keep up.

A figure jumped into the fray, slicing open one of the creatures. It exploded, and Derek appeared from it, landing in a crouch on his legs and hand. He held the Excalibur in the other, the blade burning with a bluish aura. "Gau, get everybody together! I'll take care of these!"

He nodded, running to gather the others.

A beacon of pure energy attracted the enemy like moths to a flame. The small boy drew them to him, and were consumed by his heat. He went to the center of the battlefield, to the Mithril Gear.

The Magitek Tyrannosaurus crashed about wildly, nearly out of control. The hoard clung to it, causing the giant to jerk and sway. It fired its weapons haphazardly, launching missiles and firing lasers everywhere.

Vernash saw this as he entered the battlefield. The Mithril Gear loosed a laser to its front. It cut a swath into the ground. He saw Detrick hit by it, whiteness bursting forth.

It vanished a few seconds later, and when he could see again, he saw Detrick the same as before, walking forward steadily with not a scratch on him. With disbelieving eyes, Vernash ran to him, to try to save him.

Horrifically, the Mithril Gear lifted its foot from the ground. It staggered forward, and brought its foot down on top of the child, smashing him.

The mercenary skidded to a halt, shocked by this. Almost immediately, a rumbling came from the ground. The leg of the mechanical giant shook. Like a cracking of the earth, stress fractures shot up its leg to the torso. It broke apart, splintering in a dozen different directions. A rain of machinery fell.

Its leg suddenly gone, the Mithril Gear lost its balance. It came crashing down on its side. The ground was brought up as it hit, the terrible quake reverberating like a shock wave.

In the center of all this, a pillar of fire rose up. Through the flames and searing heat, Vernash could see a small boy at the center. Eyes aflame and arms spread outward, he looked toward the heavens. The fire burst outward and flew of its own volition, filling the sky. It became like molten lava, thickening the air. The swarm of mechanical creatures were caught up in the Merton and liquefied, melting and turning to hulks of twisted metal.

The spell dissipated, the flames and heat disappearing as quickly as it came. The dead husks of the hoard fell from the sky.

Vernash could not believe it. He felt the heat, the heaviness of the air as oxygen was consumed, yet it did not touch him, not the Gastrans or monsters, only those things from the ship overhead. That was real magic, power not seen since Kefka reigned unchallenged twelve years ago. He started running toward Detrick again, the form in the center that was laying face down in the torn earth.

Before he could reach him, something came down from the sky. A blue cylindrical beam as large as a building shone down to the ground. Detrick's unconscious body was lifted up. Higher he rose, as weightless as if he were floating upward in a lake of salty water. By the time Vernash reached him, he was out of grasp.

Mog came running up, astounded by this occurrence. "Detrick... no..." Together they watched as he was swallowed up by the ship. The moogle pulled on his pants leg. "Hurry. There isn't much time--we gotta git!"

Many of the wasp creatures not destroyed by the magic screeched as one. Even with their numbers cut by two-thirds, they started attacking again with renewed aggression.

Vernash followed Mog to where Relm was. She cried, holding Interceptor and rocking back and forth. Mokga, Umaro and Gau had just shown up, seeing this sight and truly appalled. "By all the Goddesses," Mokga said. "Please tell me he's not dead!"

Relm shook her head furiously. "No! Never! He's going to make it!"

"Have to go!" Gau said. "They closing in, can't fight all."

"You guys go. I'm staying to fight." As Mog said this, several wasp creatures spotted the group. They began to draw closer.

"I'll stay too!" said Mokga. "We'll hold them off."

Mog said automatically, "No. Stay with Relm. Escape."

"But--"

"This is my fight, young lady! Get going!"

Mokga protested, but Umaro picked her up off his shoulder and set her on the ground. "Umaaaro, fight... Maawkga, go. Live."

Seeing the conviction in their eyes, Mokga realized that they were sacrificing themselves to save them. She choked up, her face showing frustration.

Gau helped Relm stand up. Without a word, she rose up on wobbly knees. She held Interceptor in her arms protectively. The dog was limp, but weakly whined.

The group ran off, and Mog and Umaro stood their ground. "This could be our last battle... let's make it a good one." Umaro nodded, his eye showing tenderness for a few seconds. They then turned their attention to the swarm, who was almost upon them.

Gau, Relm, Vernash and Mokga pushed their was past those still fighting. They ran for the gate, which was still swung open.

They came past Derek, who was just finishing a group of the wasp creatures. He saw them and disengaged, yelling, "Hey, wait for me!"

Outside the gates, they saw the sky nearly dark. The sun had passed below the horizon. Gau stood in front of them and drew in a deep breath. He let loose with a powerful yell. "Uwaaaooooo!!! Aquilllaaaa!!"

They saw nothing for a few moments, then in the sky they saw something. It flew closer, and they could see it was some kind of bird. It landed a few meters from them, a large beast with an impressive wingspan. With dark brown feathers and a head like a hawks, it looked like some kind of prehistoric beast which kept growing since ancient times.

With haste, they all climbed on its broad back. Relm held tightly onto Interceptor, murmuring, "Please, please... just hang on. Just a little longer... You'll be alright, we'll be safe, we'll get help..."

With all of them mounted, the bird flapped its wings. Pushing down on the air, it lifted itself into the sky with powerful strokes. They rose up.

The Aquila carried them away from the Gastran's base, flying south. Some of them looked back, but could not see much of anything because of the growing darkness. All of them knew in their hearts that their escape had come with a terrible price.

* * *

Emperor Markhiem sat in his quarters aboard his airship, the Blood Sanction. He stared out the window, a glass of wine in his hand. They were far away from Fort Breen, from the countless dead bodies and ruined buildings. They were headed back to Gastra City, defeated and sorely bleeding.

A knock at the door, and General Harlen walked through, limping from the wounds he had suffered. The strange green haired woman accompanied him.

He reported, "Sire, I've just received word that our forces at Fort Breen have fallen. All told, only about two hundred of our soldiers are onboard."

His eyes dark, he commanded, "What of that ship. Who... What was it."

The General said nothing, at a loss to explain, not knowing what it was.

"Whatever it was, it commanded magic. Powerful magic. Those creatures it released decimated everything in its path. And it took the boy," Terra said.

Markhiem's face grew dark. No doubt his plans had been crushed by this occurrence. "I want you to find it. Find out who is in control of it and where it came from. I want it subjugated and under _my _ control. And... one other thing."

Neither Terra nor Harlen said anything. They both knew what he was going to ask. The girl.

"How... did she escape."

Terra said, "Vernash. He betrayed us again. All of them got away."

Markhiem closed his eyes and drew in a long, deep breath. When he spoke, they could hear the bitterness in his voice. "Find them. Kill them all, then bring the girl back to me alive."

Terra nodded confidently. She knew who she would send. Vishnu's mercenaries. As relentless as they were, they would not fail. The Hekate would agree to this, if only as a personal favor. But she did not tell him that.

"Sire, may I point out that we don't even know this woman? She claims to have been sent by our caretakers, yet has no proof. How are we supposed to trust her with such important tasks?"

"If you don't like it, my good general, then go with her. She has proven herself reliable to me already, in numerous raids upon the monster villages and providing us with the information on where to find Lady Relm in the first place. Unlike some subjects of mine who consistently fail."

This news to him was readily apparent on his face for an instant, to which Terra smiled inwardly. How easy it would be to seduce and manipulate him, the entertaining thought sending a rush of excitement through her.

Harlen quickly recovered himself, stiffening up and saluting. "Yes, sire."

Markhiem released them both. As they walked out, he said, "I won't be held responsible for the consequences your foolishness will bring about, my good General." With those cryptic words, they left the brooding Emperor to his own devices in the small room.

* * *

Author's Note: What a chapter, huh? This 1 took me _so_ long to finish! This is 1 of the longest I've ever done. I hope it hasn't dragged on for too long. That's what it felt like while writing it at the time, anyway. I was debating whether to add the last part, seeing as how it was already long. But I decided that it wouldn't have quite fit well in ch. 13. Plus I felt it added a lot to the story, kind of like an "aftermath of the carnage deal". I zipped through that relatively fast (1 hour) compared to the rest of it, which took me about 3 weeks. Anyway, I love it when my plans come to fruition. I'll bet you never guessed I would have Terra on the side of the bad guys, huh? But I will tell you this. She's not brainwashed--she's doing it of her own free will. Why? Because if I spilled the beans so early you wouldn't keep reading, that's why! Heh heh. Oh yeah, I threw in the Ragnarok upon request, so if anybody else has any cool ideas, let me know(Alquamor, yours doesn't really fit into this storyline--I'm sorry!;). The UFO's reappeareance was a sudden idea as well. Now all I have to do is figure out how to get Detrick... Heh, I think I'll save that for another time.

Revision1 complete. Note to reviewer **rayefordham**. Thanks for the review from before! I pointed yours out because of what you said. If you're serious about your offer, then I'd gratefully accept! Your profile doesn't have an email or anything though, or else I would have gotten back to you by now.

EXTRA: For game purposes, I felt it necessary to include a note on Vernash's Geo ability. After elemental spells are absorbed with Rune ability, it goes to his Geo ability list. It changes his weapon to an elemental weapon. It also gains status effects with hits.

Fire------------burn with heat, takes fire damage with actions

Ice-------------freeze with cold, next hit instant dispatch

Bolt------------paralyze with electricity for a short time

Water----------speed down

Earth-----------defense down

Wind-----------sends spell attacks back on user

Poison----------chance of poisoning

Shadow--------blind target

Holy------------seals attacks other than fight

Each element has a percentage cap to where it's hard to gain more levels for the element. For instance, once you have raised Bolt to level 5 by absorbing spells, you will have a rough time trying to get it to level 6 and beyond.

Lv.1 5% Holy

Lv.2 10% Wind

Lv.3 15% Ice

Lv.4 20% Fire

Lv.5 25% Bolt

Lv.6 30% Water

Lv.7 35% Earth

Lv.8 40% Poison

Lv.9 45% Shadow

So in other words, each time you use Vernash's Rune ability to absorb an enemy spell(just like Celes' Runic ability), the element gains experience up to level 9. So, say you got the Shadow element up to level 7 in his Geo list. You can select the element in his Geo list to change it to a Shadow elemental weapon. Then each time you strike an enemy with his weapon, you will have a 35% chance of blinding the target.


	16. Ch 13 Direction of Change

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.13-After escaping the carnage at Ft. Breen, Relm, Vernash, Derek, Mokga & Gau make their way across the Veldt, hoping to find civilization again...

****

Era of Change

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Square owns Final Fantasy & all the trademarks to the games. This is a fanfiction story of my own imaginings & not to be sold, stolen or otherwise. Although I don't mind if you "borrow" some elements.;

Ch.13-"Direction of Change"

It was nighttime upon the Savannah. The full, bluish moon hung high in the sky, illuminating the ground brightly. The indigo sky was filled with stars, adding to the unusual glow of the plains. The temperature at night was cool and dry compared to the hot and moist daytime. A subtle wind blew across the shortgrass, fanning over those gathered near a small stream.

The group of five arrived there a few moments ago. The large Veldt beast that dropped them off was gone now, having returned to its nest. Upon landing here in the wilderness, they wondered why it had not taken them to a town where they could find medical aid. The Aquila had only taken them south about twenty miles. Gau explained that he was not her master, and that she was anxious about returning to her nest. He could not control her, only ask for her aid.

As such, they had only gone fifty paces along the riverbed when Relm stopped. Everyone turned toward her and saw that she was stiff as a board; a horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mokga asked, the alarm evident in her voice.

Relm started to tear up. "It's Interceptor, he's not moving--"

Gau went to her, and placed his hand over the doberman. He felt for the lifebeat... and found it. "He's breathing... very slight." Sensing something, he ordered cryptically, "Put him down."

Forcing herself to calm down, Relm did as she was told. She kneeled, setting him tenderly on the grass. His head drooped, limbs limp, and it broke her heart, seeing those three puncture wounds alongside his ribs. The holes were each the size of a thumb, and went down deep. They were crusted over in congealed blood, and the flesh was red and swollen.

"His lung burst. He not have much time left..." he said to her.

Relm choked, covering her mouth with her hands, nearly doubling over. "God, no..."

Gau stood, leaving her. He backed up to join the others. He saw their eyes, all of them trying to look away, filled with sadness, the same as his.

Knelt over Interceptor, Relm could barely see him. Eyes blurry, her emotions welled up inside of her. If only... she hadn't sent him after Detrick. All those times... when she needed him most, he was there. She took advantage of that fact, selfishly telling him to chase after a tempest storm that could not be saved. And now... Relm could not keep it in anymore, and she cried. The hot tears came forth like a floodgate, sweeping her broken self to where she could not control.

"Can't we... help him?" Mokga sniffled, then remembered something. "Can we... use the Cure Ring?"

Gau shook his head sadly. "He's... to far gone."

Her nerves were raw, unrelenting. Relm had never experienced so much pain before. It twisted her insides and refused to give her breath. She lay her head upon him and hugged him, weeping.

The dog opened his eyes slowly. He let out a small and weak whine. Relm heard and lifted her head; her grief she choked back. She saw his eyes, dull brown and muddy, staring ahead and out of focus. He was almost gone...

With desperation, Relm told him that she was so sorry, and he was irreplaceable. He had meant so much more to her, his reassuring presence and companionship, than twenty friends. She kissed his snout and smoothed back his ears, adding that she would never forget him.

Interceptor seemed to understand her words. He pulled back his lips in a wistful gesture. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. His chest rose, then fell. He lay still, and it did not rise again.

Relm choked back a sob, knowing that he would never again breath. He would never again stand by her side, or wag his tail. The spirit was gone from his body, and with it, her strength. She felt as if she could not go on.

The others could not do anything for her. They looked on, helpless, sharing silently in the night as Relm grieved.

In the midst of this sorrow, Mokga was overcome by an emotion deep in her heart. Something welled up in her being, and she began to hum. A soft, simple melody without words took shape, slowly at first. The others heard this, and were filled with calmness. It touched them deep in their hearts, and they felt their heartache fade, replaced by warmth. Words began to take shape, and Mokga sang them, those which came from a higher place.

.

You came into this world

Small, but strong

A simple life you lived

Just playing along

.

Who would've thought

That you had become

So important to me,

To everyone

.

You helped us along

Helped me grow strong

Gave me confidence

Gave me so much courage

.

A long life you lived

Companions by your side

So loyal and true

Know we all love you

.

There's no one like you

Nothing can replace you

Your strength, your loyalty

A guardian and a hero too

.

This isn't our last goodbye

We'll meet again sometime

Be always by our side

You are in our hearts for all time...

.

Derek knew that he could not console her, that they had to look to the situation at hand. "Relm... We can't say here. I know you loved your pet, but we need to move on."

Mokga kicked him. "You really are an idiot. Can't you see how much she is hurting right now? 'Cepty was... not a pet--never a pet! He stayed by her of his own free will! He protected us more times than anything! He sacrificed himself to save Detrick, and he was the most wonderful friend anyone could ever ask for!

Rebuked, Derek fell silent. He wasn't trying to say all that. What was wrong with her?

Relm said not a word. She just knelt there, back turned to them with her head bowed. She sat there for so long that they feared that she might never move.

At last, she put her palms to the ground, leaning over as if to get up. Drops of salty water fell to the ground, her face obscured her curly hair as her hands shook. Relm clutched the grass, fingers digging into it. She began to pull it up. The soft soil she tore up, scraping into it furiously. Gau and Mokga ran over, to try to calm her. But she broke free of their grasps, shoveling it with her bare hands.

They realized she was digging a grave, and could not be stopped by them or anything else. They began to help her, tearing into the soil. After a moment, Derek went over to help as well. Vernash, feeling out of place, stood guard while they went about this task.

After twenty-five minutes, the four of them had dug a shallow hole two feet deep. With loving care, Relm lay him in, and buried the soil on top of him.

When they were done, Relm knelt down once again, in silent prayer.

She stood up, saying calmly to them., "I am done crying. Never again will I cry, because I have no more tears to shed." Relm turned to look at them, and they saw her face was not distressed, but resolute. "But I want answers." She walked to Vernash, facing him without intimidation. "What I want is for you to tell me everything..."

Vernash nodded, his expression full of sincerity. "Yes, of course."

"Why did you put us in the hands of the Gastrans?"

"I didn't."

"How can you say that to me? You stood by their side and betrayed us!"

"We had no chance to escape when I found out. Please believe me, Relm, I had no choice."

"There is always a choice!" she said, fuming. "You taught me that. How can I ever trust you again? I can't! You never told me you were a member of the Mercenaries Guild, never said a word about being on the Gastrans side! What else have you been keeping from me!?"

He was silent for a moment, peering intently into her eyes. He waited for her anger to pass, looking calmly and deliberately at her so he could talk to her rationally. "Relm, you know that I'm a mercenary. I have been most of my life. I've had to do things I would rather not. I worked for Emperor Markhiem shortly before I became your bodyguard. It was easiest to avoid bloodshed and try to escape afterward."

Relm considered his words, realizing that she could not hate him. Maybe he did what he thought was best, even if it was unforgivable. "Tell me, what did they do to Mog and Detrick?"

"I assume they were saving Mog to be experimented on. As for Detrick... they were using him to extract magic. To use it in their Magitek machines. I couldn't stand it anymore, and decided to get us out as soon as I could."

Derek asked him, "What did they do to him, for him to lose control of his powers?"

Vernash shook his head. "I don't know."

"Do you know anything about the flying ship?" Relm asked. "Why did it take him?"

"Again, I don't know. I know nothing more than you about it, I swear."

Sighing, Relm turned away. She was about to say something when Mokga spoke up. "Then what about the statue, huh? Why did you want it so bad?"

All eyes turned to Mokga, who stood with her arms folded across her small chest, then to Vernash, who could not hide his surprise. "What... do you mean?"

"Gogo told me you were looking for Kefka's statue, the one that the cultists got ahold of. I want to know why, that's all."

Relm butted in, "Gogo...? When did you talk to him. What does he have to do with all this?"

Mokga returned, "He talks to me in my dreams sometimes... He's very interested in that black flying ship, but still very weak in trying to recover his strength." With a smile, she added, "What, you don't think the Gaia of our world is oblivious to the change of the seasons, do you?"

Relm shook her head. "No... I suppose not." She struggled to remember more about him, considering that it was a memory from long ago, shrouded in the fog of time long past. Supposedly, he appeared to Setzer during the battle to save Narshe from Doom Gaze, when everyone else had fallen. He appeared from some sort of mist, on a plane in between time, where space did not move. He showed him how to defeat the demon, rather, that being showed him, for he was described as neither man or woman, a sexless being like a man with features both feminine and masculine.

So it came to pass, he did not make himself known again until the battle with Kefka. He appeared quite suddenly, exploding onto the floating plateau of rock in a haze of whiteness. He and Kefka exchanged words, arguing that to resurrect the God of Chaos was going to destroy the planet. But Kefka had completely gone mad before that, and succeeded in transferring his soul to the Void, even though his body was destroyed. He emerged from the portal, transformed into the Angel of Chaos, harbinger of the end of the world. With Gogo's help, they managed to banish him to Abaddon, tearing a hole into the other dimension with the Gem Box.

After they had escaped the tower, he came back to them, giving his last message to them on board the Falcon. He told them the world was saved, and Kefka no more, revealing himself fully to them. The spirit of the world, having taken physical form, that was the Protector of all life: that was Gogo. He said the World of Ruin wrought by Kefka was no more. Although the Goddesses magic controlled by Kefka disappeared, he had hope that the damage could be reversed. The tides had begun to begin anew, the earth and air were already healing themselves. An Era of Change would come to pass, in which their world would seek to find the Balance once again, as it had done centuries past. Gogo, weary, wished them peace for the rest of their days, and departed, to rest and regain his strength, and the vitality of the world.

After a few moments, Relm asked, "What did... he say about the statue?"

"Only that Locke was near it and in danger," said Mokga. "And that Vernash wanted it for something."

"I... only looked for it because the Gastrans were looking for it," said Vernash, his voice and face unwavering. "If it was another source of magical power for Markhiem, then I wanted to stop them from getting their hands on it."

After Vernash said that, Mokga studied him, wondering if he spoke the truth. She had the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something. He didn't seem to be hiding anything, yet was that the whole truth? He looked honest enough; he always did. It was like a practiced expression, meant not to deceive, but left plenty of room to keep the recipient thinking what they wanted to hear. But Relm had known him a lot longer than she did, and looked her way to find out what she said.

Relm seemed to accept this answer, even as she narrowed her brow. She walked away from him, deep in thought.

Derek said in anger, "And that's it? He gets off scot-free without even a harsh word? I can't believe--"

"And what would you have me do!?" she snapped at him. "Send him away by himself? We don't even know where we are! Or even what we can do now... I promised her... And now Detrick's gone."

Derek sighed audibly, shaking his head. "Relm... I'm sorry, I only meant that he can't be trusted now. Not after what he's done."

She sighed as well. "It's alright." Turning to Vernash, Relm said, "Vernash... you can leave if you want... But I would prefer it if you stayed with us. We need your strength."

He nodded. "I would like that as well. I swear to you, I will do anything to make this up to you. No matter what I have to do."

"But know this," she returned. "We're even now. The past is done and over with. We're through, and if you ever want to be my friend again, you won't keep anything from us. Promise?"

Vernash told her, "I promise."

Gau was silent this whole time, not wanting to interfere with their affairs. He had known Relm a long time, and remembered Vernash only from when they fought together at the Fanatics' Tower. He was very curious as to how they had started traveling together. But he didn't say anything about that. "Relm? Where you guys going?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure, Gau... not now. We were searching for the answers as to why magic has returned, among many other things."

"Well... if you need somewhere to go, we can go to my home. We can get there in couple of days."

Relm smiled, weary and appreciative. "Thanks. Maybe we can figure out what to do."

He smiled as well, saying, "We on Veldt, you know. No need to be sad. Gau knows Veldt like the back of my head."

Relm chuckled. "You mean 'hand', Gau. And you're right. We have plenty to be thankful for."

Gau laughed in return. "Well, you always welcome. Remember the villa? Added a whole new wing. _Remodeled_."

For the first time in ages, her eyes lit up. "Really? What did you add?"

"Oh, just another floor. A lake, too, for fishing and swimming. Remember the garden? Put in tons of new flowers."

"You always had a green thumb when it came to plants," Relm complimented. "Tell me, how'd you ever build a lake on a hill?"

"Heh, well had to move the building, for one. On this great spot I found. Wasn't easy, let me tell you..."

As the two of them chatted away, Derek looked to Mokga, frowning. The moogle returned the stare, cocking her brow.

* * *

Their journey across the Veldt was uneventful. The group did not encounter anyone, human or monster. Still, the travel was rough. The sun beat down hot upon their heads during the day, and they had to stop frequently for water. Gau showed them how to acquire water on the Savannah, and hunt for berries and grub worms along the ground. The humidity and heat made them weary and exhausted. Everyone constantly sweated, which made their clothes heavy and damp. 

They did not talk much, trying to conserve their strength as much as possible. They set up camp early in the evening, and continued their journey before the sun rose above the horizon. The nights were pleasantly cool, however, and they were comfortable, despite the fact that they had no supplies which to set up camp.

They used that time to tell Gau of why they were traveling. He had learned much from Marull, which surprised the others. So they explained what had happened after they fled Mog's village that night. When he had heard the whole story, Gau had appeared slightly upset, yet said nothing. There would be plenty of time to talk, he said, after they had reached the villa.

The next night, Gau was up by himself after the others had gone to sleep. He pulled guard halfway through the night yesterday as well. He said that it didn't bother him much because he only needed five or six hours of sleep anyway. But something was bothering him, and he contemplated it most of the time.

_Why,_ he thought, _why couldn't I... couldn't have things... _ He shook his head to clear it. There was no use torturing himself. The more he tried not to think about it, the more it gnawed at his heart. _Wasn't I... good enough? If only I... did it differently. Then I would have... no reason to be hurting..._

Gau turned his head to look at her. She was curled up in a ball and wrapped up in her cloak. She shivered slightly and mumbled in her sleep. She must be having another bad dream, he thought. It hurt him to think of what she had been through. He sighed, angry at himself for not having been there. If only he could have convinced her to stay... He could have done something, _anything_. Gau constantly regretted the past, hated himself because of his loneliness. It grabbed at him and squeezed his throat so that he had trouble breathing. He had to look away, rubbing his eyes so that his heartache would subside...

"Gau?"

He turned his head to the small voice, almost certain that it was Relm. But it wasn't, and Mokga got up and went to his side. He looked away to try to compose himself.

She laid her paw on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Gau smiled and laughed at himself. "Oh, it nothing. Got some wind in my eye, that all. Probly some asthma."

Mokga frowned, then chuckled. "You're a terrible liar." After hearing silence for a moment, she said softly, "I saw you looking at Relm..."

He snorted, "Was not."

She continued, "I seen that look before. Even I know what that means. You're love-sick."

Gau stood up and spat, "_Paw_, Gau king of Veldt beasts, not some love-sick dodo."

Even in the moonlight, she could see that his face was a dark crimson. "Fine," Mokga shrugged. "Deny reality." She started to walk back to the others.

"Um, Mokga?"

The small moogle turned. "Yeah?"

He asked hesitantly, "You think, maybe... um, she know?"

Mokga thought about it for a few seconds. Finally, she said, "I dunno... Do you... want her to know?"

"N-Not sure," he stammered.

She smiled, evilly. "Well, I can cook up a plan. Don't worry, with my help I can make you win her heart!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

Mokga cackled in a quiet way. "When I'm through with her, she'll be putty in your hands." Filled with ideas swimming in her head, she went back to her sleeping area and lay down.

Gau sighed heavily. Was it such a bad thing to let her help him? He was never good at talking to other people by himself. Maybe... he could convince her to stay with him this time. The thought excited him, and he daydreamed about how wonderful that would be.

* * *

_"Damn it, Gau!" the blond girl cried. "You better wait up, or when I get up there you're getting pounded!" _

He laughed, showing no sign of slowing down. Her whining amused him, and he called over his shoulder, "What, can't climb up like Gau?! But Realm can do aaanything!"

His teasing did not help. She shot back, "When I get up there you're gonna regret that!"

Gau reached the top of the hill with ease. Climbing was second nature to him, and his limbs clung to the rocks effortlessly. He pulled himself up and over the cliff without breaking a sweat.

Relm was sweating, however, and struggled to catch up. The hill was steep, and her muscles burned. The fourteen year old girl reached the outcropping just below him, panting like she had just run five miles. With an upwards scowl, she tried pulling herself up.

"Gau!!" she cried, losing her grip. Her shoe had slipped off a rock. Quick as a bolt, his hand grabbed her wrist just before she fell. He saw shock and fear in her eyes as he pulled her up.

She gripped him tightly, shaking. Relm pushed him away a second later. "You dummy! I coulda been killed!"

He said nervously, "Um, Gau sorry... Not mean to make you fall..."

"Sheesh, I mean I don't mean to yell at ya, but I almost bought the farm there..."

He grinned at that, saying, "Never buy farms with Gau around. Look, beautiful, huh?"

She turned her attention to the view. They stood on the top of the mountain, looking at the neon colored sky. He had promised her the most beautiful sunset anywhere, and she was not disappointed. The sun was burning orange, casting its bright rays across the clouds turning them bright red. There was a broad river close by, and the sun reflected off that, shimmering like a mirror. The whole scene was like a canvas. Relm stared at it, eyes wide with a broad smile.

They stayed silent, enjoying the view. The sun disappeared below the horizon, and the light began to fade.

Relm turned to him, smiling. She giggled. "That sure was awesome."

Gau nodded in agreement. "Didn't used to do this... before. But now... world changed. Give us beautiful sunsets. Purple of sky gone now, but still beautiful when sun goes down and up."

"Mmm, hm!" she returned. Surprisingly, Relm took his hand. "Should we go back now? I'm getting kinda hungry."

He just stood there, immobilized that she would do that. He had a sudden feeling of uneasiness again. It had started a few weeks ago, ever since she and Strago had come for the summer to visit him. He didn't know what it was exactly, because he had never felt anything like it before.

He was more aware of her when she was near him. Her body was starting to become... different. She was a lot taller now, and her face less round, more... grown up. Relm was more... shapely, and he noticed that in an uncomfortable way. He could smell her scent when she passed by, light and perfumey, and wondered why it made him feel strange compared to other peoples...

Relm took his hand again, and that made him remember that memory. He shyly looked at her while she said to him, "Oh, Gau, it's just as I remember it. I had forgotten how lovely it was!"

Gau's home was crafted entirely of wood, which he had cut himself. It was well put together, each longboard nailed side by side tightly. Three stories high, it had three large buildings attached to each other. It was an open, airy place with sliding doors and patios on each side.

Mokga ran forward, laughing. "Too cool! I'm gonna check this out!"

Relm urged Gau along, and they both followed her inside.

Vernash and Derek, left behind, stared after them. "Hmm... well it looks like our Relm has herself quite a playmate, eh? I never knew they were such good friends."

Derek gave Vernash a disgusted look, and walked away, not saying a word.

Vernash raised his brow and exhaled deeply. "Hoo boy..."

Relm and Gau went inside to the main room. The floor was hardwood, with many windows. There was no furniture here, rather many large potted plants along the walls. Relm commented that he should do something with that room to spruce it up. In other parts of the house, they found evidence of his journeys. All sorts of strange things from all over the world were scattered about. An old suit of Magitek Armor, 1/20,000th of an airship, and exotic weapons lined the walls. In particular, Relm studied a crude metal pipe attached to a block of wood. "What's this?" she asked. "Some kind of club?"

Gau was busy digging in a treasure box, and turned his head to see what she was talking about. He laughed. "Ha ha, well that what it about good for. Supposed to shoot out pieces of metal from end. But useless because it never hit anything. Got it from when I beat Bartlowe. Used to capture Veldt beasts and put them in smelly cages for show, like circus."

"That's awful!" she said.

He nodded. "Many friends died... Wish I coulda saved all of them, but... Well, can't change past." Finding what he was looking for, he exclaimed, "Aha! Found it!"

Relm turned to him. "Found what?"

Facing her, he grinned. Gau held something behind his back. "Guess."

"Um, is it a valuable treasure?"

"No."

"Is it a portable Behemoth nose-hair trimmer?"

"Nope."

"An albino two-headed miniature plaid colored anorexic chocobo!?"

"Uh uh."

"Then what is it!"

He held it in front of him, grinning. "Happy birthday, Relm."

It was a paintbrush. Small and simple looking, Relm could see the initials _RA_ etched into the wooden handle. "It's my Magical Brush..." she said, taking it from him and running her fingers over it lovingly. "But... how did you get this? I thought I lost this when we ran from Kefka's Tower."

"You did," Gau said. "Went there, couple years ago on business. Found it in rubble."

Unexpectedly, she hugged him. "This is so sweet of you... But Gau, my birthday isn't until next month."

After Relm let him go, Gau stood there stiffly. His face was completely flush. He stuttered, "G-Gau know... But I-I... I knew somehow would s-see you again..."

Relm twirled it in between her fingers. She flipped it up in the air, and it spun like a baton. She caught it, and laughing, she said, "Still got the trick."

After Gau had recovered, he said, "Think it still have some magic left in it. Why don't you try it out?"

Troubled, Relm remembered what Markhiem had done to her. His words echoed in her head. _I gave some of my magic to you. I don't know if you will be able to call it forth like I can, but I want you to be able to... _ What if she would be able to use it again through her brush like she used to? She didn't know... if she wanted that power again. It was intoxicating. It was like your blood boiled, sending a rush of pleasure and adrenaline through your body which was hard to control. Did she... want that?

She looked at him, her expression temporarily lost. "Um... no..." Then with a smile, she laughed at herself. "Well, maybe. But it's nothing."

"Well, you know, back when I could use Monster Magic, used to think, 'Magic not meant for humans. It so powerful... and destructive. Kefka living proof of that.' But now, think it only tool, like technology. It part of world, even before Goddesses. Will be here after we gone. Up to us to use responsibly."

"Gau... you're... absolutely right. I've never thought of it like that before." Relm shrugged. "Well, here I go."

She closed her eyes and concentrated, thinking about the arcane power long lost. It used to be everywhere, in the air and soul, if you could only open your senses to find it. But Kefka had stolen that, and his defeat had made it mysteriously disappear. The only magic left was in these artifacts, relics and weapons embedded with it before the new age. She struggled to sense it again, to feel the psychic energies locked in her brush.

It was there for the taking, only waiting to be released. It reached out to her, emanating from it and into her being. He spirit sung, heart raced. Relm was overcome by the rush of pure arcane energy, the breadth and vastness of it overpowering, like an exploding star.

Relm took the brush and held it in front of her. She began to wave it back and forth, not even knowing what she was doing. A shape took form in her mind. She drew it, knowing that the magic would be drawn from her and into her creation. With a final stroke, she finished, and let her arm down, sighing in pleasure and contentment.

She heard Gau gasp and say, "Relm, it beautiful." She opened her eyes then, and saw what he saw.

What stood in front of her was a Pegasus. The mystical animal stood proud, its broad chest rising and falling as it breathed. It was pure white, and stood on four legs. It stared at Relm, its thick neck craned to the side. Its eyes were otherworldly, and strangely intelligent, born of magic and the arcane.

As they watched, it spread its large, angelic wings. It arched its back and neighed, clomping the floor with its two front hooves. It then faded away from existence, disappearing back to nothingness.

"I... did it," Relm said in awe.

Gau placed his hand upon her shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

She turned to him, suddenly excited. "Do you know what this means?"

"It mean now that you can use magic again, can find out the real reason--"

"--Why the UFO is here, and therefore, finally have a real chance of finding Detrick!" she finished.

Together, they laughed at themselves. Relm felt better than she had in ages. Gau always had a way of lightening things and turning them positive. But something still gnawed at her, and she turned sorrowful. "I just wish that... Interceptor was here right now to share this..."

"Me too..." Gau knew her heartache, of how each friend that he had lost was no longer there. But he knew something else, too. But don't hurt... Just like Mokga said. He always by our side, in our hearts. We see him again, when our life's journey is over. He one with the planet now, and waits for us to join him.

Relm smiled inwardly, knowing that his words were true. "Yes... I know, thank you. But it doesn't make it a whole lot easier, I'm afraid!"

Determined to take her mind away from this sorrow, he said, "Come on, still have to show you rest of my house!"

She followed Gau, glad to focus on something else besides the past. She was also grateful that it always seemed like he knew just what to say. As he gave her the grand tour, she found that she enjoyed his company immensely.

He showed her the lake and exotic fish, pointing out the different species therein. Relm laughed at the names he had given them, like gulpfer and squidlarkin. They went to the arboretum as well, and Relm marveled at how many new flowers and trees were there. She knelt down next to a flowerbed, tenderly touching one. "Gau... wow. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful garden. Very impressive. You must've worked very hard on it."

Pleased at what she said, Gau covered his mouth with his forearm, trying to conceal himself blushing. He was relieved that she had her back turned to him. Remembering that he had to make his move, he forced himself to just do it. It was now or never, and he kneeled as well, stiffly and nervously.

Gau searched through the flowers, looking for the perfect one. He found it, a lavender colored one, with five straight petals reaching outward. "This one... called Phlox. It your birth flower, Relm. Know what the name means?" She shook her head no. He carefully picked it, and placed it in her hair, saying, "It means, 'our souls are united'."

Relm herself blushed, and stood up, clearing her throat.

Gau got up, smiling, and stood close. "You remember, Relm, when you visited me for the summer? I so happy then, 'cause I not so lonely anymore. Asked you to stay... Still want you to stay."

"Gau... I..."

Something dropped out of the tree next to Relm, startling her. She jumped back. "Gah! Mokga?! What are you doing here!?"

The moogle hung upside down from a branch, grinning. She commented, "Ooh, pretty flower."

"Mokga," Gau said sternly, "you been there whole time?"

She gave a, "Mmmmmaybe."

Relm looked to Gau with a sly smile and walked off to the side.

"So did I interrupt something juicy? You know, I think you guys make a cuter couple than--" Mokga stopped short when something hissed next to her. She turned her head, then shrieked, "Snaaake!!"

Mokga dropped out of the tree, falling. She scampered away on her paws and knees. "Oh my god it's huge, run or else--" She stopped when Gau and Relm suddenly burst into laughter. She looked back to see the snake nothing but an illusion. It disappeared, fading away. "What the-?! That's a dirty rotten trick!"

Relm put her hands on her hips. "Well maybe next time you'll learn not to butt into other peoples' conversations."

Mokga got up. "Nah, but how'd you do that? Was that magic?"

Relm nodded. "Yeah... but it's different... Before, I could only draw those enemies that I was fighting. But now, I only have to imagine what I'm trying to draw. Is it because of what Markhiem did, or...?"

Gau said, "Maybe because you're older now. Can control it better."

She shrugged, saying, "Heh heh, well whatever it is, I'm starving. Got anything to eat?"

"Oh sure!" Gau slapped his forehead with his palm. "Completely forgot. Got lots of stock. Go on ahead. Be there in a minute."

From his strange smile, Relm started to walk out uneasily. Mokga's matched his, and they stood there oddly, side by side. "Uh, okay... I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

After she left, Mokga asked Gau, "So I take it that you did like I told you? How did it work out?"

"Good, no thanks to Mokga. I just getting somewhere."

Mokga giggled. "Well, couldn't have you going too far this soon. Besides, wait'll you see what I have planned next!"

"Why I have feeling that this going to backfire..." Gau said to himself with a sigh.

* * *

For Relm, most of the next day was spent by herself. She needed to be alone in complete concentration if she was going to be able to search for the magic of the flying ship. 

She woke up in one of the guestbeds. Gau walked in with a big plate of food and told her to eat up. She would need the full belly. Relm poked at the strange food, saying that she wasn't really hungry. He insisted, telling her from experience that working magic took its toll on the body, that she needed the nutrition.

Relm ate as much as she could, then set to work.

Time seemed to slow and have no meaning for her. With deep meditation, she tried to recall when last she had done this. A long time ago, when she was eleven. She had been with Terra then, and Gau... trying to find a way to get to the Fanatic's Tower. It was inaccessible by land, being surrounded by tall mountains. Impassable by air, as it was guarded by the fearsome White Dragon. All three of them were attuned to the magical forces then. But now... the streams of mystic energy were closed, as if they had never been. But the black, flying ship...

The arcane forces were at work. Raw and wild, surging and covering the land wherever it appeared. She felt this, as her consciousness departed from her body. In the small town of Tzen, she saw wild beasts circling, driven berserk by a large pit in the center, from where the beam of the ship gutted the town. In the Zozo Mountain range, evidence of its passing marred the cliffsides. Her spirit was also drawn to the Coliseum, where monster and human alike were fighting for their lives against the horde of insect creatures. The screams of the dying there pierced her mind, insane and mindless destruction causing chaos that threatened to tear her senses asunder. Among the dead bodies and exploding rubble, the ship hovered high above, like a black omen of impending death and futility.

The invisible spectator to these events focused on that object, sought upward to see beyond the exterior, into what was beyond. Somehow, it resisted her efforts, refusing to be penetrated. It saw through her tricks, surely, for it was if she stood stark naked before it, exposed and unable to hide. She could not withdraw, could not accept defeat, because she feared that if she did, she would lose her mind. She extended her consciousness to envelop the whole ship, and she strained to keep her wits together. Her will was weakening, her strength being sucked from her. Try as she might, she was unable to force her way inside. Only glimpses of strange things through the midnight veil shown through.

There was... some kind of man. Made of flesh and machinery, an imposing figure. He was... dark, obscured. She could not see clearly through the dimness, only sense massive power in this solitary being. Another image, and four large crystals suspended in the air: colored yellow, red, green and blue. The expelled limitless energy to the ship. And another... a human woman in a strange room. Beautiful and otherworldly, with strange alien eyes. She wore a simple cloak, her long blue hair tied back in a loose knot. Her skin was pallid, her figure curvaceous and tall. She leaned over something, and suddenly, she was looking through her eyes. Seeing the form lying on the table, uncovered, and she could see small scars all over a man's body. Another glance at the face, scars there as well, long white hair... and... shock. She recognized him, but did not know him, confused as to which woman she was.

She felt the intrusion, abruptly aware of the presence resting lightly upon her mind. Unwelcome, surprised. Reaction. Panic. She withdrew immediately, feeling a snare. She wiggled free, rushing backward, afraid to stay a second longer for fear of becoming trapped forever.

Relm came back to her body with a shout. She found herself gasping, heart pounding. She was back in her room alone again, sweat pouring from her.

She sat there, feeling worn out, and when her breathing slowed, tried to make sense of what she saw. The flying ship... was attacking the Coliseum. But why? And the other places... What did they all have to do with it? Slowly, it dawned on her. Once, they all were places of magical energy. Tzen was located at the base of the Phoenix Mountain. Zozo was where the Storm Dragon once guarded its treasure hoard, ancient and priceless objects of magic. And the Coliseum was once a place of magic, too, with monsters and fighters all over the world competing for invaluable prizes. Why would it be seeking places where magic was no more?

And then there was the ship... What did she see exactly? Only a jumble of images. It made no sense. A mechanical man, a strange woman, crystals? But the woman was doing something, and she remembered the person on the table. The truth of it dawned on her. He had not been killed after all. Setzer was alive.

* * *

"It's finally done!" Mokga proclaimed. She put her paws on her hips, admiring her work. "_Man_, I am a genius." 

Gau looked over it all, dubiously asking, "Mokga sure this what Relm think romantic? Maybe it all... a bit much."

The moogle studied the room once more. Everything seemed in order. The windows were closed with thick, purple drapes, the dim lighting accentuating the coziness of the room. A fireplace in the corner blazed, the orange glow twisting shadows on the walls. A thick Ursis skinned rug in front of it. A fish tank embedded in another wall. Fragrant flowers and lit candles on tables all over. A phonograph as well, for playing romantic music. A few potted plants, strategically placed. And the crowning touch, a small round table in the center, with two chairs opposite each other. She asked, "What?"

Gau cracked his knuckles to relieve the tension. "Relm be here any minute... Maybe... she not like it? Maybe she laugh?"

"No way!" she said. "You're a bright, kind, optimistic, kind of cute for a human guy. Relm looks at you every time with a smile on her face! She would never laugh at you."

He nervously laughed, running a hand through his long, greenish hair. "I wonder maybe this time I worthy of her affection?"

Mokga snapped, "Stop putting yourself down already! It'll all be fine. Listen Gau, I'm gonna give you three pieces of advice. Number one: make her feel special. She's the only girl in the world for you. She'll see that, and respond. Number two: have fun. If you're not having fun, chances are that _she_ isn't having fun. You'll worm your way into her heart, and make her wanting more. And number three: repeat _everything_ I tell you. I'll be hiding behind those plants just behind you. Can't have you messing this up. Got all that?"

Gau ran it all through his mind, finding no fault in her logic. He nodded. "Got it. But, um..."

"Yes?"

"But what if the other guys walk in? Not sure they much like me talking to Relm. They see us having dinner and ruin everything."

"Oh, them," she replied in an offhand, unconcerned way. "I took care of 'em. They won't be bothering us."

'.'

As Derek wandered lost beneath the catacombs of the Villa, he knew only one thing: Mokga must pay. He clutched the note, balled up in his fist. The paper read, **I got your sword... Tee hee. Come to the underground caverns. If you know what's good, don't disappoint me. I'll be waiting. --Mokga.**

'.'

"What you do?" Gau asked, his curiosity piqued.

Mokga replied earnestly, "Nothing, I swear!"

'.'

Vernash woke up in the dark small room, a haze of pain splitting his skull. He found himself tied by rope head to foot in an uncomfortable chair. In panic, he struggled against the blinds to no effect. He thought frantically, sure that an enemy had done this to him. But strangely, his last recollection was of Mokga, hitting him from behind his head with a bat.

'.'

Gau frowned, not getting a straight answer from her. At last he shrugged. "Guess that not really important right now."

"Gasp, I hear her coming! Quickly, stand in front like this. Great. Remember what I told ya!" With that, Mokga leapt into the potted plant.

Gau saw Relm stride past the door, intent on something. He stood frozen. The high voice called, "In here!"

Relm reappeared in the doorway a second later. "Gau! Thank the Goddesses. Where is every--whoah..."

She saw him standing in the middle of the room. He was dressed in a tuxedo. She noticed his surroundings, and stood there dumbfounded.

_"Welcome. Won't you join me for dinner?" _ Mokga whispered to Gau.

_"You welcome," _ Gau repeated. _"Won't you be eating dinner with me?"_

Mokga cursed to herself behind the plant. Was he deaf?

"Um Gau? You feeling alright?" Relm asked.

_"Never been better. I was thinking of doing something special for you for visiting my home, anyway." _ Mokga said this slowly, emphasizing each word.

_"Never better. I was thinking of doing something special for you, for visiting my home, anyway."_

Relm smiled, her surprise melting. "Oh Gau, you didn't have to do this for me..."

She strolled in, and Gau smiled warmly. _"Come. I got it all ready all ready."_

"What... did you make?" Relm asked as she sat in the chair Gau had pulled out for her.

He lifted the cover of the large tray. _"Behemoth Teriyaki in a light monsteroni tertai sauce, fit only for kings, wandering bards, and the occasional paladin of high station. You like?"_

Relm stared at her plate with a blank expression. "It's, er, fine. Gau, what's all this about?"

_"No, sit. Question later. Gau would very much rather like to hear about what happen today." _ With that, he took a seat opposite of her, and tucked the long corner of the fancy table cloth in his shirt.

"_Well_, you won't believe it," she started.

"Find Detrick?" Gau asked.

Relm shook her head. "I couldn't... get a good look inside the ship."

Gau was thoughtful a moment. "What... did you see?"

In a rush of words, Relm tried explaining to him about what happened. Although what she understood was far less than what she could describe. She ended up saying finally, "It all just seemed... so surreal."

They started eating, not sure what else could be said. After a few minutes, the silence started to make Gau nervous. Once again, he felt that wall rising, to where he could not understand how to make conversation, and they could not open themselves to each other the way he wanted.

Relm grew aware of the room, starting to grow uncomfortable. All of the things in there were done up in an... elaborate fashion. It looked like there was a lot of effort put into it, too much, for just the two of them. What was strange was that the decorations seemed to be meant to give an atmosphere in a... romantic way. When she realized that, she became unsure of how to act and did not speak.

There came a slight sound from behind Gau. It caught his attention, just low enough for his ears to pick up. Remembering her, Gau leaned back in his chair.

_"Hey,"_ Mokga repeated. _"You gonna _**_DO _** _something? WOO her."_

"Need help," he whispered back from the corner of his mouth, his face and hands suddenly clammy.

_"JEEZ! You're hopeless. Just repeat what I tell you."_

Gau nodded slightly.

_"So Relm, when the last time you been to the Chocobo Races?"_ Gau asked.

Relm looked up from her plate. "What... do you mean?"

After a few tense seconds, Gau said, _"You know, in Kohlingen. Have them every year now. The big fair they set up. It lots of fun."_

"Ohhh." Relm thought for a moment, then said, "Well, I really hate to ride chocobos. I mean, I had a really bad fall when I was a kid. I was scared of them for a long time. I got over it, but I try to avoid them as much as I can."

Hidden, Mokga smacked her forehead with her paw.

Gau fared horribly from that. With a lost expression, he replied, "Ah."

Relm looked at him a moment longer, became self-conscious, and then bit her lip, looking down. She picked up her fork.

Time to switch gears, Mokga thought. After Gau had composed himself somewhat, she told him, _"Ahem, uh, Relm, can I ask you a question?"_

Gau repeated a little too highly, _"Ahem, uh, Relm can-can, I ask you a question."_

Relm lifted her head. "Um... sure. You can ask me anything."

_"It's... kinda personal."_

She nodded.

Gau swallowed very hard, after his eyebrows raised in alarm. _"What was it like when you were in love for first time?"_

Relm was very hesitant after being asked that. She really didn't know how to answer that. "What... do you mean, Gau?"

He took pauses in between, giving time to get it right. _"When I first fall in love... it was like I was swept away... At first, didn't know that I had those feelings... All of a sudden, one day, I look at person in desire... I like that person so much, sharing laughs and adventures even before 'it' happen... _Our friendship and closeness blossomed before my very eyes. I see that we would be good for each other, and my caring for them turned into something deeper. More special, and they become more important to me than anything, even myself. I want to hold onto them, because if something happen to them, then I would die."

Relm dropped her fork. She said breathlessly, "That's exactly what happened to me..."

_"But... if other person don't know... _ How can you make that connection with them?" Unconsciously, he leaned closer. "What do you do to make it happen? You need so desperately for something to spark, but don't know how to do or what to say..."

She seemed just as lost as he was. "I don't know... You get so scared of being hurt that... Would they accept your affection? Would they... love you?" Unconsciously, she leaned closer. "Why do people have to live so apart? Everyone gets so lonely inside that the thought of being alone forever makes life seem hopeless, and it just hurts so much..."

The distance between them was so close, as they stared into each others green eyes, wondering, their words coursing through their minds.

Mokga couldn't stand the suspense. She urged him, _"Just do it, dogbreath!"_

_"Just do it, dog breath."_

Relm blinked. "What?"

_"Just do it, dog breath,"_ he repeated.

She jerked her head back, eyes wide. "Just do it dogbreath?! What does that mean!?"

With a look of shock, Mokga clamped her paws over her mouth.

Confused, Gau blinked. "What I say?"

Completely taken aback, Relm exclaimed, "How could you say that to me!"

"Say what to you? Why you yelling?"

Frantically, Mokga dashed to the wall and set the needle hook to the vinyl.

"I am not! Just do it?! Do what, exactly?! Is this some kind of sick--" Relm stopped dead in midsentence. The room was filled with soft harpsichord music from the phonograph.

Mokga dashed back and took that opportunity to try a rescue.

_"It was nothing," _ Gau repeated. _"It just my way of saying sweetheart. I only want to make you happy."_

From looking about in abject horror to hearing Gau's words, Relm stammered, "Wh-wh-what?!!?"

Before anybody else could say anything more, the door burst open.

Derek stormed in, his face full of fury. He was immediately followed by Vernash. The mercenary was bizarrely tangled in rope. They both demanded in tandem, "_Where's Mokga!?_"

Impulsively, the moogle grabbed the plant in shock.

Everybody saw the plant shake. The others froze as well. For a couple tense seconds, nobody moved.

Derek took action, turning toward the plant. The rustle and clanking of metal was the only sound in the room. He then walked over toward Gau, who was still sitting. His boots echoed loudly. He stopped at the plant, narrowing his eyes. Derek parted the branches, revealing the pink moogle with a cheesy-queasy grin planted on her face.

Then there was pandemonium.

Mokga squealed, "_Eeek!_" then jumped backward.

With a roar, Derek jumped forward with arms outstretched. The light moogle bounced off his head, causing him to crash into the pot. She landed wobbly behind him. "Hey!" Vernash said as he lunged forward. Both Gau and Relm sprang back, away from the mogfight. The mercenary caught her arm as she tried to get away. Vernash howled in pain as she sunk her teeth into his hand. Derek threw himself at her, but the slippery moogle dodged, and he crashed into Vernash.

Mokga dashed behind Relm, crying out, "Help! Oh, please don't let 'em hurt me!"

They slowly got up; Vernash's hand was dripping blood. Both of them had loathsome looks on their faces.

Relm put her fists on her hips. She demanded with anger, "Just _what _ is going on around here?! Somebody better start talking."

"That little rat stole my sword!" Derek exclaimed hotly, pointing a finger. "And then had the _nerve _ to leave me this flippant note!" He pulled it out of his pocket and shoved it in her hand.

She read it, Vernash saying, "What has gotten into her? Is she rabid? She knocked me out with a bat and tied me up in the attic!"

Relm looked down at Mokga with narrowed eyes, who was clutching her back leg. Mokga widened her eyes and let go, stepping backwards. Relm turned around and folded her arms, staring at her crossly. "What have you been up to **now**."

The small moogle nervously played with her fingers, refusing to look at them all, except for Gau. "Well, uh, well... I can't, say, really..."

She appeared very angry. "Mokga, these kind of things can't be tolerated. With you causing trouble all the time..." Relm trailed off, seeing her looking absolutely miserable.

Gau made a face, grimacing and sighing. "Relm... wait. It not... entirely Mokga's fault."

They all turned to them. "What do you mean?"

"I... ask her to set this whole thing up. The romantic dinner idea." He saw the question that was on her faces, and answered, "I... wanted time with Relm alone. Because... well..." Gau's last words they could barely hear. "because I love her."

"Did I hear right? You..." Not able to finish the sentence, Derek couldn't complete what he was thinking.

Gau swallowed hard, opening his eyes from what he said last. "Because I love her."

Derek and Vernash loudly gasped. Relm was shocked. Mokga silently cheered him on.

He stood before them with nothing left to hide. Finally, after all these years, he could admit the truth. It was permanently out. He turned to her. "Relm... I been in love with you forever. I not know what to do..." He gestured to the moogle, who suddenly stood by his side. "Mokga tried to help me express my feelings for you. But she _did _ do that. And now..."

Nobody said anything else, each holding their breath. They wondered what Relm would do. After a moment of silence, they got her answer.

"Everybody... out."

They didn't understand what she meant at first. Her face was tense. Then she repeated through tight lips, "Everybody out."

Gau looked to the floor in a pained expression. Vernash and Derek turned away, completely at a loss of what to say. Mokga looked to Relm, pleading, but she would not look at her.

One by one, they turned to leave.

They reached the door, and Relm said, "Except for Gau. Please stay."

He stopped, and Mokga gave him a meaningful look, believing in a faint glimmer of hope.

After the door shut, Gau halfway raised his head, peering underneath dusky eyes.

Relm looked to him with so much sadness. She said softly, "Gau... I never knew..."

He shrugged his shoulders and arms. "I... not know how to tell you. Too scared."

She appeared troubled. "I never wanted... to hurt you."

Gau nodded while keeping his head downcast. "I know... But... what about now?"

Unconsciously, Relm stiffened. "Gau... I..."

He walked over to her, without looking up. He came uncomfortably close, then put his arm around the small of her back. He pulled her closer, their bodies touching. Gau said softly, "I want to be with you... need to be with you... Please... Tell me you love me, too."

Relm shut her eyes tight. She couldn't move, couldn't _think_. "Please... don't do this to me..."

Gau took his other hand, seeking hers. He found it, and intertwined each of his fingers into hers. "I meant everything I said back there. I only ever loved you..."

She started to tear up. With a sob, she said, "I can't."

His tight grip loosened. He did not say anything.

"I think... I don't think... I've ever felt that way about you. I don't think I can..."

He slowly released her without ever realizing he was doing so. When they pulled away, Relm could see that he was silently crying inside.

"Please... _please _ try to understand. I was just recently hurt so badly. I gave myself to Vernash, and he deceived me. It just--it's too fresh right now. I don't know if I can ever feel that way again."

He stared at her dully, then looked away, blinking away tears. "He... he hurt you? What did he do."

Relm shook her head. "I've already forgiven him. It's in the past, and I want to move on."

Gau appeared to become very upset. "You... you gave yourself to him? You had sex...? With that old man?"

She looked grief stricken, shaking her head and looking downward. "No... please don't. It wasn't--wasn't like that! I fell in love with him. I really don't even know if he... he ever loved me in return."

A burning rage welled up inside Gau. He wanted to... make him pay for what he did to her. He wanted to beat him until he was dead! He couldn't control himself, and turned around in desperation. But there was nowhere to turn to. Gau started to feel panic, an uncontrollable rising that flared in his chest.

Relm was on the verge of crying. This was happening all so terribly wrong. She saw him take a few steps in one direction, then stop and stare at the wall in horror. He turned a different way, but halted a step later. Gau looked like a wild animal trapped in a cage.

When he turned her way again, his face was terrified upon seeing her. His eyes had an unrecognized, frenzied look in them.

He suddenly screamed, "**NOOOOO!!!**" Slamming his fist into a nearby endtable, it violently split in two, scattering wood and flower petals and pieces of candles into the air. The sound of it was sudden and ear jarring.

Relm cried out. Unable to control her emotions, she began to weep. How did it come to this?

He immediately smashed another piece of furniture, then another. He whirled around like a berserker that could not be controlled. In a frenzy, he tore off the top half of his tuxedo. He then sprinted to the phonograph, which was still playing music. With a roar, the fighter smashed it into a million pieces. Relm convulsively cried out, dropping to her knees.

The door burst open, and the others rushed into the room.

They saw Gau hunched over. His heavy and harsh rasping belayed the fact that the room was in shambles. Relm was on the ground crying her eyes out.

Upon seeing them, Relm looked up and wailed, "**_Please_**, just go away!"

One of them started to advance, and the wild man snapped his head up. They all gasped. On seeing the mercenary, something in his face changed, and anguished, he ran. He jetted to the only place to escape.

The window exploded outward. Gau fell through it among the rain of glass and splintered wood.

Mokga screamed for him. "**GAU!!!**"

But it was too late. He was already gone. She prayed that Gau would not hurt himself. They were high up on the third floor...

. . .

"...no matter how hurt you become or low you become, there will always be someone who cares, even if you don't know who it could be..."

--old Thamasian saying

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter took me longest to write out of all of them yet. Numerous events in my life prevent me from working full time on this, my beloved story. Although I believe that it is the quality, not the quantity of writing you produce. If an author only makes 1 book in his life, but it is an ultimate achievement, like War and Peace, then I believe that it doesn't matter if they never feel the need to write again. Even though I love fanfiction, no other world has captured my imagination like the mythos of Final Fantasy VI. Well, maybe Dragonlance. I have more stories planned, and yet, as a writer, I don't really feel the need to conjure up my own fantasy land. To me, FFVI is the ultimate achievement. 

Here's the part where I blurb about this chapter.=) First of all, Interceptor's death didn't HAVE to happen, but I think it plays a major role for Relm, as she develops & grows as a character. Besides, I think that with every 1 human year, a dog ages 7 in comparison. So just by taking the events during the game along with the timeline of this story, he would have been going on 90(!). Then again, this is fantasy, & who's to say that the years aren't shorter in the World of Change?

The poem is by my friend, Relm - Gau's Girl. Not only is she a dear friend, she agreed to give me the poem that I needed to give the chapter its variety. So thank you! BTW, if any readers liked the poem, check out her other penname on : rosedarkthorn. The has some VERY cool, angsty, dark poetry worth checking out.

Another note, Vernash is here to STAY. Muwahahahaha! ::points finger at said friend:: Seriously, he's a major character in my story. But just because Relm has forgiven him doesn't mean that everything's hunkey-dorey now. More crap happens, & what role he ultimately plays in the grand scheme of things is still undecided, even by me! Betcha can't guess what's going on from the clues I gave during the last couple chapters... heheheheheh.

Gau having fallen in love with Relm was also a suggestion from R-GG. Actually, it was more of an annoying incessant persistance. Hehe. Anyway, I thought it had definite possibility. But I couldn't have a relationship between them take over the entire story!(my ultimate goal is to get Relm & Derek to fall in love with each other) So I decided on something angsty. I'm sorry if it makes SOME people upset, but I LIKE torturing my characters. =o)

I would also like to hear other people's thoughts on my version of Gogo, along with theories on possible future events, if anybody is interested. =)

Vernash's newest favorite quote: "What's wrong with her? Is she rabid? (::points to bleeding hand::) She knocked me out with a bat and tied me in the attic!"

...mmmmm.... yeeeeeeeessss.... countdown to appearance of Setzer saving all in story... commencing........

Revision1 done! Didn't I just do this?! Sheesh...


	17. Ch 14 Requeum, Midnight Dance

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.14-The group comes to a decision, that which breaches the crossroads, a turning point in the saga...

_**Era of Change**_

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Square owns Final Fantasy & all the trademarks to the games. This is a creative fanfiction story of my own imaginings & not to be sold, stolen or otherwise. Although I don't mind if you "borrow" some elements.;

Ch.14-"Requeum, Midnight Dance"

Pain. Rage. Desperation. These emotions welled up inside of the being in the night. He ran in a haze, uncertain of his destination. So much hurt. His mind reeled from the shock and the injustice of it all. So he ran. Through the plains, to the mountain.

_Damn it! Damn it all to Hades! Why?! Why don't you love me?! What did I do wrong, don't I deserve you?! I would give _**_everything_**_ for you, if only--! But it was him--HIM! He's the one who ruined you, HE'S the one who took advantage of you and then threw you away! Can't you see that?! Why are you so blind?! I won't stand for this! --I _**_can't_**_ stand for this! I swear I'll make him pay!!_

But through the haze and anguish, he knew the answer. That was not the way... It would solve nothing. She would be hurt beyond belief. But still...

_What about me?! What about my pain?! --My hurt!! I love you so much, but I can't deal with this!_

He did not know where he was going, could not know as his body acted with a mind of its own. His body ached, exhausted beyond belief. But he could not stop, even as the sweat poured from him, mixing in his eyes with the tears that were there.

A sudden movement. Out of the corner of his eye. A swift blur, and he barely had time enough to dodge the shadow.

He turned just in time to see the creature rush him again. They collided, the man becoming entangled with the assailant. Snapping jaws and clawed paws greeted his face and chest. He punched a second too late, feeling his chest being raked open. At the same time, a satisfied yelp from the attacker. A shock of pain from them both. One pushed the other away.

They sprang backward, both of their heads instantaneously locked to the other's position.

As they intently focused on one another, they did not move. The man felt his chest on fire, knew somewhere that those claws had torn his skin open. The assailant stared back equally, eyes watery from its swollen snout. Each studied, sizing up the other.

The human did not recognize the creature. Its body was built for combat, standing on four limbs, large head filled with teeth. It was smaller than him, yet its ferociousness made its stature seem threatening. Its beady eyes glared at him in hatred. Must be a foreigner to these lands, having migrated here looking to conquer. It would learn. He was the uncrowned king of all who dwelt in his domain.

He roared his challenge. A guttural, feral sound that said to submit, or die.

The Maverick reared back, seemingly both shocked and enraged at the same time. It roared its own challenge, in defiance and blood lust.

The combatants charged one another, all thoughts of escape or submission vanished from their minds. They met in a flurry of flailing limbs and jaws, each of them lost in the thrill of the battle. Seeking blood, finding blood and nail, bone and flesh. The human found its claws, stopped the creature's forepaws. It kicked with its hind legs, snapped its jaws. He felt blood covering him--his own. In desperation, bringing his knees up, grabbing its lower jaws. He was bitten in the hand, legs and face gashed with deep wounds. A desperate action, to bring his head into the monster's reach. An unexpected maneuver, sinking his teeth into the combatant's flesh.

He sought the neck, found the life-vein. Thick, metallic fluid flooded into his mouth. Almost gagging, almost choking, he clamped down tighter, determined not to lose his grip. The creature reared its back again, frantically trying to get away. To no avail, limbs slowing, body stiffening. Its lifeblood pouring out, and with it, strength melting away. In a strange, macabre dance of death, they writhed slowly to the ground.

When the soul stirred no more, he gently released. He knelt there, bringing his head up, face skyward. So hot... a burning through to his spirit. The sky... so full of stars, so vast in its breadth and distance. The moon, a strange, alien thing so mesmerizing in its pale brilliance...

A roar. A mighty roar to shake the heavens. To challenge all of the Gods and Goddesses to strike at him. From the pit of his soul to the top of his lungs, overfilling, spilling out. A raw and _savage_ roar that could be heard for miles, deafening, without meaning.

So hot... the previous battle merely a prelude to what he felt at that moment. Something that tore into his being, ripping and wrenching it out of his heart. Uncontrollable, unable to be stopped or dissuaded, savagely taking over his mind. He brought his fists down upon the creature, the thought of it taking away _his_ essence a maddening emotion. Viciously bringing down his fists, powerful strikes shattering its bones.

The victor relished his savage ceremony. It as much a part of him than civility. Even moreso, raised by beasts and surviving on barbarousness. Each strike brought renewed remembrance of that.

_This is me! This is what I am! I realize now! Every pretend act of civil is a lie!_

He tore open the animal, ripping open the carcass. Blood and flesh were pried loose from their places. Unmerciful. This savage act brought out the wild in him once again. Living in the human world, among their "cities" and crowded stink was not for him--could never be a part of him, as he suddenly rediscovered what he is, what he always was. Out here, in the wilderness, once lost but now found again. He was a savage.

As he tore open the carcass relentlessly, the air was filled with crimson. No more heartache, no more hate. Just the pure and brutal law of nature. That force more powerful than magic, greater than life. The savage consummated his bloodthirsty ritual with vigor.

* * *

Mokga burst through the door in a panic, fearful of anything that could be happening on the other side. Derek and Vernash were quickly behind her. They found Relm hunched over on the floor, crying hysterically. Gau was there as well, a picture of savageness: standing and bent over, sucking in large lungfulls of air. The room was a complete mess, pieces of furniture and food strewn all over the floor.

Gau lifted his head, saw them. His face was red, eyes wild, full of anguish and confusion. Relm cried out, Gau screamed. He ran from them, jumped through the window.

Mokga screamed for him. "Gau!!" But it was too late. Gau was gone, having disappeared in an explosion of glass and splintered wood.

She ran to the window, disbelieving. Mokga hopped up on the sill, looking down. There was no sign of him. Just the scattered mess of the broken window was lying upon the grass far below.

The moogle whipped her head back, glaring. "What did you do to him!?" she demanded.

From staring at the floor to jerking her head upward, Relm's wide eyes were red and tearstained, face flushed. "I... --I..."

"Enough!" she shouted. Mokga jumped down from the window sill, ran over to her as fast as her short legs could carry her. "You rejected him, didn't you?! He poured his heart out to you, and you just tossed it aside!"

The girl shook her head vehemously. "No-no, I swear!"

"-And just what did you say? That he's not _good_ienough for you?! That you weren't even interested in him that way?! Just leading him on that you like him when clearly--"

"That's enough!" Derek said harshly, sparing Relm the verbal assault. "It isn't her fault that she doesn't love him. Not anybody's... Not _our_ fault that he decided to go berserk--"

Mokga stamped her foot. "No! She pushed him, I know it! He's so sweet... and kind. He never would have done this in his right mind. He's a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to have him! If anything, you don't deserve _him_!"

With that, Mokga stormed out of the room. She didn't care what they thought or what they did. She had to find him, had to let him know how sorry she was.

Mokga ran out of the house. Through the back door, she went to the place where the shattered glass lay. Gau was not anywhere near there. He must have run off.

Determined, she found tracks. His bare feet made noticeable prints in the soft earth. There were bloodstains, too. He must have cut himself when he landed. She followed them. Wherever he had gone, she would not give up.

Hours later, Mokga still had not found him. Weary and mentally exhausted, she had gone for miles without stopping. The tracks had disappeared a long time ago. She didn't even know if she still followed in the same direction.

Quite suddenly, she stumbled into a scene. She had crested a small hill, and below she saw Gau. With renewed excitement, she started to run down to him. Mokga noticed that something was wrong when she got halfway down the slope.

Gau was knelt on the ground with his head lowered. His clothes were torn to shreds. He crouched over something, and when she got closer, saw what it was. A monster, dead and torn open. Gau had his hands in the beast's insides, clutching them tightly. He was covered in blood, and she could see that deep gashes and wounds covered him.

With trepidation, Mokga slowly walked over to him. She stopped several meters away. With barely a whisper, she dared, "...Gau...?"

He was shaking his head with eyes tightly shut. A soft mumble could be heard. "...savage... always different... a savage..." When Mokga spoke, he trailed off. Gau slightly turned his head to the side. She barely caught the whites of his eyes before he turned his head back. He started shaking his head and mumbling once again.

Mokga slowly stepped closer. "Gau... please. Look at me."

He didn't appear to hear her. He mumbled, "Can't... trapped... always... between two worlds..."

She reached him. "What... do you mean?"

"Whole life... always different... laughed at... people scared... not understand..."

"Please, Gau, you're hurt. You need help..."

"Human world... too noisy," he continued. "Scared... but need... Try, but always just like animal. Need to love. Tired of hurting."

"People _do_ love you, Gau..." she tried to say, "but Relm, she... She needs something different. It's not... not her fault that she doesn't love you... It's nobody's fault."

He squeezed his eyes tighter. A tear fell off his cheek. Mokga pressed on. "You can't change yourself for her, Gau. You're two different people..."

Gau sat down. He started to cry.

Mokga couldn't help it. Despite the blood, she fell into his arms. He held her small body tightly, sobbing. In the pale glow of the moon, they held each other, neither hearing or caring of the outside world.

* * *

The day after, the front door to the villa opened. The moogle walked through. Her fur was tinged a darker pink than usual, with patches of red in places. A picture of weariness if ever there was, she closed the door in a dejected manner, with eyes downcast.

Vernash was there in the foyer. He sat in a chair, both seeming to be guarding the house and reading a book at the same time. When Mokga came through, he stopped what he was doing and raised his eyes eagerly.

Mokga looked up to see his unasked question, slightly surprised that he would show this much emotion to care.

"He's... coming back," she said. "I convinced him that that was the best thing to do..."

Without another word, Mokga left the room. Vernash sat there staring after her long afterward, wonderingly.

Gau did not return until the next night. He appeared through the back door, dressed in monster hides again. Most of his wounds were healed, and he looked clean. He entered his house as a stranger might: wary and self conscious. He walked to the kitchen in an uneasy manner.

There was one other there. Derek stood over a stove, grilling something in a pan. He had his armor off, carefully put in the corner, although he had left his sword belted to his back in its scabbard. When Gau entered, he barely showed acknowledgment of his presence.

The meat and vegetables in the pan Derek flipped onto a large plate. He set it down unceremoniously on the table. "Here. Eat something." Without a second glance, he put the pan in soapy water. It made a hiss of steam.

Gau stared at the plate with a blank expression. With apprehension, he then sat at the table.

As he ate in silence, Derek turned and studied him. Leaned against the sink with his hands on the ridge, he asked, "You... alright?"

Gau nodded slightly, not saying anything.

Derek sat down in the chair opposite him. He stated, "So, you fell in love with her too, huh."

Gau stopped eating and turned his head to stare at the floor.

"Look. Gau... I don't blame you. But it was wrong of you to treat her like that. I made that mistake too..."

His eyes turned troubled. Pressing his lips tight, he turned his head to look the other way.

"She... blames herself, you know..."

For the first time, Gau looked directly at him. He widened his eyes slightly.

Derek closed his eyes and nodded. "Ever since... the other night, she's shut herself up. Won't go anywhere, won't hardly eat... I tried talking to her, but..." Angrily, he shook his head.

Gau stood up. "Where she at?"

"She should be in her room. I think... you know what to do."

He swallowed hard. Turning, he started for the door. Gau stopped there, putting his hand on the frame and turning his head back slightly. "Thanks..." he said.

Derek watched him go. Sighing deeply, he rose to gather up the plate.

* * *

With clammy hands and a heavy heart, Gau walked up to the door. On the other side was Relm. He didn't know what she was doing. He imagined her on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Or maybe she was reading a book in front of the fireplace, trying to forget about what had happened. Or maybe she had hung herself. Gau jumped at that image, suddenly panicked at such a macabre thought. Spurred on by his erratic emotions, he quickly turned the knob.

It opened easily; it was not locked. He walked into the dimly lit room, not knowing what to expect. What he saw utterly confused him. The room was empty.

There was no fire in the fireplace. The bed was made. It looked unslept in. The whole room was tidy, as if no one had roomed here. Checking the door once again, he was sure that this was where she was staying. But where was she?

Unless Derek had tricked him. A constricting rising in his throat made him turn. He headed for the door, but something caught his eye. The shutters to the balcony were open, bathing the room in pale blue moonlight. The cerulean drapes caught up in a sudden breeze, billowing them inside the room.

Drawn there, Gau reached the curtains. He parted them with trepidation, walking out onto the balcony which overlooked the lake and forest.

There was a girl there sitting on the edge of the balcony, feet dangling off. She leaned against the rail with her head bowed. Closer he saw that she was sleeping, eyes tight as if she were having a bad dream.

"Please, Gau... don't hate me..."

He heard those words mumbled through the thick delirium of unfitful rest. His heart started breaking all over again. For if she truly cared enough about him, then...

Hardening his emotions, Gau knelt down and gently shook her shoulder. "Relm, wake up."

She opened her eyes drowsily, bobbing her head as if drugged. She struggled to rouse herself, and when she did, looked in his direction without recognition.

"Relm, I have to talk to you."

As if knowing already, dreading it, Relm nodded. "Yeah..."

"I got to... apologize, Relm," Gau said hesitantly.

She shook her head. "No... my fault, for leading you on."

He swallowed the large lump in his throat. What he was about to say was lost. Gau looked away.

Relm said, "Please sit with me. I really don't want to be alone right now."

Avoiding her eyes, he sat next to her on the edge of the balcony.

"It's... so beautiful here, Gau," she said.

Gau licked his lips, trying to work up some saliva. "Yes, but you don't belong here, do you?"

After a moment of silence, she said, "No, I suppose not."

_"Please Realm, stay with me!" Gau said._

_"Gau, I told you that I can't!" Relm returned. Her face was flustered. She was obviously having a hard time saying good-bye. "I gotta go back home. Strago broke his arm again, and well, I can't stay here forever!"_

_Gau was visibly upset. "Well, you come back to visit, right? Right?"_

_Annoyed at trying to tell him, she said, "We'll see." A sudden thought striking her, she asked, "Hey, why don't you come to Thamasa for a while? It'll be a lot better than being stuck at your house, moping by yourself."_

_Uncomfortably, he said, "Well, uh, not really..."_

_Relm shrugged. "Suit yourself. I don't see what the big deal is, anyway. The Veldt is kinda boring. Oh well, see ya."_

_Gau watched her go, suddenly angry that she would call his home boring. There was a ton of things to do here! Snorting, he turned about angrily and marched away._

"If you wouldn'ta left me, then I wouldn't be unhappy."

Relm thought about his words. "I can't... change the past, Gau..."

He shrugged as if he didn't care.

"But now, I... just don't know what to do. Don't know how to fix this between us."

Gau looked to her with hard eyes. Relm didn't return his gaze. Suddenly, it seemed to him as if she really didn't want to fix anything between them. That she would have been happier this had never happened. Remembering what he was going to say earlier, Gau said to her, "No need to bother. I don't... love you anymore."

As if those words cut into her, Relm sighed heavily.

To make it easier for her, he continued, "Thought that I loved you, but really just lonely. We just... too different."

She shook her head. "I just wish that... you were happy."

"Gau happy, just..." He shook his head as well. Why was she trying to make him feel better? He didn't even know why he loved her in the first place. Finding no answers, he said, "Everybody worried about you too. Wondering what you gonna do."

"I don't know... Everything just became so confused after we were captured by the Gastrans. I have no clue on what we can do now..."

Gau watched the stars for a few minutes. Watched the monolithic trees standing in silence, watched the moon glistening off the still water of the lake. The lush shortgrass gently swayed in the breeze, stretching for miles upon the rolling hills. "We follow you... anywhere, Relm. No matter what you do. Everybody know... that we still have a chance. We all trust you because you the leader."

She seemed not to know how to respond to that. After a minute, she said slowly, "I don't... think I know ihowi to be a leader..."

Gau frowned, thinking. "You know, I talked to Edgar one time... before he died. Asked him what it meant to be a ruler. --You know, to get people to follow you and lead. He told me that it wasn't easy, that you had to lead by example and a clear head. That it took dedication and integrity to get people to respect you. You... have that, Relm. It takes a lot of courage to do it, even when you don't want to."

Relm let it sink into her, reflecting on what he had said. Then she blushed and smiled, slightly embarrassed. "You... really think so? But what can we do? There's just something so big about to happen, but I don't know where to begin."

Gau smiled, an idea springing to his mind. "Well, the first thing we _can_ do is talk about it. Like back when just before we go to Kefka's tower. Remember? Didn't exactly know how to then, but we came up with a plan."

Relm's face brightened. "Of course! I completely forgot." She got up. "I'm going to get everybody together. Let's meet up in the dining room, okay?" Heading back through the room, she suddenly found herself laughing lightheartedly despite herself.

"Thank you!" he heard as she went into the hallway.

He stared after her after she had left. Something about the way she became excited again made him think. With a melancholy smile, Gau realized that he still loved her. Would always love her. He didn't know why he loved her, and it didn't matter. He just did, and there was nothing he could do about it. Nor would he want to.

* * *

Relm walked into the dining room clutching the map. She walked in upon the others, who were waiting for her. They all sat at the table.

"Okay, everybody," she said, trying to sound optimistic. "We all know why we're here. What we need to do is talk about how we're going to handle the situation at hand. Don't hold anything back."

"Okay!" Mokga said cheerfully.

"It's good by me," added Derek.

Vernash simply nodded.

Relm looked around. "But, uh... is Gau here? I thought that he was coming, too."

The others shrugged. They said that they had not seen him.

Looking troubled, Relm hesitated. "Maybe... I should go look for him."

"Maybe he had something to do," Vernash offered. "We should continue. I'm sure that we can fill him in later."

Relm fidgeted with the map. "Yeah, but... this concerns him, too. I want..."

Gau walked in then. "I here. No reason to start late." Relm nodded to him while he took his seat. While she wasn't looking, Gau glared at Vernash. His stare was pure hatred. Challenging. Vernash looked at him with a blank expression, yet he furrowed his brow a little. Derek and Mokga widened their eyes but said nothing.

Relm continued while standing. "We all know _what_ happened at the Gastran's base, but not _why_. I would like to start off by discussing why the flying ship attacked."

"Was it because _of_ the Gastrans?" Derek asked. "Maybe they're in league together."

Vernash shook his head. "I would have known about it. While I was pretending to work with them, they never said anything about such a thing. No records or journals, either."

"Maybe they just didn't tell you," he returned. "After all, I'll bet that you weren't the most _trusted_ spy to them." Derek smirked at that.

Relm shook her head. "I don't really think so... If that was the case, then why would it attack them as well?"

"And _that_ brings us to Detrick," Mokga said.

She nodded at that. "Yes. I have been wracking my brain as to why it captured him. I think I've come up with the answer to that."

Curious, they looked at her.

Relm flushed slightly, realizing that they were turning to her to say something. It made her sort of uncomfortable. "Yes, _ahem_, uh, well remember when you said that they were going to extract magic from him?" He said yes, and she returned, "Well I think that they wanted _him_ for the same reason."

"Well _that_ doesn't make any sense," said Mokga. "If it's already super-powerful, then why would it need even more magic?"

"I'm... not sure," said Relm. "But the other day, I channeled my magic power to search for it. Whenever it had stopped, there was destruction. The only thing that I can think of that they had in common was magical power. They all were strong in magic at one point."

It was not what she had said about the flying ship that got them all talking. It was the other thing that she had said.

"You're magic power?!!?" "Impossible." "What do you mean?"

Momentarily taken back, Relm tried to explain, "Well... uh, it's not really that complicated. Gau, here, found my brush for me." She pulled it out from a pocket in her cloak to show them. "I guess that it still kept a hold of its magic power. With it, I can create monsters to fight for me."

"This is troubling," Derek said. "It's as if magic is somehow making a comeback..."

She's not the only one..." Mokga told them. "When I was in their base, I felt the magic _alive_ again. I saw warped places where it had gone out of control. I was even... affected by it."

"How?" Relm asked.

Mokga shrugged. "I dunno. But it was like back when the Gastrans burned down my village. I just got this rush. And not only that, I seem to remember an adventure that I had while in there now that I think about it--but I don't remember actually _doing_ it! It's like I was doing two separate things at the same time in some sort of Alternate Reality thingy. It's wierd--like I can use my Voice to cause magic to happen."

All of them looked to Mokga with strange expressions on their faces.

_" Ahem _Well, regardless, I too can use magic to an extent," Vernash said.

Relm widened her eyes. "What!?"

Not wanting to keep anything hidden from them, he explained. "I can absorb elemental magic and transfer the power to my weapon. Though beyond that, I can't use it."

"But... how? When did you gain that ability?"

"A long time ago..." Vernash said. "I was employed by Emperor Gestahl when I was very young. I had a falling out with them, however, and became a mercenary for hire."

She paced back and forth. "If that's the case, then I think that we really do stand a chance. See, we have to find that ship again. Sneak aboard somehow."

"And just _how_ do you suggest that we do that? Remember what happened to Setzer when he got near..."

Relm couldn't answer Derek positively. "I... don't know..."

"I got a question," Gau said.

"Yes Gau?"

"Well, something been bothering me. When you said you were escaping Gastrans, ran into Terra. How can that be? Terra I know is kind and beautiful."

She shrugged sadly. "I don't know, Gau. She went missing after the flying ship was seen in the sky. When we visited Doma, Cyan told us that before..." Relm trailed off, lost in thought.

"Relm?" Vernash asked.

"Eureka!" Relm exclaimed, jumping up.

"What the heck does that mean!?" Mokga burst out.

A grin parted her lips. "I just remembered something." She slammed her palm onto the table. "Terra. Had a sword. And guess _which_ sword she had?" They all shook their head. "The Ragnarok!"

"The Esper sword?" Gau asked. "What does that have to do with her?"

"Back when she stopped me, I asked her how she got Edgar's sword. She told me that I would have to ask Sabin _that_ one."

"My father? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well Sabin was the one who originally got it from his martial arts master. He gave it to Edgar. And now Terra has it. Why?"

"Maybe... he just gave it to her as a gift. My father doesn't know how to use a sword..."

Relm shook her had forcefully. "I don't think so. Terra seemed like a completely different person back there. That, or she was brainwashed. Sabin knows something, I'm sure of it."

"And you think that my father has something to do with it..." Derek mumbled. "Very well, we should go back and talk to him."

"It looks as if our course is set, then. Gau, you wouldn't happen to know of a way to get back to Figaro from the Veldt, would you?"

Vernash's question seemed innocent enough. However, Gau recognized the tone in his voice. "Of course," he said to him with narrowed eyes. "But it not easy. Not sure if you can handle it."

Vernash was about to scowl, but Relm didn't notice. "Can you... find it on the map?"

Gau nodded, taking it from her indifferently. He spread it out on the table so everyone could see. It was a map of the world, the newest draft that Gau had found in his journeys. Because the world was still healing from the Cataclysm, the continents and sea were constantly changing. Every year, cartographers from all over the world went out in airships drafting the newest map.

This particular chart showed the Veldt in the most detail. Since this continent had not moved or joined with another continent in the past twelve years, it was still surrounded by water on all sides. The nearest land mass lay to the North, nearly touching the Veldt by about ten miles. That was where the Dinosaur Forest lay, Gau said. That was also where Gastra City was.

They followed his finger to where he pointed, near the northern shore. There was a symbol of a base, Fort Breen, where they had escaped from. Further south, there was a mountain range in the shape of a crescent. Right near there was where they stayed: Gau's Villa.

Along the southeastern shore, there was a mark of a town. "This here called Free Pioneer," Gau said. "Have a port, but whole town run by Bartlowe. It a lawless place. Bandits and mercenaries hang out there."

Derek smiled. "You should feel right at home, eh?"

Vernash did not say anything.

"Whole place dangerous," Gau told them. "Last I heard, they bribed by Gastrans. Work to hunt down monsters and steal more land."

Mokga gulped, "_Gulp_, that means that if we're not careful..." She made a slitting motion across her neck with her claw.

"Doesn't matter," Relm said. "We have to get there somehow." Putting her hands on the table, she smiled broadly toward them. "Won't know until we try, right? Besides, as Setzer used to say, 'I'm feeling lucky'!"

* * *

Author's Note: Some things are pleasant surprises. Like this chapter. I delayed picking up the quest again for 1 more chapter, so I could explain a little more about what the party was going to do next. Another pleasant surprise is how my characters interact with each other. Their words just seem to pop into my head, which is amazing considering that they are fictional. Sort of makes you wonder if they're making ME write about them. D Hope the last part gives a nice recap so far, as the last few chapters were pretty hectic as far as the storyline is concerned. I wanted to make sure that everything up until this point has made sense. I can't wait to finish this story, since I'm about half way done with it. It's just such a pleasure to write.

A note about the story arcs: This is sort of pointless information, but oh well, here goes. The end of this chapter marks the end of the 5th story arc. The way I see it, the whole story can be divided up into little points where certain parts of the story happen. Can you tell that I've been influenced by anime? Here's the complete list so far:

Arc 1: Ch. 1, 2 & 3.

Arc 2: Ch. 4, 5 & 6

Arc 3: Ch. 7, 8 & 9

Arc 4: Ch. 10, 11, 11a, 11b and 12

Arc 5: Ch. 13 & 14


	18. Ch 15 Lawless Dominion

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.15-Old and new friends and adversaries come and go, even in a lawless and dangerous town...

_**Era of Change**_

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Rules for a disclaimer: 1) Say that SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy & all the trademarks to the games. 2) Say that this fan fiction story is only for fun, & no money is being made. 3) Make lame joke(don't sue!!!!! I'm poor!!!!!!!). Repeat as necessary.

Ch.15-"Lawless Dominion"

As usual, it was raining in the town of Free Pioneer. They sky was overcast, appointing a dreary pall over the whole city. The buildings, none taller than two stories, were made of wood and brick, each house looking as if they would weep at any moment, as shoddy and weatherworn as they were. Twilight descended upon the town, the empty streets making the atmosphere appear ominous.

Founded eight years ago, the town was originally founded by those who had become trapped on the Veldt by the shifting of the continents. Rather than live in the wilderness, they settled there on the premise of living on the frontier away from civilization in a free society. The land here was fertile and bountiful to them, and in time, they became prosperous.

That changed when Bartlowe took over the town. Originally the owner of a small time circus show, he came from the west, where opportunity and money were the main concerns. After his bid for power, in which he killed any who stood against him, he took it upon himself to become rich through the hard work of others. By that time, the airship business was starting to boom, and he invited fellow entrepreneurs to join him in reaping the resources of the land.

There were still honest citizens, of course. They had an early curfew in which violators were beaten and thrown in jail. They lived in constant fear where there was no place to escape to. Those who had influence with Bartlowe saw to that.

Three travelers entered the city gate just after twilight. They were men, dressed as mercenaries.

The guard did not stop them, even though it was long past curfew. After they gave their names to him, he fell over himself to unlock the iron gates.

The man who led the group stood 5' 7". He was of medium build, with brown hair and ruthless, penetrating sapphire eyes. He wore a plain brown cloak, as well as a broadsword strapped to his side. He appeared young, around the age of eighteen.

The man who walked behind him to the left was rangly looking and thin. He was 6' 3" tall, and wore a royal blue Plumed Hat atop his head which covered most of his brown hair. His hazel colored eyes were bright with mischief, as if something exciting could happen at any moment. Carrying a lance at his side in his left hand, he held it with deft fingers that constantly moved. He appeared as young as the other individual, if a little older.

The other man who walked on the right was almost as tall as the one who wore the Plumed Hat, just a couple inches shorter. Although he had a lot more girth. He did not wear armor or accessories of any kind, save for a large club attached to his back by a strap. His brown hair was cropped as short as the other two, and his serious, dark mahogany eyes showed a lot more wisdom and experience than them. He looked as if he was in his mid-thirties.

All three of them walked through the town with grim and austere faces. Despite the heavy downpour, the rain seemed to not affect them at all.

They walked through the town as if they knew the location of everything therein. They headed straight to the largest building in town, not pausing anywhere else, or even seeming to acknowledge slightly parted curtains of residents in the houses along the main street. They had come to see one person, and one person only--Bartlowe.

* * *

Bartlowe Barnum sat in his study at his desk, pouring over his paperwork. He worked on his figures for the day, busily calculating his costs and profits. He did so himself every evening, never being one to trust another to handle his money. Everyday that passed a profit was another day he felt satisfied, hence, the more "merciful" he treated the townspeople. Although merciful did not mean humane, and he drove those under him relentlessly as only he could. He took pride in the fact that he was the greediest man he had ever known, and his appearance proved it.

Physically, Bartlowe's girth poured out of his clothes in rolls. His pasty, oily skin was barely kept in check by a grease-stained shirt and breeches much too big for an ordinary man. He wore three chins, and fat fingers attached to meaty palms. He did not like to stand, as evidenced by his swaying gut when he walked. This could all be attributed to his voracious eating habits, although any mention of it brought severe repercussions from any of his personal body guards.

One of them opened the door to his study and walked in hesitantly. "Sir, there are some 'men' here to see you..."

Bartlowe raised his head and blinked in surprise. Nobody was allowed to see him after hours. Curious, he put away his quill. "Send them in."

Nodding uneasily, the guard moved out of the way. Three individuals walked past him as if he didn't exist.

For the first time in his life, Bartlowe jumped up in startlement. His chair clattered to the floor. Realizing his mistake, however, he recovered himself quickly. He glared at his bodyguard for an instant, just enough to warn him to go away. Nodding quickly, he left with hurried footsteps, closing the door.

Bartlowe grinned, once more in control of himself. "Gentlemen!" he said elaborately. "What a pleasant surprise. Would you care for some wine? I have an especially vintage brand--"

The fat man was almost to his cabinet when the man with the sword interrupted him. "No. We've come here for one reason."

He paused. "Oh? What brings the Edictbringers of Doom into my lowly presence?"

The man with the Plumed Hat stepped forward with a grin. "You've been a very bad man, Bartlowe. We've been sent to kill you."

Bartlowe's beady eyes widened to unbelievable proportions. Stunned, he could not move.

"Knock it off," the first man said. The tallest one chuckled and stood aside. "We've come to kill a traitor, but not you."

Bartlowe unstiffened a little, but he did not ease. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and blotted his forehead. "Surely not. No one betrays the Hekate and lives."

The cloaked man returned with a grimace, "Yes, well be as it may, we are hunting him down."

Bartlowe nodded earnestly. "Yes, of course. Anything to help. You think he is here?"

"We will search the town," he told him. "Do not interfere. In fact, it would be best if you stayed in your home."

"Yes, yes, absolutely," he said eagerly. He hoped that they would not mention the fact that he owed the Hekate everything--his money, his power, his life.

The man with the cloak and sword nodded, satisfied with that answer. He then turned on his heel and started walking out. The man with the spear followed him, giving Bartlowe a rueful grin.

The large man, silent this whole time, said to Bartlowe, "We already know of your other dealings. You might want to mend your ways, or suffer the consequences." With that, he walked out along with the rest of them.

After the door had closed, Bartlowe fell onto the couch, dazed. His shriveled black heart was beating wildly.

The three mercenaries walked out of the building into the dark gray night. The rain had ceased, and though nothing was said between them, it was noted.

"Why did you tell him that, Blud?" the tall man smirked. "It would have been fun to make him pay on down the line."

He shook his head. "We uphold the Order, not cause unneeded instability. You need to remember that, son."

The unnecessary comment caused him to forget his respect. "I am not your 'son'. I am just as competent as you are. The Master of Stealth doesn't need to be referred to as--"

"Pierce, enough!" the swordsman said under his breath. Instantly silent, both of them gave him his full attention. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get back to Schallasea. If they are here, we will find them. We'll split up to cover more ground. Now move out."

Pierce and Blud both bowed their heads. "Yes, Slash."

With that, the three of them spread out in separate directions.

* * *

"A ship?"

The man with the cloak and hood pulled low over his head nodded.

"Do you even know where you are?" the shipper asked from across the counter.

"I am quite aware of where I am," he returned. "That is why I need to leave. Immediately."

The merchant nearly laughed, but it came out as a chuff instead. "No doubt about that, traveler. But there are no ships. You would be better off swimming to the nearest continent and hitching a ride on a flying moogle."

He did not see him smile grimly from underneath his hood. "Why?"

The businessman leaned over the counter and spoke in a low tone, as if an insect on the wall might overhear him. "Bartlowe runs everything. The transport ships, the militia... hell, I don't even know how you even got in town. But it's not my business. There _might_ be something for you, but it's very risky..."

The cloaked man reached out his arm and set down 20,000 Gastran dollars on the counter. "Hopefully, this might compensate any _riskiness_ you will have to deal with..."

The tradesman nearly choked. He did not touch it out of fear he would get his arm chopped off. "I can do it. Meet my 'assistant' at the docks in one hour. Come alone."

He shook his head. "I have four others with me."

He narrowed his eyes. "That would cost you triple."

"You'll get it in one hour then..." Before the dealer could say anything else, the individual turned around and walked out of the room, leaving him with a scowl on his face.

As he left the building, the man closed the door carefully. Afterward, he sighed audibly. Gazing down the empty, dark streets, he saw nothing but danger and despair. Although for the moment it was clear. He hurried to the back alleys, unaware of the shadowed form watching from the rooftops.

* * *

The Master of Stealth glided along the rooftops, as silent as a nighthawk. From his vantage point, he scoured the streets from higher up. With sure and light feet he leapt from building to building without making a sound. Indeed, even if someone had looked up, they would only see a shadowed blur passing underneath the starlight.

When the man had walked out of the building, his efforts were rewarded. The man lifted his head just high enough for him to see his jaw and the tip of his nose. Instant recognition. Smiling, barely enough to contain himself, he stalked the individual into the alleyways.

The prey did not see him following just past the edge of his vision. The thrill of the hunt excited him, and each passing heartbeat made his adrenaline rise even more. So unaware and off guard... The anticipation of contact where he would strike a mortal blow played on his mind.

The man stopped to catch his breath, and the second had arrived.

With the swiftness of an owl swooping down, he plummeted. His spear was ready for contact, raised and aimed at his back.

A swift turn. A blur. The man cried out. Metal upon metal clashed, the attacker and defender crashing into each other and repelled.

The man staggered backward, jarred, but his blade held tightly in both hands. At the same time, the assailant was knocked backward in mid-air. He landed on both feet, body braced and skidding to a halt.

"How!?" he demanded. "_How_ did you evade my mortal attack?"

He returned with equal fatigue, "Even silence can be heard in the absence of sound. Who are you."

He bared his teeth in malice. "I am Pierce, an Edictbringer."

The man widened his eyes, stunned.

He laughed, sharp and brutal. "Scared? I thought you might be. Still, it's an honor to fight one such as your caliber, Vernash."

He spat, "You fool. I am still accomplishing my mission for the Hekate. Vishnu has no reason to dispatch you."

Pierce chuckled at that, clearly amused. "She's not the one who sent us. Terra, I think her name is, wants you dead." He grinned while Vernash stared in disbelief. "You're a former Mage Knight way past his prime. It's going to be my pleasure to kill you."

With that, Pierce sprinted forward with blinding speed. The mercenary braced himself for the oncoming attack.

As he reached him, he brought his pike up. Vernash met the strike with one of his own. He expected that, bracing his legs and ducking under. He used the backward momentum of Vernash's strike to send the butt end of his lance into his abdomen.

He doubled over, immediately following with a straight slash. Pierce deftly sprang away, rising again to continue the attack.

Vernash suddenly found himself on the ground, avoiding the sharp end of the spear. Pierce repeatedly stabbed forward, and he had to scurry backward on hands and feet. While he stabbed the ground, he laughed gleefully.

He rolled to the side and sprang up, slashing upward with his blade. Pierce barely avoided the attack, jumping to the side. Both of them landed on the ground at the same time.

They did not move, staring each other down. Finally, Vernash smiled for the first time. Pierce raised his brow questioningly.

"There's more than one way to stop an opponent, young Edictbringer." With that, Vernash sprinted away.

"What!? No you don't--" he said, dashing forward. He came crashing down a second later, falling in the mud face first. He splashed water, sputtering and sitting up. "Pllauhgh! What the--" He looked down to see his pants around his ankles, the belt slashed open. "Aauuugh!!!! Damn you, Vernash--!!"

* * *

The Strong-arm Tactician roamed the streets of Free Pioneer in his mission to find the runaways. He took the open streets, daring anything to come his way. He walked them because he knew that sometimes, it was best to find your quarry in the most obvious, open place.

Throughout his many years with the Edictbringers, he had learned much about hunting those who disobeyed the Law. The restrictions placed on mankind were set for a reason, and those who dabbled in the forbidden mysteries unchecked were doomed to the path of destruction. Therefore, it was their job to reign in those who posed a danger to the stability of the planet.

True, most of the world did not know they existed, and that was one of the most closely held secrets. This was crucial to the world's well being. For if they became known, the work of the Magi would be undone by those who had no understanding of how fragile the balance was. Control must be maintained, not only for the sake of themselves, but for the whole of humanity.

One of the best methods to hunt was to let the enemy stumble onto you. If you appeared as a stranger, more often than not, they would attack you if they had malicious intentions. Feigning ignorance was also one of the best tactics to use: the target lowers his guard, giving you time to plan the best course of action or to learn more about the enemy.

Checking a door to a seemingly empty warehouse, he found it unlocked. Walking in, he stumbled upon two beings-a young man wearing armor and a moogle.

Bingo.

They seemed very surprised at him suddenly opening the door and walking in. The dim lighting provided enough light to see them clearly, but left no notice that anything was on inside. They turned in his direction in startlement, the man drawing his sword.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Inwardly, he chuckled. So this was the way the game was going to play out. Feigning surprise himself, he said, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

They relaxed a little, which made him secretly smile. The man lowered his sword and said, "Well we obviously are. What are you doing here?"

After closing the door, he related, "I just came into town and was looking for an inn. I looked all over but couldn't find one. I was looking for somewhere to stay for the night and figured that coming in here wouldn't be a problem."

The two of them looked to each other, and after a moment's hesitation, the moogle said, "That's okay. Heh heh, we had the same idea. What's your name, big guy?"

Grinning at their unexpected acceptance, he walked over. "It's Bludgeon. Nice to meet you. What are your names?"

Delighted, the moogle said, "Wow, that's a cool name! Isn't it, Derek? He's got the club strapped to his back and everything."

Still uneasy, he did not move or put away his weapon. Studying him intensely, the young man simply nodded.

The moogle made a face. "Pah! You're no fun whatsoever. Hi there, Bluddy. Hehe. I'm Mokga. We're just visiting here too. You come from far away?"

He nodded, taking her outstretched hand in his. It engulfed hers, but he shook it lightly. "Yes. I'm here with friends visiting someone. You?"

"Uh, yeah! Us too."

"Really? Who?"

That brought out a stern cough from Derek. He looked at Mokga with obvious scorn. The moogle fell silent.

This was getting tiresome. He decided to move the game further along. "If you like, we could go see my friends."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "I... don't think so."

"But I insist. We will go see my friends, and then we'll go see yours."

Startled, Mokga looked up at him. "What are you saying? We're not..."

Bludgeon reached behind his back and unstrapped his club. "We're going to go see your friends, and then you're all going to die."

Derek immediately brought his sword up just as Mokga jumped backward. "You're crazy!" she shouted.

Smiling pleasantly, he hefted the large club with one hand. "Quite the opposite. We've been hunting you down. Now submit to me, or I will have to make your deaths painful."

With wide eyes, Derek took note of the fact that Bludgeon was in a perfect position to fight, as he stood in the center of the room blocking the door from them. He shouted to Mokga, "The door!" at the same time rushing forward.

Bludgeon saw the attack coming, immediately knew how to counter it. As the knight reached him for a strike, his arm shot out, catching a hold of the youngster by the neck. He lifted him up. He showed obvious surprise at how easily he had gotten through his defense. With amazing strength, he threw him against the wall.

The moogle dodged the flying body, trying to sprint to the door. The mercenary let her pass him, letting her think that she could get away.

Mokga tried the door. "It's locked!"

Of course it was. He had done so silently as he entered the building.

Derek recovered somewhat, standing up on shaky legs. "You won't beat me."

Bludgeon chuckled from the center of the room. "Only one man has ever beaten me, and you aren't Slash."

Scowling with contempt, Derek circled the mercenary, waiting for an opening. Mokga did the same, unsure of what to do.

Bludgeon guessed that they were waiting for his turn. Shrugging, he decided to oblige them. He lifted his club, twirling it in the air. He leisurely started walking toward Derek, daring him to attack.

The knight charged forward, covering ten paces easily. Just beyond his swing, he dashed low to the side, intent on getting him in the lower body.

It was easy to arc his swing to coincide with him, and he brought the club in a low stroke. It struck him with a satisfying sound, sending the young man rolling away on the floor.

The moogle shouted, "If that's how you wanna be, Bluddy, then have a taste of this!" Summoning the power of her voice, a piercing scream came from her mouth. The air became distorted by subsonic waves, which traveled outward toward him.

Bludgeon was hit by the waves, stumbling backward. He covered his face with his arm. After they passed, he stood there unmoving. Taking his arm down, he remarked, "That was magic... How did you come to possess such a thing, little one?"

She exclaimed, "Impossible! You should be confused!"

The mercenary chuckled. "No magic affects the Edictbringers, child. Since first we were remade, Master Vishnu assured us of that."

He started advancing toward her, and Mokga backed up with wide eyes. She suddenly found herself up against the wall. Bracing herself, the moogle squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side.

A war cry split the air, and Mokga whipped her head back in surprise. Derek was there right in front of her, locked in combat with Bludgeon. He advanced upon him fiercely, taking no time in between sword strikes. Bludgeon barely held his own, parrying his attacks with his enormous club.

Mokga jumped out of the way. "Whoa, hey! Way to go, Derek! Smash him! You can do it--wait, don't stop!"

Derek's momentum was dying, his initial burst of energy running out, while Bludgeon was biding his time, waiting for an opening. Mokga jumped up and down. "Hang on--I'll help!"

She began to hum to herself hurriedly, ending in a high note that came from deep inside. An yellowish aura surrounded Derek, giving him another burst of energy. She quickly hummed another tune, and a reddish aura surrounded him. "Use one of your Soul Tech's now! Your next attack will do x3 damage!"

Bludgeon widened his eyes as Derek suddenly broke off the attack, twisting away. Acting quickly, the mercenary swung his club at him. With surprising strength, Derek's sword connected with it, sending it the other way and knocking him off balance. Bludgeon staggered backward, and with that opening, Derek shouted, "Rushing Attack: Penetrating Blow!"

Mokga saw a white flash come from Derek as he dashed straight toward Bludgeon. He did not stop when he reached him. Like a transparent ghost, he passed through the mercenary, sword held straight forward in both hands. Another white flash as he emerged from his back, slashing his sword horizontally.

Bludgeon collapsed to one knee, clutching his chest.

Mokga stared, disbelieving. She found her voice, exclaiming, "Holy--! I don't believe it! We beat him!"

Derek barely glanced backward when he ran over to the door. Kicking it open, he said, "Hurry up! I was only able to stun him. We've got to warn the others."

Nodding, Mokga hurried after him, but not before saying, "Don't mess with us, Bluddy! That's what you get!"

After they had gone, Bludgeon gripped his heart, muttering to himself, "I'll call this one a draw, little one. Pray I don't catch you..."

* * *

The Ruthless Assassin had never questioned his orders. Not once. Throughout his seven years with the Order, he had carried out what was required of him without hesitation. Without fail. Even though he had been an employee for such a short time, this was what he would be doing for the rest of his life.

He took pride in that fact, even when the mission left a bitter taste in his mouth. Just as this one did.

The mercenary was good at what he did, sometimes almost too good. He was a professional. Still, he did not enjoy killing. It was simply part of his job. But this... kidnapping did not sit well with him. For one thing, he could not see what significance this one girl held for them. For another, this was beneath him.

After seeing his family slaughtered by thugs who had simply killed them for "fun", it was clear to him that the world and those people in it were quite literally insane. No rational reason could have been given as to why things like that happened. Only that they did, and he would never again become a victim to a random act of violence.

Instead, he had become what every murderer feared.

For four years after he had been approached by them, he studiously and obsessively trained with them, driven by the burning desire to make those who would commit such crimes pay. He was given that chance, and had risen to a most trusted position within the organization as the leader of the Edictbringers. His skill and talent with the sword always saw him through the assignment.

Though for now he had to accomplish this task in a prompt fashion. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he concentrated on stalking his prey, using his honed skills to track them.

Creeping around a corner of a house in the residential district, he spotted two shapes in the dark. One appeared to be a long haired man dressed in monster hides. The other... was the girl.

He had seen a picture of her, and she fit the image exactly. She was slim figured, shoulder length hair, with a long cape.

Calculating the risks in his mind, he decided to wait a few moments. They were talking in hushed tones, oblivious to anything around them. It wouldn't hurt to listen in. He might learn something important.

The girl gripped the man's arm to keep him from turning away. "Would you please tell me what's wrong?" she asked desperately.

"It nothing," he returned tensely. "Just leave me alone, Relm."

"I don't _buy_ that," she said relentlessly. "You've been too quiet these past days, ever since... we last talked. You've barely said a word to me since we've left. It feels like... you're ignoring me..."

He did not meet her eyes. Murmuring, he said, "No, not ignoring... never ignoring..."

Relm's face was troubled. Her lip trembled when she said, "Are you... are you mad at me, Gau?"

He turned his head, clearly unable to answer.

Relm looked to the ground, tears coming into her eyes. She raised her head and started babbling, "That's it, isn't it? You hate me now because of what happened. I didn't want this to happen, I swear. I wish I could just fix this between us, but I can't. I want to keep being you're friend, but I don't know what to do. I don't think I could stand it if you don't forgive me--" Overcome, she buried her face in her hands.

Gau stepped forward, embracing her. "Please don't cry. I not worth it--"

She leaned against him, letting him hold her. Between everything that had happened, she still sought his comfort.

"I not... hate you, Relm... Just... don't know how to deal with it. Thought I could just stop being in love with you. But I can't. Been in love with you for a long time, & now... just thought that maybe would have been best to leave you alone."

Relm looked up at him, the tears visible on her face. "Don't you ever leave me alone. I care too much about you. Just because I don't want to be with anyone right now doesn't mean that I don't want you around. Please don't treat me like that again..."

Looking into her eyes, Gau said softly, "If I just don't tell you I have a problem, then I'll regret it forever. I need more than friendship, Relm..."

Relm shifted her eyes to the side sadly. "I can't promise anything... I'm just... not in love with you... Maybe if I just had some time to sort out my emotions..."

Gau sighed, understanding but not accepting. "Can you... promise that you will always remember that I care for you? That I... will wait for you, no matter how long it takes?"

Relm looked at him and smiled tenderly. "Of course. That's... so sweet, Gau..."

"Would you... would you kiss me?"

She widened her eyes, then looked downward. "If you... if you promise that it won't change anything between us."

Gau smiled melancholy. "No... just need to show you that... show you..."

The girl closed her eyes, lifting her head. She braced herself, bringing her face closer to his.

He closed his as well, swallowing the lump in his throat. He craned his neck, leaning until his lips met hers. The boy pressed his lips tenderly against hers, and she responded, melting into his. Her lips were so soft, and he felt such passion that it took his breath away.

They stayed that way for a moment, sharing an intimacy that seemed to go on forever. The girl kissed the boy fiercely and with such fervor, suddenly finding herself wanting and needing his compassion, if only for this short time.

When she pulled away from him, she took a deep breath, staring at him in confusion. He stared at her as well, in wonder.

In the shadows, the mercenary snorted. This was nonsense. Disgusted, he drew his sword from its sheath with a sharp metallic sound.

The girl pulled away from her momentary lover with a short cry. The man shot his head up toward the distinct sound that had rung out.

The sound of the man's boots could be heard from the shadows as he walked toward them, a leisurely _clomp, clomp_ which stirred fright.

"Who's... who's there?" Relm called out.

He came into their view, a hard expression embedded onto his face. He stopped to say, "Come with me, Miss Relm. Do not resist, or I will kill you."

Relm widened her eyes; at the same time, Gau stepped in front of her protectively. "She not going anywhere! Who are you?"

The mercenary simply shrugged, bringing his arms up. "I don't need you. I'll kill you first." Putting his sword up at the ready, he started walking toward them again.

Gau told Relm, "Get out of here! Find others!"

She hesitated, looking to him with indecisiveness.

The mercenary smiled, saying, "They're already dead."

"I don't... don't believe you!" she cried. "You're lying!"

He said not a word, continuing to advance slowly, threateningly.

"Go!" said Gau.

Relm took out her Magical Brush. "No! I'm staying--we'll beat him together!"

Smiling arrogantly, the swordsman was almost within reach. Gau stood his ground, his fists up.

He slashed at him with his sword, testing his reaction. Gau sprang backward, then immediately turned to the side to avoid a vertical cut. Another with lightening speed, then another so fast that he barely had time to react.

Gau ducked to avoid a horizontal blow that would have cut his head in two. Springing upward, he landed a solid blow that knocked him in his jaw. Turning to the side, the mercenary whirled about with his sword held out with both hands It caught Gau in his tunic, splicing it and cutting him in his abdomen.

Crying out, Gau doubled over. The mercenary was suddenly behind him, leaping upon him. Putting his hands out to hold the sword that was across his neck, Gau held it mere inches from his skin. Gau was pulled upward to standing violently. He struggled with the headlock.

"Time to die," he said huskily.

Gau was kicked in the small of his back. He bent over backwards. Going to his knees defenseless, he saw his smug expression, could see him in a split second about to slice his neck open.

Instead, the mercenary was struck from behind.

He fell, but was immediately upon his feet again. He rushed Relm, throwing her backwards. Gau struggled to his feet, wincing as he felt his gut. It was not deep, but blood flowed from it freely, staining his clothes crimson.

Furiously, with pain all but forgotten, Gau leapt upon the mercenary, landing punch after punch with force. He raked his claws upon his skin, tearing up his shirt.

The mercenary roared, enraged. He grabbed a hold of his arm and flung him like a rag doll.

Gau turned in midair, just before he hit the side wall of a house. He landed on his feet for a split second, then like a coil, he sprang toward him.

Meanwhile, Relm got up off the ground, coughing. The wind had been knocked out of her, and she struggled to regain her breath. Looking toward the two locked in battle, she saw them moving faster than she had ever seen. The killer was in deadly combat with Gau, who dodged or blocked every attack he threw at him with his arm guards, and even threw in punches when he could.

Deciding that she had to do something fast, Relm summoned her magical power. If she could somehow distract him, then they could get away, find the others. An image of a Golem came to her mind, a fearsome creature made of earth that was near impervious to physical attacks.

Relm felt the magic within the brush, knew that it reached out to her, calling her to create substance. The arcane energies poured into her, and from it, the beast took shape. Waving her brush in front of her, pieces of the monster formed with each stroke.

The large, humanoid monster stood ten feet tall. Made of stone, the creature had an impenetrable torso and thick limbs. Roaring, the beast took a step forward, shaking the ground.

Both combatants stopped in midstroke at this new threat.

"Gau, now!" Relm shouted.

He grinned, realizing what was happening. With the mercenary distracted, he punched him across his jaw, sending him to the ground.

"You worm!" he shouted, rising up. He swung his sword after him, but Gau was already running toward the Golem.

Giving chase, the mercenary dodged the Golem's attack, running between its legs. He was met by Gau, waiting behind the monster, swinging his claws. He jumped backward, and found himself between the two of them. With amazing skill, he dodged them both, but was tripped by Gau as he stuck out his foot. He went down again, only to find the Golem's huge arm smashing down upon him.

With a mighty quaking, the monster's palm struck the ground. Relm and Gau winced at his being squished. "That gotta hurt," he remarked.

Its job seemingly done, the Golem slowly disappeared. They turned their backs, starting to walk away.

"Look out!" a voice shouted.

Gau turned just in time to see a blur at his backside. Another flurry of motion intercepted the form that had sprinted towards him. Gau jumped away as he saw Vernash meet the mercenary head on.

His Hawkeye knocked the mercenary's sword away, him along with it. He snarled at being pushed back.

Relm exclaimed, "Vernash?! What's going on!?"

Standing in front of them at the ready, he quickly said, "He's part of a mercenary band that was sent to hunt us down. Probably by the Gastrans..."

"You must be Vernash," the mercenary said. "I've heard so much about you. I am Slash, leader of the Edictbringers of Doom."

Vernash snorted. "Is that supposed to impress me? You're as young as that other mercenary, Pierce."

Slash narrowed his eyes. "You bested him? Impossible."

He raised an eyebrow, challengingly.

He screamed, "Augh! Impossible! Now you die!" Slash rushed forward.

Vernash met him head on, their blades clanging. They danced around each other, striking and parrying.

"I help too!" Gau said, dashing into the fight.

Together, they relentlessly pushed him backward with sword and nail. Slash met their attacks with equal ferociousness, holding his own against the both of them.

Suddenly, Vernash was knocked backward into the air by another assailant. He landed several meters away, crashing into the side of a house.

The newcomer cackled, "What's going on here? --Ha Ha! Am I late to the party?!"

Vernash got up, wincing as he did so. "Pierce! Dammit, I was hoping I had more time..."

The fight momentarily stopped with Gau leaping backward, breaking off the attack. "Who that?!"

"Another Edictbringer," Vernash sneered. "Be careful, he's good with that spear."

Slash smiled menacingly. "The battle is over. We have what we came for."

"What you mean? You trying to trick--? --No! Relm!"

Whirling about, Gau and Vernash saw another of the Edictbringers. He was restraining Relm from the back with his enormous arms. One hand he had clamped over her mouth. "Make no action," he said, "or I will snap her neck ."

Relm's eyes widened at that, and she began to struggle.

Pierce laughed, sharp and brutal. "Good job, Bludgeon!"

With a malicious smile, Slash said, "You've been bested, Vernash. Now you'll see what we do with traitors."

From the shadows, someone screamed, "Let her go!!!"

Suddenly, Bludgeon was struck in the head, falling forward. Derek appeared from behind, scooping up Relm from under him before he fell.

Vernash and Gau ran over to them. Mokga bounced in, exclaiming, "Aha! Thought you got the better of us, eh, Bluddy?! As if! You'll never win so long as Solid Moogle is on the job!

Bludgeon rose, holding his head. "You'll regret that, little one."

Mokga stuck out her tongue. "I'm _sooo _scared!"

And so the five of them stood, Relm, Mokga, Vernash, Gau and Derek facing off against the Edictbringers of Doom, Slash, Pierce and Bludgeon.

"It looks like we'll have to cut through all of you together," Slash mused.

"The only one who will be taken down is you," said Relm. "We won't let anyone stand in our way."

"_Hmph _Such tenaciousness. So be it. Ready yourselves!"

As the Edictbringers brandished their weapons, Relm and the rest brought out theirs. "Stay together," she advised. "I know we can beat them."

Just as they were about to rush forward, a thunderous sound of a horn cut across the town. The deafening cry was followed with, "Surround them!! Don't let them escape!!"

From all around, men burst from the shadows. They rushed forward to encircle the group. There were almost two hundred of them total, rough looking men with weapons of their own.

From them, an opening split, and an enormously fat man riding a Buffalax emerged. "So! These are the people you were searching for! It's a good thing you're all in one place, because it makes hunting you all down easier!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Bartlowe!?" Slash shouted. "I told you not to interfere!

Bartlowe sneered. "This is _my_ town! Once you are all dead, then there'll be nothing to stop me! Now kill them! Kill them all!!"

* * *

From a hill overlooking the town, a lone figure crested the rise. He was a large and imposing man, dressed in shrouds of clothing found from all over the world. Underneath he wore a black leather combat uniform, close fitting to his tall and muscle bound form. He wore a cape, leather helmet and high fitting boots, and carried a twelve foot long, thin bladed sword. His face was hard, and had the look of a seasoned war veteran used to bloody combat.

"So..." he murmured. "I've finally made it. I hope I'm not too late..."

The warrior then heard the booming sound of a horn come from the town. Jerking his head up, he widened his eyes, exclaiming, "Holy moley! It's already started! Oh man, if I'm late, I'm gonna be in some huge crappola!"

He then began sprinting down the hill, intent on joining this battle at all costs.

* * *

In the center of town, the eight fighters stood their ground as the fat man spoke, "Now kill them! Kill them all!!"

As the two hundred mercenaries rushed them all at once, those in the center turned from facing each other to facing Bartlowe and his men.

"If ya want some, come get it!" Mokga yelled.

They came upon them, a veritable wall of bodies charging.

"Stay together!" Relm said. "Don't get split up!"

As the enemy engaged them from all directions, the heroes found themselves swarmed by the enemy. They used sword, staff, and claw to dispatch those that they could, but there were so many of them that they spent more time dodging and parrying than attacking. It was all they could do to stop from being brought down.

Meanwhile, the Edictbringers met the mob head on, cutting through them with surprising skill and little effort. Five enemies fell within seconds. "Don't think that this'll deter us!" Slash said through the sounds of battle. "After we finish with them, we'll come after you!"

"Hmph!" Vernash grunted while holding four men at bay. "You talk big! At any rate, you're welcome to try!"

Out of them all, Gau had the easiest time bringing the fight to them, as he smashed heads and broke unprotected ribs in a blur of motion. He was so fast that Bartlowe's men had trouble following him.

Mokga was busy using the power of her Voice to confuse whole groups of enemies who got too near. As the sound waves carried through them, they dropped to the ground, clutching their heads, only to rise a moment later and start attacking each other. Cackling at the carnage, she exclaimed, "Where did you find these guys--Rejects 'R Us?!"

"Found ya!" Pierce exclaimed, in mid fall.

"Yikes!" She barely had time to jump out of the way as Pierce landed. He hit the ground right where she had been, his spear dug three inches into the ground. While Mokga ran through the mob in between their legs, Pierce pursued, cutting down those who stood in his way like brittle tree branches.

The enemy found these individuals extremely difficult to fight, even more so when Relm started summoning magical monsters within their ranks. They looked up to see a Harpy descending upon them, screeching and gouging out eyes with its sharp talons. Some enemy ran from the Veteran, a giant winged eye ball, who petrified those unlucky enough to catch its stare. When the Hades Gigas materialized right in the middle of them, they had another opponent to fight, one which obliterated those foolish enough to take it on.

"We're holding our own!" Derek said, parrying weapons left and right. "Don't stop now--we can beat them!"

"Not if you're dead first!" returned Bludgeon. "Grounding Attack, Quaking Evolution!" Pounding the ground with his club, a fierce trembling split the earth, tearing up the soil and mud. Like a bolt, it exploded straight for Derek.

Caught in the blast, he was carried off his feet into the air. He landed several meters away from the center. Immediately, a dozen of Bartlowe's men leapt upon him.

Relm saw this, starting to rush over. "Derek!"

"No you don't!" said Slash, as he found an opening and intercepted her. He rushed her, striking her with the butt end of his sword in her gut. Relm doubled over, while Slash hit her in the hand with the flat part of his blade. Her staff went flying away.

Charging in, Gau caught Slash in the back with his foot, knocking him away before he could do more damage. Caught off balance, the Edictbringer found himself surrounded by opponents.

Gau helped Relm up, while she held her wrist, gasping, "I think it's broken--"

Vernash fought his way over to them. "We have to go! There's a ship at the docks. It won't wait long."

"We have to get Derek," she told them, pointing. "He went down over there."

Battling their way over, they saw him on the ground unconscious. They pried the enemy off him, seeing the damage. He was covered in wounds, face blackened and bruised. Inspecting him quickly, Gau said, "He's alive-but barely."

Hoisting him over his shoulder, Vernash began leading them through the assault. He fended off their weapons one handedly, with help from Gau who was right beside him. Relm conjured up monsters at their backs, keeping them at bay.

Slowly they made progress, until they busted through the last ranks of men. "This way!" Vernash shouted.

Out of breath and lungs bursting, the group arrived at the docks to see a three hundred meter long riverboat sitting at the dock. There were lights on inside, and an old grizzled man stood on the boarding plank nervously. Upon seeing them, he jumped up, widening his eyes. "That's it!?" Relm said. "It looks about ready to fall apart!"

They reached him, the old man saying, "Is that all of you?! Hurry, get aboard!"

No sooner had they boarded than the boat began pulling away. Just then, they saw Mokga rounding the corner of a warehouse, followed by the whole of Bartlowe's men. Relm gasped. "Stop the boat!"she called to the boatman, who had disappeared a moment before.

But it did not stop. It kept pulling away.

"She's not going to make it!" Vernash said.

Gau took action, climbing the rail.

Relm grabbed his ankle. "What are you doing!?"

He turned his head to her with a sadness in his eyes. "Had a feeling I be leaving you soon... Good... bye."

Taking a mighty leap, Gau landing on the edge of the pier. He ran straight for Mokga, who skidded to a halt in front of him. "Gau, what's going--"

He picked her up, running with full speed to the edge of the dock with the mob in hot pursuit. Reaching it, Gau launched her at the ship with a powerful throw.

"AAIIIIEEEEEEEE!" she screamed through the air, landing on Vernash and knocking him backward.

"Relm!" Gau called from far away. "Take care of yourself! I always by your side!"

The mob reached Gau then, and Relm could only watch helplessly as he was beset upon by them. He disappeared into the swarming mass...

"Gau..."

* * *

"I remember that battle..." the kneeling man mused from a mile away.

His companion returned, "Yes... that was just before we fought the pirates."

He looked up at the woman, a sparkle in his eye. "Now that was a fun time, my love."

She chuckled, still never taking her eyes off the town. "I never really caught on that Sigfried had multiple personalities. That just makes it all the more funnier."

"They should be on the ship by now," he returned, changing the subject.

Her face turned serious. "By now Gau would be in their hands. We have to save him, else he'll be executed."

The man hesitated, considering. "Won't that... change things? Are you still certain about this?"

She nodded. "I failed as a leader... Because of it, Gau died... Never will I let that happen again."

Rising, he said with a sigh, "We had better get going then."

Before they left, she kissed him lightly. "Don't worry, what happened before will happen again. We won't meddle... too much." Her last words she said with a mysterious smile.

* * *

A/N: Hope this chappy didn't take too long for you all to come out.; Seriously, I really haven't had any extra time to work on it at all! But the good news is that this is my last chapter done on deployment. So now that I'm almost back in the states, I'm really looking forward to cranking out lots of new chapters. Four chapters in a years span is pretty bad, so I'm looking to change that for 2005. I shall endeavor to finish, or have this fic near finished, that year.

Lots of new characters for this chapter. I hope liked the Edictbringers. I tried very hard to give them depth and personality. I also hope you got the sense of tension & atmosphere I had tried to put on paper. A major influence I kept in mind was the Berserk anime, minus the demons of course! I also reminded myself of the action in Soul Calibur II for the fight sequences. And of course, I always like to end a chapter with a surprise or 2.;

Gau is sort of out of the fic now, & I hope that doesn't upset some people too much. Heh. I'm trying to get all the playable characters from the game to make guest appearances, but the main story is about Relm, Derek, Mokga & Vernash, so that won't change. Let's see, the only ones I have left to go are Shadow, Locke, Edgar, Setzer & Gogo. They'll all eventually be in there, one way or the other. ;-)

Anyway, the next chapter will have a more lighthearted feel to it, as the adventure takes to the high seas! Be prepared for some wacky new characters, compromising situations, pirate antics, and anything else that crops into my head!

One last note, I revised chapter 14 a little bit, specifically the last part and a part where Relm and Gau are talking. Nothing major, just a couple conversation changes. I also added the glossary terms of Plumed Hat, Edictbringers of Doom, Schallasea, Slash, Pierce, Bludgeon, Mage Knight, Magi, Order, Chaos, Creation, and Destruction.


	19. RECAP

Hello. It's been a long while, hasn't it? I suppose the reason I haven't finished this story is because I needed to live. Not anything as corny as life or death, but rather, to live life. I was very introverted when I was younger, and fan fiction was a way to escape the constant hardships I felt. I started the novelization of the game in 1996 and finished in 2001. While it wasn't very good, looking back at it now, there was a certain spark in the story that I wrote. That pushed me to create the sequel. Final Fantasy VI still stands as one of my favorite games. I think I stopped writing about the game soon after news of the gameboy advance version. Well after playing that version for the sixth time, I can't stop thinking about what I left behind. This story is sort of like an accomplishment I never finished. So now, picking it back up again, I apologize if the new chapters aren't as good as the old ones, as I'm pretty sure I'm rusty. But all my old notes and plotline is still here, so put up your feet and enjoy two new chapters to the story.

Recap: Our heroine, Relm, has returned home to Thamasa with her dog Interceptor 12 years after the events of the game. Her grandfather, Strago, has died. Going over his old belongings, she finds an old ring and note from Strago addressed to her. It tells her that the ring belonged to her mother, and her father she never knew still wears the other. She is shocked because the note tells her that her father is the ninja, Shadow, who disappeared after the events of the game.

Relm and her traveling companion, a mercenary named Vernash, attends his funeral. During the ceremony, what appears to be an airship flies overhead. Only it is no airship. It looks like a flying tower at least a mile wide. What is most shocking to them is that the tower is radiating magic, which disappeared from the world after Kefka was beaten. They decide that they have to know what it was, so the three of them travel to Figaro Castle to see if King Sabin knows something about it.

While there, she finds Sabin a very different person from before his brother, King Edgar, died. He is no longer a lighthearted and cheerful person. In fact, the country of Figaro is currently at war with the giants from Zozo. They want to claim the Ancient Castle which had surfaced from beneath the sea for unknown reasons. Regarding the flying tower, he tells them that he had their old friend Setzer investigate it. While doing so, his airship was blown up into pieces.

He also tells them that Celes mailed him a letter last week. In it, she asked him if he could come to Narshe because Locke has gone missing. For obvious reasons, he couldn't get away. Relm and Vernash agree to go for him, and Sabin sends his estranged adopted son along with them to help. Derek is a knight in training, who regards them with disdain and suspicion.

On the road toward Narshe, they are ambushed in the middle of the night by a group of monsters. They are led by a little precocious pink moogle named Mokga. Guessing that she is Mog's daughter, Mokga decides to take them to their real leader, a large monster named Marull. Instead of making them pay for their crimes, he decides to trust them enough to take them to their village to see Mog. They are taken to a small village on the edge of the frontier of peaceful monsters.

After a joyful reunion with Mog, Relm learns that humans have been attacking them in their territory. They've also been capturing them, taking them back to their city in the east. They call themselves the Gastrans, named after Gestahl's empire. He apologizes for the confusion.

That same night, the monster town is raided by the Gastrans. Relm, Vernash and Derek are caught up in the fighting. The Gastrans are somehow able to use Magitek weapons left over from the war. Not only that, they seem to have control over Umaro, the yeti, and several other monsters they had captured. The group is overwhelmed by their general, named Harlen, who led the attack. The village is burned to the ground, and the group is barely able to escape with Mog and Mokga in tow.

After running most of the night and next day, they make it to Narshe, which has been resettled with survivors from the cataclysm. Derek, with severe injuries, nearly dies. He is saved by Celes' son, an introverted little boy named Detrick who rarely speaks. He has the ability to use magic, which is shocking because magic was supposed to have vanished from the world. Regarding Locke, Mokga mysteriously tells Relm she knows where he is, and leads her into the mountain. They are followed, then joined by Derek deep in the mines.

The three of them stumble on a group of cultists worshiping a strange statue of Kefka. A comatose Locke lay on an alter, and it appeared as if a ceremony was taking place. Their leader, Kierke, is about to sacrifice Locke. They burst in, and a short battle takes place. The group manages to rescue Locke and run back to town. The cultists do not give chase, halted by a mysterious being covered head to toe in white robes.

With Locke still comatose, Celes stays in Narshe. Although she tells them that she has a bad feeling something has happened to Terra. With magic returning for unknown reasons, she feels they can best find out what is going on by going to Doma. After the world was healed from Kefka, Terra and the children of Mobliz found a new home with which to grow. Celes also asks them to take Detrick with them, as she has a premonition that her son needs to get out of Narshe.

Leaving Celes with a heavy heart, Relm, Interceptor, Vernash, Derek, Mokga, Mog and Detrick head south towards East Figaro. They decide to relax a little and spend the night there. At the pub, the mercenary guild is holding a contest for the right to the title of Shadow, seeing as how the original Shadow disappeared years ago. Just as they were about to announce the participants, the real Shadow shows up, and with dozens of men, battle the mercenaries. The group is caught up in the fighting, and barely escape through an underground bunker. With the ninja guild battling the mercenaries all throughout town, they decide it would be best to forget about the rest and relaxation, and just get out of town. They do so, but forget to get back to the inn for Mokga.

In East Figaro, Mokga wakes the next morning to find the streets littered with the dead bodies of the ninja guild. She finds Interceptor, but before they can leave town, they are captured by a ninja. In an underground complex, Mog and Interceptor are able to escape their cell. They find Shadow and Jurnam, a half giant who betrayed the mercenaries guild to the ninja guild. A strange being appears through the wall and threatens Shadow. The black robed man demands the artifact back, and when Shadow does not comply, he kills him, calling him an imposter.

In Doma, the group find a thriving community of teenagers and young adults living in peace. Finding Cyan, they are shocked to learn that Terra has vanished. At a loss of what to do, Cyan asks them to stay a few days to sort things out. During this time, Cyan asks Derek if he is ready to complete his training as a knight with him. He agrees, and they spar nonstop for three straight days. On the sunrise of the last day, Derek's true ability of chi and bushido is released into his sword. As his reward, Cyan gives him the Excalibur sword.

Unsure of what to do next for answers, they find themselves in Nikeah. While there, Mog oversees Vernash secretly talking to a black robed man. He recognizes the one called Sol as one of the Hekate. With disbelief, he runs back to Relm to warn her of Vernash.

Before he can do so, Vernash shows up. Nearly the same time, General Harlen of the Gastrans surrounds them with dozens of soldiers. Outmatched, Relm, Derek, Detrick and Mog are captured. Vernash tells Relm he is sorry, but he has no choice now. He sides with the Gastrans. The rest are taken aboard their airship.

Mokga and Interceptor see this, and sneak aboard the airship. It arrives at a Gastran base located in the northernmost territory of the Veldt. While sneaking into the base, Mokga experiences a strange magical disturbance. She gains a magical ability to project her voice as a psychic force. She also lives two separate adventures at the same time while trying to rescue her friends. In both of her experiences, she finds Umaro, and is forced to fight him and the Gastrans' top scientist.

Nearly beaten, Mokga is saved by Gau, a savage young man from the Veldt. Before, she had split up from Interceptor, and he had gone to get help. Together, they kill the scientist and free Umaro and the rest of the monsters being held captive at the laboratory. Gau tells them he had gathered an army of monsters from all over the Veldt, with Marull leading the charge.

After being captured by the Gastrans, Vernash sees the experiments being conducted on Detrick and decides to stop them. He frees Mog, and while Mog frees Detrick to get him someplace save, Vernash frees Derek to find Relm. Although she had been taken to Emperor Markhiem's personal quarters. There, he tries to manipulate her into helping them expand his small empire.

An alarm sounds throughout the base, alerting everyone that the monster army has broken through the outer wall. Upon the rooftop, Vernash and Derek run into Relm, who had escaped on her own. All three of them are then engaged by Terra, who tries to stop them. She tells them that Sol needs what Shadow took, and then they can resurrect Kefka and control the ultimate power again. Relm and Derek are shocked by this, but Vernash isn't. He battles her while they escape down below.

Relm and Derek run into Mog and Detrick. With the monster army pouring in, the group charges in to help Marull. Mokga, Interceptor Gau and Umaro are already there, helping to fight the Gastran soldiers. Just as the tide of the battle was turning, Markhiem releases their ultimate weapon, the Mithril Gear. It is a 30 foot tall Magitek Armor, with General Harlen piloting it. The tide begins to turn again.

The sky grows dark as the flying tower appears overhead. Black flying machines resembling wasps pour out from it, slaughtering any on the battlefield without discretion. Just as it seemed that all the humans and monsters would be killed, Detrick walks to beneath the tower in a daze and unleashes his ultimate magic power.

Detrick destroys most of the machinations and then faints. He is lifted up by a strange blue beam into the flying tower. With the battle lost, Mog, Umaro and Marull stay behind while the rest escape. Gau summons a giant Aquila to take them away. They fly south with Interceptor grievously injured.

Emperor Markhiem, General Harlen and Terra have escaped as well, aboard an airship. He commands them to kill the others and capture Relm. Terra secretly decides to send the Hekate's private mercenaries to find them.

Upon the Veldt, Interceptor passes away from his wounds. Utterly crushed, Relm buries him and vows to see this thing through to the end. To recuperate from their battles, they go to Gau's home, a villa in the south.

Once there, Gau and Relm spend some time catching up. Although secretly, Gau has been deeply in love with Relm for years, and seeing this, Mokga decides to help. She stages a romantic dinner for the two of them. It was going well until Vernash and Derek burst in. It seemed as though Mokga had played a trick on them both to keep them away. They find her behind a potted plant.

Confessing to them, Gau says that he had asked for her help because he's in love with Relm. Shocked, she orders everyone in the room to leave, and tries to talk to Gau alone. Relm just sees this situation as too new, and doesn't know how to respond. But she is sure she has never felt any strong feelings for him. Upon hearing that Relm and Vernash were lovers in the past, Gau loses control, going into a rage. When the others burst in again, he jumps out the window and flees.

Mokga follows him, and later on that night discovers he had single-handedly slaughtered a terrifying carnivorous monster. His savage side had taken over, and he knelt over the carcass crying. Gau is comforted by Mokga, telling him that it isn't anyone's fault that Relm doesn't love him. Sadly agreeing with her, he goes back to the villa the next night and apologizes to her. She accepts that and also apologizes to him. With a new understanding, they gather the others to try to figure out what to do.

A couple years ago, Gau had found Relm's Magical Brush in the ruins of Kefka's Tower. It was a very powerful magic weapon from when Relm was still painting. Using the magic contained inside, she channels her spirit to look into the flying tower. Not only does she find out that Setzer is alive and sedated within, but whatever is controlling it is seeking out places in the world where magic was strong before Kefka's defeat. That was probably why it abducted Detrick.

Not only that, she makes the connection between Terra's Esper sword, Ragnarok, that had once belonged to Edgar, and what she said to her atop the rooftop of the fortress. Sabin knows something else about what is going on, so to find out, they must go back to Figaro Castle. The fastest way to get there is by ship in the southeastern town of Free Pioneer. Packing up, Relm, Vernash, Derek and Mokga travel there.

The town is run by a cruel circus owner named Bartlowe. They sneak in during the night, and are hunted by three mercenaries who have entered the town. Slash, Pierce and Bludgeon were sent by Terra to bring Relm in. With all of them fighting each other in the center of town, Bartlowe shows up with the local militia and orders them all killed.

The group barely escape to the docks where their ship was already starting to pull away. Derek is seriously injured, and Mokga is nowhere to be found. The militia is busy chasing the moogle to the docks. Realizing there is little time, Gau jumps off the ship and scoops up Mokga, throwing her onto the ship. He is left behind while Relm, Vernash, Derek and Mokga pull away to the open sea…

With the party now being hunted by the Gastrans, time is of the essence. They need to make it back to Figaro to try to figure out what exactly is going on. Will they find out what the flying tower is and rescue Detrick? Who exactly are the Hekate and what have they done to Terra? What did Shadow take from them? Will they even find him? How does Kefka's statue play into this, and how is it possible for magic to be back into the world after it was supposed to be gone forever?

Here is the second half of my story…..


	20. Ch 16 High Seas Adventure!

Note: please start reading the new material starting from the RECAP chapter.

An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.16-The adventure takes to the sea as the group is attacked by pirates.

_**Era of Change**_

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Rules for a disclaimer: 1) Say that SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy & all the trademarks to the games. 2) Say that this fan fiction story is only for fun, & no money is being made. 3) Make lame joke (don't sue!!!!! I'm poor!!!!!!!). Repeat as necessary.

Ch.16-"High Seas Adventure!"

In his dream, he was helpless. Weakness, intolerable weakness beset upon him, forcibly and without volition.

He had failed. Failed to win the fight, failed in his duty to protect the one he loved, and failed to prevent his capture…

…all because of that traitor…

He was somewhere else. Somewhere comfortable, and yet… somewhere that which put dread into his heart. This feeling of helplessness was compounded by the fact that he was restrained somehow. He could not move his arms and legs, could not see anything, for it was dark… but he could feel that he was lying in some kind of bed.

His nakedness was part of his distress, part of his weakness, for he did not have any clothing. His heart sank to a bottomless chasm the longer he stayed in the darkness, the longer he could not move.

He cried out. He started screaming and moaning, begging for his release. No answer came to him, no one to release him or to laugh or mock him. And so he stayed there, waiting, thirsty beyond measure, hungry because he had stayed so long in a place in which he did not belong, which nobody belonged in, not of this world…

A white light appeared in front of him. Someone frightening and foreboding stepped through. He stiffened, for the presence was both very dark and otherworldly.

The shadowed figure stopped. Through the blur of his tears, he could see the figure unwrap its clothes, hear the rustle of fabric fall to the floor from the slender individual.

The light disappeared, bathing him in darkness once again. Panic began to grip his throat, because he was alone with this… person.

Bare footsteps could be heard moving toward the bed. He began to struggle, but it was no use. He could not do anything, only struggle weakly against the bonds that held his limbs.

The person laid a hand upon his chest. It was soft, a slight touch from a human hand filling his body with an indescribable feeling which made him warm.

"_Shhh…"_ the feminine voice told him. _"I will make love to you, banishing those emotions which cause you pain…"_

The voice scared him, both from the words and the sound of it. It… couldn't be…

She climbed upon the bed, onto him. Her light frame was upon him, straddling his loins.

She leaned close to him, and he could feel the closeness of her face, the touch of her breasts, smell the light scent of her breath and body. Afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see that which should not be…

He opened them, and through the darkness that was there, saw the green eyed woman kiss him hungrily, and he murmured her name through her overwhelming embrace. "terra…"

____________

Derek nearly jumped out of bed, instantly awake and bursting out, "Terra!"

Startled, Relm almost fell off her stool. "What!? Hey, what's going--"

Looking about wildly, he saw her sitting next to the bed with a damp towel in her hand. Derek sprung out of bed, wincing and clutching his ribs.

"Hey! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself even more--"

Ignoring her, he stumbled to the door in just his breeches. He ran out of the room, leaving Relm in a state of utter bafflement.

____________

"I like this ship…" Mokga remarked.

"I am glad, little one… There is another one I will fate you to meet because… it will help you. Also… I have a favor to ask of you and your companions."

Curious, she asked, "What is it?"

Mokga could sense that he was smiling a secretive smile. "You will know… when the time comes. In the meantime, continue your journey as fast as you can. The world… I, depend on you…"

"Um, sure. No prob. But can you tell me something? What's the meaning of the Edictbringers? I don't think that they were send by the Gastrans… Is there some other kind of force at work here?"

"I'm… sorry. I cannot tell you right now. Just know that I favor you. You must bring about the change that this world so desperately needs. For the past 1,000 years, I have been under an influence to do things that I do not wish. If I am not released from this power, the downfall which will befall the world will be more so than has ever been known. The War of the Magi and the Cataclysm both will seem as insignificant as overturning a patch of soil compared what will happen."

Mokga gulped. "Surely you don't mean…"

A loud noise from down below interrupted Mokga's trance. Waking up, she saw Derek emerging from below deck, yelling, "Vernash! I know that you have something to do with this! Tell me right now!"

Abandoning her perch from the roof of a deckhouse, she climbed down to the passenger aft deck. "What're you yelling about, Derek!?"

He turned to her momentarily to say, "Nothing you would know about. Just stay out of it!" Turning to Vernash, he resumed his interrogation. "I know it was you! Something is happening. And you're a part of it."

Totally surprised, Vernash asked, "What are you talking about? A part of what? I haven't done anything."

Unperturbed, he returned, "It had to be you. Something will happen… Because you… did something. But… not yet. But you… know something…"

Relm came rushing up from below deck. "You dummy!" she shouted. "Not a word of gratitude. As soon as you wake up you go running off! Look at you; your bandages are coming off!

Putting a hand to himself, Derek felt the wrapping hanging from his face. Suddenly angry at something, he spun around back to Vernash. "It's because of you! I know it. You betrayed us again because--"

"That's enough!" Relm interrupted. "Vernash was the one who saved us back there. He found the ship and guided us to it. If not for him, we'd all be dead from Bartlowe and his men."

Confused, Derek looked around. He did indeed see that they were on a ship, a paddle steamer constructed of metal and wood. In the rear on each side was a paddlewheel which propelled them forward. Steam billowed from the smoke funnels towards the front of the ship. Looking to the floor, he said, "But he, he did… or he will… in my dream--" Clutching his head from a sudden pain, he doubled over.

Vernash caught him before he fell. Seeing the sweat beading his forehead, he said, "You've just woken up after two days. You must be delirious. You need to lie down."

Rushing over, Relm felt his forehead, saying, "You're running a fever. Let's go back and rest."

"But… the dream was so real… In the future…"

Gathering him up, Relm put his arm over her shoulder. She led him back below deck, heading toward his cabin.

"What was that all about?" Mokga asked.

Vernash shrugged, returning his attention back to the sea. "I… don't know. He was confused, obviously. I'll bet that he didn't even know what had happened since the battle. I wonder though…"

Mokga hopped up to the rail to sit. "Wonder about what? Do you… know something?"

He smiled ruefully. "Like I told you back in Narshe. 'We all have past secrets. It's best not to pry into other peoples' business, unless you want to share in their problems.' But it's curious… What did he mean when he said that I was in league with Terra? I barely even know the girl."

Mokga shrugged, watching the waves lap against the hull of the ship. She did not answer him.

____________

Relm helped Derek back to the cabin, slowly but surely.

Breathing heavily, Derek slurred out, "So… hot. Where… are we?"

Relm returned with equal breath, "On an old Magitek armored steamship. We got out of the town, but lost Gau… he sacrificed himself so we could escape."

Frowning, he said, "I'm… sorry. If I wasn't so… useless, I could have helped."

She shook her head. "No, no, of course you're not useless! Don't ever think that. You're just… confused right now. After we get back to Figaro Castle, we'll sort out all of this mess. Don't you worry."

Smiling weakly, Derek let himself be half carried to his room. He shuddered upon seeing the bed, and Relm asked him what was wrong.

Gripping his head, he said, "I just… something about Terra… but I can't remember. It's all fuzzy now."

"Lie down," she said soothingly. "I'll get you some soup after I clean those bandages…"

She got him into the bunk, and as she started to take his bandages off, he reached up and grabbed her hand tightly. With a feverish look in his eyes, he told her, "I'm… sorry. I know I'm hard to be around sometimes, but I…"

Relm smiled gently. "I know… But would it kill you to just get along with Vernash? Ever since I've known him, he's never steered me wrong but once. And you know what happened then…"

Nodding, Derek settled back into the pillow. "Alright. But it's hard to… trust, you know? The dream… was so real…"

After he fell asleep, Relm chuckled to herself. "It wouldn't hurt you to say 'thanks', either. I've been stuck here the whole time, you know."

____________

Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky. He was so sneaky. Sneaky to be able to find their ship. Sneaky to steal aboard. But most of all, so sneaky to realize that avoiding that battle was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Let Vishnu's lackeys take care of most of the hard work. Let the chips fall where they may. He had much more important things to do than to take care of their job. Although he couldn't resist slicing the neck open of that fat man that was building his own private army to break away from their control.

His master needed the "Eye" back. Needed it as surely as a fish needed water. For ten whole years had he been bereft of its power, stolen right from under his nose by that pesky "ninja". It belonged to no one else but him! He could not let the other Hekate have it, not when everything was at stake. If needed, he would destroy them--destroy _anyone_ who stood in his way to get it back.

Though for now he had to wait. Wait until she led him to him. Hehe. It would be so simple to bide his time until the time when the time came to take it back for his master. So simple. And yet…

A sudden noise interrupted his thoughts. Gasping loudly, he cursed his lack of control. Control was everything, and if someone saw him in this dark little room…

"Come on out!" the voice said. "I know you're in here! I could hear you laughing!"

Shoot. He must've not realized it. "Ho! …then. I didn't realize that your hearing was so good, old man."

The lights came on, and he saw him standing in the doorway, a mop in hand. He laughed. "Ho! Ho! Ho! You think to subdue me with that cleaning apparatus, old man? I laugh at your pathetic attempt!"

The old man growled. "Nobody sneaks on my ship!" Taking a whack at him, he sneered, only to fall flat on his face.

He easily sidestepped him, but it wasn't necessary. He had tripped on some rope, and knocked himself out.

A few quick pokes proved this to be true. Here he was, the greatest swordsman ever, only to be outperformed by mere happenstance. Shrugging to himself, a grand idea suddenly came to him. Of course! It was so simple, and yet, so sneaky at the same time. He loved it. He began to set to work.

____________

From the forward stern of the Stolen Pearl, Jaka Blackpaw the pirate studied the horizon, hoping to spot any sign of their prey. She was a member of the lynx tribe, a race of lycanthrope shape changers, similar to werewolves. She was taller than most of her species, certainly taller than any werewolf. Although smaller than even the wolf clan, they were not hampered by their lycanthrope the way the wolves were. The lynx's were able to change shape at will, not being affected by the moon.

Currently, she favored her humanoid form. Standing over seven feet tall, Jaka was an imposing sight. Powerful, sleek muscles supported her large frame without any trace of fat. Her oiled, midnight colored fur covered her entirely, making her seem almost a shadow herself. Her fur coat was slick and sheen, and for humanoid attire, she wore slick rose colored short silken breeches and a dark red velvet tunic. Her face was somewhere between a human's and a cats, intriguingly exotic and yet bestial at the same time.

Jaka had been at the forward helm for days, relentless in her search. She was a pirate, after all, and obsessed. Her scowl was deep, which made the harsh elements of the open water seem less threatening to her crew than her wrath. She was one of the best in her chosen profession, and once she committed to a goal, never quit or relented.

"Smitty!" she barked out to her helmsman, "What were their last known coordinated? Are we still on their tail?"

Running over to her, the fat and portly man nearly ripped open the charts in his haste. "Y-yes capt'n! According to Roneas, they should be no more than a hundred knots away!"

With a snarl, Jaka knocked the maps out of the ugly man's hands. "Do you see them anywhere?! We've been on the hunt for a week and still nothing!" She gestured out to the flat horizon. "Correct our course again! Use that magic location device!"

Smitty paled. "Cap'n! We don't even know if it works! Magic is a queer thing that could blow up the ship!"

Jaka didn't have time for superstitions from the crew. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to her face. Snarling at him, she spat out, "Use the locator or I will have you hoisted upside down by the yardarm to be baked by the sun for as long as how many days you've wasted of me!"

Staring at her sharp fangs with wild eyes, he could barely nod. Roaring, Jaka threw him to the deck. Scrambling away, Smitty ran to the locator. When their ruthless captain got into these kinds of moods, he knew that any of them were replaceable. He didn't want to end up like any of the previous shipmates who had been her first mate.

______

The pirate Pavey Bones gave a mighty shout from the forward stern of his ship, the Falling Crutchman. This ship was so named because of Pavey's favorite past time of taking unfortunate merchants and sailors who refused to join his crew and breaking their legs. He would then promptly throw them overboard for the sharks. That was the kind of man this captain was.

A full blooded human with the temperament of a Brachosaur that has a constant toothache, Pavey was one of the meanest, saltiest, bloodthirsty yet seasoned marauders to roam the five seas. He was a short, barrel-chested man who had the face of a burned piece of coal and the ashen beard to match. What he lacked in size, he more than made up for in madness. His ploys in attacking other and any ships, including other pirates, were reaching legendary proportions. His tactics worked, too, and his name was becoming synonymous with unprovoked lawless battle and triumph.

Pavey knew this, too, and his brazen attitude and cockiness pushed him forward when he saw the targeted ship. A huge bounty had been placed upon it, and he was determined to get his two million Gil per head. When news of this bounty came down in every port town any pirate had ever sailed, the Falling Crutchman was literally one of the first out. It didn't help any of the other captains in his most current port that he had haphazardly fired his canons, bombarding the other ships into sinking while still docked.

At last he had spotted the bounty ship on the horizon, sailing directly toward them. When he did, he shouted to the heavens and immediately started barking orders to his crew. They were almost as insane as Pavey was, usually working for their dear captain until they burned under the hot sun. That or sometimes a crewmember's mind would snap, either by the elements or their slave driving captain. Those poor unfortunates would be thrown overboard in a dinghy.

To those who had hearty constitutions and the intestinal fortitude, the fortunes that were quickly piling up in the hold were plenty of motivations. They obeyed Pavey's orders without question, and the pirate ship suddenly lurched forward with surprising speed to catch up with the small vessel.

_________________

Derek was literally bedridden for days. Although his injuries did heal with Relm's constant nursing and administrations. The week they had spent on the open water was uneventful. The days seemed to drag on. The elements on the sea were harsh. The sun was unrelenting, doubly hotter than normal because the water reflected the heat. No wonder the owner of the vessel had painted it white. The light color of the slow ship helped to reflect some of the sun off them. When Derek was able to get out of bed and stay that way, a full week had already past.

Everyone had healthy tans by then. Even Mokga's pink fur was a deeper reddish color. Relm's fair skin burned easily, so she tried to stay below deck with Derek as much as possible. During that time, their friendship had actually grown somewhat. Both of them came to an understanding. When they realized they didn't have to expect anything from each other, a kind of burden lifted off of them.

They talked a lot, as there was not much to do on the transport. Relm told him more of what her life was like before this journey. Even though she could have become rich from her paintings, she began to feel that there was more to life than just painting pictures. Eventually, she lost her focus and then her drive to do it. It seemed such a simple thing before, but as it became harder and harder for her to paint, those things that which she comforted herself began to slip away. Friends, possessions, a place to live… One day she just found herself out in the street.

The only one there for her during that time was Interceptor… How she still missed him so much. From the first time she met him in Thamasa so long ago, a sort of kinship developed between them. Even though he was a very old dog when he died, she felt so much sadness about how it happened. Still, he had lived a full and rich life, and Relm never regretted anything else regarding him ever. He helped keep her going while destitute. He gave her boundless comfort, courage and confidence whenever she needed it. That was why she owed him a debt of gratitude she could never repay. Why she would give up any possession, nearly anything to just have one more day with him.

Derek understood, and apologized to her for his ignorant behavior regarding him. It seemed that he was ignorant about a lot of things before he met her. He was so focused on being angry before, and never even realized that there were other things to consider than himself. He did have a happy childhood, and ever since his father Sabin came to Tzen and Celes saved him from the collapsing house, his little world had opened up further. After Sabin courted his mother, it had seemed to him that he was part of a complete family for the first time.

Everything was great until his mother died. His father's decision to not tell him had cut him very deep. Looking back on it now, he understood why he had sent him away to live with Cyan. Sabin's grief and helplessness his adopted son could not see, could not know. Perhaps his deceased brother was yet another weight upon his shoulders he could not unburden. Perhaps Derek's views had been so narrow minded that he had his eyes wide shut. From the way he treated his father, then Relm, he came to the conclusion he needed to understand more than he judged. To take a step back and see views other than his own.

Relm thought that was a splendid idea, and made him swear by it. Derek returned that when this was all over, he would start making her paint again. Even though they joked about that exchange of vows, they both still had their arguments. Relm called Derek a pompous ass a couple times, while he made it quite clear that she had done more than a few things that were inconsiderate to others.

During one such exchange, a loud crashing from below deck floated up to Mokga and Vernash, who were lounging in the sun. They lay on lounge chairs in their bathing suits. Hearing them yelling at each other, Vernash opened one eye and told her, "Looks like they're fighting again…"

Mokga returned a long sigh. "I swear they're like little kids."

"Think we should get up and calm them down?"

"Naw, I'm still working on my tan."

Quirking an eyebrow, he saw that she her fur was getting redder by the day. With a shrug, Vernash put his sunglasses down on his nose again. "Oh well, I don't think they'll ever be able to get along," he said with a chuckle.

___________

The stowaway turned captain paced the control room nervously. Ever since having assumed being in charge of the ship, Sigfried had strangely been in constant alarm. For days straight he had played "captain", and hated every minute of it. Even though his "disguise" was perfect, he realized that there was no way he could fool every crewmember. He had to actually "talk" to the other half dozen who worked on the ship. After managing to dupe them with a perfect likeness of their old captain, this undercover assignment started to turn sour. He was finding less time to plot and more of it actually working!

He had to actually fake being bumped on the head and having a bit of amnesia himself. Explaining gruffly that he was alright though, he ordered the crew to continue along with their assigned responsibilities. While teasing the locked up real captain with plates of food, he finally relented, telling him about the passengers. Apparently, they were going to Figaro. Well he couldn't have that, so he had the crew alter their course to Shadow's last known whereabouts-the southern continent.

Now a week later, Sigfried was getting antsy. This waiting game was a real drag. To pass the time, he started covertly spying on Relm's group. In the crew quarters, he overheard an intense conversation with her and her mercenary friend, one of the members of the Hekate who had seemingly recently turned traitor.

"I tell you, Relm, I swear that I never meant to hurt you… I should have known that accepting your affections was not the right thing to do. But I am a man…"

Pacing the room, Relm swallowed the lump in her throat. She supposed that she just needed to hear it. But still, he refused to say that he was sorry or anything like that. "You could at least-" Shaking her head, she instead said, "I trusted you with my life… I guess I just want to believe that you're really on our side…"

Rising up from the couch, Vernash took her hands in his. "I swear I am on your side… But there are other things to consider. I've never apologized for mistakes or good things that have happened in the past. I simply try to learn from them. Nothing in this world is simple. If you knew what I knew, you would realize that I'm trying to do the best thing. Please, trust me just on that."

Always with Vernash, Relm's defenses seemed to crumble. During their companionship, he always seemed to know her fully. But ever since what happened with the Gastrans, he seemed almost like a stranger. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her, but she didn't know what.

Sighing, Relm looked from the floor to his grey eyes. "Alright… but you have to promise me something…"

Vernash nodded earnestly. He let her take her time to say it.

"…help us, Vernash. Keep with us… straight and true. You have the most experience out of any of us with this sort of thing… I… depend on you, still. We need your strength, and your… abilities. Even if you can't… tell us what you know, I still have faith in you. I hate secrets, and yet… you seem to have so many of them. Maybe I can deal with that, but… what happens when the next time comes, and our lives are on the line? Will you be able to make the right decision then…?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment, he said simply and with conviction, "Yes."

From the hallway, Sigfried silently snickered. This little chit really didn't know who she had gotten in league with, did she? When he was done with her, Vernash wouldn't give her a second thought. Now he knew his agenda. It was clever and nearly brilliant. Although, he couldn't have his rival find the Eye. He had to do something before they arrived at their destination.

Carefully extracting his sword, he slipped into the shadows. He would have to catch him by surprise and strike a mortal blow before he knew he was there. Waiting until he opened the door to the cabin, he snickered again.

"HAI THERE, CAPTAIN!"

Sigfried jumped to the ceiling, banging his head. He came down in a heap, nearly impaling himself upon his sword. "What the-!" Looking up to the sound of the high pitched voice, he saw the little reddish moogle.

Mokga grinned from ear to ear. "Oops, hehe."

Having nearly lost his magical disguise, Sigfried jumped to his feet, barring his teeth. "Grrr, ye nearly gave me an ulcer!"

She backed up a couple steps. "Eeeeehhhh…"

The door opened, with Vernash and Relm stepping out. "What's going on?!"

Mokga jumped into Relm's arms. "I didn't mean it!"

Relm apologized. "Sorry, captain. She has this annoying habit of startling people and thinking it's funny."

Mollified, the captain shrugged and mumbled, "Naw, nothing wrong…"

"How far along is the travel, captain?" Vernash asked. "Are we nearly there?"

"Eh, just a couple more days…" he returned. "I was just comin' to check on you scallywags to let ye know about a stop along the way…"

He returned, "What sort of sto-"

Vernash was interrupted by a sudden crashing. The whole ship came to a halt very suddenly, and everyone was thrown backward.

"What was that?!" they all asked.

A crewmember came running up to them. "Captain! A pirate ship has us!"

With all haste, they ran up to the deck. The scene they saw was one of silence. The other crewmembers stared at the twenty-five foot tall ship. It had the steamship stopped with grappling hooks, and a strange panther like creature studied them from the bow. Upon seeing Relm, it said, "There she is! Ahoy, missy!"

Shocked, she called back up, "Who are you?!"

She laughed at her. "I'm Jaka Blackpaw of the Stolen Pearl! There is a huge bounty on your head, little girl! Surrender quietly, and I promise not to kill any of you here."

"The hell you will!" Derek shouted, coming from below deck. He wore his Doman armor and carried the Excalibur. "I have a bargain for you! Fight me one on one! When I beat you, you can tuck your tail between your legs and let us be on our way!"

Relm ran over to him. "Derek, you can't! You aren't even fully recovered!"

Jaka laughed at them in a mocking gesture. "You think I'm a mooncalf!? I am not an idiot, you fool!" She orders her crew, "Attack!"

A multitude of grinning pirates appeared from behind her, leaping onto the heavy rope of the hooks. They fearlessly ran down their length, leaping upon the deck of the steamship.

The crewmembers ran below deck with wild eyes. Relm and the rest suddenly found themselves alone against at least thirty.

"Why oh why is there always a fight!?" Mokga exclaimed.

The others readied their weapons. The pirates had them surrounded in a moment, advancing with snickers and jeers.

Smiling, Relm waved her magical brush in the air. When she was finished, she said, "All done!"

The pirates looked to each other quizzically. Shrugging, they begin to charge forward, yelling obscenities.

That turned to silence when the sky grew dark and a distant buzzing sound became louder. Looking upward, they saw a dark swarm approaching very rapidly toward them. As it reached the deck, one of them screamed, "Augh! Bees!"

Their charge became confusion as the pirates were stung. Mokga laughed at them. Summoning her voice, a heavy wall of force hit them. They were knocked down and stung even more. To escape, many of the pirates jumped overboard.

From the ship, Jaka roared her rage. "You incompetent sea slugs! Do I have to do everything myself!? _gasp _Who is that!?"

Looking to where she turned, everyone saw another ship coming in fast. It was less than a quarter mile away and picking up speed. From the stern, a crazed looking man hooped and hollered at them.

"It's going to ram us!" one of the more experienced pirates exclaimed.

As they watched, the new ship cut between them both, hooking the grappling lines. Both of their vessels lurched to the side, smashing up against the sides of the new ship. Everyone was knocked down as the new ship was tangled up with the other two.

After the chaos had subsided somewhat, the man they saw before exclaimed, "Arrr! Finally found ye! The Falling Crutchman gains a great booty today!"

Recovered somewhat, Jaka yelled back at him, "Hoist sail, Pavey Bones! This lot is mine!"

Pavey laughed at her. Then he laughed as an idea came to him. Then he laughed some more. "Yo ho ho! Help me with that lot, and then we'll decide who gets what pieces!" Whether she agreed with him or not was moot, as Pavey sent out all fifty of his crew. As a crazy lot, Pavey's crew swarmed from the ship to the little steamer with no sense of direction. They seemed more about causing chaos than actually capturing anyone.

With Jaka's pirates battling Pavey's, and all the pirates trying to get at Relm's group, there was indeed chaos. It was all they could do to keep them outside of arms reach. Both pirate captains entered the fray then, Pavey Bones with his scimitar and Jaka with her rapier.

From the top of the wheelhouse, Sigfried threw off his disguise. "Ho ho ho! It is I, the Great Sigfried, greatest swordsman in the world! Put down your weapons, and I will spare-!" A group of pirates crashed into him, and he bellowed, "Craven curs!"

With the situation escalating out of control, Mokga ran to the rail and shouted into the air. "Gogo! We could _really_ use your help right about now!!!"

Yards away, there was a churning in the water. It became larger and larger, and the sea became like a whirlpool. All three ships started moving toward it of their own volition.

Everyone was starting to be thrown about. Seeing what was causing it made Vernash yell out, "A Leviathan!?"

A head emerged from the center of it, a dragon looking thing with a sleek head and terrible jaws. It roared at them all, an ear splitting shriek which made everyone clutch their heads.

Mokga exclaimed, "That's not what I meant!"

Totally helpless, those on the ships watched in horror as they were dragged toward the whirlpool. They could do nothing but hang on for dear life as the turbulent water tossed the ships about like toys. Many people fell into the water.

The three ships, still tangled together, danced in a macabre dance of death. Taken hold by the swirling whirlpool edge, they twirled about each other and gained speed. They were being sucked in.

Relm saw the gigantic sea monster smash into one of the pirate ships. Just then, something crashed into her, knocking her breath away. She saw stars, and through the haze and sea spray, watched in abject horror as Vernash was knocked over the edge. She tried reaching for him, but was too late. He fell into the water as Relm lost her balance from another jolt.

She was knocked into the air and over the railing herself. Relm barely caught its bottom pole. Derek yelled for her, jumping and sliding head first in her direction. He almost had her, but the ship lurched again. Relm was flung away. Before she hit the violently churning water, she saw Derek's shocked face and outstretched arm desperately reaching downward. In her peripheral vision, a sight of the huge sea serpent was smashing up the ships, which spun out of control, spinning around it toward the center suction of the whirlpool.

The water swallowed her up. A sudden sight of blue and shock of cold water. Relm's world grew dark and silent…

____________

Author's note: I apologize to all those readers who read and enjoyed this years ago. I really do want to finish this. Some of this chapter was done years ago, specifically, up to Jaka's part. Everything else was done within a week just recently. Let me know if the second part is a great deal better than the first. I was going for more depth to the characters in the second part, I think. Hope it's not too boring. Heh. So whose side is Vernash _really_ on? I promise I'll keep you guessing until near the end. =) I hope the recap chapter helped you all understand what's going on. Let me know if something isn't clear and I'll try to extrapolate. One other thing: I figured I might as well just finish the story as is. I haven't touched any of the previous chapters yet from what they're posted now. Even if everything is horribly out of date as far as the game goes. As for next chapter, well go ahead and read it, since it's posted right now. =)


	21. Ch 17 Answers and Past Lives

Note: please start reading the new material starting from the RECAP chapter.

_An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy 6. Ch.17-What would you do when you finally find your friend from years ago, only to discover that they are more different now than you can imagine?_

_**Era of Change**_

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Are these still needed? SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy & all the trademarks to the games (even when the milk runs dry). This fan fiction story is only for fun, & no money is being made (but how grand that would be!). Lastly, where's my FFVI DS remake!?

Ch.17-"Answers. Past Lives."

Upon the sun drenched beach, a man washed ashore.

The day was clear. Sunshine rained down upon the sand and water, and a heated warmth filled the morning. In the sky, a few clouds lined the majestic blue of the vast open space. Gentle waves lapped up to the edge of the beach. Along the ground, a group of curious gulls cawed and waddled on the sand upon seeing the man.

He lay nearly face first upon the ground. He did not move at all, and looked dead.

Pounding footsteps. Skidding to a halt, the sandaled feet gave away to knees covered in baggy pants. Roughly turning him to his back, the person immediately began pumping his chest.

Sputtering up salt water, the man opened his eyes through the coughing. They rolled back upon seeing the horribly scarred face.

"I don't believe it…" the person said. "After all these years…" Shaking him, he called from far away, "VERNASH…"

He could barely hear him. He felt himself shaking. All he knew then was darkness.

______________

Awakening. Immediately, one eye open. Darkness. Then, the other. Staring at the nothingness for several moments. They felt like much longer.

Recollections. The last thing was… but how? Where was he? The scarred man. A feverish dream. Right now he was… lying down. A soft mattress with a heavy woolen blanket covered him. He… didn't feel well. Hot. Too hot. Already, his head was starting to spin.

A light from a distance away shown forth. Someone emerged from it. It was stinging his eyes, and he couldn't see anything but a dark shadow. The person closed the light somewhat and walked in further.

He tried to speak, but couldn't. His head was spinning too much.

"Well…" he man muttered. "You're finally awake…"

He walked past him and retrieved something. He returned a second later and started propping him up.

Vernash couldn't control his body. He felt too hot and weak. He came to a sitting position as limp as a newborn baby.

"Drink," came the command. A cup was brought to his lips, and he tried making his mouth and throat work. Most of the water spilled out and fell onto the blanket.

"You're worse off than I thought…" he mused. "Try to drink. You're probably very pyretic."

Vernash tried to get it down, but barely could. What did go into him felt like needles in his stomach. Involuntarily, he rolled over and retched onto the floor. Bile spilled onto the rock floor.

When it was over, Vernash managed to roll back onto the mattress. He gasped for breath.

"Rest for awhile," the man suggested. "We can talk later…"

He strained to look at him through the bright light. His vision was dark and blurry, but he was determined. He caught barely a glimpse of the individual who saved him and shuddered. It was unmistakable. The horribly scarred face of the man was strong, and yet his eyes were saddened. It was a man he thought he might not ever see again. It was his old friend he was sent to find.

Darkness claimed Vernash again. Before he succumbed, he was able to whisper, "Shadow… it's you…"

_________

Vernash woke again sometime later. He didn't know how much time had passed. That was the furthest thing from his mind. His immediate thought was of his savior back on the beach.

He tried to say something, but he coughed instead. His lungs and throat were like sandpaper. What he tried to say turned into a croak.

After his fit, something caught his watery eyes. A fireplace in the corner cast its luminescent flames across the room. They danced across the walls and brought dim light into the room. Near there, the man stared at him from a sitting position on the floor but did not move.

Breathing heavily, Vernash asked, "More… water…?"

He rose, and then filled another half cup of water from a pitcher. Saying not a word, the man came over and knelt. He propped him up again and put the cup to his lips.

This time, he was able to drink from it. Carefully, he managed to not spill much. It did not hurt his stomach as much, nor did he feel the overwhelming urge to vomit.

Afterward, Vernash lay back down again, gasping with the exertion. He started to sweat again, and this time, began to shake. Still, he stared incredulously at the other man as he replaced the water from the table and sat down next to him on the floor.

"How the fates mock us, Vernash…" the man said wistfully.

Not knowing how to respond, Vernash didn't say anything. His shaking subsided. A very slight chuckle escapes him. "Indeed…"

"How many years has it been…?"

"Too… long…"

"You know…" the man began. "I haven't seen you since before the world came undone. What strange fate it is that after all this time, you show up again in my twilight years…"

Vernash looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "You're Clyde… before you became Shadow. But yet, you are… different again. You were my friend…"

He smiled to himself. "And for awhile… I was Clarke. But those were all lifetimes ago. Now I am simply Clyde again. The same name I was given in my birth. The past is… gone. Just gone."

After a moment, Vernash wondered, "Twilight years…?"

Coming back to the present, Clyde studied him again. "Don't worry about me right now. It's you that is sick."

As if he was reading the future just then, the bedridden man started shaking again. A light perspiration covered his brow. He closed his eyes, trying to get his body under control. Eventually, he calmed. Sleep overcame him forcefully.

______________

When Vernash woke again, his mind was clearer. He could feel his limbs. They were very stiff and sore. His skin was greasy, yet itchy and sore. How many days had he been bed ridden? He tested his strength. While his muscles were weak, he was able to lift his arms and legs. As far as he could tell, nothing was missing. Looking around, Vernash saw that he was alone in the room.

He suddenly realized had an irresistible urge to urinate. It took him long moments to roll off the mattress onto the floor. Vernash saw that he was clothed in just an undershirt and underwear. He gasped, but with exertion, came to his knees and then feet. He swayed, grasping the wall to steady himself.

His clothes, armor and weapons lay in a corner. Somehow not concerned with them, Vernash stumbled to the doorway.

In the next room, he saw that he was actually in a large cave. From the main chamber, there were tunnels leading in different directions. From the largest one, a light shown forth.

Vernash walked into early morning daylight. The sun was already up, and it stung his eyes. It took a few moments for them to become adjusted. A brisk wind gently swayed in no particular direction, giving him goose bumps. He carefully walked on the soft grass to a secluded spot meters away and did his business.

Starting to shake again, the mercenary went back to the cave. How strange to find Shadow again, and to top it off, he had cast off that identity seemingly a long time ago. He knew not how to approach him about anything anymore…

Exhausted, Vernash lay back down on the mattress and covered himself again. He was chilled from his short time outside, and was starting to sweat again. He just couldn't stop shaking.

The man came back into the room. He carried a bowl in his hands. Going over to him, Clyde was actually smiling. He spoke in a calm and deep voice. "It's been a long while since I've had a visitor. Sometimes, I thought, I would live out the rest of my days in solitude."

Vernash took the offered bowl. It was very hot, and steam rose from the milky mixture. "What… is this?"

"Porridge," he replied as he went to the fireplace. "It's my recipe. Made with roots and healing herbs. I hope it will help you fight the effects of your water fever."

He thanked him. He realized how hungry he was and gingerly spooned the meal into his mouth. It tasted very good.

"Where… are we?" Vernash asked after awhile.

By that time, Clyde had stoked a small fire and it now cast renewed warmth into the room. The smoke from it rose up into the rocks, most likely being dispersed into the cracks and cervices within the mountain. "Somewhere on the southern continent… As far away from civilization as I could get…"

He nodded. "I… think I can understand…"

Clyde looked at him curiously. "And what of you, old friend? How did you come to be here?"

He shook his head. "I cannot say… I was thrown from our ship. I do not what happened to the others."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Are you… still with the organization?"

After a hesitation, Vernash said, "No."

Clyde said not another word. He sat near the fireplace with his legs crossed. "It is really good to see you again."

Finished with his porridge, Vernash put it aside and said, "You as well…"

"Though I can't stop thinking that us meeting together again can't be just coincidence."

Vernash had to say something… "Actually, Relm and I have been traveling for a few years now. She wanted to find you…"

Clyde was stunned into silence. His eyes were wide, staring far away.

Vernash tried to explain. "Strago passed away a few months ago. In a personal letter to Relm, he revealed your secret… About how her father was Shadow." After a few seconds, he added, "…I'm sorry."

Clyde rose suddenly. With stiff legs, he headed to the doorway. Pausing there, he told Vernash over his shoulder, "I must ponder this… Rest some more. Don't worry, this is a peaceful place. Take all the time you need…" With that, he left him alone again.

_____________

After another nap, Vernash felt stronger. He was no longer sweating. Testing himself, he saw that he could move about without shaking. After dressing in his clothes, he headed outside again to take care of his business.

Going back to the cave, Vernash saw Clyde a short distance away. He was gazing over a bluff, staring toward the dwindling sun.

He approached cautiously. Not wanting to startle him, he said, "This place is peaceful. You could almost say that time hasn't touched this place since the beginning of the world…"

Clyde turned to him and nodded knowingly. "I love it here."

Vernash thought that there was no longer any doubt. This was his old friend who once called himself a Shadow. His love of nature, especially the mountains, was a secret of his heart that he had shared with him once a long time ago. But his very identity he had discarded so long ago. The organization had helped him become a ninja, gave him the training to become a deadly assassin. He didn't know the details of Clyde's life, only that he had once fought by his side as Shadow and called him his friend.

Not only that, but his physical details could not be mistaken. A horrible scar nearly covered the left side of his face. While his left eye and ear were spared, the skin from it was gnarled from the top of his forehead down to the jaw. Shadow had shone him his true face once, and now it looked back at him almost exactly as he remembered it, only aged. Other than that, almost nothing was recognizable as he looked like a completely different person from when he wore his black uniform. Clyde wore simple clothes now, a white tunic and breeches. The only accessories besides black shoes were a black sash and plain golden ring on his finger. He sported a very small amount of brown hair, which was closely cropped.

"What… has become of you, Clyde?"

He returned his question with a shrug, as if it didn't matter. He returned to looking out across the cliff. Vernash joined him.

"When I was a shadow, all I knew how to do is fight. It was my only pleasure in that life. You knew that I had killed my emotions…" He nodded, but didn't interrupt. This was his story. "Anyway, after the world was undone, I sought the pinnacle of my skill with the blade. That led me to Celes and the others by accident. In particular, I once fought a man who was at the pinnacle of his."

Clyde sighed, recalling his battle. "Sabin and I… put our fighting prowess to the ultimate test against each other. His master gave him a powerful sword, and I thought I could claim it in combat. I remember that night… a fierce thunderstorm. It felt almost as if nature itself agreed to our fight. So many emotions coursed through us, and yet… We could barely harm each other. In frustration, we escalated the sparring match into deadly force. So many strikes and parries at once… it became a blur. My knives against his claws. My throwing weapons against his monk technique. Those hours we fought seemed like minutes. We did not know how it ended, only that it ended very abruptly. We found ourselves on the ground. Both of us were on our backs, and yet I managed to stay my ninja sword mere inches from his head, and his palms were inches from my face. With but a flick I could have ended his life, and yet he could have done the same to me. His chi was focused in his wrists, and he could have loosed a holy blast that would have taken my head. We both knew the duel was over, and yet lightening and rain assaulted from all around.

"Our skill was at its best. We both knew that our ultimate contest was against each other then… But really, it was ourselves we battled against that night. It was over then and there. Upon learning I could not use the Esper sword, I relented it to him."

Vernash could understand what he was getting at. Having achieved the best that he could… no, possibly the best that a human could achieve, what else could he do? "And then what happened?" he asked quietly.

Clyde shrugged. "After Kefka's defeat, I stopped running. No… that's not correct. I freed myself from that life. I buried the person known as 'Shadow' in the mind's grave along with my bandit partner called Baram. For both of them, there wasn't anything left to do. They earned their peace… and I began all over again."

"And after that?"

He turned to him with a smile. "A tale for after supper."

The burning orange sun had gone below the ridge line. The sky was a delicate shade of blue in the twilight. They headed inside.

___________

They both ate animal meat and more porridge for dinner that night. It was a modest meal, designed more for nutrition than pleasure. Vernash's discomfort with Clyde he could not shake. This was the man who once was among the most expert of killers he had ever seen. Yet now… he lived as a hermit. This man existed under the most bare of luxuries, owning almost no possessions, and to top it all off, he lived in a cave. He was more than anxious to learn about what had happened to him as Shadow to make him choose another identity.

After the meal, they settled down and made themselves more comfortable. Surprisingly, Clyde bade him to tell him about himself after they parted company all those years ago. Vernash mulled it over, and conceded.

After seeing each other last in the organization so many years ago, Vernash stayed a number of years. After its refusal to do anything after the "Ruin" of the world, Vernash severed ties. He had first met Relm at the Fanatic's Tower; they did not see each other again for several years. He saw her again a couple years ago living poor on the rough streets of Jidoor. At the time, he knew not that she was his daughter-only recently, while in Thamasa. He described her state in Jidoor to be destitute. He couldn't allow her to remain like that, as he remembered her fierce spirit from when he last met her. After Jidoor, they decided to partner up and travel together. He showed her the mercenary way of life, and how to make a living outside of the city.

Vernash's tale grew darker with recent events. After Strago's letter, Relm decided she wanted to find Clyde. At nearly the same time, however, what could only be described as a mysterious floating tower appeared in the skies. He knew not what it was; only that Relm felt there was magic radiating from it-the same kind of psychic force that disappeared more than a decade ago. They tried to find out something about it in Figaro, then Narshe. They were even captured by the country of Gastra, as the emperor had somehow heard of the Eye of Zomalla, and were kidnapping people in Nikeah for information. They escaped, and eventually, their journey took them to Pioneer town on the Veldt. They were going back to Figaro when they were attacked by pirates. There was a fierce thunderstorm, and Vernash was thrown overboard. And here he was…

There were many thoughts running through Vernash's mind. What Clyde thought of all it that, as well as how to broach the subject about the eye to him. At the end of it, Clyde mulled it over for a few minutes. Eventually, the only thing he really said was, "Was… Interceptor with Relm?"

Taken by surprise, he asked, "Your… dog?"

Clyde nodded, his eyes far away.

"As… far as I know, I don't know. Why isn't your dog with you?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "It does not matter…" After saying that, Clyde slowly began to tell him about what had happened to him after they parted last.

After becoming a sword for hire, Shadow had worked for the Empire, but that venture had turned sour after his employers had tried to kill him. After the ruin of the world by the cataclysm, he chanced upon the martial artist Sabin, and that was how he allied himself with Figaro to bring about Kefka's demise. Afterward, he vowed to be a shadow no more.

He started a new life. Or so he thought. To find his place in the new world, Clyde assumed a new identity, a red cloaked individual with a horrible scar. A year afterward, he chanced upon a woman he once knew as Shadow, named Terra. She and a man named Cyan were secretly being pursued by one of the Hekate. To bury another ghost from his past, he helped them find out why.

One of the Hekate, Turbashum, wanted Terra because of her heritage. He wanted to conduct experiments on her to draw forth her magic powers again. He was convinced there was a way to do this with the "Eye". This was the first Clyde had heard of magic other than the magic of the Goddesses. He thought that all of it had come from them, but he was wrong. That was how they had been able to retain their powers, by this other magic source. He… did something to Terra. Even though they were able to stop him, the damage had been done. Terra was never the same after that encounter.

After that battle, Clyde took the eye from Turbashum so he could never use it again. Fearing for the safety of the others, Clyde left them, even though he felt strongly for her. Years later, he found out that Terra and Cyan had started a life together with the children of Mobliz. They could not rebuild the town, so they relocated to Doma castle, which had lain abandoned since the extinction of his people. He was happy for her, as Cyan gave her what he could not.

Clyde's new life under a different identity did not give him happiness. His scarred face was all strangers could see of him. He realized that he would never achieve true enlightenment as he was then. Withdrawing from the world, he just… ended up as he was now, in seclusion. Now, he was content to live his life away from people who would only think of their own ends. His time as the ninja assassin was long gone. He supposed now that he was more of a monk than what he had ever been before.

After Clyde had told him his tale, Vernash was amazed by what life had given his old friend, as well as his choices from those situations. After hearing all of that, he was surprised that Clyde hadn't forsaken the world altogether. And to go against the organization in such a manner… No wonder the Hekate pursued him. After a long while of thought, Vernash remarked, "This is bad…"

Clyde's expression shifted from memory to curiosity.

"The… Hekate," Vernash said. "Even though we both left the organization, it seems as though they may have already played their hand against you."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though their policy has always been noninterference… Even though the Eye of Zomalla had always let them see into the future… Only now may they be utilizing their other resources."

"In what way?" Clyde asked. "They will never find it…"

"But… what if they're using the Gastrans as a means to find you? What if by them sending the Edictbringers after us, they're trying to get to you?"

"I'm not… familiar with the Edictbringers…"

Vernash scoffed. "They were formed by Vishnu after you left. They are the Hekate's private mercenaries. Very secretive… and deadly. The point is, we were attacked by them in Free Town Pioneer. We barely escaped them.

Clyde thought it over. "…Go on."

"I'm thinking that… Relm might be in more danger than I thought. What if they're trying to get to you through her?" Vernash sighed. "Dammit, this is all because of that relic…"

"But what are you suggesting? That we fight against the entire organization for the sake of one person? Nothing like that has ever been done before." Clyde's shoulders slumped. "I am only one man…"

Vernash stared hard into the fire. "I can't… sit around and do nothing while my friend is in danger. I will help her alone if I must."

Clyde sighed incredulously. "They eye is safe… They'll never find it. I made sure of that."

"But what if it isn't? We had all thought magic to be gone from the world. But they and the Gastrans now have control over a different kind. We're talking about the group that saw the future of Gestahl with the Eye of Zomalla, who in turn supported his rise to power all those years ago. And what did he do with it? He founded the Empire, which inadvertently created the likes of Kefka. They did nothing about the Cataclysm for some kind of secret reason. That is something I will never forgive them for. And you know that they will stop at nothing once something significant catches their attention. Trust me Clyde, you must be so high up on their list of priorities that they might be willing to manipulate the Gastran country to find you."

Startled, Clyde asked, "How do you know all this?"

Vernash shook his head. "Please ask me no more… I have never questioned any of your reasons for doing anything."

Clyde appeared deeply troubled. "I have to… think this over. I will see you tomorrow."

Saying not another word, Clyde left the main cavern and retreated to his room. Watching him go, Vernash wondered if he had just made a mistake. In the past, mistakes regarding Clyde Arrowny were often followed by a fatal knife wound in the back.

____________

Is he fit to fight? That question kept repeating itself through Vernash's mind throughout the next day. Will an older and slower Clyde be able to still do battle?

It was near dusk. That morning, Clyde had suggested that they spar together today. In fact, he had _insisted_ upon it. Vernash just didn't understand what he was trying to do. Who did he have to prove himself to?

They stood on a raised plateau overlooking a valley. Both stood a hundred meters apart, each measuring each other up. "Are you ready?" Clyde asked.

Vernash carried a wooden sword, while Clyde held two wooden daggers half an arms length long. He nodded in response to him.

Clyde started suddenly, sprinting toward him. He closed the distance in less than a moment. Vernash let him come to him, tense and ready.

He was upon him, instantly striking for him with such speed that Vernash was still caught unawares. Clyde's moves were so incredibly fast. A vertical slash with one arm, side stab with the other, and a return slash all in an instant. It was all that he could do to keep his sword up in defense of his rapid hits.

Throughout the initial contact, Vernash noticed that Clyde's fierce offensive was not rushed, nor did he put force behind his blows. He thought that maybe he was testing how fast he was. Then it occurred to him that perhaps that was just how fast he was. That prospect made his heart beat all the faster. However, this came as a fleeting thought, as Clyde came at him with two separate moves at once.

Clyde ducked in range of Vernash's weapon with daggers out to the side. Vernash recognized the fake and did not buy. He brought both weapons in anyway, two horizontal slashes so fast that that Vernash almost didn't have enough time to get his sword in position to block. As expected, they made contact with a loud chop, and Clyde changed his momentum, pushing forward. That made Vernash nearly lose his balance, which could've been a deadly mistake. Fortunately, he recovered his feet in time. Clyde did not reengage.

"Fight me," he threatened.

Vernash shook his head. "You do not have to prove anything to me…"

"This isn't about you!" he snarled.

He came at him again with renewed vigor. Again, Vernash went on the defensive. As the weapons hit each other repeatedly, Vernash tried to make sense of his anger. If not to prove himself, then what? He just didn't understand his motivations. Concentrating on the task at hand, Vernash fell into a battle rhythm, trying to block and parry Clyde's incredibly fast swings.

The minutes passed. Wood chips flew off their weapons. Vernash noted that eventually, Clyde's momentum slowed somewhat. He wondered why. Was he trying to bait him? An expert at combat like Clyde most likely would have already ended the confrontation. Again, what was he trying to do?

This art of swordplay was almost like a game of strategy. Vernash realized this eventually, and decided it was time to turn the tables on his opponent. He summoned the last bit of magic stored in his body.

The force within him was brought forth, and his sword arm sparked with lightening. This split second distraction gave Vernash the opening he needed to move forward upon him with his weapon. As the magic burst forth into the wood, he shifted his positioning and knocked both daggers away. Almost instantly, he brought his sword in, striking Clyde across the lower abdomen. The magic hit him as well, sending ripples of electricity into his body.

Clyde backed away, wincing, to which Vernash followed through. His pursuit of him had Clyde on the defensive, working his daggers fervently to keep him back. He did manage to break away, panting and clutching his side.

"You… cheated…" Clyde gasped.

He retorted, "And you think the Hekate will fight fair!? I was nearly skewered by a pike through my back the other week!"

Growling, Vernash came on stronger. Determined to win this fight, he gave him no quarter. Though already slowed by the numbing effects of the hit, Clyde's expert technique still kept Vernash from making much progress. Each swing was countered and parried by them both. Clyde must have known that another hit with the electrified sword would have done him in.

Try as they might, neither of them could find an opening. The sound of wood chopping together resounded in their ears, blocking out any other sound. For long minutes, they could only hear the clashing of weapons continuously hitting each other.

The minutes passed by in the blink of an eye. Their contest escalated, becoming fiercer. The twilight of the night came, and still they did not slow.

Hours later, they both lay on their backs exhausted upon the grass. The clear black sky filled with tiny points of light shown upon them. Neither moved.

"Clyde… why…?"

He shook his head. "Too long… I have not fought for many years now. I was living a peaceful life. Now, I may have to kill again…"

He didn't respond for several moments. Eventually, he said, "Relm does not have time for your personal demons, my friend. She needs your help."

"Not… only that…" He sighed. "Will she… understand what I did? How could she forgive me for what I did? I knew who she was when I was the assassin. But I did nothing. I could not say anything. I was paralyzed. Even at Strago's funeral…"

Vernash wondered how he did not find him back then. Shrugging, he said softly, "You won't know until you try… She's a good person… the best."

They did not say anything after that. The hours passed, and they slept under the stars.

__________________

At dawn the next morning, Vernash awoke to all of his gear dropping beside him.

He started, and tried to get up into a sitting position. "Huh, what?"

Clyde stood over him. "It is time to go," he said with a slight smile.

He looked up at him and yawned. "Go where?"

"We're leaving," he stated.

Vernash stretched and rose to his feet. He saw that Clyde was already prepared for travel. A tan vest and loose black breeches covered him, and he wore tough animal hide shoes. In his hip sash, two short swords hung from a holster. He was already wearing his pack on his back.

He put on his chain shirt and found his weapons in his inventory. Everything else seemed to be accounted for. He guessed, "To Figaro?"

Clyde shook his head. "No. I have another destination in mind."

Lifting his gear, Vernash asked, "Where then?"

"I have somewhere else in mind," he said cryptically. Seeing his baffled expression, Clyde added, "I hid the eye in the Werewolves' village."

"Werewolf village!? That place doesn't exist!"

Clyde grinned humorously. "When we were both young, we said the same thing about the Esper world."

Vernash mulled it over. What sort of thing was he hinting at? As far as he understood, a werewolf was an anomaly of nature. To see one was a one in a million chance. But a whole village? He had never heard of any such notion before.

His new traveling companion was already walking away. He sprinted away to him, asking what exactly he meant by a werewolf village.

For both of them, the new day was looking to be interesting indeed.

__________

Author's Note: Hope you've enjoyed this break from the action to focus more on background and character interaction. There are a lot of explanations this time, as I feel we are pretty much halfway through. Please tell me if my version of Shadow is believable or not. The Eye of Zomalla is an idea I got from Final Fantasy Tactics. What exactly it does will be explained in future chapters. The inspiration for Shadow and Sabin's fight came from a wonderful piece fanart on cavesofnarshe dot com. The artist's name is Archangel. Shadow's story after the end of the game takes place in a story I haven't written yet, called Faces of the Heart. Also, if you remember the Glossary, it has been taken down for the time being. It needs updates and revisions. Next, we focus on Relm's part and what happens to the group.


End file.
